


A Warm Place To Stay

by BatsuGames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also I want a burgerpants, Boss!Hearts, Branding, EctoStuff, F/F, F/M, Gen, HeartCompatibility, Instincts want a mate, Little fire babies, Magical!Humans, Mating, Monsters have amazing smell senses, OC is a martial artist, OC is cheerful, OC is named, Papyrus is just amazing can i have one, Slow-ishBurn, Smut, Swearing because people are pottymouthed, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Monsters came up from the Underground and achieved mostly fair equality, but hate groups are still abound and causing trouble.</p><p>Not everyone is against Monsters. Ivy Montgomery is trying to grieve after her fathers' death during a martial arts tour in America. As it finishes, she drunkenly smashes up her motel room and wants another drink. </p><p>Ivy wanted a local bar she could drown her sorrows in. She finds Up Top Grillby's and the most magnificent looking bartender the world is blessed to have. Grillby/OC. </p><p>Will later have smut because that's the best sin.</p><p>Now + Epilogue /6/6/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Motel Just Wasn't Up To Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic with a previously used character to work my writing muscle!

Chapter One

 

Ivy Montgomery was having one of the worst days of her life. Her mother was in shocked grief, her brothers unresponsive to her need to connect and she was really, really trying her hardest here. She’d never gone through this in her life. Not a single family member in her life had died. Her body fully cringed as she thought of the funeral.

Her father had passed away a month ago today.

And now his martial arts business had finally collapsed.

Her hand shook as she reached for the bottle of powerful alcohol, not even knowing what it was. All she knew was that it was from a distillery before they did whatever to bring the alcohol content down. Something that she sorely needed right now to numb the pain.

It was empty.

That sent her into a rage, slinging the bottle against the wall of her motel room and looking on without care as glass shattered along the room. Her door banged insistently. She answered it with a wild eyed scowl of aggression. “WHAT?!”

It was the manager of the motel that night. Or always. Whatever. He was tall, chubby and had been kind to her at seeing her desolate face when he’d first had her there. Now he was angry at hearing the glass splinter so furiously against wall that there was now a mark on the other side of the wall of her room outside – for the third time in a row.

“You cannot just wreck the rooms!”

“I’m fuckin wreckin’ myself, mate!” Ivy snarled back, full of fury and self-hatred with a need for someone never coming back. Her bottom lip wobbled at the thought, feeling like she was drowning. Her mind throbbed and waned with her own sanity. Days had blurred. She was only here because it was booked several months in advance. Her eyes looked away and caught the clock telling the time on the wall of the cheap wallpaper. Jesus. It was only three in the afternoon. She’d gotten rotten drunk on eighty percent proof al-fucking-ready. This caused her fist to clench, feeling like some wretched scumbag. “Think I won’t pay for it or something?!”

“I can’t just have you break the rooms-” His eyes widened in stunned stupor when he realised the state of the living room. “Get. Out.”

Ivy blinked at his quiet words, head fuzzy and wobbly. “Eh?”

“OUT!”

The Scot jumped and then snarled back, “Like I want your shit anyway!” She stomped back into her room and grabbed her stuff, shoving it all back into her large duffle bag. She slammed three hundred bucks in his hands and stomped out. It was fuckin’ cold, but she ignored it looking this way and that as she went into town. It was some town or other in America, one very near the border or on the border of Canada. Her mind didn’t know.

All she knew was that she wanted to fight, just like her world tour required from her to fill her contract.

Hell, this was the last spot.

She didn’t miss the fact there were monsters around, able to feel her heart pounding in pain and bereavement, but it didn't matter to her right now. They’d been out what, three years? It wasn't such a big deal to her... But never had any monster but Cinnamon and his older sister Lapine ever come up to her first despite her cheerful nature, her sheer friendliness and overt curiosity of them. For some reason, they looked unsurely at her and never came up.

Well, half the time she couldn’t understand the look on their faces as they looked at her anyway.

Sometimes they were too monster-kind to understand easily.

Seriously, how could she understand the Whimsun lot of monsters? They always looked frightened or shy, not to mention the blank faces of the Froggit type monsters or the wobbles of the moldsmals… Ivy rubbed her eyes, the bright blue hidden behind tired lids. Christ on a bike.

She passed some human arguing with a monster, some kind of Vulkin, wondering if she should cut in, but then noted it seemed to be holding its own. Just about. It looked a bit scared and her drunk mind swallowed her usual strong front of staunchly sticking up for her two bunnie monster pals to make her only give a shit about herself right now. The woman shrugged her fake leather coats hood over her head. Yeah, monsters were weird and unusual and sometimes they made her reddish-brown hair stand on end from their magic, but Ivy had always grinned upon seeing them, possibly asking too personal questions about them when they’d come to her family’s Training Hall - whether by accident or on purpose. They’d let her know, was the end thought.

This one could take care of itself.

Ivy stopped as she heard the mocking laughter and a whimper from the monster, her heart aching to do something to stop this. She grit her teeth and hissed under her breath, “Just fuckin’ turn around and leave Vulkin. Christ. He’s a fuckwit and you don’t need it. Don’t bother with that shit.”

It looked around at that, but she was already making her way on, not knowing that many didn’t know names for their types even after so many months.

Then it noted her heart.

The Vulkin raced off in alarm.

Ivy slumped into a bench in the park, leaning on her bag she plonked beside her, tired and wanting a breather. Blue eyes closed, only to snap open when the sun was setting and darkness was around her. With a jolt, she wondered where she was before groaning. “Right, the bench. Fell asleep. Yeah.” She stared out, head pounding and mouth fuzzy. She had another sixty two days in America as a visitor… She certainly had money for that from the martial arts underground fighting tour over America she’d completed, fighting through fifteen states. She didn’t want to go back home just yet. She liked it here. It was open, and the people smiled as they passed each other on the street, and she didn’t know that many people.

A new start.

Leaving everyone behind to start anew.

Her heart cringed at that.

At leaving behind twenty three years of her martial arts with… her father. Of daily training and stupid fun spars and cooking with her family and friends. Of teaching kids to defend themselves and have fun with the arts. Of teaching teenagers to defend themselves and gain confidence. Of teaching adults to defend themselves and have a hobby that will help their lives be enriched. They were all part of the Montgomery Training Hall, they were all their students of martial arts.

Her father had loved them all so much…

She wanted a drink, the motion comforting now after doing it for a month after fights.

Ivy got up and brushed off her dark brown jacket, charcoal coloured pleated skirt and baggy orange shirt, and upon grabbing her bag she sloped off to find a local pub or bar to drown her sorrows in. One that didn’t mind spar sneakers on her feet.

There was one rather close, looking rather Tudor like in architecture what with the dull white paint and then the burnished wood parting it equally, the top half of the building looking like it was pushed forward. The bottom half had signs above the windows which spoke ‘Up Top Grillby’s’ at her in fire orange, each letter a lamp and lit by kindly burning fire. It looked warm inside, with firelight blaring out the window. It was welcoming and she could hear the laughter, reminding her of the family’s Montgomery Training Hall. It instantly caught her attention and she almost felt drawn to it, feeling something she really liked.

Hopefully there was food, her stomach demanded. The woman made her way in, turning her head around to take everything in as she grasped the strap to her duffle bag tighter, mutely intrigued.

Magic effused the area and her heart fluttered in reaction, jittering happily. She instantly felt better, sighing out minutely, a lazy grin on her face. Her eyes, half lidded, looked over the place, taking in the barking load of dogs around a huge round wooden table with bite marks in it, with what were likely puddles of glistening dog drool on the top. There was one fuzzy white dog looking like he was playing cards with himself on a one-person table near them, intently regarding his cards. Other patrons were drunk or in the process of getting there, looking birdlike and there was another bunny; Ivy wondered if they were related to Lapine and Cinnamon.

The bar to get served at was empty but for a skeleton dude in a blue hoodie and pink slippers.

Whoa, there were skeleton monsters?

Cool.

She finally made her way over, looking around at all the patrons to the pub, because it was more pub than bar she felt. It was homely. She really, really liked it here. She slumped into the next seat away from him, taking a gander of the bottles on the back wall. There wasn’t any percentage of alcohol on any of the bottles, making her grin to herself. The titles were cute as well! 'Mushtato Waterfall Whiskey' and 'Knitting Spider Gloves' and 'Honey I’m Snowdin!' were ones she particularly liked the look of, making her chuckle. She entwined her fingers and placed her chin on them, waiting for bar-staff.

“not seen you around here, pal.”

“Me neither. Is there a mirror in here?” She replied dryly, lazily flopping her head to the side to look at him.

“dunno.” The skeleton smirked at her. “we can always find out, or we could _reflect_ on it.”

She snickered. “I was being a smartarse but I like your style. Everyone appreciates a pun. Or gets annoyed by it. Either way. Fun for someone, right?” She grinned at him, looking at his face curiously as it moved despite being bone and biologically impossible, and stretched a hand over. “Ivy. How’d you do?”

“sans. good.” He reached over and shook it, and Ivy jerked at the feel of rubber instead of smooth bone and the thunderous sound of a fart. Her mouth dropped incredulously, sending her system into a shock as it took in the happiness after so much depression for the first time in weeks. She gave a broad grin and chortled a louder than needed laugh as the crowd around them roared their laughing approval. “nice face. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick never fails me.”

“A fucking whoopee cushion? Maaa-” She was about to say ‘mate’ but realised that was a serious no-no. The monsters in UK had gotten used to it but here was a different ball game. “Sorry, sweet. That was hilarious, thank you! I... I actually feel better.”

Sans cocked his head. “what were you about to say?”

“I’m from Scotland, the UK, a little island across the Pacific Ocean that likes to punch ridiculously above its weight,” she explained a little further, just in case. “We say, instead of friend, or buddy or whatever, uh, we say ‘mate’. Apparently that’s a no-go ‘round these parts.”

His smirk softened as he scoffed. “yeah, don’t say that. not a good one to throw around 'in these parts'.”

“Kind of habit by now.” She shrugged a shoulder, taking off her fake leather jacket and hoodie and placing it on the stool next to her. It made her upper arm throb with pain from the last bout she’d participated in. She began rubbing her upper arm, brushing aside her cheap orange t-shirt sleeve. “Done it all my life. You got one?”

“you want me to?” He grinned at her, grinning mouth wider than normal. If he could get information out of her by flirting then he would.

Wasn’t he a bit aggressive? Ivy grinned. “Ha! Like I even wanna bother with guys right now. You stay being single or taken or whatever over there, I’m good.” She waved him away with a shooing motion, making him snicker. “Just a screw every once in a while is my thing for now.” She eyed him and his body curiously. “I’d take you ‘cause I like your style, but do you even have a dick or do you do it some other way?”

His grin widened. “why don’t you find out?”

She noticed him not even moving towards her to flirt, simply playing along, no actual intent. He was holding back. “Yeah, I’m tempted. But you’re taken or not actually. I can feel it.”

“in your bones?”

“More like in your bones, I can tell. You’re clearly not flirting with me.” She snorted, looking him up and down, but his body language hadn’t changed. Martial arts were good for showing intentions in body. “But sure. Let’s go with that, skele-man-Sans. Could you tell me about these whiskeys? Any of ‘em good for getting absolutely slaughtered on?”

Sans frowned at that, quickly looking down at her chest where her heart was beating weakly, throbbing in pain so viciously he wondered how she grinned at all. It was a remarkably bright soul, the brightest he'd ever seen, obvious even through all the flesh and organs. Such a soul would normally scare off any of the monsters around her. A bright soul like that meant serious power of magic should she gain access to it; but all souls, no matter what or who had them, they were always much less powerful when they were in pain and beating as slowly as hers was.

So to see such power already…

The throbbing orange lava of her heart was glorious to bear witness to, but any average monster would swiftly fly or stay away. Even he wanted to be wary, instincts twitching, but kept his body calm.

He’d keep an eye on this one.

Still, she’d not gotten a single point of experience and therefore not a level, yet her attack and defence… It was vastly higher than any other human around for miles. It soothed his mind even as his critical eyes trailed along her arms, scarred and muscular. She fought, in some way or form. He frowned. He had to know for monsters protection. “looks like you do some heavy lifting or something, pal.”

“I’m a veteran lover of martial arts.” Ivy grinned widely and then saw the flicker of flames coming around the corner with a drink making her instantly suck in a breath and release it in an, “Oh.”

“huh?”

Her eyes were caught by the magnificence that was the bartender, making him grin knowingly. Liked the look of him, eh? ‘ _good. grillbz sure as hell didn’t get enough attention,_ ’ he thought, what with the amazing booze and food he did and the protection he gave.

Ivy grit her teeth.

Sweet merciful Jesus…

He was godly to her, made of pure fire, wisps of flame and smoke coming from his head and hands for that was all she could see of them. They were golden and bright orange and there were licks of blood red and flicks of vantablack - black so dark it was super black. Her brother had told her of it, being the little science nerd he was, but damn. She’d finally seen it. His physical body also had swirls and you could see the ember like loops all over him and dear gods where did that go to? She hoped it was somewhere delicious, and that she could one day see it. They were rather broad in shoulder – broader than any man she’d known - and decked out in a traditional bar-staff outfit. There were even those tight elastic arm straps around their upper arms.

Male, right?

She swallowed the saliva in her mouth built up from lust.

Please?

Not that she wouldn’t go gay for a taste of this one.

Her body shuddered in want, mouth filling up with saliva once more, toes curling. Tingles spread through her body, ending at her core and her nipples and making her swallow. The desire for him was startling, and glorious. She’d believe in gods after this if he was one. She couldn’t think otherwise in that moment in time, stunned by everything he was and unable to keep her eyes off him. She swallowed, shaking a second before she concentrated on not quivering like a cat in heat. She really wanted to find a private area to find release, but that’d mean being away from this being.

Sans raised his eyebrows at the instant potent desire he could smell, heady and delicious and very there. He had to blink, a little blown away by this level of want. Even Grillby stopped at the powerful scent and her eyes intently trained on him before he carried on, always the professional. Seems everything about this woman was powerful – body, magic, desire… This was a human to be taken note of, for the safety of the monster kind.

Or of just Grillby, considering the male was hesitantly approaching them, not used to such intense attentions from humans.

Sans could understand the humans thoughts of not going too near. They were physical beings, and well, Grillby was fire mainly, and humans and monsters alike got burnt by normal fire easily. At least to his knowledge, Grillbz was. Grillby had that physical body that he sometimes favoured, but could just as easily be pure fire and fuckin’ scary. He was pre-war and so was about four hundred years old or something. He’d seen the man flirt once or twice, but that was rare and only when he was in the mood.

Did Grillby ever have a lady? ‘Cause this one sure seemed to be up for the challenge.

“so, whiskey?”

The Scot barely heard him, absently nodding. “Yeah, whiskey. Want some.”

“sure, let’s get that burning sensation in you.”

Ivy smirked widely at the fire elemental. “Oh, indeed.” She spun to Sans, winking at him and gave a sideways smirk to Grillby. “Would love to get that _burn going down my throat_.”

Sans burst out laughing as Grillby blushed vividly from not expecting it, as shown by the blue that flickered on his head, making Ivy captivated once more as she turned back to him.

“What can I get you?”

Her grin widened into a sly smirk before her mind cruelly said ' **tone it down your dad is dead what the fuck are you doing you stupid, unthoughtful woman** ' and she did. Her grin was in place, somewhat strained, but her insides felt like they were drooping, the spark leaving her eyes near instantaneously. “A bottle of your finest and a couple beers, please.”

Sans raised his head at that, noting how her heart went from an amazingly stunning lava orange to a pulsing, lagging orange heart that looked ill instead. Her desire swept away in an instant, despite her grin still there. He felt wretched in her place. “what’s eatin’ you, kid?”

“Eatin’… Oh, do you do food?” Her stomach growled in need. It caused most of the company of dog monsters to stiffen and turn to her with snarls on their faces. Not that she noticed, rubbing her stomach. “Food sounds absolutely wonderful right now. My stomach is calling for it.”

The skeleton look over at the regulars who now watched warily but shook his head at them, silently telling them to back down. They did, still looking over but dropping their canine growls. Sans knew it was just their human anatomy. “fries?”

“Yes, please. A plate of large chips, with cheese if you have it, and a bottle of your finest… Whatever, with a couple beers. I do have a fondness for beers.” She murmured, remembering her dad always liked craft beers. She wanted some part of his close.

No she didn't. She didn’t like beers at all after the few sips she'd had in her life.

She’d just drink them though, to feel closeness to him.

Grillby looked her over. She looked saddened by something and by magic could he feel that she was hurting. All of them could. Her heart was so splendidly bright he was attracted to it near instantly, and her scent when her eyes looked at nothing but him in pure want… his mouth sizzled in delight. All monsters had a heart they were weak to in humans. Usually it was the green Kindness that made most monsters eager to be around them, and the red heart of Determination made them respect them and admire them. Even yellow Justice heart was well regarded for being morally upstanding…

Light and dark blues and purple hearts they were neutral to.

…But orange?

They were known as the bloodthirsty ones that would happily murder a monster due to their Bravery. He’d disliked the fact he’d always been fond mostly of those oranges. Almost weak to them. It felt like treason against his people that his weakness was to them. He wondered if it were because of his fire and preferring the ones associated with his element – red, orange and yellow…

But mostly orange.

And did she just not compliment him and his soul so well?

Her soul flashed with the lava of a volcano, bright and almost solid in the way her heart moved and pulsed. Her heart was thick, powerful – most human hearts were airy and light. Hers definitely was not. It was filled with determination and magical potential. She was startlingly powerful. Most monsters would recoil from her because of stories from childhood. The Orange Hearts coming to take them away and do horrible, terrifying things to them.

The boogeyman of monsterkind in human terms.

Her sheer untapped power instantly reminded him of their beloved human ambassador of monsterkind. He shuddered to think of fighting her magic on magic. Such magic she had… If not for his instant desire for her he would have hit on her just to make her like monsters – or taken a hit _out_ on her. He certainly liked the look of her human form, of her hearts intriguing colour…

He frowned, concerned.

Grillby did not like her unhappiness.

He blinked slowly, understanding instantly what his instincts were telling him in regards to her and then sighed at himself.

Inevitable now, wasn’t it?

Ivy stared at him as he looked at her without speaking for the past… forty-two seconds? She really didn’t mind. It made her insides flutter nervously though and his eyes behind those slim rectangular glasses were vanta-black, making her shift a little in want. It seemed to snap him out of it, head going a little blue and gold in flames before he bustled off to get her order.

Sans looked at them, humming to himself in amusement, knowing he’d see Ivy more after this. This reminded his of his own relationship with his Reader. She was beautiful and so damn good for him with her forest green soul tinted with red and reminding him of Christmas and Snowdin especially... He couldn’t help the grin at the thought of her, hoping to see her warm eyes soon when he left here to go pick her up after her late night studies.

Grillby was quicker than ever but Ivy simply paid, gave him a wink, standing with her stuff. “Thanks lovely.”

He bowed his head in a manner silently saying, ‘you’re welcome’.

She clapped Sans on the shoulder in a friendly manner before she then went into the corner of the bar where all her sadness then throbbed from her loudly. Grillby had great control of his power however, and he let it flow into the lamp on her table, able to give her privacy in the form of an invisible bubble emanating from the lamps flickering flame. He could do this for all tables and booths easily. The other monsters had been staring curiously, but at Grillby’s warning flare of power from his body and a narrow eyed look after giving her privacy they looked away courteously and went back about their business, getting loud and rowdy as usual.

She just about munched all the tasty salted rosemary and parmesan fries down, Grillby noted, dipping them in the mayo and ketchup provided and the heated bottle of whiskey went ever lower and lower, emptying in two hours. He gazed over as the beer bottles were untouched and she stared at them contemplatively, unknowing she was wishing her dad was there, enjoying one with her. He frowned as tears welled up, but she rubbed them away on the back of her sleeve, sniffling. Concern welled in him

Sans watched Grillby getting a little worried about their new human companion as she drowned her sorrows, beer finally topping it off and making her sleepy.

“Sans,” Grillby crackled as she was watched over by them and the wary dog monsters of the Royal Guard. “She will not be a threat.”

The skeleton cocked his head to the side in question.

The fire elemental monster simply cleaned his cup for another few seconds and placed it down when it shone. “I have no doubt the human will come here quite often during the time she is here.” He had experience in this matter, of customers coming in like her, depressed and simply needing a drink without others prying. “Let me look after her. You have the ambassador to look after. Turning twelve is she not?”

“in a couple months or less, yeah.”

“Perhaps she can have it here?” Grillby asked offhandedly, watching the human almost asleep at the booth they were in. He automatically dimmed the light at her booth to relieve her eyes, having powered everything in here with his own magic. The more relaxed look on her face made him feel like he’d done the right thing.

Sans liked the idea. Monsters were allowed their first lot of alcohol at twelve. Frisk was to be considered one, having been adopted by the Queen and King. “i’ll ask ‘em what they want.” Frisk preferred them or they, rather than a gender, but Grillby took no notice of such things – you either were male or female or nothing. It was blunt.

“It would be a pleasure to have her here.”

The gravity magic user smirked. “we’re still talking about frisk, right? not the magical volcano over there with a delight for your _hot liquids_.”

“Of course.” Grillby flushed blue before moving away and making his patrons more drinks as they barked at him for more.

“of course not, he means.” Sans chuckled to himself, grin in place as he peered over at Ivy, head buried in her arms. Geeze, a human imbibing that amount of monster whiskey was insane. Then he noticed the bottle. It was one of the finest, yet not the strongest Up Top Grillby’s did. Huh. Grillbz really was looking after them.

 _'Cute._ '

He’d be sure to tease them… well, the bartender at least. Ivy had outright asked about his cock so Sans would be betting she could take the ribbing more so than Grillbz could in the realm of flirting.

Still, it was time to get outta here so he could get his Reader, so Sans stood up, fourth bottle of ketchup in hand.

Grillby noticed straight away, compassionately saying, “I’ll get you your burgers to go.”

‘ _maybe i should look after grillbz, too,_ ’ Sans thought to himself as he peered over at the now sleeping human and her gently pulsating heart, that, despite it still trembling in misery was the most powerful he’d seen yet, half terrifying him and half making him wonder at Grillbz tastes. ‘ _guy’s way too nice if something went wrong. she’d absolutely wreck him. dunno why he likes a power keg like that. masochistic bastard._ ’

Yeah, he would look after him.

This human could be trouble.

She didn’t have LV, but she’d better have kindness in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if this pops up as a new chapter after editing, but it was just the correcting of a few niggling bits I found x


	2. A Bartender's Used To Their Drunkards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy wakes up In Grillby's at the table, hungover and covered in his blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, people!! Much love to you! Enjoy the second chapter! xx

 

** Chapter Two **

 

 

Ivy woke up blurrily, head pounding in aggravation. Her back cracked loudly as she leaned back, having been in that position of leaning over the table for what felt like a whole night. It was then she noted the fleecy material covering her. It was an unusual blanket, seeming like it was on fire when she touched it, ember coloured spirals whirling around the points her fingertips touched and flaring out like drips in still water. It felt neither too hot nor too cold, as if it… “Oh, it regulates body temperature to the wearers comfort. Impressive. Marccie would like this.”

 

Her arms holding her jacket had been good enough as a pillow and the mess from last night was cleaned.

 

Soft crackling and footsteps made her look up, eyes bloodshot and head banging with pain.

 

She likely looked like shit.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

He didn’t seem to mind how she looked like…?

 

Oh. Bartender.

 

He’d have  _certainly_ seen worse.

 

“C’mon ma- bud, you’re a bartender. You know exactly how I’m feeling,” She laughed lightly, grinning lazily.

 

Grillby noted the correction she made to her words but simply nodded, silently offering a plate of refreshing monkfish with lemon, Thai sticky rice and greens and placing it before her. Her eyes widening in surprise at such thoughtfulness and then her giving him such a grateful smile made something in him trill in happiness. “You have now got a tab.”

 

Ivy winked at him. “Knew you wanted me back here.”

 

He tinged blue for a few seconds but merely sat across from her, putting his own plate down. “If this will be a regular occurrence, I would like to know. As a repayment to my gesture of goodwill in not kicking your drunken self out.” He raised an eyebrow, little flickers of fire emphasizing its movement and making his vanta-black eyes more noticeable as he settled back powerfully, making sure to widen his shoulders.

 

Ivy grinned wryly to herself at that. Goddamn he was just… ugh, _hot_. As much as she hated to use that. So very broad of shoulder… what human male was like that? None. He was monster though and she really enjoyed the look of him. “How can I deny you that then, huh?” She inhaled the scent of the tasty food that somehow didn’t make her stomach flip over with the need to vomit from all this alcohol. She fiddled with the silver knife and fork handles laid on the elongated pale red plate with an absent movement. Then she realised she was hesitating. “It smells great.” She was doing it again and she sighed in the knowledge she was and put hands to lap. “I… ugh. This is hard.”

 

He had a feeling she’d lost someone, having seen it before. “Take your time.”

 

She didn’t. “My dad he…” Her body gave a full tremble. “Died. He died.” The artist had to repeat it to herself just to let it sink in. “I’m not going to see him teach again. I’m not going to see him laugh so freely. He was… Killed. For welcoming monsters in Scotland as one of the family. I’m a Montgomery of a Training Hall for martial arts. Little Cin-Cinnie wanted to learn the arts and his sister came and we absolutely _love_ them but… not everyone absolutely loved them. Just because they were monsters. And he… A shot. One single shot. Thirty five odd years of martial arts in a wonderful teacher, lost. The warmest man in the city and….” She sobbed, desolate. “My _papa._ ”

 

A small movement and the fire blanket was comfortingly wrapped around her shoulders once more, Grillby next to her and comforting with his heat.

 

“I am so very sorry for your loss.” He squeezed her shoulders in apology. A death was hard, no matter the species. He understood her now; had customers before that had done the same. But not a human one. Not one that had a family member killed due to monster hate. That was new for him, even for three years up here. It was probably bad of him to be happy that there were humans fighting for them, but it was so rare to hear… Oh. He looked down at them woman who’d tucked her head against him, and his monster heart warmed in compassion at the action.

 

Ivy had tilted her head onto his forearm of the hand that held her firmly, and the flare of heat soothed her aching head. The throb of hangover died down and what was left was the need to cry. She curled up a little, unintentionally pushing into him for the touch he gave. Her mother was out of it with her aunt Sophia taking care of her and her eight year old twin brothers, all three of her brothers seemed to crawl into themselves and the rest of the family just couldn’t reach out, shocked. Not one hug had been given to her, and she loved and missed physical touch so _so_ badly…

 

Grillby heard the small whimper and felt his soul ache. Unsurely, he slunk his hand to her opposite shoulder and pressed her body a little closer to him in offer of comfort from his warmth and she seemed to swiftly stick to him, sobs running from her throat without control. His fire went down to a soothing flame rather than the crackling firepit he usually was and he picked her up to sit her down in his lap to get comfort in his warmth. His arms tucked around her, one around her waist and the other holding her head to his calmly beating soul in his chest.

 

Her heart flared so gratefully but pulsed in such throbbing pain that he tugged her closer, staring down at the weakly throbbing orange heart that seemed to want to get closer to him, swaying openly in his direction.

 

What a welcoming heart she had.

 

All hearts reacted in accordance to their owners personalities. Most stayed close to themselves, lingering slightly in the direction of certain people they loved dearly. Others stayed stuck in one place and very few others were like Ivy’s. This heart was very willing to go to him, despite being a monster. It appeased his need to protect his brethren. She was open. Like Sans brother Papyrus. She would be easy to read, to understand her motives when it came to people. He would understand her emotional motives as she made decisions quite easily. She was easily able to be watched, and that calmed him.

 

It took a while for her to cool down and then at her exasperated sigh he cocked his head and leaned back to look at her, confused and wondering why she would do that.

 

“Goddamnit. I just cried all over your sexy bartender outfit,” She whined, tugging at it forlornly.

 

He flared a bright blue for a few seconds, unknowingly showing her that the blue went down further.

 

There was a slightly more edgier scent when he did that, something like… She frowned before smiling femininely. Oh she knew exactly what that scent was. Bergamot. It was what made Earl Grey tea notable. It made her mouth water because she loved that tea, as well as Lady Grey. Damnit she was too fuckin’ British. “You smell delectable, Grillby.” She shifted when he stiffened at her words and grinned when he further stiffened at her movements, quickly settling next to him, yet not noticing his fingers cling to the blanket she still wore for comfort in a subconscious effort to keep her near. She was glad she still had that effect on men. Even in her worn, hungover state. Actually, considering that, this was a humungous compliment. “Let me eat this then before it gets too cold.”

 

Didn’t want to chase him off with her forwardness now, did she?

 

The pub owner felt some instinct in him twist tightly, the instinctual part of his psyche waking up just that little bit more as he got up to go back to his spot. The fact he’d fed her, comforted her and allowed her to sleep in his domain, his territory? _This_ orange heart he had a weakness to? The monster instinct in him rather enjoyed that feeling. He’d always enjoyed having his fellow people in his territory, able to keep them safe and fed and relaxed and all on _his_ power.

 

But a human?

 

Grillby hadn’t thought that part of him would like it.

 

And like it _very much_ at that.

 

His black eyes focused on the fact she was nearly finished when he’d not taken a single bite and began to eat his meal with good manners.

 

He’d have to keep an eye on his instinctive side that was rather quickly turning him over to Ivy’s side.

 

“Damn, m-Grillbz, this is so good!” Ivy declared with a wide grin. “My cousin is a chef that stays around _a lot_ , so I’m used to damn good food! But this has made me super happy. I used to live in China in a temple, but it allowed us to eat fish despite a no meat policy and I thought that was amazingly tasty but this has just blown it out the water.”

 

Grillby groaned, voice having an undertone with a sharp breaking of wood sound that made it more obvious.

 

“Eh?" Ivy binked and then grinned when she got it. "Ahaha! I didn’t mean the pun!” She put her hands up in surrender as he finished off his food, not needing to chew. “I’m so sorry, you must be used to Sans being the punmaster he is.”

 

“Yes.”

 

His dry tone of exasperation made it funnier, making her giggle behind her hand. “Again, didn’t mean it!”

 

“Hm.”

 

“…Though now I know a _pet_ peeve of yours I’ll be sure to _ruffle those feathers_.” It slipped out without her thinking about it causing his flames to flare red and orange brightly in indignation and Ivy to burst out laughing.

 

He only allowed _that_ one to pass because he could see her heart slowly stop throbbing in that terrible way that showed misery, floating to him a lot more gently. The fact it did float to him was rather wonderful, he thought absently.

 

“I’m sure you’ll _flare up_ when-”

 

Grillby cut her off, not letting another pass. “For that one you can clean the dishes.” He watched as Ivy chortled and got up, taking the plates without argument and quickly bustling off to the back, blanket wrapped around her back and over her elbows for comfort. Not expecting her to do so or at least complain a tad, he stared in surprise, before jumping into motion to catch up before she could go into the kitchen. “I was only-”

 

“Naw, it’s the least I could do.” The Scot peered around the bartender at the dirty tables. “Let me help you clean up here as well. In fact, I’ve got nothing to do but find a motel or hotel until the country kicks me out for being a visitor in a couple months.”

 

The bartender shook his head. It was his pub to look after, he should look after it. “You really do not have to-”

 

“Please, Grillby. Let this pay for what you’ve done for me.” She paused and then grinned warmly at him, trying for a new angle. “A business transaction, if you will. Otherwise, I’ll just leave whatever I feel like I owe ya for the impromptu sleepover on your table.”

 

Grillby saw her determined eyes and gave in, nodding slowly. She perked up with a grin as he totalled it up in his head. “The cleanup crew I usually hire for a full clean-up costs much more than what you will owe, considering it was the hiring of a table and the blanket was on the house."

 

"Sweet. I'm good with that."

 

He frowned at her. "I do not think it fair.”

 

“For the staying over _and_   that glorious food and such?” She gave it a little bit of thought, eyes lingering over the bar where she could now see barrels and casks of alcohol. “Well, then… let me have a few beers tonight to make up for it. I like a whole bunch of flavours, and if you have any waiting to be used on a human guinea pig at any point, I volunteer myself.” She shrugged, grinning easily at him, somehow feeling loads better.

 

“Yes, I do.” He inclined his head, already thinking of what he wanted her to try from his newer selection designed for the brave humans that came here. His eyes went to her chest, staring at that bright lava heart. Orange was the colour of Bravery and enthusiasm and protectiveness. Yet the lava wasn’t purely a burning bright orange, it was burning red. Red that showed her power of Determination.

 

Yes, she’d be a terrifying magic user to oppose.

 

_If_ she was on the other side.

 

He smiled at the thought of her on his- _their_ side. He quickly showed her around his kitchen, all top spec from the underground Royal Scientist. He showed her all the equipment she would need and let her go nuts with it, jovial at her eagerness to help him with such a job.

 

It only clicked in him an hour later as he heard her humming that perhaps her bright smiles were due to having something to do that helped someone and kept her grief at bay at the same time.

 

Oh.

 

He gave her a worried look through the wall but didn’t move. He stayed in the kitchen to give her some time to herself and also to prep for his customers later on – this was the second day of three that all his usual suspects would be there. They’d be at the training sessions as they were Royal Guard, and would then devolve into his pub as yapping brats begging for booze. He smiled at the thought of them. The dog monsters had a fondness for the ales lately, both monster and human types as they debated over which was better while playing poker. He’d have to fill up on those. Sans would torment him with the worst of his puns for hours on end if he ran out of ketchup until he stocked them again. He was low on these as well.

 

He spent a couple hours going over his stocks and finances and getting lost in the paperwork. He wondered if he should take on another bar-staff as he was getting busier and busier lately. Without the comforting familiarity of the underground, many of the monsters who’d never really gone to his bar suddenly came in a lot more, needing a break from humans and their decisive contempt or ignorant subtle racism. His mind went to Ivy and if he should hire her, but then decided that perhaps it would be best to keep humans out of it for monsters piece of mind.

 

Then again, if he was thinking that, how could he get her to their side?

 

Grillby tapped the pen of the paper thoughtfully. The monsters had been wary, but seeing Sans with her settled them quickly; he was known as one of the most powerful in the underground. He supposed all he really needed to do was keep that image up. Leave the strong human with the strong monster watching over her. If she even wanted the job. Shaking the idea from his head, he finished up the next bit, ordering.

 

Another hour passed and he stood, finally finished with it all for another week. He went down to check his alcohol in their various states of completion. Seeing nothing to be done but for lowering the temperature for the _Meadow Bug Whiskey_ and carrying a barrel up of complete _Inner Core Beer_ after beginning a new lot in the spacious three vats to the end of his large cellar distillery, he went upstairs.

 

When he got up to see Ivy once more, he paused, looking around at everything.

 

It was _all_ clean.

 

This usually took four people to do this amount in this time.

 

Ivy grinned at him from sitting at the bar top, tired but feeling proud for pushing herself to go faster. “I did good, right?”

 

“Aren't you just so pleased with yourself?” Grillby spoke with teasing wryness to amuse them both, but he did sound impressed, placing the barrel down gently.

 

It made her preen. “Darn tootin’,” She replied, looking him over. He was cool as a cucumber and the wet patch of her tears had easily dried up long ago, being at least half flame and all. At least she’d not snotted all over him. That would have been embarrassing as all hell. She rubbed her neck, because ‘ _ah geez’_ she was feeling that embarrassment for crying all over a near on stranger anyway. Especially since he was gorgeous, utterly attractive to her and she liked the kindness in him. “Uh, anything else you need me to do?”

 

Rubbing her neck pushed the baggy white shirt aside, which let his eyes get a glimpse of rosy skin and toned muscle. A spark of intrigued lust hit him, but he pushed that aside with discipline. A surprising amount of it, in fact. “No, thank you.”

 

Ivy gave a small grin, heading to her bag and coats. “Ah, okay, well, I’ll be making my way then.”

 

A jolt of disappointment flared in him, having enjoyed the sounds of her humming in the background from his kitchen as she toiled away to make his domain look damn good. He liked her smiles around the place when it wasn’t open for business. He especially appreciated her desire perfuming his senses when she saw him. It gave a heady feeling of flattery he’d not felt for decades that she actually felt it in such strength each time she saw him. He was used to the one off scent of want that faded away due to him not reacting. Only one or two over the past four hundred years had been like her in their strength of like and compatibility, and neither of the two had he been equally as attracted to as he was this human.

 

Admittedly, he wanted her to stay a bit longer.

 

_Much longer_ , his instincts hummed in him powerfully. _Always. Thisonethisonethisone._

 

He snapped them away and gave her a nod of respect. “Your beers will be waiting for you this evening. Only this evening.”

 

She perked up at that, smile widening once more at the playful invite, sinking on one hip and putting hand to said hip. “Oh really?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Grillby cursed his weakness for orange hearts, because he really wanted to caress her body when she rolled it out like that and- _No_.

 

Too soon. Vastly inappropriate.

 

His instincts railed against that. They wanted it badly.

 

She winked at him as she gathered her things, slipping her hoodie and leather jacket on. “You bet I’ll be there.” She grabbed the strap of her duffle bag and paused, giving an embarrassed look his way. “Hey, uh, thanks for earlier. And just the last day in general. You just looked after this stupidly drunk human being all gloomy in the corner, and uhm, I just wanted to say that I really am thankful. So, thank you Grillby, for all you’ve done for me the last twenty four hours. It’s wonderfully kind of you and I’m really appreciative there is a Grillby in this world, you know? Of course you do, you’re awesome, what am I saying?” She rocked on her feet, giving him a sheepish grin as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Ah, yeah, so, uh, see ya later!” Slinging the strap over her front, she nodded and waved her hand as she left.

 

Grillby watched her go, door closing quietly behind her, leaving silence. He sighed, feeing it too quiet in here now, picking up the folded blanket he’d had since before he could remember. The fire monster realised she smelt like his favoured blanket which had part of his power in it.

 

A lazy little smirk played along his face.

 

His instincts rejoiced in utter joy.

 

Excellent.

 

As soon as Ivy left the building, she slapped a hand over her face. “Stuttering, much? Geez…”

 

With that embarrassment, Ivy double-timed it away.

 

 

\---

 

Ivy left from her next appointment with Erikson. He wanted to know if she wanted to continue fighting in America, holding a green card above her head for her to stay here considering his business was here. She swiftly passed an alleyway, looking into it absently and then stopped. Some gang members were intimidating some monster. Ivy sighed to herself, unable to look away from this act, before putting a superior smirk on her face and stating loudly, “Yeah, you need to back off from that kid, motherfuckers.”

 

The gang looked at the short woman and her widened lightning blue eyes with raised brows before smirking and turning away from the monster kid. It was a little mouse, twitchy and fearful, with a giant scarf around its body, covering most of its face. But those scared eyes peered at her with fear that she couldn’t avoid now she’d seen it. It was a kid monster for sure; the only piece of clothing she could see was striped. That was something she just couldn’t ignore. She’d known from Lapine that stripes on a monster were stating he was a kid to be protected.

 

Ivy couldn’t abide this.

 

He bright blue eyes hardened to ice.

 

**Not. At. All.**

 

One of them smirked, coming up to her with a saunter in his step. “How about we taste some of you instead then? Take away our treat, give one back?” He looked her over, blue eyes enjoying what he saw as he got in really close.

 

Ivy waggled her eyebrows. “You’re gonna have to earn it, toots.” She slammed a powerful fist into his stomach, neatly dodging the vomit that projected from him and smacked his face into the wall by punching him in that direction. The male cracked against the wall and his slumped form showed he was unconscious. Possibly needing the hospital. Ivy didn’t care. “Fighting on a full stomach? Not a good move, bud,” She mocked on purpose, causing the others to begin their infuriated attacks for knocking their leader down.

 

The good thing was that this alley was thin enough only two could attack at any one time with ease so she was able to move out of the way with better ease than they could, especially with this next one grabbing some metal pipe.

 

Something she quickly took care of, grabbing his wrist and striking a pressure point in his forearm that had him dropping the piece of metal with a pained grunt. She kicked the metal away, tripping the fourth one after her as she ducked a fist coming at her, elbowing his stomach with less force than the first and raising her hand with lightning quickness to catch his hair and shoving his head down to slam his face into her knee. She quickly dropped number two and went to the next one after kicking the fourth guy in the temple as he came back up after his trip. This one backpeddled but she was quick to catch up, instantly punching him in the temple within a millisecond and knocking him out. She swiftly slammed a fist into a temple of the one who’d held the pipe, knocking him down for good.

 

Four down.

 

Good.

 

Ivy dodged the next punch aiming at her, easily twirling around it with aplomb and grinning at her opponent as he was a second too slow – or three, but she wasn’t about to underestimate the guy, he _was_ trying after all – and slammed an open palm into his throat, choking him. With her grin growing, the Scot then stepped to his right and hunched down low, elbowing the back of his knees to buckle him. His balance was thrown off and Ivy swirled back the other way, bringing her leg up and kneeing him in the throat.

 

He fell with a hurt moan, causing the next ones to take his place with snarls of fury.

 

She sidestepped a kick from numero six, using the outstretched leg as a pole to roll over before grabbing his leg and crashing him into number eight, slipping down and under nines vicious punch and shoving him by the back of the head into the alleyway wall.

 

A short silence.

 

Seven stared at her in fear, so she grinned and knocked him out with a blow to the temple, along with six and eight.

 

Ivy stretched at the end of that, having enjoyed that a lot. She didn’t often get multiples attacking her. Good to know she was still on top of her game, even against nine people. She’d have to practise with many more to get better. She couldn’t wait to get back to Scotland and get her brother and students to help her.

 

“Eh, that was fun. You okay kid?” She frowned at him worriedly and then ducked near him when he shuddered and flapped his ears over his eyes, one of them blackened. “Hey, hey…” She tried to soothe him and then reached out. His cute little nose twitched, making him still and then sniff harder, eyes slowly being uncovered to look at her in an unsure manner. “What’s up? I bathed with ylang-ylang and pomegranate shower wash if you like it.”

 

He giggled but shook his head, settled now he knew she was a safe human. With all of that male smell on her, she was probably dating one of the monsters around here. “You smell safe. Like one of us.”

 

Ivy cocked her head. She supposed that magic left an imprint and _Up Top Grillby’s_ must be saturated with it. “Yeah, I guess I must, huh? Know your way home, kid?”

 

“Uhm… I-I got lost.”

 

He looked sad once again and she gave him a warm grin, trying to comfort him. “Lemme take you to see Grillby.”

 

He seemed soothed at that. “Okay.”

 

Grillby must have a good rep, then?

 

With ease, she picked the small mouse up that was the weight of a two year old and took him out of there, ignoring his want to be let go of for now. “Wait on your dislike of being picked up, kid. I’ll explain in a minute.” She powered across two blocks with wary eyes and then put him down gently. She gave a small apologetic grin. “Sorry, sweetness, I just didn’t want you stepping around that, and if there were people like them around then we needed to get out of there fast. Name’s Ivy.” She nodded the way they were supposed to go and smiled at him when he grabbed her hand, just about able to reach.

 

“Scarf.”

 

“That your actual name or a nickname?”

 

“Nickname.”

 

“What’s your real one?”

 

Scarf scrunched his nose up cutely. “Gabriel. But the other kids at school called me Gabbie and that’s a girl’s name,” He complained, huffing and making her grin wide at his childhood problem. It _was_ a big one, after all. He leaned into her leg when they stopped at a road, warily moving away from the human that stopped beside them. “You don’t think I’m a girl do you?”

 

“Nah. Not unless you wanna be.”

 

“I wanna be a boy.”

 

“Then boy it is.”

 

Then he shyly confessed, “But dresses are pretty though.”

 

The man who stopped by them couldn’t help but smile in amusement, his green eyes catching hers. Something she had a weakness to.

 

Ivy grinned at him, and then looked away and straight ahead. “You wanna wear a dress, sweetness?”

 

“Do you think it’s stupid if I say yes?” Scarf asked quietly.

 

“Nope. I think you could pull it off though,” Ivy complimented with a grin as they crossed the road by the command of the green man. “Maybe one like your scarf, though you’ve wrapped it around yourself that it looks like one anyway. It looks like it suits you so I think you could pull off other styles.”

 

Scarf brightened at that and he also caught sight of _Up Top Grillby’s_. “We’re here!”

 

“That we be, Scarfie!” She opened the door with a bit of excitement, with the mouse-mon on her heels. Magic once again suffused into her and this time she blinked at it, confused. It seemed much more… pleased? Yeah, that was the word she’d have to give it. It was pleased she was here. Perhaps this was the feel of Grillby’s magic?

 

It would make sense. She did clean his place on the cheap.

 

The duo made their way to the bar and sat down in the quiet pub, with Ivy helping him up and looking Scarfie over. The owner appeared within seconds of them sitting. “Gabriel. Where-?” His flames went a dark red in anger as he witnessed the injury. “Who did that to you?”

 

“Some humans did… But Ivy saved me! And she took me to you! Isn’t that great?!”

 

Grillby turned to her. “Any idea who they were?”

 

Ivy shook her head in the negative. “I’m a foreigner, hun. I don’t know the local gangs like I do back home. But they’re unconscious if you want me to show you them.” She waved in the direction of the door. “We should go soon, though.”

 

Scarf gasped, seeing the back of her hand and grabbed her wrist, much to Ivy’s confusion. “You’re bleeding!”

 

Ivy certainly didn’t get hit. Nor did hitting them garner any stings. “Huh? No I’m not?” She looked at her hands, noting the dried flakes of blood. “Oh, uh… That’s not mine, sweetheart.”

 

“Good. I thought you were hurt because of me.” He seemed to hunch in on himself.

 

Ivy instantly reacted to that, cuddling him into her. “Hey, it’s not your fault, those guys are pri- not nice,” She corrected herself, bright blue eyes on his pretty brown ones. “Anyway, don’t worry about it. I can hold my own. We should go find them quickly, Grillby.” The Scot advised when she looked at him. “I did enough damage to have them black out for a while, not for hours on end. We need to go now.”

 

Grillby hesitated. “Leaving the building means leaving it undefended from attackers. These monsters here aren’t as powerful as others. It’s why they come here when they’re... stressed.”

 

“When humans are being _absolute trash_ you mean?” Ivy scowled darkly.

 

The fire elemental nodded firmly at her darkened look. “You’ve not been, so I did not wish to offend.”

 

Ivy snorted. “Don’t worry about it. Facts are facts. Do you want me to go by myself? I’ll be fine and you can look out for Scarfie here.” She fondly stroked his head.

 

“No,” Grillby replied instantly, definite. He was unwilling to put her on the attackers’ radar let alone in harms’ way. This was his orange heart now, his instincts decided. They were not to be harmed. Grillby clenched his jaw. Damn them. “There are humans that have gained access to their magic from the barrier being broken that are roaming the place. Also, you don’t know how to tag with magic.”

 

Ivy jumped off her stool and pointed at Scarfie. “Then you heal up Gabs over here and I’ll go take _photos_ of them.” She ignored his calls for her to stay here, leaving through the door in a jog and getting away from his magic that was beginning to cling to her.

 

She could take care of herself.

 

Her eyes narrowed in determination, running back to the scene.

 

Grillby growled lowly, flames crackling harshly as the red flames of his body glowed in little spirals that smoked from his solid form. He was _not_ happy to let her go, but she wasn’t a monster that would follow what he’d say from sheer respect because he was Pre-War General that survived, and she wasn’t his mate or intended or anything close, so he couldn’t convince her to willingly stay with his magic pressing on her.

 

Though now he thought about it, he could feel his magic grip to her, just that little bit.

 

It made him stiffen, knowing his powerful instincts wanted her like he’d never known before. That he was sure to lose to them. He held back the sigh wanting to escape. “Wait here, Gabriel.”

 

He went to the back to get some food to heal him, mind whirling. There was no possible chance that he was already becoming attached to her, right? Yet his white heart slowly pulsed as the memory of her told him otherwise, having never happened to him before. Damnit. He’d finally found a being that was near on compatibly perfect for him enough that his magic was already trying to entwine to hers, and she was a rash, flirtatious, bull-headed human with a drinking problem and a need to be useful.

 

He wryly smirked at that before pushing his glasses up in exasperation.

 

Now _why_ couldn’t he have been attracted to purple hearts or fellow monsters?

 

Shaking his head lightly and knowing his fate, Grillby phoned up Gabriel’s worried parents who said they would rush out right now. He came back out, making sure Gabriel ate it all as he poured beers for the newly arrived Royal Guards dogs and Ivy strode back in with her determination high, no less winded or harmed. She flashed her phone at him as he peered at her quickly.

 

No injuries.

 

He slightly relaxed. “You’ve taken photos then?”

 

“Yup.”

 

His eyes narrowed, looking her over slower this time, just in case he missed something the first look over. “You’re unharmed?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Next time, please listen to me. I do not wish to see you attacked by magic. It is… a different pain than what you are used to. If you really wish to help, then I do not want you fighting magic users without first knowing what it is like. You could be stunned from this unidentified type of pain and that would be it. Perhaps spar with me, so you can understand what I am saying.”

 

Ivy at first grit her teeth at his wish to keep her out of harm’s way but then listened… and slowly nodded in agreement. He made sense. She grinned. “Yeah, I’ll have a fight with you. Could be fun.”

 

“Another day. For now, I’ve called up Gabriel’s parents. They’ll be here soon.”

 

Ivy grinned wider and slung an arm around the mouse monster child. “See, kid? S’all good!”

 

Scarfie gave her a relieved grin.

 

“Guardsmen,” Grillby said lowly, but all the arrived Royal Guard dogs looked at him instantly, making Ivy blink at the strictness. “Come here.” They did so, snouts sniffing and growls pronounced. “Smell the human for scents of males.”

 

Ivy held out her hands for them. “Here. My fists and knees would have the oils on them. My fist still has blood from one of them.” A couple ducked down to her knees, while others took in the smells on her hands, ingraining it into their memory, along with her own.

 

“Nine! Nine males!”

 

Grillby’s flames went fully red at the thought of her fighting _nine_ men. He thought it was only three, maybe five tops. Fury swept through him, darkening his fire before he controlled it and went to normal flames, even if they were flames that burned brighter. “Magic tag them as _threats_.”

 

They saluted and with barks of acknowledgement they took off.

 

“There.” He turned to the human. “Thank you Ivy.”

 

“You’re welcome, though a beer sounds mighty fine right now?” She waggled her brows.

 

He smiled at that, feeling better with her and his already near permanent attachment to her. He looked at her hopeful face with growing fondness. He could only hope that she would keep turning up to his bar. He felt comfort in her being there, able to watch her. “Of course. Coming right up.”

 

“Only a half one though, Grill-Grill. I’d rather not be around when…” Her eyes landed on Scarfie before looking at his understanding face. “Because humans…”

 

He thought that was exactly why she should be around, to show monsters not all humans were bad but it was entirely her choice. With a bit of hesitance, he grasped her hand and squeezed it, hoping she understood him. “As you wish.”

 

Ivy gave him a grateful smile and nodded.

 

He felt she did, and went about getting her a drink, feeling cheered at humanity looking out for one of his own.

 

Grillby smiled to himself as he poured her drink carefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there aren't too many grammar problems! If you liked it a kudos and comment mean the world to this out of practise fanfiction writer :P Either way, hope you like it and have an awesome day/night! And for those going through Ramadan, keep strong in your fasting!
> 
> If you're wondering, I'll post every few days until I run out of already written chapters. Expect another five(?) more in the next fortnight dahlings! x


	3. A Student Finds Their Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy get's a visitor while naked.

 

** Chapter Three **

 

 

“HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WISH TO WELCOME YOU TO MONSTERKIND!”

 

Ivy stared up at the skeleton staring back at her, completely butt naked as she’d just stepped out from the shower in her new hotel room that her sponsor allowed her to have due to fighting after her contract finished.

 

There was a pause.

 

“H-H-HUMAN! Y-Y-YOU ARE NAKED!”

 

“Perhaps if you turned away from me coming out from the shower…?” Ivy said leadingly, and he flushed orange all over, staring up at the ceiling as orange sweat beaded his skull. She swiftly swept up a towel in her hands and dried herself, keeping an eye on the second skeleton she’d ever met. He’d wisely not looked down once, not even as she got changed into undergarments, skirt and t-shirt which put her at ease. 

 

She felt good, until, you know, some random skeleton appeared and tried to soothe her by looking away.

 

You know, despite the fact she’d never met him before.

 

And had no idea how he got in here.

 

Or what he wanted.

 

…She’d be having words with the staff at the front desk.

 

“So, who’re you to me?”

 

“YOUR NEW FRIEND.”

 

Ivy raised a brow as she dried her hair with a towel. “Really now?”

 

“YES!”

 

“Inside voice please?”

 

Papyrus blushed and nodded. “Nyeh heh heh! I grabbed my brother from that greasy place last night and he told me of you as he teased the proprietor!”

 

That got her attention. Grillby was a little crush of hers, admittedly. “Teased? About me?” Ivy thought to the bar she’d gone to every day for a week now, but for last night.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Huh. Curious. Go on.”

 

“Like you, I was curious! Who is this human? How old is she? Does she like spaghetti? Will she love monsters like she would love a human? Does she cook spaghetti? Does she have a favoured dish? _Is it spaghetti?!_ ”

 

Ivy wasn’t too sure, but she had a feeling he liked a certain Italian dish quite the bit.

 

Papyrus posed, hand on hip and other hand over where the heart would be. “I had to know! Grillby was charmed by you! Sans likes you! His Human seemed to be happy there _was_ a you!”

 

“Sans is dating a human?”

 

“YES! YOU COULD HAVE MET HER AND I LAST NIGHT!”

 

“Oh. Cool. Voice.”

 

Papyrus remembered himself. “Indeed! And so, I decided to find you!”

 

“Uh-huh.” Ivy nodded, folding her used towel over the radiator to dry and grabbing her brush to brush her short layered mahogany hair that barely touched her shoulders. It naturally flared out in the layers cut, making her glad for the easiness of keeping this cut looking good. “Now what?”

 

“HMM. I WISH TO LEARN FROM YOU.”

 

Ivy cocked her head at him as she finished brushing her hair quickly, grabbing her toothbrush, wetting and pasting it up. “Inside voice, darling. What’cha wanna learn?” She asked before shoving the toothbrush in her gob and brushing swiftly as she watched him decide upon what he wanted to learn.

 

“I heard something, from the grapevine, as you humans call it!”

 

She waved her hand in a rolling motion, telling him to continue.

 

“You are a martial artist! This means you fight, yes?!” He asked and again she nodded, giving that ‘continue’ motion once more. “You are one of the best! You are Ivy ‘the peregrine falcon’ Montgomery! I have seen your statistics in the rounds you’ve done the world over! I wish to learn from you!”

 

Ivy leaned back and spoke between frothy toothpaste. “What’cha wanna learn though?” She continued brushing her teeth with strong movements, looking at him curiously.

 

Papyrus stood up formally. “Your martial arts! And! How to be a teacher!”

 

That was new. Ivy didn’t get so much of that than she did with having people wishing to be her student. She knew an awful lot of martial arts for sure. Yet, to want to be taught how to be a teacher? That was a bit of a curveball, because the only good one she’d ever want to emulate was… her dad. She spat out the paste after a half minutes thought and washed her mouth out, shortly followed by her toothbrush that she then put away in a sandwich bag for her travels. “Well… I suppose I could give it a try buddy.”

 

“WONDERFUL! I TRULY AM MOST GRATEFUL!”

 

Ivy led the way out of the bathroom with a little smile as she went to her bed and sat down, grabbing socks and spar shoes and tugging them on as she thought. Being a teacher… Huh. She was one already of course, heavily entrenched in the arts as she was for all her remembered life, but never had she fully taken on the role. Perhaps… Perhaps she could do this, for her deceased dads’ sake? God had he loved his students beyond anything.

 

He’d loved them all so openly and powerfully.

 

Then it clicked in her.

 

That’s what she’d do.

 

She’d teach her arts.

 

Adrenaline pumped in her, stirring her dwindling energy up to new heights and she grinned widely, surprised by herself. She’d teach her arts that her dad had so favoured and delighted in.

 

Ivy got up, feeling a new resolve in her and turned to Papyrus with pure ambition in her being, who was staring at her chest in awe. She wondered why and shrugged it off. Some monster thing, likely. She’d seen it many times by now from many monsters. “Papyrus. Thank you. I’m going to teach. And you're going to be my student. Let me make you one of my own?”

 

Papyrus could barely blink after staring at the powerful magic flooding her body, something he’d never seen before. It really did completely overflow her form, and then it seemed to pulse around her as if unable to be contained by her body. He’d never witnessed such resting levels before. “Y-YES HUMAN! A WONDERFUL IDEA! I SHALL BE YOUR STUDENT!”

 

“Righty-O!” Ivy got up, grabbing some needed items and shoving them into a bag and slinging the small gym bag over her shoulder. “Let’s do this! C’mon! Oh! Though I’ve got a fight later on at six, but you just pretend to be my assistant and you can get in backstage for free, okay?”

 

“OKAY!”

 

“Sweet! Let’s go!” Ivy dashed out with Papyrus following with just as much energy. She locked the door and then rushed off with her new skeleton buddy following eagerly.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Right, so from what I can see, is that you can’t keep focus on the attack before it comes out,” Ivy noted after an hour of them fighting and getting used to each other. “That’s odd.”

 

“IT IS!”

 

“I mean when you get it out, it’s all good, right?”

 

“YES!”

 

“But it’s hard to get there in the first place?”

 

“THIS IS MY PROBLEM!”

 

The two were in a hall at Ivy’s last pit stop of her martial arts tour she still had access to as she’d agreed to another bonus fight for more money. No one else was in there, as most took to the gym rather than a blank hall. It was light brown-yellow wood below them, mirrors on the walls and a blank white ceiling with fans on that kept them cool. He was able to make his bones not wreck the room somehow. Ivy was appreciative. That'd be one heck of a bill to incur, that's for sure.

 

“I suppose we just have to figure out what it is you’re feeling when you try to bring it up and keep it there. This is monster magic, yes?”

 

“Just magic! I can only presume you also can access it!”

 

Ivy cocked her head inquisitively. “Me?”

 

“Yes! Your magic is QUITE IMPRESSIVE! SUCH A WONDROUS ORANGE HEART!”

 

She ached to know more but… the woman frowned, troubled. “Huh. Well, to be honest, I don’t know if you should be telling humans about their magic.”

 

Papyrus looked confused at her reply. Magic was amazing! Who wouldn’t want to use it? He asked loudly, “WHY EVER NOT?”

 

“Not all of them will be as open as me. Others will use it against you.”

 

The skeleton looked uneasy with that, unsure what to say. “I cannot feel any hatred from you, Grillby’s Human!”

 

That was new.

 

“ _Grillby’s_ Human?” Should she take offence? She wanted to. She was her own damn person.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! You have Grillby’s scent all over you! Clearly, he has laid claim!”

 

Ivy could easily brush off such things, as the fact Grillby’s scent was on her due to the magic of his pub having saturated into her after the mass amount of hours in there over the last few days wasn’t a big deal to her really. But, laid claim? “His magic is on me then?”

 

“YES!”

 

“Like the other patrons of the bar have?”

 

Papyrus paused, because… yes and no. There was a subtle difference he could detect. It was more intention than anything else. “Yes! His magic is on them! B-”

 

“Are there other humans he has as his?”

 

The thought that Grillby would scent mark others when he has her? “NO! OF COURSE NOT!” Grillby would never be so dishonourable! He may make greasy food that Sans loved over his spaghetti masterpieces, but the monster was a mighty warrior that had always protected the monsters in his territory! The fire elemental certainly wouldn’t tarnish her name by taking another as his own alongside her!

 

Then as such, Ivy shrugged it off. That’s why Papyrus called her Grillby’s Human. She was the _only_ human there. “No biggie then.”

 

Papyrus gaped at that before realising her as human. He was about to correct her on the bond between mates, but Ivy clapped her hands with a grin.

 

“I got it! You said about colour hearts right?”

 

“MY MAGIC IS LIKE YOUR HEART! ORANGE!”

 

“So you’re an orange like me! Bring your magic in your body to the front like you told me before.” She watched as he instantly did, forming his bones slowly. “No! Quicker! Use all your self-righteousness and bravery! You’re the leader! You keep everything in check! You look after your people! How dare anyone touch what’s yours! You won’t stand for this! You’re the one who steps forward first!”

 

Papyrus flared with indignation as he imagined what she said.

 

“Sans is being attacked! Your own damn brother! YOURS! What do you do?” Ivy cried out in demand, guessing they were brothers correctly, and the bones formed instantaneously before her. She narrowed her eyes as it wasn’t quick enough. “I’m gonna fight him! I’m gonna destroy the bastard!” She ducked the fast bone that flung at her, as well as the twelve others and was supremely glad for her training. She rushed around each and dashed forward to attack him. She landed a hit, causing Papyrus to stumble back at the pain in his shoulder and upper arm, glad he wasn’t human or that would do much worse to him. “Not good enough! He’s dead!”

 

Papyrus gasped, getting into it as his own orange magic pulsed in power at her words. He summoned bones that slammed down against her, but she back-flipped out the way before sprinting back on in, so fast the skeleton just about dodged a fast punch, but didn’t get to miss the next, grunting in pain as a punch landed on his femur and made him buckle.

 

Ivy dodged the now lightning quick bones coming out of the flooring, noting they all had the rounded edge to them that were made more for bludgeoning than slicing or shanking. Her eyes narrowed, able to jump on them like platforms easily. “Not good enough! You think I can’t use these?! You think I couldn’t use them to get to him!? Look at them! I can use them to get to Sans!” She jumped easily once more, used to this level of high physicality.

 

“NYEEEHHHH!!”

 

Ivy jumped off the bone and once again joined the fray carefully as they suddenly became sharper, making her grin wickedly in delight. Instead of landing on the next one that was now a dagger from the ground, she aimed a kick at it mid-flight and snapped it off neatly. The cut off piece flung away but she timed it so she landed on the now flattened bone and kicked the sharp piece of bone to him in an instant, aiming it slightly away from him but still in his direction. His concentration fell as the shock of it being so close sunk in him, but Ivy wasn’t having any of that, her blue eyes narrowing.

 

“DO BETTER!” She bellowed, slamming a kick into his ribs and sending him skittering to the wall. Her reply was a wave of sharpened bones that aimed perfectly at her but she jumped over them easily as they only went one way after they were let loose, and dodged the next set effortlessly. His predictability was obvious when he threw a third load, panting. Ivy wasn’t nearly done yet, intent on pushing him to his limits and beyond no matter how close to his limits they were. He deserved her best teaching and she wasn’t gonna let him slack. Her grin slipped to a blank face as she concentrated now, already thinking of pointers to give him.

 

He was able to sidestep her elbow but not her knee that seemed to come out of nowhere, so fast he didn’t know how a human could be so quick, having never met a professional martial artist  with a couple decades of experience before. He dodged another two elbows and another knee, but had the feeling he was being rung through lightly, that she could do better. It drove him to go faster with his bone attacks but at each airy jump she did over them or uncaring sweep away from his attack, he felt less and less able to go on as her determination and focus rose.

 

How did she do it?!

 

Even the monsters like Undyne, Captain of the Guard, had to think about what to do!

 

Ivy grinned again broadly, because this was a **fun** workout. Yeah, his moves were predictable, but she never had to jump over such high obstacles or quick attacks that could kill her and by the heavens was she _loving_ this so much! She wanted to _fight_. She wanted to win. Adrenaline pumped eagerly. Her magic began unknowingly pulsing vibrantly in her as her soul reacted to her strong emotions.

 

She moved around his blue bones again and again, not trusting what they meant and going straight for his weak points and making him gasp.

 

Papyrus began to sweat - he’d been giving his best! What a taskmaster! What a teacher! What a fighter! This was without her magic?! He shuddered and then concentrated, setting off his bones in bunches and letting smaller ones fling at her in between them like he’d never done before but she fluidly dodged each one with an ease even his brother or Undyne hadn’t shown. Considering they had to use their magic he thought perhaps they were weaker than Ivy, who just kept on slinking out the way with her physical prowess without being able to touch her magical abilities.

 

And by the stars was _her_ magic waving from her, trapped yet pulsing from the shell of her physical flesh so fiercely he couldn’t help but be fearful if she did release it.

 

He trembled in terror at the thought of her using her magic.

 

He caught her wide eyes, focused and intent on beating him with a wild delight.

 

His body shook.

 

Fear had him stilling.

 

He c-couldn’t go on.

 

“I-I-Iv-y… I-I…”

 

Something Ivy saw as she got in close, about to elbow him and instantly stopped still, abandoned expression dropping promptly to a shocked face.

 

“Hu… Ivy, let us please stop.” He mumbled, unable to move, shaking and terrified.

 

She stilled, not understanding his sudden paralysis as she stared wide eyed at him, equally as stunned. It hit her. ‘ _Human magic, right?! But what…? Oh!_ ’ Then with an immediate meditation process, she breathed out and let her focus drop and breathed in, hands on hips, before breathing out again. He seemed to collapse in relief at that and Ivy quickly came up to him and gave him a humungous hug that first had him freezing before he grabbed her tightly, shaking and needing the attention she offered. Even her want to protect was viciously powerful.

 

This human...

 

“Papyrus, my dear, dear Papyrus, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, I’d never think of hurting you like that. You’re my student, and that means I will always protect you, no matter what, babe.”

 

“I-I-”

 

“You understand me? I am your teacher. I _will_ protect you,” She declared, shaky, feeling breathless from his emotional state.

 

He nodded jerkily into her shoulder, clutching tighter at her dry clothing.

 

“Papyrus, as your teacher, you must tell me when it’s too much. Never just stand like that as if dreading an attack and unable to dodge it. Don’t you ever take something like that with me. I will **never** harm you beyond what you can take in a spar session, but you _have to tell me that limit,_ ” Ivy demanded, pulling back whilst holding his shoulders and turning a powerful look on him, always a commander in her field. “I will always push you to your limit. Because you _can_ always do better, _be_ better. But I _cannot_ allow myself to even think of it if it sends you into such fear like that.” Her eyes watered at his trembling and suddenly tears were pouring over.

 

This was **her** first student, her skeleton student who was so scared of- her throat choked up and her hand shook as she put it to her mouth. Gods, by the _gods_ she could have hurt him so much and so easily.

 

Now she understood it.

 

She understood how humans could have overpowered the monsters without being killed or taking any injury like the old tales of the war said.

 

She got what they meant by their magic now.

 

Monsters were inherently kind.

 

_Kind_.

 

Her bottom lip wobbled.

 

Humans were truly cruel to do such things to such gloriously, wonderfully, compassionate people. Her body felt a well of protectiveness, her soul becoming overpowered with such determination that she couldn’t help her tears flooding down her face. She had a reason to really fight one more. It had once been her father and his pride and bringing happiness to people with interest in the arts that came into their family hall, the Montgomery Training Hall, back in Scotland.

 

Now?

 

The fear the monsters lived in… and their sheer bravery that they had to go through?

 

Her soul truly began to absolutely shake with power as her anger and protectiveness grew.

 

Her heart shone with the potency of a roaring volcano, inundating her body with magic unable to be let go of that caused Papyrus to watch in wonder. “If they EVER fucking TOUCH you or monster-kind?!” She couldn’t finish, infuriated, hands clenched into fists so tight that her fingerless gloves were close to puncturing.

 

“T-Teacher Ivy?”

 

“You just fucking tell me if anyone dares try anything, Papy! I’ll rip them to _fucking shreds!_ ”

 

“I will, please! Calm down!” Her magic was beginning to scare him again.

 

**_Yeah Ivy! What would your father say at you being so fucking presumptuous that they even want you to help them?_ **

 

She stilled then seemed to collapse and then Papyrus watched as every single bit of sheer inspiring power just… vanished.

 

He’d never seen anything like it.

 

One moment she was glowing like the sun, pure unadultered power and the next, it was like she’d never had any power at all.

 

"Teacher Ivy?" Papyrus blinked slowly as he got over his fear and softly asked, “Are you depressed, Teacher Ivy?” at feeling her heart tremble in agony.

 

She shucked her hands into her short skirt and nodded in admittance. “Yeah. My teacher was my dad. He died over two months ago. I’m… sad… to say the least," Ivy muttered slowly, kicking the ground and staring at her feet. She forced a grin onto her face as she looked up at him. “But, it’ll be okay! I’ve a new student now, just like dad was to me! I can…” Her smiled became a little lighter, her eyes picking up a bit more warmth that made Papyrus’ heart perk up, fully recovering from his fright. “I can be more like him and keep remembering him. Just…” She reached out a hand.

 

The skeleton looked at her hand she now offered him, confused.

 

“Please stay my student?”

 

“Of course, Teacher Ivy!” He clasped the hand and shook it energetically.

  
“Thank you, Papy.”

 

He watched as she sighed out gratefully and hugged him again. He felt a little uncomfortable at hugging Grillby’s Human with his own power just about under control and now staining her body. If only she was able to control hers, then she could buffer away any traces by inundating her own body with her power. For now, he would have to deal with Grillby glaring at him for being so close to her and out of control with his magic that he even _did_ stain her.

 

Even he knew the consequences of being around another male monsters interest in such a state.

 

Aggression. Suspicion. Challenge.

 

Still, Papyrus knew he had a very good teacher right now and even though Grillby was much older and talented than he was, Papyrus wasn’t about to give this teaching up for propriety. He’d learnt a lot already and knew he had much more to go when it came to fighting. Despite the majority of humans being unable to use magic, it seemed there were some scary ones like Ivy that could still use him as a play thing regardless.

 

“Let’s go. We’ve a fight to get to.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Papyrus gasped as Ivy played with her opponent, giving trash talk and having fun with her adversary. He watched as her speed helped her escape from any attack and she finally knocked out her opponent, looking knowingly into the cameras and then allowing the ref to hold her hand up to show she’d won. He cheered loudly and squeaked in happiness when she turned to him, waved him over with bright enthused eyes, beckoning for him with a hand over the ropes.

 

Leaning over the ropes as he came bounding over, Ivy grinned as he NYEH’ed loudly, making her laugh just as loudly and clasp him about the shoulders in a hug when he got close and then dragged him in, holding his hand up too. The crowd cheered even louder at this. She crushed him in a hug, laughing when he hugged back tight in vibrating happiness. Ivy whispered excitedly, “See, Papy?! They’re cheering because a human is accepting a monster who just saw a human win!”

 

“I KNOW!”

 

Ivy laughed and grasped him in thanks before letting go and jumping out the ring, waiting for him to join her and ignoring interviewers until he did with a soft NYEH by her side.

 

“Peregrine! You know this monster?” An interviewer asked instantly, mic and camera in her face.

 

Ivy hugged him again happily and beamed when he hugged back. “Of course! He’s my dear friend Papyrus, and my first monster student! I’m so glad that I can pass on the Montgomery talent to a worthy student over here! Hopefully with more monsters and humans to come!”

 

“Both?”

 

She didn’t let go of Papyrus fully, simply slinging an arm in his, despite his nervousness as he blushed bright orange. “Everyone deserves to know how to defend themselves and the Montgomery family will always accept new students who put the time in to learn! I learnt from my dad to love everyone, and this was from _way_ before monsters came out from their cage, too. No matter what, a Montgomery looks after their own wherever they come from." She thought of all the troubled kids that came through her Hall, her father loving each of them as if his own. God she loved him. "If there’s anything I learnt from… from his death,” She gave a shuddering inhale, “My dad’s death, it’ll always be that. _Always._ ” She promised herself.

 

The interviewer looked at her resolute face pensively before nodding slowly and smiling at her in a genuine way. “We’ve a lot to learn from you.”

 

Ivy gave a wishful smile, feeling shaky. “Nah, not at all! It’s easy, I promise! Right Papyrus?” She nudged him.

 

The charismatic skeleton stood to attention, hands on hips. “NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE! WE ONLY WISH TO BE HAPPY WITH EVERYONE!”

 

“Yup! It’s easy!” Ivy laughed in joy and gave him a huge smile of adoration and a wink to the camera before she guided him to the back, smile not dropping as they got to her private room. “You did great, Papy!”

 

“I DID?!”

 

Ivy nodded at him, grabbing a towel and bathing essentials and a spare change of clothes. “Definitely! Now, I’mma get changed and we can head to Grillby’s, yeah?”

 

Papyrus agreed enthusiastically, knowing his brother was there as Reader was visiting her parents in another city and he was feeling down about her not being there. Plus to his mind Ivy was Grillby’s intended. He would expect to be seen there more often now he was her student in the ways of teaching and studenting. He wouldn’t let her slack in her teaching due to the alcohol loving he’d heard she’d had by his dear brother Sans, but he wouldn’t simply take more time from her she would have instead with Grillby.

 

Within fifteen minutes she was back out, hair somewhat wet but brushed and decently clothed in black jeans and heeled light brown boots that were laced up the front and a tight bold yellow blouse. “Sorry to keep you waiting. Let’s go get a drink, sweetheart. I’ll buy you one.”

 

He flushed but nodded, dragging her out the room with her bag over his shoulder. Ivy paused for them to stop and she stepped into an office for a couple minutes. Upon getting out Ivy winked at him and nodded the way they were going, having just picked up her cheque of payment.

 

Papyrus had his red car and drove them back. Within a half hour of small talking and Papyrus enjoying the wind on his skull, they arrived at Grillby’s. Papyrus flounced in first, proud and noble as always, holding the door open for her and she felt that whoosh of Grillby's energy now overpower her as she stepped in, heating over her form - and _through_ her this time, too. It seemed to take offence at her being overpowered by someone else’s energy on her, chipping away at it persistently.

 

What could she do but let it?

 

She didn’t have magic at her disposal and so she just let it be.

 

The fire elemental seemed to come from nowhere, appearing behind the bar from being in the kitchen, spreading his hands on the bar-top powerfully with his body turning a darker red and gold than usual, making his presence known as his magic flared indignantly at this, calling attention to himself. Not that he cared as the other monsters looked at him warily.

 

Papyrus sweated nervously, looking around quickly in his anxiousness.

 

Ivy narrowed her eyes, as did Sans from his place at the bar.

 

Grillby didn’t care about Sans glowering at him as he could explain later, but upon catching Ivy’s look he took pause when she stepped backwards warily, overtly in front of the Junior Royal Guard and staring at him in a hard manner. He forced his magic down as he looked at the clearly unnerved younger skeleton brother and became friendly again, shifting to clean glasses, looking away from Papyrus and simply staring at Ivy patiently, letting her make her mind up on what to do with his show of territorial aggression.

 

The woman watched him for a few seconds before coming up to the bar and sitting one seat away from the seat next to Sans and in front of Grillby, ever the brave heart. “Two core beers, Grillby. For me and my student.” She noticed him cock his head curiously and called over her shoulder without looking away from him. “Papy!”

 

The skeleton jerked and swiftly came over when she pat the stool between herself and his brother welcomingly. He grimaced at Grillby’s powerful look and tight grip on the glass he was cleaning. “I, UH, YES THE DRINK SOUNDS… nice?” He said doubtfully, looking at the irritable Grillby, worrisome.

 

Ivy and Sans and Grillby snorted at the same time and somehow that lightened everything between them.

 

“WE WERE TRAINING TODAY, BROTHER!”

 

“yeah?”

 

“SHE IS A WONDERFUL TEACHER! SHE WILL GIVE YOU QUITE THE CHALLENGE! SHE EASILY DEFEATED ME!”

 

Grillby felt a flare of pride in him whereas Sans grew that little bit worried. A human beyond someone as good as Papyrus? How many others were there like her? From what he knew not many had the ability to fight a magic user in the slightest. Perhaps he’d keep his Reader away from her, just for a bit, until he got a good reading on Ivy. He trusted Grillby, but his instincts were egging him on to soul bond her. The male was already completely smitten with her.

 

The bartender placed a drink in front of each of them. “On your tab, Ivy.”

 

“I thought I earnt some beers off?”

 

He raised a brow that she somehow caught. “That was over a week ago.”

 

“Damn. Alrighty, Grill-Grill.” Ivy sighed, chin slumping into hand as she watched him work, admiring his form as he did what he did best. “Well, at least I get to see you sashay around your bar so wonderfully.”

 

Grillby chuckled but didn’t reply, merely straightening his back and broadening his already broad shoulders to showcase himself. The elemental smiled to himself as he attended the dog guards wanting ales again, internally knowing he’d erase her debt, her scent of desire once again easily present in his nose as she watched him.

 

He’d just let her think she’d wrack up a big tab.

 

He languidly watched her as he poured the ales, enjoying the red in her cheeks at his constant attention on her.

 

Had to amuse himself somehow, right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who bookmarked and gave me Kudos - I am very happy!! AO3, whatta site! Any and all comments are appreciated! Drop one down and I will love you for ti ;) x


	4. A Coffee... Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more training with Papy, and then an encounter...

 

 

 

 

** Chapter Four **

 

 

Ivy grinned down at a recovering Papyrus in the park they were at, in a smaller wooded area not many seemed to frequent. “You good there, hun?”

 

He nodded forcefully, leaves and wood barking crackling against the smooth bone. “YES. I MERELY REQUIRE A BREATHER AS YOU HUMANS SAY.”

 

They’d been once again fighting, with Ivy learning to control her ‘Determination’ as Papyrus called it while he himself learnt slowly how to less and less fear human magic. It was a super slow progress for both of them. Papyrus was having to battle through generation after generation of instinctual fear of human magic. Her human magic was so extreme with power being densely packed in together against the physical form of her human body that is was extremely tough going on him.

 

Ivy had to somehow control over two decades worth of training of sheer focus to stop from somehow radiating the magic out.

 

Magic she couldn’t feel or touch at that.

 

It seemed inevitable that such practise would snail by for them both.

 

She got a message from her sponsor and gave a smile as she text back the affirmative. “Well Paps, we’ll continue this on another day. Maybe I’ll see you around later?”

 

“YES TEACHER IVY! WE SHALL MEET AGAIN TODAY! I WISH FOR MORE TRAINING ON THIS!”

 

“Great Papyrus, you shall get your wish.” She winked, pulling him up by the hand and giving him a friendly hug. “Until then, toodles.” She waved and went on her way.

 

“GOODBYE TEACHER IVY!”

 

 

 ---

 

 

The Scot couldn’t wait to get back to base after the fight Erikson set her up with, wanting a hot drink and some relaxation as she took her phone out at the road, waiting for the green man to light her way over the busy road. Maybe get a drink at Grillby’s? The thought of him make a little grin light her face up, knowing and feminine.

 

Oh she’d definitely like some of his juices to slurp-

 

“Hey, I saw you some a couple weeks ago with that kid, right?”

 

Ivy looked up from her phone before she texted her aunt about her mumsy, confused. ‘ _Who’s this?_ ’ He was a good looking brunette, with an aquiline nose and green eyes a decent build that suggested some athletic tendency to her and he dressed well. At his closeness she could detect some kind of scent to him reserved for a certain place. The hospital? Maybe? She wasn’t quite sure. It could have been, but she’d been in one enough to know it wasn’t that exactly.

 

She gave up, clueless for now.

 

She’d never been one for smarts anyway.

 

“You’re the guy from…?”

 

“The street stop with that mouse kid.”

 

Ivy blinked slowly in thought and then grinned, brightening her whole face and making her look open and unimposing. “Oh yeah!”

 

He laughed. “Glad you finally remember me!” He teased gently. “I’m David. Good to talk to you.”

 

“Ivy. You live here?”

 

“Yes, I’m a vet at the local veterinary clinic. Not to sound offensive or insensitive, but I really am very interested in monster biology of the more animal-like type ones so I couldn’t help but listen to you and the mouse monster.”

 

She wondered if it was the same, but then remembered magic and shook her head. “To be honest, they’re so magical I wouldn’t know whether our buddies would be akin to us. I get your interest though. They are super cool people.”

 

“Yeah? Oh! I was at your fight a couple days ago.”

 

Ivy widened her eyes at that. She’d been there nearly three weeks, so that must mean he’d been at the show against that obnoxious Italian man. “Really? Did you like the show?” She looked him over quickly as he looked away to check the stop and if they could go, not sure whether he seemed the type for the arts. He was lithe rather than built, but she could think of numerous arts he could do regardless.

 

David smiled. It was a nice smile. “Of course! I hadn’t seen anything like it before. It looked like you were having fun.”

 

“Yeah, I was. The guy underestimated me, not that I mind; it’s fun to mess with them. No guilt or shame on my half.” She grinned brazenly, not minding his knowing look in the slightest, understanding she’d instantly take advantage of such stupidity. “So, a vet?”

 

“I lived in some little town way outside any major city, lots of animals hurt in the farmlands and I got experience patching them up. It turned into a hobby that turned into a job.”

 

It sounded like he’d spoke of this quite the few times and was bored by it so she dropped it. “That’s good. Someone has to. Naturally I prefer my job.”

 

“Beating up instead of healing?” He asked lightly.

 

Ivy twitched at that, jaw clenching and wanting to argue with him on that. He sounded so… _dismissive_. Arsehole. She loved what she did. Who was he to get high and mighty? “Quite the few times it’s necessary. Sometimes people just don’t get the hint.” She thought of her ever present nun-chucks tucked into her specialised waist-belt belt on her lower back able to be swiftly taken out for use by a pop of a button, always hidden by clothing. Yeah, she’d had to deal with such people a rather _annoying_ amount of time. Being the best fighters in Edinburgh had attracted ‘certain attention’ over the years her… dad owned the Montgomery Training Hall. Had owned. Bitter was tasted on her tongue at the thought.

 

“I don’t agree with that.”

 

Ivy tried pulling the grin back on her face, half succeeding from so much practise. “You’re simply lucky you’ve not had the experience with that sort of person then.”

 

He gave her a stare that she boldly looked back at, showing her obvious disagreement with him. He gave a little grin then, which made her raise a brow. “Would you like to go for a coffee date sometime?”

 

David had disregarded her way of life enough in the past couple minutes to the point she was beginning to dislike him, and he wanted a _date?_ “Uh… What?”

 

“Coffee date?”

 

“Sorry.” Ivy looked away as they crossed the road. “Don’t touch the stuff.”

 

“Then tea.”

 

She was so feeling some tea right now, damnit. “…I can do with some tea.” She didn’t really touch caffeine if she could help it. Sure there was caffeine in tea but… it just seemed different. She wasn’t even a chocolate eater, as that’s just how her dad raised her and her siblings. Now sugar? She was totally on that. She loved fruits and alcohol and cakes galore. “When?”

 

“I’m free now?”

 

Ivy wasn’t doing anything, having just decided on bothering Grillby for samples of new drinks he’d yet to unveil. Tea with someone new sounded cool enough though... “Alrighty. Hey, you wanna check out this new little café that opened the next road o-” Her finger had been pointing at its general direction.

 

“I’ve been there,” He stated confidently, cutting her off.

 

That annoyed her, but she grinned anyway, saving her opinion for now. Perhaps he was trying to impress? She’d had a couple dates where the guy tried hard to look all-knowing. It did remind her that not a single one of those actually went anywhere... Still, she could give it a try. Who knows what could happen? “Okay… does it have a good menu?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She waited for more, but nada. She was really thinking about saying no but then the café came upon them and Ivy really wanted to go in when she saw it. It was block neon coloured, sleek and fun looking to her colour loving personality and there was an extensive list of drinks, enough to make her mind boggle because not only were there at least twenty different types of coffees and fifty teas, there was a humungous amount of smoothies of all kinds. Her face widened at the sheer amount because all in all there had to be about one hundred and fifty types of drinks, all with their own names and plays on words.

 

_Effort_ had been put into this place. Someone loved it a lot. Ivy smiled. The place just felt good and the staff actually looked like they enjoyed working here, which was a plus. She was definitely coming here again.

 

“A bit pretentious with all the choices when all a person usually wants is a certain coffee but…” David shrugged, waving it away.

 

Ivy frowned and instantly decided she’d not go on another coffee trip – the word date didn’t even deserve a fathom of a thought - with him anytime soon and would let this play out as it would. She wouldn’t be as nice as she usually would be either. “I’m gonna go for…”

 

“Go for the Peanut Gallery,” David stated. “It says it’s good for the muscle repair.”

 

Ivy wasn’t the fondest of peanut flavoured stuff. “I was going to go for one with ginger in it. Like the Angel Jizz Spritz or Lean Bean Queen of Zing-ah-zing-ah. Heh. I like that name. I have chosen!” She said playfully, declaring it and making people in here look at her.

 

“Ginger.” His nose scrunched up in distaste. “Whatever floats your boat.”

 

“Or makes me go zing-ah-zing-ah.” She winked at him, but he chuckled lowly.

 

“Lean bean? For you? Come now.” He tittered to himself.

 

Ivy grinned at him, frozen. He did not just joke a weight comment… She literally sometimes _had_ to eat junk food just for the calories because she burnt so much of it off. Even today she’d gone for a ten mile jog in the morning followed by sets of exercise to build her core and had planned on magically whooping Papyrus into shape again today after his short training session with the Royal Guard Captain later on. She just walked forward and ordered, pretty happy to say goodbye and that was that.

 

“Let _me_.” David pushed, also ordering his and paying for it despite her saying ‘no’ multiple times and inwardly cursing him. Yeah he probably got a damn good wage for being a vet but hell, she’d just done a sponsored tour that had earnt her pretty damn decent bucks for an all-inclusive tour where she only had to pay for things she wanted. She didn’t need anyone paying for her. Being raised by a martial artist for a dad had her learning to defend herself better than most of society, and having a lawyer for a mother gave her double the independence and self-dependency from a young age.

 

Shit like this did not go down well with her especially. She had a problem with taking free stuff. Gold-digger she couldn’t even try to be, well up for getting the gold pan to look for gold herself. It just plain seemed more fun and possibly even soothing after a while, the movements of panning for gold becoming natural.

 

There was a little silence as she waited for the drinks to be made, feeling awkward as hell. She gave him a grin as he cleared his throat, thinking him about to say something and grateful for breaking the silence but he didn’t. ‘ _Fine, I’ll natter on then._ ’ She spoke up, “So tell me something about yourself.”

 

“Like what?”

 

‘ _Oh come_ on _, mate._ ’ Ivy thought to herself, disbelieving he’d be so obstinate in conversation at what must be at least his thirties. “Like a funny little thing that happened to you as of late.”

 

“Hmm… nothing really, just stitching up animals and seeing the smile on clients faces.”

 

“That must feel good, but I guess you must some tetchy customers too? Overprotective and all that?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

She paused, wondering if David would continue with a little anecdote. Nope. “What’re they like and what’ve they done?”

 

“Like you said, overprotective, like damn, let me do my job.” He chuckled, expecting her to laugh along.

 

She didn’t, merely still grinning at him and then turned when her drink was made seconds later. She gave a thankful smile to the woman behind the bar who incrementally raised her brows to which Ivy gave her a knowing look of dread, nodding minutely, whispering, “Trust me, I know, but I was raised to be polite.” She raised her eyes heavenward, making the staff smile widely and snicker. She turned to David with a louder voice, “Listen doll-”

 

He grabbed his drink that was up next to be collected. “Want to sit down for a bit?”

 

‘ _The guy did just buy me a drink,_ ’ Ivy said to herself slowly, despite wanting to dash away and find someone… anyone. ‘ _Oh fuck you morals._ ’ Ivy swore inwardly and nodded and they sat down, deciding on drinking fast despite wanting to relish it because it seemed really tasty. She had a big sip of it and shuddered in delight at the zinginess mixing with the greens and undercurrent of blueberries. “Mm, this is good! Compliments to the chef!” She said loudly and raised her smoothie to the crew who gave her big grins.

 

“Oh my gosh, stop embarrassing us…” David laughed lightly, looking away.

 

Did this guy just so happen to push every wrong button she had? What the fuck was this?

 

She got a text form Papyrus, and she sent one back, telling him where she was and to come to her. She tried her best to get into conversation with David, but he just seemed so up himself, like he was used to women trying to get him and expected it to happen now, just because he was good looking with a good job. It was starting to piss her off, and she was half deliberating on leaving and texting Papy again.

 

“IVY!” Papyrus waved from outside the shop and barged in jubilantly. “HELLO HUMANS! I GREET YOU ALL WITH MUCH REGARD!”

 

“Thank fuck,” She mumbled to herself under her breath and turned to her loud monster student. “Darling Papyrus! How be ye?! Great timing by the way!” Maybe she was a bit overzealous but… she couldn’t help it! David was a terrible café/date partner for her! Gods, she’d date the innocent Papy over him for sure and virgin types weren’t her thing because they were too nice for her rough edges. “Try some of my smoothie, hun!”

 

Papyrus came over in a bounding way, cheerful and dutiful to his teacher. “TEACHER IVY!” He tried some and gasped, hearts for eyes. “THIS IS STUPENDOUS! SUCH A MARVEL! I WISH TO TRY MORE!”

 

Ivy laughed in delight and grabbed him by the shoulders and then turned him to the large menu behind the bar, pointing at all the choices with her drink. He gasped, squeaking in joy at all the flavours. “You want one then take your time and I’ll get you whatever you want, duckie.”

 

He slapped his phalanges to his face in bliss. “THANK YOU TEACHER! I SHALL USE GREAT DECIDING SKILLS IN CHOOSING WHICH I WANT!”

 

“Ask the crew about what they do, they’re super nice,” Ivy straightened commandingly and turned her eyes on the staff with demanding eyes and not looking away as she said, “like you and your super kind self, Papy!”

 

They got the hint, grins widening as they stood up straighter.

 

The skeleton joyfully asked about all of them, his pure enthusiasm and ingénue ways winning them all over instantly. The crew all seemed to corral around him and helping him decide, taken in by his pure kindness. Ivy watched on fondly, ignoring David for the time being, merely nodding or shaking her head or answering with small replies when he actually asked a question or three, seeing a challenge. Papyrus looked like he was having fun and when she heard David speak, ‘finally’ as he finished up his choices, Ivy had to stop this.

 

Because Papyrus seemed to of heard it and wilted a little.

 

Boiling fury bubbled through her as she glowered at the unknowing David and then looked away, telling herself to calm down. _Now._ She was taught discipline.  _Use it._

 

Ivy stood up as she saw Papyrus with about ten different flavours and the staff setting them in two star-like cup holders. “I’m gonna shoot with Papy here. Good to meet you, David. Hey Papy! Let me give you a hand, hun.” Ivy paid, much to Papyrus demands to pay for his teacher because she wasn’t charging him anything, but Ivy ignored him. This was different. Papyrus was her student and it was… an odd custom she was used to and that she _must_ follow.

 

_She_ was teacher, so _she_ looked after.

 

“BUT-”

 

“You can cook me spaghetti sometime.”

 

"DEAL." Papyrus happily followed after her and chattered at her, accepting the occasional comment as he noted her aggressiveness and went with trying to calm it as she scouted the roads out. She was taking note of the populace that watched curiously or scowled at them from sheer protectiveness. She instinctively guided them to Grillby’s, feeling best when she was there. Ivy didn’t care to know why she did feel best at that point, temper pulsating, just that she did.

 

When they got there, Grillby was scrubbing the dog guards table for the nth time - and she _definitely_ appreciated that body bent over the table like that - but he swiftly turned at the feel of spitting magical power in his domain, frowning over protectively that she’d be like that and wanting to know who got the usually cheerful woman like that. He wondered at his magic simply letting her in, too. “Ivy.”

 

“I’d ask for a drink but…” She held up five types of drinks with a sheepish shrug. “Can we have some water and chips, uh, fries, lovely? I have a hankering for your goods.” She winked flirtatiously, but with her insides like they were, Grillby didn’t pay much attention to that.

 

“Certainly, _lovely._ ” His voice dipped, crackling very pleasantly.

 

Ivy stilled as he went to the back to get them ready, lust heightening as she followed his arse until it disappeared. She shook her head when Papyrus shifted away awkwardly. She gestured to her usual booth she took to the direct left of the bar, next to the opening to the kitchen. Papyrus was first there in his usual enthused way, waiting until she sat, with her giving him a grin at his respect, and they pondered over which of the drinks to try first. They chose the chocolate, chili and salted caramel one first, tasting and debating over it until Grillby came over with a tray and Ivy tugged him down next to her, thanking him.

 

“Grillby-Grillz, you gotta try this and tell us if you like it or not.” Ivy grinned widely at him and he gamely tried it when she offered it to him, with both of them looking at him intently.

 

He slurped it around his mouth, coating his tongue, and then took a second taste. He certainly enjoyed making them antsy, watching as their fingers twiddled or nose twitched impatiently. “I appreciate the chilli and the saltiness, but not the creaminess though that does lend roundness to the drink.”

 

The other two sat back as they looked at each other –Ivy disliking the chocolate and Papyrus disliking the salted caramel rather than plain caramel - and then nodded in agreement. “Next one!”

 

The next hour and half had them trying all the drinks and chatting and munching on the French fries with mayo, Ivy’s preference. Something which would make Sans choke on his own saliva before he would argue ketchups case and good points, Papyrus noted. They laughed and joked and got through all the drinks until it was twenty minutes before Grillby opened and he apologized for leaving them. Then they realised they’d stopped him from the extra pre-clean and then bustled into helping him, with their energy and industriousness getting it done in no time at all as he gt a couple barrels and took stock notes.

 

Grillby was amazed at the two. He really should just hire them for his weekly deep clean. They cost less than a professional company, that's for sure. Papyrus at first said no, that they were friends but at Grillby's silence, he gave in and insisted Grillby put his payment to Sans' ‘ _addiction to his ketchup with fries and beer on the side_ ’ tab and Ivy asked for her payment in alcohol.

Not a bad deal, considering he already took a percentage off for Sans due to his job as Protector and Sentry Guardsman and made enough of his own alcohol that extras would be enough to pay off the delightful woman easily.

 

Ivy cleared her throat beside him, slinking up to his side and watching her student as Grillby turned to her in amusement, about to start wiping his bar down and having an inkling at what she’d say. “Soooo! Wouldn’t happen to need a volunteer for booze would you? I’m really feeling a beer.” She gotten used to them and had suddenly developed a love for them as much as her whiskey.

 

In all honesty, he’d begun a few new trial types just for her, knowing she had begun to like her beer especially. “I am making a new one I need a volunteer for as it happens. I would also be fond of finding one who would like to try a few of my beers that’d be just about ready for consumption in a couple hours...” When her whole face brightened up, the hours he’d spent creating a new one was completely worth it and made him feel damn good. He raised a brow at her, peering at her. “And in return you can tell me why you came in like you were about to rip my pub to shreds as you walked in.”

 

Ivy chuckled and nodded, wanting to hold onto his upper arm and snuggle into his bicep. She denied that urge, crossing her arms instead to refrain from doing so. It had him intrigued by such action from her and wanting to know why she did such a defensive move in front of him when she had no need to. “I will, I will. Dunno if you want to hear it, but I will.” She grinned at him and turned to Papyrus. “You just about done, Papy?”

 

“YES SIR! MA’AM! TEACHER IVY!”

 

“Any of those is fine. I always liked Ivy, to be honest.”

 

Grillby chuckled fondly, touching her lower back and guiding her to the bar gently. He was pleased when she didn’t try to shift away and he completely liked the fact she moved into his hand a bit more. His body tensed when she hummed and slunk her head to the side with a sigh as she took in his warmth, neck becoming more accessible. By the stars would he be very happy to lean down and bite into her neck to hold her down as he grabbed her naked, slick with sweat hips and- no.

 

_No._

 

He knew she was attracted, but a mere eighteen days of knowing her certainly wasn’t enough for the human to want him permanently.

 

Monsters just knew when they had a perfectly compatible match but… she wasn’t a monster.

 

She wouldn’t know. She would require time.

 

Much time, for whereas he knew he’d always revel in her being around him Ivy would need time to get to the point he was at. He was old enough to understand patience. He had masses of it dealing with drunken monsters with magic ripping up his wooden bar day in, day out, for decades on end.

He could wait however long it took to seduce her.

 

He moved away from her, and his hand slipped along her back with the few inches of it left that there was to enjoy her physical form, delighting in her shudder as he nonchalantly went on in pouring her a beer when he got to the back of the bar. “For the smoothies and a bonus for cleaning,” He said quietly, placing it before her and leaning on the bar, hands on either side of her form without actually surrounding her. They were on other sides of his bar after all, but he’d have loved to crowd up to her and smell her fresh scent of… ylang-ylang, was it? He was sure that what she called it. Whatever it was called, he liked it on her and wanted to inhale it deeply and rub against her so he’d have the scent of her all over his body.

 

“Aww, you’re a diamond, m- hun.”

 

“You correct yourself over a word beginning with ‘m’ quite the bit.”

 

Hearing it was more a question, Ivy grinned, scratching her cheek. “Ah, yeah, yeah I do, uhm… So I’m from the UK right? Lived in the capitals of Scotland and England all my life but for when I went to live in China for five odd years.”

 

“You did?” Earth geography wasn't his speciality, but he knew enough to be surprised by the distance of the countries.

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it another time.” She grinned at him and took a gulp of beer. “I heard for you guys, the word that I correct myself over which is so very common to say in a friendly manner, is kind of a big deal.”

 

“This mysterious ‘m’ word?” He teased lightly, making her grin widen.

 

“Veeeery mysterious, like the dark side of the moon.” Ivy waggled her brows and then snickered at his raised brow. “Mulan is the reference - anyway! The word is mate.” He jolted at that, a small one, but still it happened with eyes widening at her, not expecting it. “Yeaaah. See, it’s just a term for _friend_ where I come from, and I’ve used it daily enough times that to stop myself is weird but hey, can’t really use it with you guys. Which I’m cool with, but again, it’s just weird to stop myself over it. So yeah. That’s that, _mate_.”

 

Grillby felt some of his regulars come in from finishing their shift work, Papyrus jauntily greeting them in. He stated, peering straight into her eyes as he did so, “You may say it to me, Ivy.”

 

“Eh? Really? Thanks, Grillbz!” It’d been a pain not to use the friendly colloquialism with him.

 

“However, do so and know I have you eventually saying it with the intent that I as a monster know it to be meant as,” The fire elemental finished, causing her eyes to widen this time. He stared at her for a few more intense seconds, leaving behind a woman whose pulsating heart floated after him in her body as he went about serving his customers, making a lazy smirk relax on his lips. Hopefully she then got some of his intentions across.

 

If not, he could certainly give a more obvious gesture.

 

Ivy was flustered for the next two hours, because somehow Papyrus could be quiet and murmured that her _heart_ was following Grillby’s _every move_ and they could _all_ see it. Great, her god damn heart was betraying her without even realising it and _they could all see it!_ Heart on her sleeve alright, goddamnit. She didn’t know how to even control it. Papyrus said he’d have offered to teach her, but, well, monsters generally didn’t really have leave to teach from their King, only some could. He wasn’t one of them, not even a Royal Guard yet though he still kept hope that he would be.

 

Ivy could only hope that her desire to keep it close to the middle would persist and actually stick but it seemed it didn’t when Grillby came over with his new beer, his smirk more apparent than ever as if he knew what had just been said to her. Ivy took the bottle of water he offered with a blush, chugging some down to cleanse her mouth. She didn’t really know what to expect when she took the stein of beer from him, but a spicy beer was not it though it really should be, considering he was literally on fire. It inflamed her mouth without being painful, just intense and slid down her neck deliciously, leaving behind tendrils of honey, small zings of her preferred ginger and… she frowned, sipping once more to get the taste again, slowing swishing it around her mouth.

 

What was that?

 

It was almost… tropical?

 

She cocked her head again, thinking to try and recall the flavour she’d had once before and glowering at the bottle in thought.

 

Grillby paused at that, wonder if he’d clocked her tastes wrong after she’d tried quite a bit of his selection and had her preferences memorised. “Do you not…?”

 

“What, like it? You kidding me? This is my new _favourite drink ever_ but there’s this extra taste I can’t give the name of. Don’t tell me though. I got the honey and ginger straight away but the fruity taste… so yummy and not sharp and its… P? No… L? No… G…. Damnit. It’s G something. Let me puzzle it out as you serve customers, love.” She sipped again, not noticing him flush blue as she concentrated. “Ngh…” She sipped once more. And again. And again. And again. A whole bottle went, followed by another.

 

An hour later and she still couldn’t think of it.

 

Papyrus had gone home minutes after she’d begun figuring it out, giving her an enthusiastic hug that was cut off quick before he left, departing loudly.

 

Ivy was staring at the bottle and not wanting to cheat and look at her phone. That’d take the pleasure out of getting it right. Why was the flavour not coming out? It was on the tip of her tongue, goddamnit.

 

Oh…

 

“Gu… Ga? No. It’s Gu… Gu…”

 

Grillby looked over, pausing.

 

She stood up, slamming hands on table top. “GUAVA! It’s freakin’ guava! Right, Grillbz?!” He nodded, chuckling as she cheered for herself and others joined in drunkenly. “YES! Oh yeah! Damn, finally!” She slumped down onto her seat and flopped along the table in front of her. “That exhausted me!" She looked up cheekily, still flopped out. "Hey, I think I need another beer, Grillbz.”

 

He laughed lightly and came over instantly, pouring her one from the smaller cask, not the bigger one.

 

Ivy drunk happily, smacking her lips afterward as he leaned on the tap and watched her enjoy it with fondness in his countenance. He was letting Lesser Dog wait for a few seconds more as he whined for attention, not caring if some of the regulars were getting perceptive of what he was emotively showing.

 

After all, he had made the drink just for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to give the feel of a day to day life thing while also pushing things along both romantically and plot-ly. Either way, I'm hoping peeps can continue to picture this well, haha :) 
> 
> Also, I use Ivy to practise writing other characters. I know how to write Ivy quite easily by now, so I use her to bounce them off other characters to get a good feel for them and write them easily and how they'd react in certain situations. So Ivy gets used a lot in my fics. Does that sound odd? Ah well! :P So I have another idea for her in the Undertale universe. A Soulbond fic with writing on the arms of first words spoken. Is anyone interested in such a thing? Seems a bit overdone but thoughts run through my head...


	5. A Montgomery Sibling

 

** Chapter Five **

 

 

Ivy grinned sleepily at Papyrus at his and Sans place over two weeks later, having been there a total of five weeks, walking in from another fight from her all-night spar session her sponsor begged her to do as the skeleton welcomed her in. It netted her _much_ more money, but doing over thirteen hours of pure physicality was enough to have even the most athletic of persons tire out. Daily she’d gone to Grillby’s to relax in his pub and magic, liking the atmosphere and the monsters who now said hi to her as they would any other friend, the tasty food and drinks, and the soothing feeling of Grillby's fire tasting magic that licked at her body each time she stepped in.

 

And it seemed almost lonely when she left…

 

It was starting to feel like home to her, in this city.

 

Then she’d had a surprise _from_ home.

 

Marcus had come to visit her in the hotel she was staying at, looking oh so stupidly apologetic and giving her a humungous hug and blubbering apologies for not being there for her and practically throwing gifts at her to show how sorry he was.

 

“Teacher Ivy! You must look after yourself better!” Papyrus gasped and then upon seeing the bruises on her forearms his eyes widened and he blurted out, “You’ve never gotten hit!”

 

“I’ve also got my brother visiting, dear heart. He happens to be pretty good as well.”

 

“Brother?!”

 

“I have three, yeah.”

 

“THREE?!”

 

Ivy slumped into the chair, rubbing dit da jow into her arm. “Older brother and younger twins boys, yeah. Marcus is the one visiting. I adore the bastard, but don’t tell him that.” Ivy grinned to herself, overjoyed that he was visiting her and wondering at her little present he was going to give her later on apart from the physical gifts of booze and clothing to make up for being such a shitty sibling these past weeks.

 

Gods but she’d _missed_ him so much.

 

“YOU LOVE HIM A LOT!”

 

“I do! For now, magic training time! Then sleep! Let's go!”

 

“YES!”

 

 

\---

 

 

Naturally Ivy was in Grillby’s the next day, with Sans sat next to her at the bar and Grillby going through some ordering on the other side while sitting on a bar chair. The two monsters looked up at feeling the magic power of another human coming in. This heart was a stunning royal purple without any other colour in it and the male that came in with them held himself just as sublimely.

 

“Nice place. Liking the décor. Wouldn’t you agree, dearest bun-buns?”

 

Ivy jolted around with a wide smile as the two monsters next to her looked on protectively. “Marccie! Lapine! Cinnie-Cin!” Ivy called out in delight when she saw Lapine and Cinnamon and jumped off her stool, leaving behind a half drunk beer and rushed them in joy. Cinnamon jumped her just as eagerly, highly enjoying all the kisses over his face and snuggling close to her warmth and her magic that had grown in the time since he’d last seen her, feeling protected by it. “Ah!! Cin-Cin!”

 

“Auntie V!”

 

“Ivy!” Lapine quickly jumped them too and Ivy laughed with them as they tumbled to the floor and giggled, feeling silly.

 

Grillby smiled warmly as he looked on, with Sans in agreement, both feeling the other four beings’ magic and hearts pound in joy at their reunion and making the other monsters in the room warm up to the human even more. He couldn’t help but watch as Ivy’s heart tried to go to all of them and him at once, magic wanting to wash over them and snuggle them. He completely wanted to have her learn how to release her magic so she could comfort them like monsters would want to feel.

 

“yeah, maybe we should. i’d work with her while patrolling.”

 

He hadn’t realised he murmured that aloud.

 

“Eh, Lapine! C’mere, cuz! Lemme tell you ‘bout all the hot guuuys I’ve seen!”

 

“Fizzle!” Lapine gasped and then went over to her ever drunk cousin, hugging her tight.

 

That left Ivy to pick up the now taller Cinnamon, cuddling her face into him and humming against his soft fur and grabbing Marcus’ hand to drag him to the bar front. She hadn’t noticed Grillby’s stilling and his redder than usual countenance, much too involved in complimenting Cinnamon on his growing as she sat down in her prior seat, dragging Marcus to her other side and leaning on him.

 

Sans did though, giving him a shit eating grin. “heh. gettin’ protective huh?”

 

He lifted up his ordering form warningly. “I will remove ketchup from the list and double your tab if you do not be quiet.”

 

Sans simply grinned and said nothing, looking to Ivy as she got into a highly cheerful conversation about sweet treats she’d had with the monster and Marcus. “someone’s got a _sweet tooth_.”

 

Ivy nodded with Cinnamon, both adoring things like brownies and sugary pastries. “I tried some of the Chime’s Bakery gypsy tart!” Cinnamon said excitedly, making Ivy gasp and grin widely. “It was sooo good! I wanted more!”

 

"I took them to Chime's, V. Nana Mimi loved them! Wouldn't stop commenting on how wonderful their fur was."

 

“Course she would! She knows the good'uns. Loves me after all." Marcus chortled as Ivy then turned to Cinnamon. "Ah! I haven’t gone to Miss Muffet’s yet either like you told me of.”

 

“We can go.”

 

Ivy peered up at Grillby, surprised. “Five weeks and I don’t think you’ve ever left your bar once.”

 

Grillby nodded slowly, knowing that was true. “I don’t get out enough it seems. Allow me to join you; I can guide you there easily. Muffet is a client of mine.”

 

“Of course. Thank you for offering.” Ivy gave him a grateful look and the fire elemental nodded, pleased to do so.

 

The skeleton watched on, not sure what to make of this. Grillby _didn’t_ leave. It was because it offered monsters a safe haven that his presence and magic guaranteed. To just leave? Well, he couldn’t say that Grillby should never leave, but… His eyes looked to Ivy. Sans suddenly got it. She wouldn’t be around here forever if he didn’t make a move. Grillby was settled on the woman, his magic proudly pulsing around her, magically saying she was completely under his protection and that he had intentions on her so blatantly obvious he was surprised she couldn’t feel it. He was branding her as his own, his magic saturating in her so much that monsterkind couldn’t see her as anything other than his.

 

He would follow her over protecting the monsters, such was the powerful desire of wanting her as his mated bond.

 

Marcus lightly nudged her stomach where she giggled and then glared at him for tickling her.

 

In turn Grillby glowered at him, flames rising protectively.

 

Sans smirked, knowing that while he was protective over Reader, Grillby had centuries of being the protector of everywhere and everyone south of the capital of Underground and was far more tetchy about his guardianship role. As such he’d been paid as Royal General from King Asgore and that protectiveness only exacerbated when they’d gotten out as it had been required more.

 

Her brother stared, unsure what to do and turned to his sister, wondering at this rigidity in defending her from even a tickling. “V?”

 

Ivy gave a little grin at Grillby’s solicitousness in keeping her safe, flattered. “This is my brother, Marcus. Naturally he knows some of my weak points, the git.”

 

“Some? Try all, sweetheart.” Marcus scoffed.

 

Ivy pointed at him. “Go eff yourself.”

 

“I’ve a girlfriend, I’m good.”

 

Ivy turned fully to him, grin widening. “No flippin’ way! Who’s dating you, that poor, _poor_ sap?”

 

Lapine coughed, having heard the last bit and holding her hand up sheepishly.

 

The Scottish woman cackled at that, slapping the bar with Cinnamon laughing along with her and her joy. “I knew it! I knew Marcus had a big crush on you! Right, Cin?”

 

“Yeah! Sis liiiiikes him! They kiiiiss!”

 

Ivy burst out laughing and scrunched her face up at the youngest monster. “Ewww! Kissing!” She tickled Cinnamon who squealed and giggled loudly before hugging her and she cuddled back cheerfully, pleased at his affection.

 

Marcus huffed and she dodged his lazy swing, jumping over the bar top and standing next to Grillby, bun-bun on her hip. She slung an arm through Grillby’s arm, leaning on him familiarly. Marcus rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him, being silly. “Yeah, yeah, do whatever.”

 

“I will, thanks. And wow is it spotless behind here.” Ivy admired, leaning her chin on his arm as she looked at it all, secretly enjoying touching him intimately for the first time.

 

His power flared and collected around her, caressing her affectionately though she couldn’t feel it without access to her magic. He was unknowing of the fact she _could_. Humans were not supposed to be able to without their hearts out when the magic wasn't directly vicious and intent on harming. “I try,” He remarked simply washing a cup as if he didn’t care she was finally holding him in some form. But his own monster heart was fluttering at the attention and he had a tough time tugging it back to the centre of himself. It seems that her touch could make his soul do anything for her, he inwardly thought, and was unsure of how to feel about that.

 

Ivy let go of Grillby slowly, having enjoyed the flush of magic and warmth flowing through her from touching him, feeling rather feminine and sensual upon being like this with him. She slung Cinnamon on top of her shoulders, making him giggle in glee at the height that was only just about the same as Grillby’s eyesight. “So! Teach me, Grillbz! How about a beer of mine for me and my bro?” She watched him still and then caught on near instantly that he didn’t sell _those_ , sighing self-importantly to cover it. She put a hand to her chest. “Then again, they _are_ my special beers. Get him a regular on my tab then, please.”

 

Marcus barked a laugh, putting an arm around Lapine’s waist subconsciously as she got close. “You’ve got a _tab_ here? _Will wonders never cease!_ ”

 

“Oi, _git_. Do you want a drink from me or not?” She leaned on the bar challengingly.

 

Marcus snickered and then grinned at Grillby, stunning Grillby with how alike they did look, playful bright blue eyes and mahogany hair matching. “This woman? She had a tab at each pub we frequented. Makes me wonder how close she was to each pub owner that they knocked it off when she left for her tour over here.”

 

Ivy glowered at him and his teasing from behind the bar, grabbing an orange he kept for snacking on, having a penchant for them. “You are so flippin’ cheeky. Ignore him, Grill-bee-bee. I sure as hell did _not_.”

 

“Methinks the lady doth-”

 

“Oh shut up, Marcus!” Cinnamon snickered at Ivy’s tone, taking the unpeeled orange Ivy passed him as Ivy double tapped her fingers on the bar. Marcus wondered what it meant - not knowing Ivy and Grillby had an agreement that it meant ‘put it on her tab’.

 

Feeling Grillby’s burgeoning discontent in his magic, Lapine gently poked Marcus, giving him a pleading look he acquiesced to instantly. “Ah, I’m kiddin’. No such thing ever happened. Ivy’s just super friendly. Though Sean is asking how you are.”

 

“He needs to give the eff up,” Ivy replied boredly, taking the orange peel from Cinnamon and putting it in the bin. When Cinnamon offered her a piece of orange, she opened her mouth and gently took the piece he put in there, winking up at the bun bun who giggled again and enjoyed the rest for himself. “This is a good orange. Nice one, Grillbz.”

 

Grillby nodded.

 

“he knows the a- _peel-_ ing oranges.”

 

She snickered at Sans stupid joke along with Marcus and Cinnamon, while the other two simply sighed, so used to the limp puns it barely fazed them.

 

“Talking of appealing, had any dates you had that I should know about so I can go hassle them?”

 

Ivy felt her face go into an annoyed one which Lapine understood instantly reaching over and clutching her hand with a gentle paw of sympathy.

 

“Bad, huh?”

 

Marcus and Grillby narrowed their eyes, highly defensive.

 

“Lapine! I’ve needed a girl around to vent and bitch at! I mean, Grillby,” She slung an arm around his waist and cuddle in for a split second, his upper arm hovering above her carefully as he looked down at her with watchful eyes before gently patting her head and stroking her hair once. “You’re _flaming_ enough, but I really do need a girlfriend, you know?” He scoffed and shifted away at that, making her laugh at his huffy actions.

 

Sans snickered this time before slurping on his ketchup bottle, definitely appreciating the pun.

 

Ivy nodded to the end of the bar as the males went on with talking, watching them go. “So about a week or two ago this guy… Ugh, David. Seriously, never let me date a David again? Any other David will unhappily have me thinking of this one and that’s just not fair for them.”

 

Lapine nodded, giggling as Ivy poured her a drink of _Mushtato Waterfall Whiskey_ and mixed it with cranberry and orange juice and topped it with soda to soften the tartness of the berry and oranges and strength of whiskey, writing it down along with another bottle of her new favoured beer that she’d never actually got the name of. She was about to turn around and pour herself the whiskey neat - Grillby having been quite happy to let her behind the bar now after showing her the casks when she asked - when the said owner simply passed her one over.

 

Ivy took it with a grin of fondness. He knew her well. She held it with both hands, peering down at the tasty alcohol with a smile and looking up at him as he went to serve up IPA’s for the dog guards, who’d gone onto them next after finishing with the ales. She indulgently watched him work for a second before turning back to Lapine and groaning silently when the rabbit woman with cream fur gave her a knowing look, having seen her heart wander to him.

 

Lapine leaned forward. “You know your heart is-”

 

“-Following him?” She gave a grin and a careless shrug, not minding so much anymore as she’d had ten odd days since being told to deal with it. “What can you do? I can’t control it.”

 

“Sooo…” She looked sideways at Grillby, who was silently chuckling at something Sans said as Marcus grinned and listened. “What’s going on there?”

 

Ivy sighed, sitting next to her on the stool to her right. “Like I said, what can I do? Anyway, this David guy, my gosh.” The artists then told the story with Lapine laughing and shaking her head at all the bits Ivy needed her to, joining in on her disbelief at his actions. “I’m just lucky I haven’t seen this tosspot again! And can you believe it, when Papy was getting on with the staff – human by the by and making good relations between our two kinds – this prick goes ‘ _finally_ ’ when he finishes choosing. Finally?!” She smacked the counter, irritated at the remembrance.

 

Lapine’s eyes opened and her mouth dropped.

 

“My Papy? He thinks he’s being all on my good side, and says that about _my_ student? Oh he has no idea the protectiveness of a Montgomery over their student! My dad had never let something like that slip, and goddamn it neither will I! So I dropped that guy like a hot potato, leaving with my Papy-Papy and getting a drink here ‘cause I felt it safest here. He thinks I’m going accept that? My Papy?!” Her teeth bared in a snarl, pissed all over again and heart blaring with with power at her righteous anger.

 

Then she noted the boys listening to her conversation, with Sans looking highly appreciative, Marcus smiling at her proudly and Grillby… He was looking intensely at her with something she couldn’t understand right then.

 

Lapine smiled softly at her. “Good.” She then spoke up, “I-”

 

The television that was always on above and to the corner cut into the conversation.

 

_“In other news, it seems as though protesters against monsters have heated up, an odd occurrence after all this time, Jean.”_

_“Indeed so, Henry. Monster kind has finally gotten their deserved rights and suddenly this viciousness? We can only hope our police force can stifle this needless resistance.”_

_“Over twenty monster have apparently gotten harmed, refusing to fight back-”_ The screen flickered back to show the attack aftermath, protesters being shoved and hauled back, some in cuffs while another camera showed monsters being carted off to get healing from a woman in a purple toga dress with the monsters emblem on them. “ _It seems… we’re getting reports of humans with… with magic?_ ”

 

_“Yes Jean, it seems some humans can use magic.” The reporter looked completely stunned by this, looking unsurely at his co-host as he snapped out of it. “Is that a thing that’s been reported since monsters have been freed?”_

_“I don’t think so, Henry.” Jean shook her head, looking worried. “This is worrisome for both of our kinds. There will be big problems if this is correct. Arguments have been on use of magic, after all.”_

 

“Jesus,” Marcus breathed out, shaking his head slowly.

 

Cinnamon snuggled into his side, scared, having jumped from the females to the fellow males a minute in their talking with each other. “Are the humans with magic gonna come get us?”

 

“You stick in safe spots for monsters or with us Montgomery’s, Cin. You’ll be fine then,” Marcus stated and looked to his sister. “There is another reason I’m here, other than to see you, sister dearest. I saw your last fight with that idiot.”

 

“Fight?” Grillby asked sharply, unknowing of this.

 

“To get money, really.” Ivy shrugged a shoulder. “I was on a tour my dad had set up that went around the states, fighting in matches underground with an old sponsor of my dad giving me the nod. I fight, I get money; it’s how I live.”

 

The fire elemental wouldn’t have that. His wanted female, _fighting_ just to make a living? He felt a snarling fury flush through him at the thought of it. No. That wasn’t allowed. He had to make sure. “You fight, to live?” His voice was louder, with an undertone of crackling wood showing his anger.

 

“More like I live to fight! I thought I’d have told you. I’m a martial artist. You know that, right? No wait, I told _you_ the first time I came here,” She turned and mentioned to Sans who nodded. “I’ve gone on a tour to fight, get money and try to restart dads business back in Scotland. But…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “It seems I’ve picked up a student in the form of a skeleton here… and well, among others, I’m not really willing to leave him behind.” She looked at Marcus sheepishly. “He’s kinda… mine now. My Papy. Our new family member.”

 

Marcus groaned. “You just pulled a dad, didn’t you.”

 

Ivy shrugged sheepishly, nodding.

 

Sans raised a brow. “what’s this?”

 

“Dylan Montgomery, our dad, used to take in students, pay for everything for them and practically raise them as our own. We’ve had endless ‘adoptive’ brothers and sisters because of that and actually have a ton of connections the world over for it. Everyone loved dad and no one blinked an eye at him taking in Lapine and Cinnamon as two of our own.” The woman joined her boyfriend, hugging him. He stroked her back affectionately. “Heh. So when I say that Ivy’s pulled a dad, it means she’s just taken Papyrus as a follow family member. That would include you then, Skele-Sans. Once you’re ours, that’s that. Welcome to the family.”

 

Ivy simply nodded in agreement, slinging an arm around him companionably and squeezing before sitting next to him.

 

“aw, shucks.” He had a little blue haze across his cheeks at the thought. After all the resets and timelines gone to nothing but memory… he didn’t really think he’d get people that claimed him as _family_. Especially not humans doing so. He’d thought of himself as too old to think of being ‘adopted’ but this?

 

This was… yeah. This was nice.

 

He could do this.

 

This one chance, he could give it.

 

He trusted their words sure, but he trusted their hearts more, uncontrolled and still projecting to them all and brighter than ever with their convictions. They were fluttering in all of their directions, bold royal purple and brilliant lava orange thumping strongly.

 

Then he felt it, offensive magic outside the pub and the shouts of protesters.

 

His grin widened, becoming malevolent. “they wanna try? i can give them something to _scream_ about.” He felt vindictive now he had even more things to love and protect.

 

Ivy stood up swiftly before the monsters could react. “Let us deal with this, please.” She thought back to the sheer fear Papyrus felt against her magicless human self despite his wonderful attacks. Her heart pounded in her chest powerfully, unknowing that her magic reacted to her desires to protect with its own flare of warning that then didn’t waver, so bright it near on hurt to look at. “I don’t want you facing such _hate_.”

 

The trio of monsters looked on at her at her actually knowing what it would do to them, pensive.

 

Marcus nodded, getting up. “We don’t want you guys being disadvantaged in the aftermath that could occur. Listen, we’re gonna go right ahead and say this is a Montgomery family hotspot.” Lapine raised her head, surprised at that information. “Ivy adores it here otherwise she’d have been back _weeks_ ago. Means you’re gonna get a lot of family and links of ours here because we deem it safe and we _keep_ it safe on top of your protections.” He grinned at Grillby’s who nodded at him.

 

Ivy was already making it to the front, hand slipping under her baggy t-shirt for her nun-chucks and fingering the button.

 

“Ivy! No weapons.” They all took note of the concealed weapon on her. “Not yet, please,” Marcus said on seeing her actions. She didn’t look back, but he sighed at her letting go, relieved. “Please, let us try first Grillby?”

 

Grillby hesitated but he saw Ivy stopping and listening before she exited the front doors. He began speaking, “Be careful, or we will come out. I shall call the humans security units.” The duo looked at him and smiled gratefully, bowing at them lowly before stepping out. “They can fight this?” He asked of Lapine in a near on demand who smiled hesitantly at him, feeling his magic snapping out and winding around Ivy.

 

It was Cinnamon that nodded, utterly sure. “They’re the best! They’ll beat up those bad humans no problem!” Cinnamons’ heart flared decisively.

 

Oddly, the fire elemental trusted this commendation above what anyone else could give him.

 

Children sometimes knew best.

 

\---

 

The two Montgomery’s looked at the bunch of twenty or so humans, who were looking at them, bewildered, before someone shouted they were monster fuckers or something, which turned them against the siblings. Ivy narrowed her eyes dangerously, but Marcus didn’t move and she followed his lead, knowing he was the better peacekeeper. He noted some pedestrians slow and watch, taking phones out to record this ‘event’.

 

Marcus spoke up loud with an, “You see that building there?” He pointed to the large one next to _Up Top Grillby’s_. “That’s going to be a Montgomery Training Hall. It’s where people will learn to defend themselves against aggressiveness like this. Where people like me, will help teach everyone who wishes to learn, how to protect themselves and others against people like you. It will be for all free peoples. Monsters and humans alike. There will not be anything like this allowed to come out of our Hall.” He sneered at the protestors. “That is not the Montgomery way and never will it ever be. We ask you to leave and reconsider your life choices.”

 

One of the monster haters didn’t like this, so disgusted that he charged the two. Ivy and Marcus locked eyes for a split second in mutual understanding before training kicked in and they dodged the swiping down of the sharpened broom he wielded, on each side of him. A simple thrust down of Ivy’s fingers when Marcus forced the man’s head to the side with a blow that served to daze rather than inflict immense pain and she knocked him out painlessly, brainstem shocked. They let him drop, staring the others down.

 

“We’re going to protect the people we care for,” Ivy said bluntly, “And you are not going to touch any of these monsters.”

 

A sudden blast of magic came at her and Marcus eyes widened in shock. ‘ _Humans could actually-?! It’s not just-?!’_ He watched his sister fluidly move away from the attack with ease, grinning humourlessly when the front of Grillby’s cracked. He sidestepped a spray of wood and could tell his sister was not having this, fist clenching. He said stridently, “Back off, _right now_.”

 

They didn’t.

 

“So be it.” Ivy chuckled without feeling it and then dashed forward to meet a semi-trained human coming at them, slamming and elbow into his stomach as she ducked low, letting her anger rule her for a bit, knowing it would take out most people in one go. It was the same for this human as he fell to the ground, despite being pretty damn built. She knew the human body intimately, years of training kicking in. There was always an angle she could attack from, always a way to dodge something seemingly impossible to dodge.

 

She slid under a punch and kneed a man in the kidney before choking a woman with an open palm to the throat and elbowing her away, her attacking power enough that the woman smacked back into two others from the hit.

 

Marcus jumped on that, knocking them out and simply defending from various weapons. He rammed a fist into ones neck, letting the brainstem jolt him into unconsciousness and instantly shunting his fingers into the opposite bastards pressure point and sending him into la-la-land and then stepped directly to the right, slamming an elbow into his neck and breaking the bone without killing him. He slumped to the ground, the loudest casualty yet.

 

She ran forward to the first person she could see, ducking his reactive fist and banging an elbow into his stomach and making him bend over before slamming her knee into his nose and taking him out. She did a roundhouse kick into the temple of the one next to him and also knocked him down and out, bending back to dodge the next fist and grabbing his arm to slam him over her and into the concrete ground, stepping on his face and sending him unconscious.

 

Then Marcus noted two gun wielders in the ranks. “Ivy!” He took in his sisters moves, predicting where she’d be, “Eleven o’clock after number three!”

 

Ivy spun to a stop as she blocked three humans with ease, used to slow attacks even with a three on one advantage against her. She moved her head, stepping to the side and shoving a fist from the idiot in front of her to a person about to attack her from behind, making both of them squeal in pain. With that, the Scot tripped the next one with bad balance and let him fall and gravity did the rest, crashing his head into the curve.

 

The orange hearted woman looked around in a north-westernly direction and then got what he was saying. The duo blurred into action, running around others to get closer to the gun toting racists arseholes and forcefully punched them in the sternum, kicking them backwards from a hit to the throat and stomping on the wrist to get them to drop the guns.

 

Ivy jumped back when she heard the police sirens. She swiftly knocked down a few more of these bastards so the police would get them, but didn’t expect much from it.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Turns out they simply got a metaphorical ‘slap on the wrist’. The police couldn’t do anything but tell them to keep talking the rioters out of attacking, that this time they’d attacked first and were in the green and if anything should happen once again they call the cops instantly – like with what happened now.

 

Good news was that all of these captured bastards would go before a judge and be fined. There were even talks of them having to go on a register of confirmed hate inciters that would have to inform employers of before possibly getting employed. The ones that weren’t nicked by the cops were filmed on camera, civilians gleefully giving in their copies when asked.

 

Ivy smiled to herself as the police drove them back.

 

There was less hate then she’d thought there was.

 

For that, she was beyond grateful.

 

Still, one thing bugged her from tonight.

 

“Marccie… do we really have a Hall here?”

 

Marcus grinned at her widely. “You know dads sponsor that’s been sponsoring you? Erikson?” At her nod, he continued. “He’s sponsored us to get a green card. We can now be dual-citizens and have our own family business here, right next to _Up Top Grillby’s_. Lapine and Cinnamon are joining us and considering it’s next to their home town, as monsters they apparently don’t even need one. Something about there being so little monsters around anyway.”

 

“We’re really staying?” Ivy hugged him in joy at his nod. “Yes!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my mind is telling me it's spelt 'protestors' and some other spell check is telling me it's 'protesters', uh, which is right?! I left both in, have fun with that ha. Just gonna post this up with only two look overs, so hopefully it's all good. Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you've the time and have a good one :) x


	6. Spending Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slices of life x

 

** Chapter Six **

 

 

 

“Nah, it’s a lighter shader than White Heron.”

 

“No way. It’s clearly a darker shade than that. Timid White.”

 

“Wait, what about Albescent? It could be nice to have?”

 

The trio paused, looking at it and back to the front of _Up Top Grillby’s_. They were outside the pub, deciding upon what white was the right shade. Grillby’s had the regal wood lodging Tudor house mix thing going on with his place so it was kind of hard to veer away from certain colour schemes. Marcus held up the colour chart to the front with a critical eye as Cinnamon and Ivy stared on, eyes darting from colour palette to wall. Albescent seemed a bit dingy when looked at in the wrong way, but with the wood being somewhat burnished in colour, it went a lot better with the shop front.

 

“I kinda think so too,” Ivy mentioned. “The painted white is a bit blunt.”

 

“We should get that instead.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Marcus gave them a look. “It’s not our place, you two. We wanted to surprise him by fixing it up to previous standards. He might not like what we choose, but we know he likes this for his pub so I think we should get it for him.”

 

Cinnamon and Ivy looked at each other thinking otherwise. Perhaps they just understood monsters better, but they had a feeling they should go for the one they chose. “If he hates it you can blame us entirely.”

 

“Bah, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

They grinned at him, and dragged him off to the store to go pick up supplies. After some debates, the trio made it back again with paints and wood, having used a large splinter from the cracked wood for colour comparison, as well as potted plants that Cinnamon wanted to decorate the two large windows with. The flowers mixed with vines and hung down prettily.

 

Ivy grinned at the thought of Grillby looking all harmless with a watering can, cute as anything. With that thought in mind, Cinnamon and herself began painting the front of Grillby’s and Marcus lodged the broke wood out.

 

This seemed to draw the fire elemental out, wondering what the humans were doing with his pub front. At seeing them revamp his front, his fire shone brighter in pleasure.

 

Cinnamon cheered with Ivy grinning, paint splatted on both of them. “He likes it!”

 

“You do?” Marcus asked, hopeful. “We, uh, didn’t overstep our boundaries by just doing this?”

 

Grillby shook his head at the male.

 

“Oh, phew! Good! And the new colour? Do you like it more?”

 

He nodded resolutely, making the trio cheer at his approval and then work harder to complete it, paint splattering more forcefully everywhere, but it didn’t faze them one bit. Even if he didn’t, he still would have nodded, left it for a few months and then decide to repaint once more. Why put the child and the woman he liked and her brother down over a paint job? He even rather liked the hanging flowers they’d put on each window sill. In fact, he was thinking about ordering two hanging pots for either side of the top of the doors and more to hand down the top of the gable.

 

Marcus noted a large splatter hit Grillby’s expensive looking shoes, but the fire elemental simply looked down at it dismissively before watching the two fondly who hadn’t noticed anything. He grinned. Oh, Grillby had it bad for his sister.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

The first time Ivy met Reader it was in a supermarket, where Sans was lazily using his magic to levitate some big box of spaghetti off the shelves.

 

“Efficient.”

 

He turned, a look on his face that quickly changed to a widened grin. “sup, v?”

 

Ivy knew it was wariness.

 

She cocked her head, curiously grinning back. She didn’t think she’d done anything to warrant it… but then Papyrus had told her she had a lot of magic which is why he became so afraid and unable to move so quickly. It kind of made sense for him, but Sans? She drank with him on a regular basis. Eh. She’d not think much on it then. “Foodstuffs.” She lifted her filled basket, a ten kilo bag of rice over one shoulder. “Naturally. For the Hall, though.”

 

“setting up shop?”

 

She grinned when Reader sighed from net to him. “Yup! Getting my _wares_ in. Boom! I’m doing this pun thing!” She fist pumped and then laughed as she fist bumped Sans outstretched fist.

 

“nice one, kid.”

 

“But I bow before the master of course!” Ivy bowed cheekily, winking at him. Then she turned the bow to Reader. “And the fair maiden for putting up with it.”

 

Reader blushed with smiled back brightly anyway. “I’m Reader.”

 

Ivy raised herself up again, free hand on hip and somehow balancing the rice on her shoulder easily. A carefree grin was on her face. “Ivy, you can call me V though, like my bonie-homie over here.” She winked at Sans, who shot finger guns at her and winked back, loving his nickname. “Are you the Reader I’ve been hearing of from Papy?”

 

“Oh! You’re the new human teacher he was speaking of!”

 

The Scot beamed at her. “Yeah?!” She flushed in pleasure. Then she leaned forward and said excitedly, “He’s cool, right?! I have taught so many students over the years, but, like, he’s the coolest!”

 

“Yeah! You should come over for his spaghetti, it’s waaay better than it was since I began giving him pointers.”

 

Sans nodded. “and we thank you greatly for it.”

 

“I’m sure those thanks are well deserved, knowing Papy.” Ivy teased Reader, who flushed and nodded, a little shy with new people it seemed. “Anywho, I gotta scoot before the ice cream melts. Ta-rah, luvlies! See you around Grillby’s, hm?” She gave another cheerful wink and then left them to it to go pay for her food.

 

“So that’s the Teacher Ivy Papyrus goes on about,” Reader mused, brushing some hair behind her ear. “They certainly like each other a great deal. I like her… but you were wary.”

 

“see, as much as i like her, i gotta think about the good of monster kind.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Sans debated over telling her this, but figured if something happened… “you know how I told you about the sorcerers that put the barrier up? they were super strong?” At her nod, he prompted them along the aisle as he spoke, “humans are still capable of amazingly powerful feats if they’re unlocked. she’s one of them. one of the sorcerers so powerful she could wreck us all if she’s trained up to. And the thing is, she will be, because grillbz has pretty much told us all to back off because she’s gonna be his and don’t fuckin’ try it. he’ll take her inner barrier over her magic off for it and fuck the world, she’s his.”

 

“Grillby? Cultured, eloquent, kind Grillby said that?”

 

“his magic did.”

 

“I don’t-Oh.” She flushed and shuddered as he wrapped his magic around her possessively, having unlocked her magic. “so he wraps his magic around her sometimes?”

 

“all the time. you think i’m bad? she is literally soaking in his magical juices.”

 

“Sans! How am I supposed to look Grillby in the face now?!”

 

“uh… don’t let your face go red with heat in front of his fire?”

 

“Bit of a stretch.”

 

“it’s my day off.” He waved a lazy hand. “shoo.”

 

 

\---

 

 

For fun Ivy and Reader were learning some bar work.

 

“Here!”

 

“Too much foam, tilt the glass further to you.” Grillby watched Ivy, hands behind waist.

 

Ivy nodded and then looked on as Reader filled one nervously, but getting it completely right as the Scot sipped her badly poured beer at Grillby’s prodding so she understood. She grimaced at all the head and understood what Grillby was saying. Jeeze, even pouring the damn drink changed its drinkable...ness. Yeah. Definitely a word. Drinkability? Yeah. That’s better. The experience was just that little off kilter, though if she were drunk it wouldn’t matter. Of course the first drink would make her decide _if_ she wanted more or not so a perfect fill was best each time.

 

Grillby looked at Reader’s critically before nodding. “Good.”

 

Ivy went over, wordlessly asking for the stein and tried. “Oh yeah this is _so_ much better! Here, Readie-kins.” Ivy got her bad one and passed it to her. “Try yours then mine.” The pretty woman did so, Sans affectionately watching on with Grillby. “See? You can definitely taste the difference, right?”

 

“Just about? I mean, the one I poured goes down nicer.”

 

“That’s the whole point, right?” She asked Grillby who nodded, giving off a soft crackling sound, and she turned to Reader. “The enjoyment on peoples’ faces, the slow relaxing of a hard day’s work washing away from some awesome whiskey or beer? Ah, it’s the best.”

 

“I think someone drinks a lot.” Reader teased, putting the badly poured beer down gently.

 

Ivy snorted and swiped the bad drink for herself, pointing it at her. “I think someone doesn’t drink enough.” The two laughed at each other, clinking beers and drinking them, knowing Grillby had given them the okay to at the beginning.

 

Of course Grillby had straightforwardly agreed. Why waste beer if he could free help from them? Ivy offered to pay for it anyway, but he only put the ones down that Reader drank, refusing to let Ivy pay when he would have her for his own lady soon enough. He wasn’t as modern as Sans when it came to courting. He would pay to show he could give her what she needed and would refuse all repayments or simply put it into the business for upkeep and restocking if she demanded it as a business transaction. She’d soon be giving up her world for his lifestyle and that was recompense enough.

 

After all, he wasn’t about to just let her walk away from him. He may be the quiet bartender to those that entered his domain, but he was still a powerful monster with very deep instincts bred from years of living in war and waiting for humans to attack the Underground.

 

In other words, Grillby was deeply territorial.

 

Anytime she came back from training Papyrus, he let his magic go over her with a fine comb to remove every slither of magic on her, replacing it with his own. Any scent on her he had the dog guards scent inconspicuously when they ordered an ale or beer or whatever their flavour of the month was, sending them off to tag so he knew who she was in physical contact with and kept records of the info up in his private apartments he’d not let her enter into without her expressly understanding what it meant to monsters of his mores. His beer was imbued with his magic so she was saturated with it, inside and out.

 

But for the heart.

 

That he must wait for her to give over herself.

 

Sans broke into his musings. “so the kid wants to have their party here this week for sure. don’t mind a whole bunch of kiddies here running amok, do ya?”

 

The fire elemental shook his head. It was the Ambassador after all. Frisk held a position as the adoptive child of the King and Queen and was Heir of the court, a position above his. Naturally he would open his domain to them.

 

Reader perked up. “Frisk is coming here? Wait, it’s their birthday?!” Her eyes widened. “I need to get them a present!”

 

“We have a lovely selection here at _Up Top Grillby’s-_ ” Ivy began with a big ol’ grin as she waved at the numerous bottles behind her, snickering with Sans as Reader lightly slapped her bicep and Grillby hummed with pleasure. “What, you tryna say we don’t? I think we have a very impressive collection! I sure as heck want a collection like this.”

 

‘ _We._ ’ Grillby repeated to himself, pleased.

 

“it’d be gone in a blink,” the skeleton pointed out with a lazy grin.

 

“That’s why I’ve never had one. I keep drinking it all.” The other three cracked smiles at her sigh followed up by beer drinking. ‘ _Talking of drinking down…_ ’ Ivy gained a mischievous smirk. “I need the toilet.” She gave a very quick side look to Reader, raising her brows incrementally whose female intuition understood and quickly got it.

 

“Same. Excuse us?”

 

Grillby nodded and moved to talk to Sans as Ivy led the way.

 

“Sooo…” Reader led on as they got in there. “What’s up?”

 

“Gonna be truthful, when I first got here I drunkenly hit on Sans. Now, he’s one of the guardians of the monsters around here, right?” Ivy asked and the woman nodded. “So-”

 

“Don’t worry, I kind of did the same. He flirted back to see if you were a threat right?” Ivy nodded and gave a relieved exhalation at her saying, “It’s cool.”

 

“Great, now here’s the important question.”

 

“Go on…?”

 

She grabbed her fellow females biceps with a serious look. “He’s a skeleton right?”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“So what the fuck is his _dick_ like?”

 

Reader went red at that, choking a little at Ivy’s curious forwardness that reminded her of Undyne and Papyrus before bursting out into loud laughter. “Oh my gosh! Okay, okay, so I’m gonna answer ‘cause _I’d_ want to know… it’s uh, ecto like.”

 

Ivy narrowed her eyes and cocked her head.

 

“It’s a blue magical dripping ghosty penis.”

 

The two stared at each other before their lips twitched as they burst into peels of laughter. Ivy went to the toilet stating that she’d ‘actually piss herself from laughter’ if she didn’t go, with Reader copying and minutes later they were drying their hands.

 

“Most monsters like him, you know, without flesh, can do it. I’m guessing you wanted to know because of…?” Reader nodded at the door with Ivy humming her agreement, letting her think that and not just because she was interested in skele-dick shenanigans because it was hilarious. “So is there something between you yet or are you not sure?”

 

The fighter shrugged a shoulder at the science student. “It’s more like there’s lust but I’m not sure if I’m ready for a relationship right now. My dad he, uh, passed away and, uhm-” She was cut off by Reader chucking her arm around her shoulders. “Thanks.”

 

“My mom passed away two years ago when someone killed her for supporting monsters after the military and government let them into human cities. I completely understand.”

 

The blue eyed woman looked at her kind faced companion before it clicked. “Oh, you’re _her_ daughter. Sorry, Jane Hartley, wasn’t it? My dad was a big fan of hers when he was around.”

 

“The one who protested for monster rights very, um, ferociously, yes.”

 

“What a **damn** fine woman.”

 

Reader proudly smiled and then gave a small smile. “I’m nowhere near that level of loudness. I like my chemistry and pharmacy, so I’m studying for that. I’m not as impressive as her.”

 

Ivy perked up, knowing she could do something for her now. “My brother’s a pharmacist! Let me see if he can do anything for you.” She swiftly got her phone out, ignoring Readers lacklustre words for her to ‘stop’ and that ‘she didn’t have to do that’ as they exited the bathroom. “Sup, Marccie-kins! You good?” She grabbed Reader’s hand and playfully swung it back and forth.

 

“ _You want something._ ”

 

“Ah, don’t be that way, lovely.”

 

“ _Lovely? Oh now I_ know _you definitely want something. What’s up?_ ”

 

Ivy grinned unrepentantly. “Totally. So, my lovely friend here is studying to be a pharmacist. Got anything to help her?”

 

“ _One sec._ ” Marcus paused and clicking was heard. Ivy moved her hand and spun Reader around with a grin as they slowly made their way to the bar front. “ _Actually, yeah. We have a lab techie position open for evening work soon. The last one wants to retire. Give me her number and email address and I’ll forward her the interview info with a recommendation from me. She can have all my old science books from university as well. I think there’s even going to be a documentary filmed there soon._ ”

 

“You’re a doll, Marccie.”

 

“ _Love makes the world go round, so send me some of that whiskey dad loved._ ”

 

She winked at a nervous Reader, who was looking at her optimistically as they got to the bar and sat down. “Alcoholics, the lot of us. You got it, babycakes.”

 

“ _I’ll be part timing in the morning for a short while before making the Montgomery Training Hall my main job. And no more calling me babycakes, ugh._ ”

 

Ivy warmly smiled at that. “Good. Ciao, love you, brooo.”

 

“ _Love you too, loser. Bye._ ”

 

Ivy clicked her phone’s end call button and put her chin on her hand as she leant on the bar. “You interested in part-timing as a lab-techie? My darling brother can line you up an interview?”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Mhm. He said he’d even pass it along with his recommendation which is definitely a good thing. He’s five years older than me, so he’s worked there for about ten years as a senior pharmacist and has a lot of friends there that’ll be happy to help you along. Oh and you can have all his old science books too, which let me tell you, is a freaking _museum_ load of books. Just give me your email and mobile number. Cell, I mean. Sorry.”

 

“Yes!” Reader excitedly jumped her and hugged her tight before scrambling back and swiftly typing. “Here!” Ivy went into her email and then copied them and sent off the email. Marcus must have been waiting for it as a mere seconds later, Reader’s phone went off and she let out a sound of delight at seeing the job description come in and a note saying he’d be glad to meet her at Grillby’s sometime this week and would like to hear about how her studies were going and give her a pre-interview type of test. “Oh wow… Thank you so much!” She jumped her again, thrilled.

 

Ivy pat her on the back fondly before pushing her back. “Pssh, we’re humans who actually get on closely with monsters, we got targets on our back so _of course_ I’m going to help you.”

 

Both of the monsters magic pulsed protectively around their female at that reminder.

 

“So who’s the kid having their party?” Ivy asked when Reader looked down at that, blushing at Sans action.

 

“frisk. ambassador to monsters.” Sans grinned at her. “not that they actually do much. politics are left to their parents, the king and queen.”

 

Her eyebrows rose at that. “Oooh, high profile. I’ll be sure to be there watching out for them then.”

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Frisk was one of the sweetest kids ever, Reader told Ivy the next day, helping the woman and other monsters set up the birthday party in Grillby’s. The dog’s table was the gift table and already Frisk had a couple dozen presents sitting there from early newcomers. A popular kid, but seeing as they did break the barrier, it was easily understood. Apparently the table would be overwhelmed by the time everyone had given their gifts over, like it had been the past three years since the barrier broke.

 

Cinnamon was eager for the party to begin, but Frisk had to come from the next town over and that was a half an hour drive. It was still a week day in May, so there was school as well. “Will Frisk like my present, Auntie V?”

 

Ivy grinned, trying to ignore all the unsure stares on her person from the unusual monsters that were showing up. “Of course Frisk will, you worked hard on it.” The rabbit had found a liking of making clocks, and had given his finest piece yet, a golden pocket watch with a crude but working inner body powered by Frisk’s determined red heart. It would have to be set each time Frisk put it on his person as it did require magic to make it work and he was yet to be able to power his creations without constantly touching it. The inner casing had a wonderful sketch in it of Snowdin that Cinnamon had taken hours to get right.

 

She was kind of envious of Frisk getting the pretty watch actually.

 

“I hope so.”

 

Her eyes bugged out and picked him up. “You kiddin me, kid? It’s great! You know, maybe we can go to a museum and find old ones and you can get some ideas for your next piece? I want to make one with you. I don’t really have any other hobbies but training.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah, you and me buddy.” Ivy winked at him. “I’d like to make me a cool watch like that sometime.”

 

The doors opened, and a humungous goat man came in wearing a purple shirt with the monster emblem on his left breast and dark charcoal pants and gleaming shoes. His fur was looking so super soft and shiny Ivy wanted to touch it. He had a kind and patient smile on his face with bright and jolly eyes that reminded her of her own dad, enough that her heart ached for him. He was carrying a huge box of food that Sans took off him with his magic and set out on the long table to the back where Grillby had already set up hot burgers and large plates of fries and other typical greasy pub food. “Thank you, Sans.”

 

“s’all good. for the kid,” Sans replied shortly.

 

The King’s eyes landed on Ivy immediately after this, eyes narrowing at her heart thoughtfully as he came up to her, unable to help but inspect this new power in their midst. He gave an amused smile to her after seemingly deciding something, looking at her body completely filled with Grillby’s magic despite her large heart being orange and powerful. “Glad to see human-monsters relations are coming along nicely.”

 

Grillby simply watched carefully from behind his bar, cleaning cups for the adults that weren’t driving. They’d need it. He was thinking he needed one if Asgore kept on looking her over critically; a glass to _smash on his head_ if he tried anything. The fire elemental was dutiful, not stupid.

 

“Damn right they are.” Ivy grinned up at him, waggling her eyebrows playfully, making him chuckle. She held out a hand for him to shake. “I’m Ivy, dear King.”

 

He didn’t shake her hand, but he took it gently and gave a short bow over it, putting hand to heart. Grillby’s intentions were clear in regards to her, so instead of shaking her hand, he would give her the respect Grillby would wish to see. He would treat her as a lady of the court due to Grillby’s status as Royal General. “Asgore, dear lady orange heart.”

 

Ivy cocked her head curiously. “So where’s the tiddly-wink of the hour? Parties all set up now the food’s here.”

 

Papyrus called over, flashing a marquee. “WE STILL HAVE DECORATIONS TO SET UP. IT IS NOT YET A PARTY IVY.”

 

Cinnamon was looking over at the delicious scent he could smell, straining to see around the large mass that was Asgore. “I see large quantities of people, food and booze, that’s totally a party.” Ivy placed down Cinnamon so he could go investigate all the food.

 

“I DISLIKE THAT I CANNOT DISAGREE.” He jolted as the banner jumped from his hands, surrounded by blue magic and stuck up to where he wanted it to be, with one of the bear monsters from Snowdin taking the chance to pin it up from each corner. “SANS!”

 

“sorry bro, didn’t mean to make you _jump out of your bones_.”

 

“SANS STOP! BONES CANNOT JUMP OUT OF BONES!”

 

The skeleton grinned wider as Reader snickered, knowing he was on a role now. “so particular - i didn’t realise you’d have a _bone to pick_ with your own brother.”

 

“NO SANS! NOT NOW! FRISK WILL BE HERE IN A MINUTE!”

 

“then we shouldn’t be _bone-idle_ about this. eh. too late.” The skeleton continued and looked to the left with the rest of them as Frisk came in with a bunch of monster kids and their parents. Cheers went up around the pub as Frisk blushed, looking down at their feet before grinning up at all of them happily. The monsters adored them – Ivy still unsure about their gender – with the kid especially attached to the skelebro’s and the fish lady with glorious long red hair who’d glowered at her warningly for some reason, who was hanging around a yellow dino-lady in a cute navy blue dress with white stars on it.

 

Frisk made sure to thank everyone under the watchful eye of a beaming goat lady. The queen apparently. Then Frisk came up to Ivy and looked at her heart for a long moment. Ivy had to wonder what these monsters saw in her heart that they didn’t seem to know how to deal with. She was told by the birthday kid that her heart is amazing. That Frisk had never seen a human with one brighter.

 

“I got a lotta love and hugs and kisses to give kid.” She winked at him.

 

Frisk smiled widely at that and gave her a tight hug and looked up at her, remarking that maybe she should be a human protector of monsters?

 

“Already am, sweetcheeks.”

 

A real one, Frisk went on, for the guard – whatever that actually was.

 

Ivy cocked her head curiously, but Toriel cut in upon sensing Grillby’s power flaring. “We’ve still others to thank, Frisk. However, that may be an idea for Ivy to contemplate some other time.” Toriel smiled maternally at her, making her miss her mother now. “May we have your details after this? We may have an offer for you.”

 

“Sure? Anyway, I can only really offer you a lesson in self-defence as a gift.”

 

Undyne cut in here. “I’m the kids fighting teacher!” She put hands to hips, showcasing the muscle she did have by flexing at her. “Don’t even try to take them from me, punk!”

 

“Like I’ve partially taken Papy?”

 

Grillby amusedly crackled in the background as he saw Undyne steam, silently rooting for his female.

 

“He’s still MY Royal Guard so-”

 

“Oooh, territorial!” Then Ivy grinned widely back. “Sounds like a challenge to me, gillie-gillz!”

 

Papyrus came up between them. “NOT ON FRISKS BIRTHDAY!”

 

Ivy sighed. “He’s got a point, yeah?”

 

Undyne huffed, having been so ready to have a go at this human Papyrus had been learning from that got him so good with his magic. “Fiiiine! Oi Frisk! OPEN MY GIFT ALREADY!” She grabbed Papyrus determinedly and strode off with him over her shoulder, the skeleton complaining loudly at her despicable treatment of him.

 

The human slunk away to get behind the bar and stand next to Grillby, picking up a cup and smiling at him as he gave her a clean hand towel. She took it and began wiping it down. “Can’t wait to spar with her. I never did get around to that spar with you, you know.”

 

The fire elemental looked at her fully as she winked at him playfully. “I wouldn’t actively fight you. I could not. Not now.”

 

Ivy wanted to ask why, but it was there in the air, the magic caressing her body affectionately. “So how would it have gone?” The Scot replied quietly.

 

A little smirk hit his lips. “You’d see what I can do with my body.”

 

She sucked in a breath, a dirty grin on her face before she wiped it off at innocent laughter. “Don’t be doing this to me at a kids party, damn!” She whined unhappily and shoved him away with a huff.

 

Grillby laughed freely and brightly at this, surprising the majority of people there but making Ivy sigh more and glower away when he quietly teased her further.

 

Sans was nudged by Reader. “See, it’s fine.”

 

The skeleton nodded, and decided to stop keeping tabs on the woman Grillby was taken with.

 

It was getting boring and he was too lazy anywho.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next day came with major clearing up in Grillby’s, followed by Marcus bringing in one of their adoptive siblings and his wife.

 

“Claude! Juliette!” She said cheerfully, stopping her cleaning of the table the Dog Guard had taken over the previous night and left odd stain marks in she didn’t want to think about. “How are you? Oh, it’s been so long! You’re pregnant!” The Scot squeaked at the woman in her third trimester who looked tired but delighted at Ivy’s exuberance. “Claude you git, look what you did to my lovely Juliette!” She wagged her rag at a smirking and proud blonde lad.

 

“An accident, but a happy one regardless,” Juliette said, a pretty smile on her face surrounded by luxurious chocolate brown curls.

 

“A beautiful accident, I assure you, Lehrerin Ivy,” The German man said, looking lovingly at his wife before turning his brown eyes on Ivy and taking her in thoughtfully before nodding resolutely. “It is wonderful to see you again with a smile on your face. My condolences on your loss, it grieved me to learn of our beloved teacher passing away. Come, let me buy you both a drink.”

 

Grillby served them with professional ease, curious about prior students of the old Montgomery Hall as the new one to his pubs right was getting done up. They were lovely people, full of stories and memories and made the Montgomery siblings jubilant. It settled him. The Montgomey’s knew good people. They took photos of them all, with even Grillby finally relenting to be in one for a group photo.

 

Juliette hugged her before they had to make a move. “We’ll make sure to come see you over here at least once a year.”

 

Claude came over, clapping her on both shoulder and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You can always stay with us in Germany should you come to my homeland, little sister. It would be our delight and pleasure to home you.”

 

“I will. Take care, Montgomery’s.” Ivy winked, waving as they left because they were in heart, and they grinned at her in familial love before parting. “I missed them.”

 

“I am glad you have such people, Ivy.”

 

“Me too. And you’re one of them, don’t forget that, mate.” She winked, getting back to helping him clean.

 

Grillby certainly wouldn’t, gently smiling as he watched her in his domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some relationship buffing that I felt needed to be done. Any words and kudos from you are always appreciated, luvlies x


	7. Livin' Life - (Or The Chapter I name Six Point Five After Seeing A Certain Picture On Tumblr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more life slices and development of relationships :)

 

** Chapter Seven/6.5 **

 

 

 

Ivy grinned at the student she was giving a private lesson as he came out from washing and changing. He was early thirties, a businessman that worked late and was looking for one on one sessions and able to pay for them so he could get quick at self-defence. He’d paid a lot of attention to her, smiling and Ivy could have sworn he was shifting his rather nicely built body for her enjoyment. She said nothing, ignored it. Right then, he was another body to mould for the purpose of fighting. He didn’t have gender or sexuality. “Not bad, Keith.”

 

“What do you say to a drink?”

 

Ivy looked at the clock on the wall. It was two in the afternoon and she didn’t have any more private lessons after him, three people having had their hour each before him. Good thing she didn’t care about society looking down at her for drinking at this time of day. Plus being around a bar owner that drank at all times of the day prompted her to drink at any time too. “Wouldn’t say no. Up Top Grillby’s next door has a couple whiskies I’ve yet to try.”

 

“Then allow me to buy you one.”

 

“Very kind of you. Well, we aren’t getting any younger, let’s scoot.” Ivy led the way, knowing it’d be good for _Up Top Grillby’s_ to be seen with humans going into the monster bar. She grinned at random passers-by and went in. A round of hello’s came from the regulars and she waved back, scratching the lone Doggo behind the ear as she passed and making him pant and wag his tail happily. She didn’t see Keith try and then get growled at.

 

Plonking herself down at the bar, she looked at Keith when he sat by her, looking a little edgy. “You alright, mate?”

 

“O-Oh, yes. I was just, uh, lost in thought for a second.” Keith smirked at her, brown eyes intent on hers. “You know, I’ve been to Scotland quite the few times on business, but there’s something slightly different with your accent.” The businessman leaned closer. “Where-Jesus!” He jumped at the sudden appearance of Grillby, making Ivy laugh at him, not unkindly, but he still threw her an irritated look. “How the hell do you not explode the place?”

 

Grillby stared him dead on, saying nothing to the rude remark and merely passing him a menu.

 

Ivy raised a brow, disliking his comment against her favourite monster. “Magic, clearly. Grillby, this is Keith, a private student of mine. Keith, this is the owner of the bar, Grillby.”

 

“Uh, yeah, nice to meet you.”

 

Grillby nodded his head once, slowly, picking up a glass and cleaning it with a rag as he stood before them.

 

Exactly what was this meeting between the two of them?

 

For Keith’s sake it had better be just a drink between student and teacher.

 

Of _martial_ arts.

 

As much as he detested the thought of Ivy fighting, she loved doing it and loved teaching it, and his instincts warred with his accepting mind that this was not fine at all. She’d done it all her life, he told himself, always looking her over for bruises and welts or marks of any kind that showed him her pain but none ever appeared. He would be much less stressed from his instincts clamouring to keep her here if she worked the bar with him and knowing she’d be under his watchful gaze and protected, but idealism and reality were two separate things.

 

He respected her decision to… put her life in… possible jeopardy.

 

…

 

 _Damnit all_ but Grillby just **hated** the thought of her bright happy self injured from the life she led.

 

Yet he would say nothing, for he would no sooner give up his title of Royal General like he knew she would demand in return. They were both warriors and protectors of the highest order in both of their own circles. The magical world needed them for this.

 

His instincts would just have to get over it.

 

“Riiight.” Keith drawled out, looking at his menu.

 

Ivy looked at the shelving of whiskey, sighing out silently thinking, ‘ _Criminy Jicket this got weirdly awkward. Grillby never really talks much to outsiders anyway._ ’ It did remind her that he did for her though, compared to most everyone else she’d seen him first meet, regardless of species. Of course she was a hungover mess and he was being kind, but still. “Can I have a…” She looked over the range for one she’d not tried yet.

 

Grillby picked up on that, reading her well. He looked over his range, plucked a dark red bottle up and poured her two fingers of _Volcanic Vulkin V_. It was obviously the fifth version of it, but this version was favoured the most and had cinnamon in it, as well as chocolate and toffee flavours. Knowing she wasn’t the biggest fan of chocolate, he’d yet to recommend it, but it suited her tastes more than the last few she’d yet to try. He placed it before her with a smile before turning to Keith and cocked his head slightly in patient question.

 

“Ivy didn’t order that.” Keith spoke up for her.

 

_Of course he knew that._

 

Grillby flared a bit at being questioned when it came to his treatment of his intended.

 

“Naw, he got I haven’t tried this yet and was looking for something new. What you having, mate?” She asked, leaning to see the menu but paused when she saw Grillby’s flames dim down and slowly wave. It gave her the feeling he was watching this very carefully, toeing around prey to find the best place to pounce. “Grillbz Core Beer is super good. Very drinkable.”

 

“If you’re having whiskey, I’ll match you of course. Can I have one of what Ivy’s having?”

 

A controlled nod, and Grillby had a drink poured before him.

 

“That’s all Grillby-baby.” Ivy winked at him and turned to Keith as Grillby wandered over to the wide of them as the Dog Guard came in, greeting everyone cheerfully with barks and Ivy waved at them quickly. “Your balance is getting better, and your reaction time is too.”

 

“Yeah, I’m hoping to pen in another lesson tomorrow at the same time?”

 

Ivy paused and took her phone out. “Going to have to be an hour later. That spot is booked up already.”

 

“Okay. So, you free for something non-martial arts after that?”

 

She raised her brows, surprised. “Are you asking me out?” She thought that maybe he had been subtly flirting and preening for her then and when he nodded that confirmed it. She thought of kissing him, of him pressing her against the wall and touching her lustfully and inwardly shuddered. Ew. No. “I’m not interested.”

 

“Shame. I’d love to lavish attention on you.”

 

What, he's trying to make her instantly regret it or something? Ugh. There's the need for such a comment. “Not to make this weird and as if I’m bolting," She said, knowing she really needed to wash her face and mouth from the thought of if she could potentially kiss him, "but I do need to use the toilet. Back in a tick.” She jumped off the stool and went to the loos, rolling her eyes to herself. It was just a drink between them, and she thought that they’d become better friends for it like what usually happened in the Montgomery Training Hall. Oh well. Hopefully he wouldn't make it weird tomorrow.

 

Keith sighed out on not getting such a good chance at seeing her body. “Would have loved a taste of that.”

 

Grillby appeared before him, growling out, “ _You would do well in not talking of Ivy in such a way, human._ ”

 

He jerked back at the flaming mans’ words and to jump again when a deep voice came from his left.

 

“you talkin’ shit about our barman’s fav girl, fool? Cause grillbz doesn’t get pissed like this for nuthin’.”

 

“Fuck!” He didn’t know there were skeleton monsters, thinking them all either animalistic in appearance or elemental. “What is this? Ganging up on the human o’clock time?! It was just a comment.”

 

Sans eye-lights went away, freaking the man out. “got an off lookin’ heart there, pal. i’m thinkin’ maybe _you_ should start thinkin’ better and not bother our lady v again.”

 

Like a coward, he slammed money down and left swiftly.

 

It was a minute before Ivy came back, stopping when she didn’t see him, but did see her second favourite skellie-monmon and Grillby placing down whiskies at the Dog Guard table. “Sup, Sansy? Uh, did you see another human here?”

 

“he left. something about work.”

 

Ivy frowned. “That’s weird.” She looked at the door in confusion. ‘ _I didn’t think he’d just bail on me because I said no. Not to mention he’s going to have to explain himself tomorrow._ ’ “Well, I’ll see him next lesson then, I guess.” Shrugging, she sat down and picked her drink up.

 

“you train him? ya may wanna drop him.”

 

“Eh? Uh, why’s that?”

 

“not on the whole monsters thing, v.”

 

Her eyes widened. It was hard to think of people not being as accepting as her sometimes because she was used to humans she knew being fine with them. “Well shit, I never knew.” She rubbed her temple as Grillby came back around and served Sans a bottle of ketchup. “He didn’t seem uncomfortable here though?”

 

“sorry about the lack of student.”

 

“Meh. Win some, lose some.” She sipped at her drink, eyes closed to enjoy it.

 

Sans and Grillby smirked at each other, pleased it blew over without trouble.

 

“On the house, Sans.”

 

Ivy looked at Sans at that, grinning in amusement. “Jeeze what did you do to get Grillbz give you something free with the tab you have?”

 

“just took care of a rat infestation.”

 

She blinked her eyes, confused. “What?”

 

“nuthin’.”

 

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it when she took it out. “Gotta scoot. More work to be done on the upper levels.” She knocked her drink back and put the empty tumbler down, about to salute and leave but gripped that bar with a hand and had to ask, “Did Keith pay? For the drinks?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alrighty, see you guys tomorrow.”

 

“later v.”

 

“Until tomorrow, Ivy.”

 

\---

 

 

The next day Ivy waited for ten minutes but Keith didn’t show, so she shrugged and went to Grillby for a drink and light conversation.

 

 

\---

 

 

Reader waved at Ivy as the woman looked around for the twenty five year old scientist who looking good in her brown bomber jacket, pretty blue dress that flared around her lower thighs and flat shoes with a cute bow on them. “Thanks for coming, Ivy!”

 

Ivy wasn’t dress up nicely – she’d literally just swapped out her baggy t-shirt for a feminine blouse and slinky scarf and spar shoes for flat, calf high brown boots. Steel toe capped ones gifted to her from her brother for a birthday a couple years ago when he’d visited her in China. “Naw, no worries, precious. I’ve never seen a jazz band and hey, it’s Grillby’s. It’s not like it’s the biggest trek ever, ya know? I’d probably have been drawn in from the noise alone.” She laughed, hooking arms with the woman and leading the way in. “Where’s bonie-homie?”

 

“Off on some protection duty tonight. He’ll be here later hopefully.”

 

“I’ll be sure to wait for some sick jazz puns then.” She then whistled at the crowd of monsters and the surprising amount of humans there. “Whoa.” Reader laughed at the joke and pointed to the bar and the duo squeezed past the crowd. Ivy smiled at the feel of Grillby’s magic instantly finding her and tugging her to the end part of the bar. “This way. I might have to help him out, babe. It’s a bigger than usual crowd.”

 

Reader had been looking forward to enjoying the night giggling with her as customers but saw the thrilled look on Ivy’s face at helping out. For Ivy, and the sake of her getting closer to Grillby, Reader would help out. Could get a few drinks out of it, right? “Why not? I will too.”

 

Reaching the bar, Ivy guided her new friend behind it. “We’ll help you out if you slide on a few drinks our way.”

 

He was relieved at their appearance, smiling at them. “Naturally. Reader, if you would handle the beers as they are most popular? Ivy has a better hang of which whiskey is which.”

 

She smiled and nodded, nudging Ivy. She teasingly said, “I wonder why, hm?”

 

“I’m not even going to try and lie.” Ivy took off her hoodie, grabbing Reader’s jacket and handing her a spare hairband. “Just in case. Don’t wanna drip your lovely hair in the alcohol.”

 

“Thanks V.”

 

The night began, with Grillby being more energetic than usual, flashily doing cocktail tricks and his flames more wild than usual as Ivy worked behind his bar for the first time, utterly pleasing him to see her there. Ivy and Reader were suitably impressed, sipping on Core Beers in between customers. It was Ivy that began lightly flirting with a drunk customer to get him to pay for the most expensive alcohol that really was worth it and the Scot waggled her brows at Reader when he did.

 

“Is that a challenge?” The scientist asked, leaning on one hip and putting a hand to it.

 

“Might be.”

 

“Let’s go.” She turned and gave her comeliest smile to her next customer, a water elemental in a suit, having just come out from work. “Hello, handsome. Looking dashing today.” She looked him up and down and winked prettily. She inwardly cheered herself on for actually being able to do it when he gave his version of a blush, a vibration through the cheeks with an added sparkle of magic behind his large circular glasses. “What can I get you?”

 

“J-Just a…” He watched her lean forward, the top of her dress pulling down slightly and showing the top of her roundness there. “C-Core Beer?”

 

“You got it.” The monster paid, leaving her a tip.

 

Ivy clapped at her and saw her next customer come up, some human guy with a nice smile. She leaned on the bar with a knowing smile and looked up at him from under her lashes. “How may I serve you today, lovely?”

 

The man blinked, staring blankly until Ivy put a hand to her mouth and laughed lightly and he coughed into his hand. “Wasn’t expecting that voice.”

 

She widened her eyes for a split second for effect when she remarked, “Ravishing, I know.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Grillby stopped himself from forcefully making the man leave, hating her flirting with another, even if he’d watched as they began their game.

 

The customer snapped out of it as Ivy smiled at him, patient and coy. “That bottle, up there. Looks interesting.” His eyes roamed down her throat and breasts when she leaned her head back and tilted to the side, pushing her chest out. “I’ll take that for the night.”

 

“Will you now?” The Scot smirked and winked. “Sure thing, lovely.” Ivy kicked over a stool, making sure to reach up enough that her upper thighs were bared more than usual, but that he still couldn’t see anything private. She came back down with the bottle and he handed her his card. She billed up the cost and handed the receipt. He handed it back after scribbling on it, saying he didn’t need it, smirked and walked off. Ivy snorted when she saw his number. “This is useless to me. You win this round Rea-”

 

Both of the watched as Grillby entertained a group of females with his magic, shaking cocktails and letting his power condense around him. He was looking more powerful and gorgeous and ever, making the women squeal and giggle as he smirked at them, pouring drinks and then leaning on the bar to them, looking so fucking provocative.

 

Ivy swallowed.

 

A swirl of sheer jealousy sank low in her stomach and the desire to simply grab him and drag him away and kiss his senseless and get him so hot and bothered with her talented hands he’d think of no other flushed through her. She hadn’t realised a dark look settled on her features before Reader nudged her with a wide eyed look.

 

She hissed under her breath, “V! Lady, smile!” A fake one came on her friends face. “We’ll stop, huh?”

 

Ivy shoved away the feeling of adrenaline hitting her veins to begin a fight, realising her magic was flaring when monsters looked over warily. “Can’t believe I lost!” She said loudly and then grinned cheerfully at Reader when she got attention on her. “Here I was thinking I was the Queen of the Flirting Scene!” She winked at Reader who gave her a relieved look. “I pass my title on!” She cried dramatically, back of the hand to forehead and then burst into laughter with Reader.

 

The Scientist raised her drink and Ivy copied, clacking them against each other and knocking them back and getting to the customers.

 

About fifteen minutes later when they got a breather from working, Reader asked. “You good?”

 

She grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, I uh… Hadn’t encountered that before.”

 

Reader hip bumped her playfully as they served Beers for the next lot of customers. “I’d be the same.”

 

“Yeah, where’s bonie-homie at?!”

 

“here. looks like you’re in _high spirits_. _sherry_ have a glass on me, ladies?”

 

“Wine not?” Reader replied, grinning lazily.

 

“looks like you’ve already had a few, ah well, _shots happen_ , huh?”

 

“Sounds _whiskey_ , Sans. Hopefully I don’t require a leave of _absinthe_ from work.”

 

Grillby came up to them at seeing his regular and then wished he hadn’t when he heard the last line.

 

Ivy grinned at him, not quite as brightly as usual as she was still a bit aggravated from earlier, both with herself and him and somewhat regretting flirting so obviously in front of the male that had only had eyes for her this whole time. He’d demonstrated his point. _Too_ well. “I think I’m witnessing their foreplay. I’m not sure.”

 

Sans waggled his brows at her. “would you like more _proof?_ ”

 

“Nope.” The martial artist raised her hands. “You do you, hun. Or her.”

 

He grinned and turned to Reader, who was smiling widely.

 

Grillby was staring down at her.

 

Just to annoy him, she said, “I’m being left by my _Jack_ jones here, Grillby.” Grillby sighed, flames crackling and she let the last of her guilty irritation at him flirting go. “Man, this pun thing really catches on, doesn’t it?”

 

The bands started then, and Ivy perked up at the rousing jazz that was more electrifying than soothing like she’d expected. Her face brightened up when she realised the band was human and monster themselves and began nodding her head to the beat. The rest of the evening was spectacular, with the three staying after hours with the owner. It had been busier than ever and Grillby paid Reader for the part time work while Ivy asked for hers in alcohol when their two friends left, leaving them by themselves.

 

“Of course you can. It makes it easier for me.”

 

“You’re a diamond.”

 

“Do you like it here?”

 

“In your bar? You know I do, Grill. I _am_ here practically every night,” She playfully replied.

 

“And this?” He held up the receipt which had the mans’ number on it.

 

“Be a doll and burn it for me? I’d love to see you do some more magic with your hands after _such_ a good showing tonight.” She grinned cheekily, winking.

 

Pleasure flared in his, flames twining happily and it crackled and sparked out a touch more ostentatiously than usual. They talked about the night, the liking of the live music and the possibility for having that more often, perhaps once or twice a month and bouncing ideas off of each other about what type of music to go for and perhaps that there’d be specialist night or two in the line-up. Then they went on about her business and it’s decorating, Ivy saying it was going slowly, but that they’d be done in a week or so and Marcus was thinking of hiring another teacher or two as there’d been a surprising amount of interest.

 

He told her it was likely the videos spread of them defending his bar. when it came to his bar, humans had been curious about the place so defended, and it had brought more customers in as a whole with monsters knowing they can be comfortable around the humans that did come in for a drink and be accepted wholly. The woman he wanted brought about a vibrancy into his life that had previously been rather mild and comfortable. He’d been shaken up in a good way. He thought about calling about to see if anyone would volunteer to help the Montgomery’s for a day in a few days and decided he would put out word tomorrow.

 

Then Ivy realised the time. “Aw snap, I gotta shoot. Early private lesson tomorrow.”

 

Regardless of her ability, he didn’t wish for her to walk back alone while still somewhat drunk. “Allow me to walk you back.”

 

“Sure.” She wanted to spend time alone with him still. She followed as he steered the way, holding the door open for her and politely guiding her through with a well-mannered hand to her back. It wasn’t a long way home, but it was calm and serene with the pair of them quietly talking about anything that came to mind, smiles on their faces.

 

As they got to her place, Ivy peered up at him with a playful grin and then beckoned him down as if to tell a secret. She kissed him on the cheek, shivering at the flames licking at her face and the heat he emanated. His face went blue and she stilled him before he could pop back up. “By the way? You totally won that round. Night Grillby!” She pecked him on the cheek again and disappeared into her complex with his surprised laughter at making it a joke saw her off into a good sleep.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Nooo, Auntie Ivy! It goes here!” Cinnamon demanded from her watching with all the patience a seven year old could have.

 

Which was next to about five seconds apparently.

 

“It does?” Ivy teased.

 

“Yes! Now put it there. Good!” He nodded, looking at the pocket watch critically as she finished it.

 

“Is it done?”

 

“Ngh… I think so?” Cinnamon lost his confidence, unsure.

 

“What’cha mean, I think so?” She tickled him and with a squeal he was off, as Ivy chased him around the Training Hall with a laugh.

 

As they passed Lapine and Marcus, the rabbit lady spoke up. “Ivy will have lovely fire children, won’t she?”

 

Her balance was thrown off and the wall was just that bit too close for-

 

SMACK.

 

“…Ow.” She whimpered.

 

Lapine winced along with Cinnamon, while Marcus snickered.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Marcus.”

 

“Language, sister dearest.”

 

\---

 

 

“so where’d that bruise on your jaw come from?”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“i knew you humans had a song called chasing pavements, but i didn’t know you had one about chasing walls.”

 

“Yeah it’s called Wonderwall.”

 

“is it ‘cause you had a wonder _fall_ into it?”

 

“Oh my gods, did you really ju- of course he bloody just- _go away, you absolute fucking walnut._ ”

 

Sans cackled.

 

He totally lived to annoy the shit out of his people.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Papyrus gladly took Ivy’s place as she and Undyne glowered at each other, tying matches on all the fighting video games Alphys had. “WHAT FUN THIS IS!”

 

The yellow scientist laughed nervously as Undyne gently handed the controller to her but then snarled around at an amused Ivy. “F-Fun, y-yeah.”

 

The Captain narrowed her eyes. “Stop making my wifey nervous, lame-o!”

 

“Maybe you should stop challenging me in front of her then, gillie!” Ivy grinned back making the shark toothed woman gnash her fangs in frustration. “Seeing as you never win and all!”

 

“Like you do either, stupid!”

 

“Yeah but I’m okay with that, you’re not.” The Scot shrugged in a carefree motion, infuriating her opponent with a smile. “I’m hungry. Let’s make-”

 

“SPAGHETTI!”

 

“You can make spaghetti?” Ivy said doubtfully to Undyne.

 

“WHO THE HELL SAYS I CAN’T?!”

 

“I bet it isn’t any good.”

 

“MY SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD! COME ON PAPYRUS! LET’S SHOW THIS JERK!” She grabbed the skeleton and ran into the kitchen.

 

Ivy snickered and then turned to Alphys, who was still nervously sweating around her. “She’s passionate, it’s awesome.”

 

Alphys blinked in surprise. She hadn’t expected that. She had honestly thought that the martial artist didn’t like the Royal Guard in the slightest and that she was riling up her wife to be on purpose. “Y-You like h-her?” A definite nod. “Truly?” Another nod and a widening grin. She wrung her hands at that, feeling bad for judging her wrongly. “O-Oh. I think she a-actually d-d-doesn’t l-l-like you… Uhm…”

 

“What?” Ivy stood up and then went into the kitchen.

 

She knew how to correct this with someone like Undyne.

 

They were rather similar after all.

 

“I-Ivy-?!”

 

“Hey fish face!” Ivy waited until she turned around, noting the scowl. “I like you! I like your flashy fangs, and your cool body that tells me you love spears and fighting. I like that you get all passionate and inflamed about things, that you love a challenge and that’s _awesome_ to me. I like your wife, I like our Papyrus and I definitely like you, and your stupid face! So you better start liking me back!”

 

The fighter had her cheeks tinted red at the compliments, her grin widening. “Really?! Well, you ain’t too bad I guess… WHO AM I KIDDING?! For being human you’re badass! I saw your fighting tour online and was super jealous you get to do such a thing! I think your body is awesome too and I like the fact you grin like an idiot so much, moron! You like my wife and our Papyrus and I like ya too!”

 

“WE COOL?!”

 

“WE COOL!”

 

Ivy beamed before getting challenging again, eyes glinting. “Bet that spaghetti ain’t shit.”

 

“EXCUSE ME?! It’s _the fucking shit!_ Let me show you!”

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Grillby cursed to himself as he ran through the sudden rain, glad for the pea coat he had on over his head. He’d simply gone out for a walk to calm him mind from thoughts of his woman after a rather steamy dream that had her smiling face all crying out in satisfaction for most of the night before opening up shop.

 

Without thinking of why his bar was open – his magic so used to Ivy’s presence by now it went over it without a second thought – he went in, flinging his clothing off that were in any way damp, including his glasses that helped him see in complete colours instead of just different shades of red.

 

Ivy stared, jaw slightly open as his godly physique was revealed to her. She’d always noted his broad shoulders, but those muscular shoulders led down to bulked biceps and toned forearms that flickered with tiny flames and spirals that both rolled up his form. Only those who stayed in the gym eight hours a day got arms like those and that chest… Her knees were already weak at the arms being showcased, and now they were utterly wobbling at his chest. Each muscle was large and firm and strong and oh gods she could cream her panties right now.

 

He was huge _, powerful_ , and she wanted to lick every outlined muscle on him.

 

And the v of his hips that started around his waist and went down to a belt that he was now unbuckling?!

 

**Glorious.**

 

Fuck.

 

This man was so fucking delicious she would let him do anything he wanted to her in that moment.

 

Her magic pounded and pulsed just like her body did and released potent lust and his head snapped up and they stared at each other, shock on their faces.

 

“Ivy?” His voice was deeper, lower, rolling and crackling.

 

His bow tie was draped over that wide neck of his, flapping as the flames licked it.

 

Her mouth salivated.

 

Lick…?

 

A whimper left her mouth.

 

Oh gods...

 

“Ivy.”

 

Her lust addled brain finally scrounged out, “Are you okay, Grillby?”

 

“There was just some rain. Are you harmed? That sound…” He trailed off, completely blank to the fact his body was utterly turning her on because her lust was always this strong when she first saw him if it had been few days or so.

 

“I’m good.” She cleared her throat, having squeaked that reply out. Her eyes trailed down, and she held her breath without realising it. That eight pack and that v that trailed down… there was a select pattern going down that v, swirls interlocked and cresting down and holy shit he was so beautiful… and that top button was still undone on those slacks and- wait. Rain? “Wait, are you okay?! Does all water do this to you?” Alarm raced through her and she quickly jumped over the bar, looking more intently for injuries on his person, handing him the whiskey she’d poured for him.

 

Grillby nodded and drank it in one, only for her to give him her own partially drunk one and knock it back as well. The whiskey definitely helped and he gave out a small sigh of relief as it worked straight away. “Only non-magical water. I have magical water installed in the bar that helps rejuvenate monsters.” He smiled at her worry and tilted his neck so she could see the worst rain burn that was slowly going away, looking like a cigarette burn that was healing.

 

“Oh. Good.” She was going to make sure she had plenty of shelters for Grillby now. “If you’re nearer my apartment when it’s raining you can always go in, and don’t give me that look. Your life is more important than your proprieties to me. I’m getting you a key cut tomorrow.”

 

As much as his instincts loved that and his morals rallied against that, he nodded. “It is most logical. Thank you.”

 

Her eyes trailed over him without taking in his attractiveness, eyeing for more injuries and circling him critically. She found nothing. “You sure you’re not harmed?”

 

He put hands on her biceps, squeezing kindly. “I removed the coat and wet clothing in time and my own heat died the slacks out straight away, do not worry any longer.” He didn’t detect her cheeks going red as there was barely a difference between the shades of her face. “Allow me to dress in dry clothing.”

 

She’d want to blurt out a no but realised she’d not be much of a conversationalist at that point. “Sure.”

 

He cocked his head as he went up, curious about her reactions. Then he stopped and put a hand to his face, realising that yes, you fool, of course she was attracted to his body on show. He might as well have shown her everything for how low his slacks were slung. Gods it had been that long since he’d bothered with any type of flirtations he’d completely forgotten his lust wasn’t one sided, despite the delectable scent of want from her being in his nose all the damn time.

 

A smirk tilted his lips.

 

Well then.

 

Ivy had just about composed herself when he came back down not a minute later and she instantly clenched her jaw when he’d not bothered to button up his clothing properly. Her eyes helplessly were drawn down to the V of his hips before she snapped them away as he slowly began buttoning them up languorously. ‘ _Cruel. You did that on purpose you fucking tasty elemental ball of fiery gorgeousness. I want to taste your bergamot._ ’ She inwardly cried, gulping. When he was mostly done she looked back, sipping her drink.

 

“You okay now?”

 

“Now I am.” He reached out and touched her lip where a drop of whiskey was about to fall. He didn’t let his fire burn it away, instead letting a golden tongue sleekly lick it up. “You went for a new one. How did you find it?”

 

Not a single word entered her brain.

 

“Uh…”

 

Apart from the most useless one.

 

“I will be sure to add that to the reviews.”

 

“Grillby! You damn well did all of that on purpose, you shameless hussy!”

 

He laughed at her fuming embarrassment and as she said, he _shamelessly_ replied, “Of course. I will have you know what you are missing.”

 

“ _Shameless_ and I fucking love it _. Gaaah._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this amazing picture of topless Grillby on Rocksinmuffin's tumblr and that prompted this whole extra chapter I squeezed in instead of my actual chapter seven haha. 
> 
> Seriously, he was so fucking muscular and gorgeous and iuytbo756432qwsryd 
> 
> @//_//@
> 
> i was very hot under the collar so to speak.
> 
> sorry for typos this was done under the influence of single grain scot whisky cause i needed a couple fingers after that haha ;) enjoy xxx


	8. A Knee's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Montgomery Training Hall 2 gets done up.

** Chapter Eight**

 

 

The next two days were filled with the Montgomery siblings doing up the new Training Hall to their usual standards. Considering he’d bought it, Marcus was the main teacher and had it done up to his preferences. Ivy was okay with that, deciding half of the money she earnt in her tour would go to the new business to match Marcus’ amount and most of the rest for the average apartment in the lesser liked side of town she’d been renting that she decided to buy, which just so happened to be a couple streets from the monsters side of things.

 

Highly likely why it was so cheap.

 

Ivy nudged Marcus to do the same, but he decided to stay living above the Hall, stating she also had a room whenever she wished it. She thought that he likely would have Lapine and Cinnamon living with him in a little family unit. They’d been getting cosy for months before she hit the states for her tour but they hadn't exactly stated they were togetehr.

 

What had surprised them was that not only were they getting help from monsters they’d talked to, such as the Dog Guards, but also some they’d barely seen, such as the few monsters from around the area that had gotten over the fact Ivy had a powerful orange soul. It was a big thing for them to do so, and it meant a lot to the two Montgomery’s who beamed at each and every one of them.

 

She told so to the cat and crocodile monsters who were best friends, picking out colours for a back room with her in case she did stay over. They’d waved it off, saying they were friends of the four thousand odd monsters there were in the world now, that people had seen the viral videos of them protecting one of the most beloved business in monster-dom, of saving a highly respected pre-war general from having to possibly worsen the public opinion of monsters.

 

Ivy raised a brow at that when the purple cat monster told her it, with her friend nodding along like it was gospel truth. ‘ _General? A pre-war one? Did the monsters have some kind of war down in their underground?_ ’ It didn’t occur to her that it meant the war from four hundred and fifty odd years ago. “He’s really, uh, popular then?” She brushed out her short red skirt and baggy white t-shirt subconsciously.

 

Catty nodded. “He’s like, _superhot_ and not just ‘cause he’s, like, totally hot anyway.” The two teens laughed in shrill giggles.

 

“Can I ask without sounding rude, what _is_ hot to monsters? You know, like a general thing?”

 

Bratty giggled. “Totally the strength of their magic! And how they use it so masterfully and, like, the control and the accuracy! Ahh!” She squealed, flushing a darker shade of green along her cheeks as she held them.

 

Ivy wilted a little at that, keeping her grin on as Catty nodded with a hum of agreement. Oh… So even if she flirted with Grillby and he teased her back, because she couldn’t use magic it was... kind of hopeless to try and charm him? Damn. How could she impress him then? She was beginning to really like the fire elemental and she especially the fact that his magic seemed to settle around her comfortably when she entered his pub. The sight of him still took her breath away when she looked at him properly even after weeks of knowing him. He was always so magnificent.

 

Catty noticed her look a bit down, vibrant magic dulling a touch. “But, like, you totally don’t need to worry about it. You got a strong heart. You can get your monster man, whoever he is!” Somehow, she didn’t connect the magic saturated in Ivy as Grillby’s from next door. She didn’t exactly know the monster but for some far off glimpses and thinking him attractive as hell. “What about humans?”

 

“For guys to girls? At first glance? Usually curves. Nice eyes, a pretty smile. I guess it’s all about the connection with personalities above all though. I mean, we all end up wrinkled anyway, right?”

 

“Not for monsters! As long as we got access to our magic, we’re good.” Bratty beamed, brushing a hand along her snout. “We stay alive until, well, we get killed or choose to die. A lot of monsters that were a couple hundred years old died down in the Underground because they lost hope though.”

 

Ivy gave an ‘oh’ of understanding as Catty handed her a colour book from a local DIY shop, and pointed at a luscious purple.

 

“We should sooo have this for bedsheets.”

 

“Catty! She toootally will have burnished orange! Just because you like purple, ugh!” Bratty said, nudging her friend with a smirk. “It’s obvious it’s her colour!”

 

“Ivy can still have purple bedsheets!”

 

“Orange walls and purples bedsheets? Funky. Make sure it’s neon for both!” Ivy laughed as they beamed at her, jumping her and giggling loudly and getting into a tickle fight on the floor.

 

“Did I bust in on a _girly session?_ ” Marcus asked in amusement, making the two teen monsters squeak at being caught acting silly. “I was just going to drop this off but…” He held up Chinese food, a pagoda imprint on the side of the bag. They whined at him with Ivy swiftly snatching the bag. “I’ll leave, shall I?”

 

“Yes, sod off.” Ivy took out her usual duck in plum sauce and vegetable rice, handing over the bag of food to Catty.

 

“I can see when I’m not wanted. Fine!” He gave a fake dramatic sigh of sadness, cuddling her sorrowfully before he left.

 

The Scot grinned and called back. “Thanks for the food, loser!”

 

“You’re welcome, moron!”

 

Catty had absently taken it, sighing with Bratty as Marcus left and the martial artist sat down, grabbing her wooden chopsticks. “He’s soooo cute!”

 

Ivy paused and gave her a look before snapping her chopsticks apart. “Please don’t. I _am_ actually hungry you know.”

 

“Eh? He’s not your husband? But like, he was all touching you and stuff? And you have the same surname?”

 

Ivy paled at that thought, shuddering and lowering her carton of rice. “He’s my brother! Of course he hugs me!” She exclaimed making the other two gives ‘ohhhhs’ at her. “Ew. Okay. I do not want to hear about his hotness or whatever.”

 

“He’s so hooot though!”

 

“Please stop.”

 

“And those _muscles?!_ ”

 

“We’re raised as martial artists.”

 

“And his super pretty nose!”

 

“I have the same nose. It’s not pretty. It’s a nose.”

 

“Noses can be pretty!” Bratty said, patting her glorious snout.

 

“You do have a striking nose, Bratty.” Ivy agreed with that, having never seen one be able to move and form words like that before. She was able to cram a mouthful of rice in her gob before it continued.

 

“Such a nice butt-”

 

She choked a little. “GAH! _Girls!_ ” They shrieked in laughter, having been doing this on purpose. They slumped on each other in hilarity, watching her look upwards in a clear sign of wishing for strength with snickers coming from them. “You two are mean and cruel.” She sighed, sending them into snorts of amusement.

 

“H-Hi? Marcus said there was more food in here?”

 

The trio looked up with Ivy giving a big smile of relief, hoping for her torment to be over when she caught sight of the fire elemental. She stilled, because the only thing she could think of was, ‘ _Oh gods does Grillby have a daughter?!_ ’ The fire elemental was a fruity green, like limes or apples with cute lemon coloured eyes and dressed in a sailor school uniform she’d seen in anime before. She was adorable! Still, in her mind she had to know…

 

“Are you Grillby’s kid?”

 

The elemental blushed and shook her head furiously. “He’s my brother!”

 

She turned on the two best friend who were cackling again. “See?! No one likes it when you mistakes siblings for more, you brats!” The simply went on laughing so Ivy turned back to her with an unhappy look. “We have food, if you don’t mind these gits poking fun at us? Well, me. I’m Ivy Montgomery.”

 

The elemental kneeled down carefully, looking at the woman who had so much of her half-brothers magic all over her that she was surprised she wasn’t actually Grillby’s mate yet. She’d know, because his magic didn’t cover the most important bit of their mate, the soul.

 

And if his magic was all over her… she settled a little bit, still unsure of humans. “You’re Marcus’ sister? I’m Flare.”

 

“That’s such a cute name! Ah! Here.” Ivy grabbed the bag that was still filled with food as the two monster besties had simply laughed at her. “Considering they’re slacking, you get prior choice of what you want.” She grinned victoriously at the whining monsters as she handed it to Flare.

 

At the glowers given to her from the besties, Flare felt admonished and lost a bit of control of her power from her anxiety, scorching the floor and burning a hole in the handle of the bag. The food would have smacked to the ground if not for Ivy instantly snapping a hand out and catching the bag. “S-Sorry, I’ll leave! I’ll just-”

 

“What? No, no, you just stay here and eat. Scorched floor, pfft. Should have seen the marks I used to make when d-dad was training me in the meteor hammer.” She inwardly cursed when stumbling over mentioning her old man. She’d been doing well to not stutter over speaking of him for the last couple weeks.

 

“What?”

 

“Meteor hammer?”

 

Ivy gestured for Flare to continue choosing what she wanted. “Yeah, it’s this metal ball on the end of the rope that’s spiked. It’s my favourite. I’m a close range fighter so this gives me distance I need. Well, things like that get out of control and the marks and dents I left in the wall! Wow! I’m surprised I didn’t get it taken off of me the moment it was put in my hand after that!”

 

“So cool!” The duo said and quickly nabbed the bag when Flare put it down, having taken drunkards noodles and some aubergine dish. “Yay food!”

 

“Like, we’re totally hungry! Choosing colours for another person is like, sooo difficult!”

 

Ivy grinned at their ways and winked at Flare. “Honestly, don’t worry about it. First of many, I assure you.” She looked down at it as Flare settled into crossing her legs for comfort. “It’s green too! Sweet!” She gulped down some duck.

 

Flare ate some noodles before saying slowly, “…My magic is green.”

 

“What’s that mean?” The human asked curiously, chewing the next bit quick. “If it means anything?”

 

“I’m good at defence… in human terms it would be green for kindness.” Flare smiled shyly. “I protect and heal well. I’m actually taking extra lessons from Queen Toriel. I think I’d like to be a healer. When fights are necessary… then I want to help the ones on our side recover well.”

 

Bratty and Catty didn’t seem to get it, being a bit flippant and thoughtlessly saying attacks were cooler and making Flare simply poke at her noodles, but Ivy sure appreciated it. “It’ll be sorely needed. Thank you, Flare.” She reached out, squeezing her shoulder in gratitude. “Have you visited your brother yet?”

 

Flare shook her head. “I’m a little nervous to visit. I haven’t seen him since Underground was freed. I’m…” She looked away, shy once more. “The longer it lasts… it’s harder.”

 

Ivy got it and stood up with her roasted duck and rice. “We’ll see him now.”

 

Flare’s black eyes widened. “B-But…”

 

“C’mon! He’d love to see you again! If not, I’ll kick his arse for you.” The Scot nodded, shoving chopsticks into the container and holding out her free hand. “I can make it easy for you. Promise.”

 

The green fire elemental paused before gently putting her hand into Ivy’s, surprised at the callouses mixing with the softness.

 

“Atta girl! You two be good! No ordering things in my name!” She nodded at the catalogues.

 

“Us?” Bratty asked, shocked.

 

“Like, never!” Catty finished and both of them affected stunned looks before laughing.

 

Ivy rolled her eyes playfully, then tugged Flare with her. The two went on their way to the next door pub, Flare getting increasingly jumpy but Ivy simply squeezed her hand. They entered the pub, the place overflowing with magic of Grillby’s. The male didn’t come out straight away, so Ivy tugged her to the bar, put her food down, made her a fruity drink with whiskey in it and went downstairs, promising she’d be back soon with him and that he was probably with his alcohol.

 

The pub owner was there, tempering his alcohols with his magic as the gold flared around the vats of alcohol. His head drifted to her direction without looking at her, letting her know he knew she was there but was busy right now. Ivy had the supreme urge to come up and hug him from behind and cuddle in. She even wanted to… she frowned. No, that wasn’t even possible for her. Regardless of her wants, she held back and watched his magic cover the drinks for the next couple minutes, leaning against a cellar wall.

 

Within no time at all, he removed his magic and turned to her. “Thank you, that’s the most temperamental of stages. It’ll mature under high speed with my magic buffing it up now.”

 

“Mature? As in years?” Ivy asked, leading the way up the stairs.

 

Grillby nodded as he followed her a couple steps up, quite exhausted from extensive magic use for the past two hours. “Yes. I have comprehensively studied this through the years and have been able to remake the process, but within hours. You are lucky you came right at the end or I would have ignored you for an hour.” He gave a lazy smirk as she turned to him.

 

She gave a fake gasp, playfulness in her eyes and putting hand to chest. “How could you even think of doing so?”

 

“Very easily.”

 

Ivy laughed brightly and tickled him under the chin, enjoying the warmth from him. “So rude! Good golly, haha!” She saw him reach for her with his fiery hand, possibly to hold her waist and tug her close as she saw his tired self possibly wish for some kind of comfort from her. Desire flickered in her but she continued with, “And I even brought you your sibling to say hi.”

 

His hand stilled but she gently grabbed it. “Flare is here?”

 

Ivy nodded, feeling his hand with awe. “Whoa…” It was certainly very warm, but nowhere near unbearable. His hand was quite like any humans but the spirals… they moved over him and she could feel it, hotter than the rest of his hand and feeling silky smooth. It felt like a soothing massage. Her whole body seemed to melt on the spot, eyes drooping slightly as pleasure thrummed through her slowly, a completely physical thing rather than anything to do with her magic the monsters loved to be so wary of so much. “I mean… Yeah…” She breathed out, feeling warm like she’d just woken up in bed. “She’s upstairs. Waiting to see you.”

 

Grillby gave a little smirk. “Is that so?”

 

“Yeah.” Ivy grunted as she woke herself up from the lull of sleepiness that engulfed her which had reminded her of the luxurious times she woke up naked with a lover before they enjoyed each other once more. “Go see her before, I…”

 

He leaned forward, getting into her space from two steps below, eyes on the same height as hers. “Before you what?”

 

Her body shuddered and he could scent what she wanted, powerful and intent on him. Her eyes sharpened, dilating at the same time and she stilled. Her jaw clenched. Her bravery came through as her lower body pulsed in pure want. “Before I shove you to that table, fling off every piece of paper and bit of clothing you have on and ride you like a horse, cowboy.”

 

The fire elemental wanted to shove her into the wall and overpower her with his lust, right then and there. He was barely able to keep control over himself, body fiercely reacting to hers as his flames whipped around him in response. Instead, he deliberately brought his arms up and curled them around her waist, tugging her upper body closer to him. He nuzzled into her neck, smelling deeply, breathing out harshly and clenching her harder against him. He was coming closer to having her for his own, now knowing that her desire for him wasn’t simply that, otherwise she wouldn’t be softly putting her arms around his shoulders instead of thrusting her hips against him, needful, like he now knew they both badly wanted to.

 

Ivy laid her fingertips on his waist, eyes closing and enjoying his attentions before she gulped down the saliva that built up from lust and minutely pulled back. He took his time letting go of her, wanting to touch her more but accepting her need for distance.

 

While he’d flirted and only spoke once at wanting more, he’d never really put anything into it. He simply allowed things to naturally progress.

 

Time to correct that.

 

He was about to ask her out to somewhere with intent on courting her, but Ivy spoke up first.

 

“Your sister is waiting, Grillby. Enough trying to get me so wet when you’re so damn hot.” Ivy gave a wobbly grin, trying to control herself. She turned around, but it seemed Grillby wasn’t done as his arm slunk around her hipbones and pulled her to him so her back was to his chest, leaning over her with a hand on the rail. “G-Grill?”

 

His tongue licked up her neck, magic leaving a trail of gold and making her suck in a breath and slump into his body. His nose took in the delicious scent of her want for him and he forcefully stopped his hand from delving down beneath her skirt to get a sample of that wetness. “This is not over, Ivy.” He felt her tremble and smirked, nipping at her neck. “I have much that I want to do to you.”

 

“Fuck, Grillby.” Her hand clenched his on her hip bone, fingers digging in and she felt her whole body quiver in anticipation. “What is this…? Is it just fun or what?”

 

“This is me showing my intentions,” The fire elemental declared softly, nibbling up her neck and delighting in the soft little whimpering sounds she made. “My intentions of keeping you.”

 

Ivy stilled before moving out of his grasp and going up two steps before turning to him, breathing heavily with half lidded eyes as she held onto the rail. “You want me as your girlfriend?” She asked, unable to stop herself taking a step closer back to him.

 

“No. I want you as my soul bond, a wife in your terms. I would have no other.” His hand caressed the back of her knee. “And I will wait patiently for you. However.” Her head cocked to the side curiously when he gripped her knee suddenly, running a thumb over her patella and leaving a fiery trail of heat behind. “My lust might not be so patient, Ivy.” He lifted her knee, bowed his tall form over her muscular leg and kissed it. Then he slowly dragged his kisses halfway up her inner thigh, each kiss leaving behind flames of heat so near to her vagina she shifted impatiently, wanting more. From her open legs he could scent her so powerfully at her core his head went into a daze.

 

He stilled, mind trying to get back into the game.

 

Ivy wanted to slam up against him, to fuck, to rut to… to adore him. Gods above was that too much too soon? It was only about two months. Yet she wanted to bring him pleasure with how caring his actions were, focusing on her rather than grinding to get his own taken pleasure. Even if he was just trying to seduce, she was very happy to play into his hands. The woman revered his masterful manoeuvres. “You know how to keep a woman feeling damn good.”

 

Grillby snapped out of it and gave a chuckle, then an odd purring sound that melded with a very happily crackling fire as he looked at her bright eyes. “No. I just know exactly what I want to do with and to you.”

 

Her heart pounded at that.

 

Ivy wanted this. Damn did she want this. But right now, she needed to think. “I-I, your sister is upstairs. Wondering where we are, we should-”

 

“Ivy.”

 

The woman gave him an unsure look. “Grillby, I, it’s happening super-fast all of a sudden." Ivy babbled, flustered. "No one I know has had someone say that want to marry them in such a short time, I-”

 

He chuckled at her being so flustered and adorable, coming up a couple steps and leaning down to give her a kiss on the nose affectionately. “I can wait.”

 

Heat flared through her face, leaving her cheeks red. “Thank you.”

 

“Here I was thinking your heart was brave.”

 

“Hush up. I’m still here aren’t I?” She mumbled and half turned away, making him smirk and wrap his arms around her, clutching the fighter to him softly with one arm around her waist and the other curving up her back to hold her head in his hand. He felt a simple delight in holding her near him and when she gripped back and leaned into him… It was exquisite. He suddenly was very, very glad he waited for a perfect match to adore, knowing most monsters didn’t believe in it anymore.

 

He’d always known he’d wanted a female to cherish, exactly like this.

 

Not as impetuous like Undyne though he admired the passion and wanted something like that in his mate. Not as enthusiastic as Papyrus though he very much appreciated the life in him and also wanted something like that - yet not so innocent. Not overtly protective like Sans but enough to know he’d not be unneeded by his own mate. These were things he knew he would treasure in a soul bond. He now had it here, in this grinning little human with her martial arts and love for alcohol and her family.

 

He would wait for her to come around.

 

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t seduce her to his ways of thinking.

 

“Do you think you could be with a monster then?”

 

Ivy peered up, lightning blue eyes mischievous. “I’m pretty sure I could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my chapters are actually about this length, which is shorter than the others, haha! I guess I just kept on adding things during pre-posting for them! Hope you liked it, Grillby and Ivy sure did :P xx


	9. Is A Hurricane Much To A Breeze?

** Chapter Nine **

 

 

Lapine smiled at Ivy as the woman pointed things out to her brother, and the bunch of monster kids, and Frisk and Papyrus that she’d somehow picked up to go to the museum with, enthusiastically telling a story of some kind.

 

Marcus was by her side, rubbing a thumb up and down her hand as he looked around. There were much less curious or disgusted looks directed at her in this town, the humans used to monsters around by now. It was a shame protests happened more here, with hate groups still around. Marcus looked at her, free hand reaching up to gently cup her cheek and she smiled at him softly.

 

Frisk giggled at them, making Marcus stick his tongue at them playfully.

 

Lapine couldn’t help kissing him on the cheek, affection flowing through her and smiling when he kissed her properly.

 

Cinnamon groaned as the kids all groaned at the show of affection. “Siiiis, stop being all kissy kissy, geez!”

 

Ivy snickered at the commotion, leaning on a leg as she put hands to hips, dressed in baggy shorts that Sans had commented he was sure she’d yoinked from his chest of drawers as well as a baggy shirt and spar shoes. “C’mon, let’s not embarrass the tiddly-winks now.” She reached into her satchel that rested diagonally on her torso over her cargo jacket with multiple pockets for this occasion and took out a big bag of hard candy sweeties. “Here, children, for the horror you just had to witness. One each for now.” She took out a few before the kids cheered and crowded her for one, ten hands reaching in all at once.

 

Marcus caught the two for himself and Lapine, giving Ivy a grin and holding out the pair so Lapine could choose her favoured flavour. She happily took the cherry, leaving him with the strawberry.

 

He smirked, leaning forward to whisper, “You took the cherry, huh? Shame I couldn’t take yours.”

 

Lapine couldn’t help the feminine giggle of delight. “You’re terrible.”

 

“And I’m all yours, Ma Cherie.”

 

Ivy ignored that flipping the other one to Papyrus who declared his love for pineapple flavoured stuff. “Alright, now put the wrappers in my bag. Good, good…” She smiled, having a handle on this parenting thing for now. “We can have another when we eat lunch. Onwards dear tiddly-winks!”

 

Lapine followed with Marcus at the back, looking at the exhibition on computers they were going through with interest. She currently worked as a secretary in town but something about computers were really cool. “Do you think I could work in the computer industry?”

 

He gave her a surprised look before his grin widened and he nodded. “Of course you could. What would you do?”

 

“Fix them. My magic does lend itself to metal.”

 

“Metal? You could do lots of engineering type jobs then.” Marcus then went on to explain different ones, making sure to stay more in the computer realm however. Her eyes were alight with interest, and Marcus promised himself to go to the local library and take out some books she could look through and decide upon what she wanted to do.

 

They found themselves in the clock exhibition where Cinnamon was giddy with excitement, tugging Frisk and Ivy to each item happily and showing what he wanted to do eventually with great detail. The other monsters caught onto his vibrant excitement, wanting to also make watches. The bun-bun looked up at Ivy hopefully. “Can we make some in the Hall again, Auntie V?”

 

“Sure. We can go to the hobby shop and jewellers and see if they have things for us if you guys all want?”

 

“YES! I SHALL MAKE A MOST WONDROUS WATCH FOR SANS!”

 

“Me too! Me too!”

 

“Me three!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

They all agreed stating loudly who they’d make theirs for and the group left in high spirits.

 

Then Papyrus and Lapine gasped, followed by the cries of scared Monster kids. The three humans of the group looked around at their companions in alarm before the group of twenty odd humans in robes appeared before them.

 

Ivy had to stare.

 

“Robes?” She asked herself in disbelief, stepping forward along with Papyrus and Marcus. “Seriously?”

 

“Not the time to get distracted. Lapine, you can run fast right?” He handed her back her phone. “Call the closest abled monsters and take one of the kids with you.” She nodded, grabbing the armless kid and dashing off with her magic.

 

Two less to defend. Good.

 

The humans didn’t wait after that, with magic flooding the area in myriad colours, the most dominant being Ivy’s own orange and making her snarl. If only she could use her magic! She had it inside her, she knew she did! Scary enough that Papyrus and his wondrous magic faltered. She didn’t dodge the magical attack, hissing as it hit her and making her body throb in pain the way a punch never could, but like hell she’d let it touch the kids. She could take it. The skeleton to her side looked struck however. “Papyrus! Bone attacks now!”

 

“I-I can’t-”

 

“DO IT!” She bellowed, focusing on her companion, and he shakily flung out shoddy bones to the right, which made the robed beings dodge as Marcus followed up with a charge and took out two of them. She grit her teeth before crying out, “Shit! Focus on my magic! You know it’s safe!”

 

Papyrus took a couple seconds as the wails of the monster kids echoed in the car park, making him wince. He concentrated on the magic in him and the fact they were aiming to harm these kids, decimate their populace and did the only thing he could think of with the level of control he currently had in the face of attacking humans. Bones slammed from the ground, dulled so as not to kill, but it hit several of them to which the sidestepping Marcus took advantage of, ramming through the ranks and taking down a couple more.

 

Good, but not good enough, Ivy and Marcus knew. “Papy, get them out of here.”

 

“Y-Yes!”

 

Marcus noted what was happening and let out a roar of anger to get their attention, sidestepping a drill shaped magic attack and cursing when he realised that it went straight for a monster kid, green skinned and slinky. One of the ones who looked up to him as he talked about his job at one of the exhibits. Ivy stepped in the way of it, making her gasp and shudder, one eyes twitching closed from the pain and weep reactive tears as it stung. That made his fury pump and he slammed an elbow into his throat, getting out as the man dropped forward before taking the chance to use the momentum to shove the falling body harder in the opposite direction and smack it into three of them and immediately went to the left to attack others.

 

A quarter down and suddenly the others were getting more desperate, flinging magical attacks at the kids but Ivy took each hit, heart fluttering in pain and beginning to dull. The scared whimpers behind her kept her going, kept her stepping in front of every attack she instinctively was taught to get out the way of. Papyrus helped by getting the monster kids out of the way, a couple times leaving her by herself as he grab two kids at a time and raced away to get them hidden.

 

Six were left over, Frisk one of them and slyly using their magic to buffer some of the hits coming at them with magic he’d learnt from Undyne, heart floating out, pulsing. This was when Sans appeared and the battle entirely changed. Somehow, he had next to no fear of the humans in front of him and sent out ten humungous snarling heads made of bones, almost canine like. They opened their mouths, bones splitting four ways and electric balls of blue magic burst into laser beams as thick as roman columns and aiming at each of them. It took down half of them.

 

Still, one got through and Ivy dove in front of it so it didn’t hit Cinnamon, her whole body feeling like ice just sliced through her and making her choke. After taking tens of hits, she was finally starting to feel her heart flag and the immense pain begin to crawl to each part of her body, making her shiver. Her vision started to wobble.

 

She didn’t move from her place, teeth and jaw clenched in sheer determination.

 

_Like fuck her upbringing would allow for less._

 

Papyrus came back and sighed in relief, grabbing two more kids and Sans quickly transported him out of there. That left Marcus to be the main attacker once more and having been out of the serious martial arts scene for a few years, he was slowing down. It didn’t help that this pain was new and he didn’t know how to defend against it.

 

They had to get out of here.

 

“Ivy! Grab a kid!”

 

Ivy nabbed Cinnamon as Marcus came over and took Frisk, the two of them running.

 

Ivy’s eyes widened as Sans came out of nowhere, protectively grabbing both of them and flashing them into somewhere cold. She felt a scour of cold mess through her body, dizziness flowing through her, beginning at the top of her head and whirling down her body, leaving her vision seeing black spots. She shuddered, feeling like she stood up too fast and yet fell down without control at the same time. She nearly fell to her knees when they hit Grillby’s and the immense overflowing of his power made her whimper, going from freezing cold to boiling hot as Grillby’s magic almost attacked her in its urgency to keep her heated. Her magical health was suffering, and his magic flaring around and in her was like pressing on a wound.

 

Cinnamon slid from her grasp, calling her name worriedly but she barely heard it.

 

Flame licked at her as Grillby seemed to come from nowhere and gently took her in her arms, lifting her up and cuddling her to him, bridal style.

 

She sighed, relaxing. The heat he bared was delightful, warming her up.

 

“temper your magic down or you’ll hurt her.” She heard a crackling growl and felt it against her chest, making her shudder. “why haven’t you taught her how to access her magic yet, grillbz?”

 

“It is a vulnerable process for humans. You know this.” His hands clenched but let go when Ivy shifted uncomfortably, a tiny sound in her throat that pained him. “Though this would be a perfect time.”

 

“she needs to know for her own protection. get her learning so this doesn’t happen again. we need her on our side with that power. marcus, i’ll need you to come with me so i can grab more of the fuckers and interrogate them.”

 

“You got it, bud.”

 

Ivy vaguely watched Marcus nod and the two disappeared. Her head slumped to the side and she exhaustedly saw all the kids there looking at her anxiously. Ivy gave them a grin, gripping his flame hand and then looking up at him. Her heart fluttered weakly at his dark red flame, so protective over her. “lemme down so I can comfort them.”

 

“You are harmed.” He shook his head with a sigh at her asking look and went over to them, crackling something and the little monsters came over post haste. Grillby kneeled down and set her between his thighs, letting her lean back against him like he was the back of a chair. He wanted to simply hold her up without any sort of attraction on his part, but the feel of her so intimately against him made him shift forward a bit to rest his chin on the top of her crown and placed his flaming hands on her thighs and clench his fingers in, ‘massaging’ her.

 

Ivy tensed for a second, thigh muscles clenching before relaxing due to his heat, making her eyes sleepy. She let her head hit his chest, enjoying the soothing motions of his swirls on his body and his hands on her legs. “Hey, are you guys okay?” Their lips started wobbling. “Hey! You just survived! Gimme them smiles!” They tried to do so and eventually succeeded when Ivy forced hers for them. “Gorgeous!”

 

“Ivy a-are you going to be okay?” The little snake monster asked, a striped red and black bow around her forest green neck.

 

“I’m here, thanks to Sans. We’re okay precious.” She reached out and the monster kids suddenly swarmed the two of them, shrieking out how cool they were, able to take all those attacks and how Papyrus was able to attack and take some down.

 

Well at least they weren’t traumatised, damn.

 

She grinned at that, pleased.

 

Grillby was surprised at that. “Then Papyrus is the first monster other than Sans to be _able_ to attack a human after the barrier. Thank you Ivy. You give us hope.” She looked up at him, holding three monster kids and Frisk and gave a sleepy smile. “However, now is the best time for me to unlock your magic now I can use mine to guide yours without you taking my soul from lack of enough magical health to do so. Do you trust me?”

 

Ivy nodded without even thinking about it. “Yes.”

 

The fire elemental blinked, watching her heart still float in his direction.

 

She did.

 

She really did.

 

He didn’t know why he was surprised but he was still honoured. “This may feel threatening to you,” He responded and let his magic silt into her and yet, not a single bit of her human magic attacked him. He felt worry go through him at the lack of normal instinct and suddenly her last bit of magic roared up protectively in defence of that and he froze his magic to show he meant no harm, but it simply surrounded his own, sloshing around him and cuddling close which made him soften and slouch into her physically at the affection.

 

This was not normal magic behaviour, his mind told him, and his own instincts rose protectively at her openness and wishing to utterly guard her heart.

 

“Feels nice,” She mentioned with a hum, causing him to remember to go further and actually awaken her magic. “I like your magic. Soothing. Healing.”

 

Soothing he could understand, the fire in his soul soothing her with its warmth, but healing?

 

Grillby had never been able to heal; Orange magic simply couldn’t. That was the realm of Green magic.

 

He ignored the confusion and delved down with her magic following him, starting to buzz happily at his continued presence and begin to, well, heal her heart. He was stunned at her reaction, never hearing of anything like this happening before. It seemed like her magic was cheerfully welcoming and even guiding him down to her heart to get more of her numerous HP back. “Are you guiding me to your soul?”

 

“Isn’t that where you want to go?” Ivy asked, nearly falling asleep on him as she gradually felt better.

 

It was. So he simply let her escort him through all the left over power she had, her magic having protected her heart and now she practically pushed him to it, waiting for him to do what he needed to. Magic of his pulsed before her soul as the absolute ocean of hers throbbed behind him curiously, waiting for whatever he wanted to do. He didn’t touch it physically, _that_ would have other connotations, but holding it with his magic was still considered greatly personal and it made him pause at the honour. He tapped at her heart with his magic gently and it was only that which what was needed, the shell around her heart vanishing and disintegrating into nothing.

 

The woman whimpered as her power flooded her and she sighed out happily when it warmed her up, but also kept hold of Grillby’s magic to suddenly hug him from the inside. His magic automatically fluttered in a slight panic from this, but her magic caressed his once more, snuggling in and comforting him and swiftly cutting down his defensiveness and slouching into her at the feeling of it. “Here I am knowing that I _am_ brave. What’s the matter, G-bee-bee? Where is your bravery?”

 

His fingers gripped in at the reference. “Much can go wrong, precedents have been set-”

 

“You think too much with something so innate. It hasn’t guided you wrong has it? Your magic?”

 

Grillby chuckled. “Suddenly a Doctor in magic are we?” Some of the kids giggled.

 

“Nah, I just trust myself.” She winked at him and making him wonder if it was that simple for humans.

 

It likely was.

 

Their utterly powerful souls...

 

“Plus I’ve been around Papyrus and helping him with his orange based magic. Kind of helped me understand how to go about it. Somewhat. So this is what my magic feels like huh? Feels like lava. Not that I know the feeling of lava physically, but, you know. Yours feels like…”

 

“A candlelight next to your volcano of magic.” Grillby snorted, seriously impressed by the sheer amount she had. There had been a rumour going about that some human had intense magical capabilities still, like the Seven Sorcerers of old that erected the barrier in the first place. He certainly wouldn’t be surprised if she was the Orange Heart of Seven. For that matter, he wondered if Frisk was the Red Heart. It would make sense if the child was, being the one to break the barrier.

 

But what had he heard Frisk say? That they’d not seen anyone with a brighter heart than they themselves had before? It was worrying that there might be some Red Heart stronger than the one to free the monsters from their prison considering Red Hearts had the most Determination. Then again, Frisk was a child. He didn’t know when magic matured or stopped growing when it came to humans.

 

“But what a pretty candlelight it is.” Ivy murmured wondrously under her breath, seeing it in her mind’s eye.

 

“You have access to your magic now.”

 

“When I heal I’m immediately practising with you.”

 

It was exactly what he was going to suggest. Then he realised he still had his magic in her and that maybe that was the reason they were thinking the same thing. The fire elemental shifted it out, despite the reluctance Ivy’s magic had in letting him go, content in simply cuddling with it but grudgingly allowing it to be freed from her desirable grasp.

 

“You know it’s not because I can read your mind right? I can get trace feelings of your emotions when you’re in me. You felt a resolve when you said about my magic, like you had a purpose with it, and what else purpose could there be?” She ran a hand over one of the mouse monsters head who smiled at her, calmed now. The children had been quiet, watching curiously as they saw Grillby’s magic unlocking Ivy’s own and the sudden influx of it had them glued to it like it was a television show. “Don’t be unlocking any humans magic now tiddly-winks.”

 

Grillby turned to them sternly. “You will bring any human before The King or /the Queen or myself or Captain Undyne if you wish to unlock them. Only us four. Is this understood?”

 

“Yes General Grillby, sir!”

 

Ivy choked on a laugh. “General Grillby?”

 

He leaned up close to her ear and murmured, “You would do well to remember that if you are ever taken in for _disciplining_ by me.”

 

Her magic gave an excited throb in reply making her suck in a breath more at that then the dirtiness she was feeling because of the thought of disciplining. “Oh. That’s a thought to chew on later. So General? You’re a General?”

 

The monsters kids all lit up at that, beginning stories about Grillby that he only nodded or shook his head at, leaning back against the bar with Ivy in his arms and feeling perfectly content with this moment. The monsters soon snuggled into them, chattering and amazing each other with tales.

 

Some of the tall tales made him chuckle (“He grew into a column of fire, like a big tree!”) and others were so wildly incorrect he wondered where they got such ideas (“Okay! Since when did the Underground have _Gojira?_ ” Ivy asked, snickering with Grillby smirking at them all without a clue as to who Gojira even was.) but all made him satisfied as he kept an eye on the outside.

 

When he felt the magic of concerned parent monsters, he allowed the door to open. Ivy turned her head as the use of his magic and then blinked as they came in and the monster kids scrambled up to see their parents for comfort. “Whoa, feeling them all…” The kids had almost been something to brush over, their magic so low, but these adult ones?

 

“Only monsters can feel all magic users. But now you’ve unlocked your magic, you can feel monsters. I do not think you can feel magic of humans. That may be reserved for monsters. Not a single human with magic has been able to tell you have magic, and after all, we can all certainly tell when you’re about, Ivy. If they were smart, they’d have long since scattered from one such as you protecting us.”

 

“Is it really that much?”

 

He picked her up and set her on her feet, glad her shaking had long since passed. “Is a hurricane much to a breeze? Come.”

 

Ivy watched him step forth without her, marvelling at his form once again. Gods his shoulders were so broad, bigger than any humans she’d seen, leading down to a tapered waist that was still outsized like a body builders would be. He wasn’t overly tall like such a body would be on a monster, around six and a half foot. For _humanity_ that was tall, but many monsters actually were about seven feet in height. The King himself must have been pushing ten and a half feet at least. Sans was on oddball in that regard, being her size at five foot four. He was also one of the most useful magically and highly powerful if earlier was anything to go by.

 

What _did_ make him able to face humans?

 

Her blue eyes landed back on Grillby. His flames were always magnificent, and she was relieved to see them crackling that soft yellow and orange with flickers of red and vanta-black once more. Realising she was just plain drooling after him at this point, she shook her head and saw all the monsters stare at her uncertainly and flinch when she stepped forward. With that, she decided to do the thing best for them and turned around to go down to the cellar with his stores of maturing whiskey and beers… and now meads apparently.

 

Her grin came back a little at that but now she had the flash of worry on the monsters faces in her mind.

 

They were scared of her.

 

She slumped into a comfy chair before a table with all Grillby’s notes on it, head in chin and she idly picked up a page of his writing. She didn’t read it, staring at the handwriting as she thought. Heck, Ivy could totally understand why they were scared of her; she’d gotten access to her magic. Her magic was blessedly, wickedly powerful, and it was striking fear into monsters, especially being orange.

 

Orange, like the tales of bloodthirsty humans had all been from one of the history books Catty had let her borrow, being something of a closet history nerd that Bratty teased her about.

 

Sans appeared next to her, taking in her unlocked power that flowed around her powerfully and noting she was simply basking in the smells of alcohol. She’d been here too much. “hey v, is alcohol being your solution again?”

 

“It never stopped, my friend.”

 

He stopped to take in her expression. “feeling _whiskey-_ ful for what it once was before you found us?”

 

“Bit of a stretch, but I know what you _mead_. Huh. You know, the UK did a pun championship back in twenty-fifteen?” Sans dropped his jaw that he missed something like that having happened, and Ivy realised his teeth were fangs, that they melded so seamlessly it didn’t show, and that the line across was just a marking. Odd. “The look on your face is glorious. Shock revenge for that stupid whoopee cushion joke.”

 

He snickered then. “you gotta admit, that fart cushion really _blew you away._ ”

 

“Sans.”

 

“you’re lookin’ at me like that joke _stinks_ , v, how rude.”

 

“Sans.”

 

“toot toot.”

 

At that she burst out laughing. “That wasn’t even a pun! What the hell!” She cackled, feeling much better again. “Toot, toot. Pfft!”

 

“hey, ‘ _pfft_ ’! you’re catching on with the fart jokes.”

 

She chortled again and that one came to her. “Didn’t know I had it in me! I guess I just _let it out._ ”

 

Sans liked that, smirking a little bit more and he chuckled and nodded. “i’m appreciating it.”

 

“Here I was thinking it was just _hot air_.” His surprised laughter was louder. “Can’t believe these puns are making you laugh, I thought they _stunk like rotten egg_.” The skeleton held his side, giving a full bellyful laugh as she kept going, making her grin widen as her hearts power rose at looking after one of her own in the way he liked best. “Laughing at me like that is making me go through an _egg-o-stench-ial_ crises here, Sans. Jesus Christ where are these _even coming_ from?” She asked herself in disbelief as he bent over laughing. “Ah well, _all smells that ends well_. I guess I shouldn’t _smell myself shart_. Maybe I’ll just keep going to my _own farts content_.”

 

At this point, the skeleton was howling and tearing up as he leaned against the wall, and Ivy grinned lazily.

 

“how do you know so many about farts?!” He exclaimed, wiping away the blue tears as he calmed down.

 

“I grew up in a house primarily dominated by boys and men. Tough times. They were too _wild at fart_.”

 

He snorted with a humungous smile on his face.

 

“You needed that, huh? Did you interrogate them?”

 

He simply nodded, calming down, and Ivy asked no more.

 

She kind’ve didn’t need to.

 

“When I’m trained up enough, just tell me where you need me. For now. Can you take me back to my apartment please? I need time alone.”

 

“sure thing fartmaster.”

 

“Sans, I will slap you if you say such a thing again.”

 

With a smirk, the powerful skeleton brought her to her home. He looked around the cold dark room, much preferring Grillby’s and he thought she did too. Speaking of… “he’s gonna wanna know where you are.”

 

“Tell him if he asks and if he wants he can come right on in at any time. He has a key." Both knew he probably wouldn't. "I’m going to sleep. G’night Sans.”

 

“night, fartmeister.”

 

“Piss off you little skele-shit.”

 

Snickering at her as she went into her bedroom, the skeleton monster slumped down onto her comfy enough sofa, messaging Grillby and Reader before he fell asleep. No one should be on their own right now after that.

Grillby could be angry later at him for doing this and taking over his protection role.

For now he had priorities.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimal editing. More progressing. Also, do peeps prefer double or single spacing? I use double in word, but I left it single at the end to show the difference. Will likely post again end of next week as I'm kinda on a BP buzz haha, all comments are read fondly, take care, ^^ x


	10. Meteor Hammer

**Chapter Ten**

 

Ivy hadn’t slept that night, staring at the wall and gently caressing her pillow.

 

There was too much to think about. The fight was prevalent in her mind most of all. It was only the beginning. It didn’t seem like a hit group that had gotten together and it certainly wasn’t a rag tag group. They had training together. They were mostly synched, had planned and had taken advantage of her being unable to go to them, concentrating on her after she’d not gone down in a few magic hits. It wasn’t martial arts they knew, though she supposed there could have been some boxer types and those that had been in street fights in there.

 

Were there styles in the use of magic?

 

She sat up and then grinned at the thought of making one.

 

If there was it was lost after so long or kept to few families to protect it but overall she was confident only monsters would know it.

 

Talking of.

 

Ivy raised a brow at Sans when she found him snoozing on her sofa, having been wanting grub. She cocked her head, shrugged, and then went to go shower and change into a simple short orange skirt and a tight Lycra t-shirt on top of suitable underwear for sparring in. She sat on the sofa where his skeleton body took up next to no space, tying up shoelaces and having placed a cup of raspberry and echinacea tea next to him, as well as a bowl of fresh fruit. She herself had a bowl of by her feet, half demolished already.

 

Sans grumbled, stretching and letting his power move around him as he always did. Then he hitched in a breath when he realised his magic had rubbed up against a nonchalant Ivy and scrambled to apologize. “tibia honest, i wasn’t expecting you to be by my bonely self. didn’t mean it.”

 

Ivy stared at him as she realised his magic had overcome some of Grillby’s on her. She wondered at how much she highly disliked that before chuckling. “I wasn’t expecting your puns to be so bad in the morning, Christ Almighty.”

 

“you’re _fracturing_ my heart here, i just _rose from my grave_ , you know. there’s _zombie_ ’d to be so mean.”

 

“Let me guess, because you were sleeping like the dead?”

 

“you saw right through me huh?”

 

“Yeah, but I still haven’t seen one thing from you that fascinates me.” Ivy winked at him and waggled her brows playfully, getting up with her fruit bowl when his face went a blueberry shade. “What a gorgeous shade of lewd blue you have on there. I should use it for my walls. I like the wet look on them personally.” She smirked widely at his getting it as he flushed completely blue all over and standing up quickly when she tried to get closer, a wicked glint in her eyes.

 

“i, uh, only stayed here because they could have found you, i have reader, i-” Sans stopped, groaning at her amused look. “you’re _killin’_ me here.”

 

“I should hope not. I did make you a fruit bowl and tea.”

 

He followed the line of her pointed finger to the hot tea and mixed melon and berries and banana. “no oranges? _orange_ you _segmenting_ my _heart_ here!”

 

Ivy snorted. “Isn’t _that_ a barrel to open up?” She chomped on her strawberry, stem and all. “I want to protect monster kind, but in return, dear Orange Heart, we’re just gonna be afraid of you forever in case you snap.” She sighed and looked away. “Sorry. I’m not used to being stared at like I’m about to hurt someone just because of something I can’t control. It’s always been the other way around for me. I’m a people person.”

 

His face seemed to stiffen into a grin. “glad to know you _understand_.”

 

His words had a bit of bite to them, and she was unsure if it was directed at her or not. She nodded slowly, understanding what it felt like now. “I saved their kids with Marcus and Papy and you… It just stings right now. I’ll get over it. Just hurt feelings.” She brushed it off even as the sadness lingered in her, bringing up some chopped banana and shoving it in her mouth. “Eat up. I’m putting you through your paces today.”

 

“huh?”

 

“Or would you rather an untrained human mage go around practising her magic to possibly devastating effect?” Ivy brought her empty bowl back to the kitchen and washed it off with her magic blaring around her to make a point. She was not surprised at the sudden feel of his magic next to her, simply taking the bowl from his hand without reacting to it. Then she realised she’d learnt her first lesson from him already. That if she kept her magic out, which was always invisible but for attacks themselves, she could detect when he was incoming. That did come with the double edge of always being known… No.

 

She was thinking that all magic users would be able to feel her out – but only monsters could feel all magic, being made of it.

 

Humans couldn’t feel out other humans.

 

And the only monsters that wouldn’t be scared stiff by her magic were the brothers and a few others at most, like the King and Queen and Grillby.

 

A buzz of satisfaction flowed through her at having a logical defence.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“for what?”

 

“You’re already teaching me stuff.”

 

He figured it was about the racism she’d just felt. “ _s’cool_.”

 

A pun again? He was back on the ball. “Good.” Then Ivy frowned. “What about Frisk though? How’d Frisk know my heart was so bright?” She elongated the thought out loud, trying to understand how she could overcome these weaknesses.

 

“magically adopted. also frisk is special. breaking a barrier does stuff to you they still don’t speak of.”

 

Ivy paused. That was… curious. So some type of bond with a monster? “Is there other ways a human can see another humans magic?”

 

“that’s just the brightness of the heart, their personality; not their magic. just because it’s bright doesn’t mean the human wielding it can access its magic or has a lot. it’s the sixth sense type feel combined with the sight of it. humans can also see hearts with familial bonds to a monster or if a monster drags a soul out. souls and hearts are the same thing. the soul is the culmination of who you are.” Sans replied bluntly, figuring that if she was going to do as she said last night, then she needed this information. It wasn’t overly protected information from a monsters point of view.

 

It’s like being told how to scramble the perfect eggs with all the tools but without any eggs.

 

“So monsters can just… tell the power?”

 

“we can feel and see it. it’s a sense humans of both kinds don’t have.”

 

“No way of getting around it then. Again, good.” She was racking up battle strategies here. “Monsters can detect, humans can’t. Now, how to use magic outside of me?”

 

Sans paused. “this is something you should be asking grillbz. he unlocked your magic and that felt private between you two, right? i’d have to do something similar until you got the knack for it.”

 

Ivy nodded to make him relax as she washed all the plates she’d left in the sink since yesterday, but was internally thinking about simply learning it by herself. It was odd, she really missed Grillby, but she was still working out what she wanted with him. Yes, she wanted to screw his brains out, _goddamn_ sometimes that’s all she thought of, but someone stating they wanted it for the long term? That was heavy and well, Ivy never thought that far ahead what with her father’s death still bearing down on her somewhat, with knowing her mother was still half way across the world and still a mess she was half afraid to deal with that, and now there was people attacking her new family over here?

 

She ached at not doing anything, at not removing threats, at not keeping better care of them.

 

Time to do shit.

 

First, Ivy sighed and took her phone out, booking tickets online for flights, finding the cheapest was tomorrow. With a little frown, she booked it and then sent a message off to Marcus about what she was doing. The Hall wasn’t due to be open until the end of the month, and she felt bad because they already had attention and interest in people joining up and he was dealing with most of it.

 

Second, magic. “So could you at least tell me some hints?”

 

“i’m sure i can _clue_ you in _._ ” Sans grinned at her and she gave a light grin back. “ever felt it whirl around you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“let’s go to the sofa.” Ivy dried her hands and he guided her to the sofa. “can you bring it up to your hand? being able to control it like that is one of the harder-” He watched as her magic simply did as bid, her hand vibrantly glowing to his inner monster senses. He shouldn’t be shocked, but he really is. Such focus was unusual in a human. Was this a martial artist thing...? “looks look you’ve got a _hand_ le on this, v. bring it up, this is when you find out your type of attacks.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Sans shrugged, lazily grinning. “your magic has a form it’ll be in, two or three of them usually. push it forward, if you got the first part down, then you got this.”

 

Ivy blinked, staring at her hand and then simply thought of pushing it up to appear above her hand. It felt like a whooshing of adrenaline through her body when the lava like magic formed above her hand and it was so strange to feel, but it was almost like she was in two places at once. It was some sort of sphere, throbbing and not perfectly remaining in one place. She imagined that just like she could move her feet-

 

The magic took it’s time shifting to the side, wobbling.

 

The brunette nodded her head. “Like learning to walk. A new muscle. Okay, I got this. Tch. If those punks could do that then I sure as hell can.” Ivy narrowed her eyes in determination, focused and concentrated on making this work. She didn’t know what to start on first, making the magic move or to make it come out perfectly. Ever the physical-overachiever, she settled on both. She couldn’t help but move with her magic in slow anti-clockwise circles until Sans snickered at her.

 

“Can it, bone-boy.” Ivy grinned at him, showing she was playing about. She wondered what her magic was getting at and focused on it. Something was missing though. In martial arts she understood it all, how to move her body to maintain balance, how to get from point a to point b in the shortest and most efficient way, how strike down opponents in multiple ways according to the different scenarios. So many minute things her mind was able to process instantly…

 

She considered her magic and all the things she didn’t know that was missing in her puzzle of being the best at magic she could be. “Does colour have anything to do with it?”

 

Sans had simply been happy to watch her body perform magic, lazy at heart and enjoying no Resets as he slumped back into the chair. “course it does. that’s your soul.”

 

“Emotions make it stronger?”

 

“yeah. depends on the heart colour nature which emotions help best.”

 

Ivy touched her chest where her heart resided. Well it didn’t really help and she frowned in thought.

 

“ya know, grillbz was ultra-attracted to your orange soul. you made him _soulful_ of want for you.”

 

She snorted at that, wondering on it. But instead, she shook her head. “Bravery.” She thought of her time with Papyrus. She gave him so much help that she _should_ be able to use right now, and yet it wasn’t helping. So… He had orange magic and could help her! She’d go find him! She sprouted up, grabbing her hoodie and satchel and shucking them on as she asked hurriedly, “Where’s Papy right now?”

 

“should be home or at training with undyne.” He slowly stood up and was about to offer to drop her off via teleportation, but she simply grabbed his wrist and pulled him out with an eager grin. He allowed it, using his gravity magic to float on after her swiftly. “i feel like a balloon. s’pretty _fly_ , heh.”

 

Ivy snorted as she looked back at his almost blissful look. “Where’s Reader? I miss her.”

 

He took his phone out and checked. “’bout ten minutes’ drive away. me too.”

 

She winked back at him cheekily. “Yeah I bet you can’t wait to get her walls blue. C’mon dude. Tell me how. You’re all cloth and bone.” He simply smirked at her, making her huff in amusement and look forward, dodging the staring pedestrians. “Oh you grin all you want darling, I certainly have a decent idea now. You turn blue and magic and all that good stuff? Heh.” Then she stopped and turned to him with a devilish grin, leaning forward to ask. “So, does Papy have an orange one?”

 

His entire body went blue in pure embarrassment, not wanting to think about that at all. “what the fuck?!”

 

She cackled loudly and then noticed they were passing Grillby’s and that he’d definitely feel her go past, especially with her magic blaring. She’d be in there later this evening but… Flights were early tomorrow morning and maybe it was best to pack an overnight bag tonight instead of rushing about ten minutes before she had to leave with a hangover. Yeah probably best to. With that in her head, she pulled him in. “Reader can meet us here, right?” She asked, doors closing behind them not noticing the tug on her magic that unlocked the doors.

 

“after staying with her dad and his new wife and family she’ll need a drink.”

 

“Is he no good or her new step-mum isn’t or is the situation just awkward?”

 

Sans didn’t look like he wanted to get in on that type of conversation so early in the morning. So when he spoke up as they sat down she was startled by it but grinned anyway. “kind’ve all of ‘em. her dad was out of it for a year when her mom died before he went on a blind date and found a new woman for himself. Reader was left to grieve by herself as she didn’t have that many friends and not a big family to help her either. boosted her time studying though.”

 

“Hm. Well she’s luckily got you, and us now. And if I’ve adopted Papy and therefore you then Reader comes along as a Montgomery too. I haven’t asked her how the interview went, but I know Marcus liked her when he met her,” Ivy informed, cheering Sans up. Reader had just had the interview after visiting her parents so the news would be on the way.

 

Grillby came down from his personal rooms swiftly, looking like he just woke up and shoved his clothing on, doing up his black vest which had an inner pattern of ivory swirls on a silver background. His sleeves were undone and shoved up his forearms messily and Ivy had to do her best to get over how tasty that looked. “Ivy, Sans.” His voice was somewhat hard.

 

“hey, grillbz.”

 

“Morning, starshine.” The duo greeted with Sans snickered and Ivy giving him an odd look as they sat at the bar.

 

He raised a brow. “uh, that was a pun right?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“because stars are balls of fire?”

 

“It’s not a pun but yeah. It’s part of a song I know. _Good morning starshine the earth says hello, you twinkle above us, we twinkle below._ It’s older than I am. Just a pet name thing, like bonie-homie. How you doing, Grillby?”

 

His eyes narrowed, leaning forward somewhat. “You went back to your apartment without informing me. There were still warnings going through the monster population to stick together. I was concerned for you by your assisted disappearance.” He turned a glower on Sans who shrugged with a sheepish grin.

 

She really didn’t like this line of questioning, lifting her chin. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I went back to mine, and Sans took watch. I was safe.”

 

Grillby wanted to say more, but he would not do so in front of Sans, no matter how close a friend he was. He did not like Sans being in her private area – that alone should be his luxury. He should be the one guarding her, to keep watch over her domain, to be the one she allowed to look after her. He was worried she wasn’t okay and he hadn’t slept for more than an hour. In fact it was until now he’d slept and then he’d felt his door go. “I had locked the door.”

 

“Uh… It was open?”

 

Sans cocked his head, because he was sure Grillby meant by his magic.

 

The fire elemental knew it was because his magic had settled on her being his. He took a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drag, offering some to Ivy who shrugged and nodded whereas Sans shook his head at the suggestion. Grillby needed alcohol in his system, fire elemental magic took to it like most monsters took to food. It took a lot to get them drunk as a bottle of whiskey to them was like a low percentage cider. He appreciated that his one was also a drinker. “It seems my magic has offered you its home.”

 

Sans chuckled. “a home under the great general grillby. remarkable. knew it’d happen.”

 

“Does that mean something in monster culture?”

 

“I’ve told you my wishes yes?” He stared at her.

 

Ivy got what he meant, nodding as she felt her magic heart float to him. This time she frowned and pulled it back into place. She gave a grin at being able to control it but the darker flicks of vantablack in his body she saw took on a bigger wave before it went to normal, if not a little darker overall. Her grin dropped, unsure at this. That didn’t seem a happy thing… “Uhm.”

 

Grillby hadn’t realised how much that her pulling her heart back would actually pain him. He’d gotten used to the feeling of her heart wishing to be near him and felt satisfaction in knowing she wanted him above all others in her vicinity. Even when her brother had visited with Lapine and Cinnamon, her heart bobbed straight back to him after bouncing between them. It was always pure in its desire of him, admiring, wanting, regarding him so fondly.

 

It was more than a bit of a hit to see it stationed back in her, under control.

 

Ivy nodded and said softly, “You have, yes.”

 

“I come from an old class of monsters. Our private rooms are for inner family only. For mates. If a large family were to share a home, the grandmother and grandfather would have their own level, for instance, and their son and daughter-in-law and their children would have their own, and so on. It is private. A monster can always be themselves inside there. It is freedom.”

 

Sans was also listening, being younger than most monsters at twenty five. He may be powerful, but he was still quite new compared to the two or three hundred year old adult monsters around him. He didn’t know the ins and outs of monster culture himself having been a scientist in the Core before the accident. People liked him well enough, but that was likely because he was different and didn’t know any better. “so, uh, me sleeping on her couch to keep her protected...”

 

Grillby was silent for a moment, staring him down as he brought his magic out and surrounded Ivy in it and Sans sweated. “You toe the line of our friendship. Only because you are young and did not know do I allow it to pass. Not again.”

 

Ivy was quiet, feeling his magic settle on her skin and then flood her, making her clench the bartop and glower down at her potent whiskey. The feelings were powerful now that her magic was alive, making her innards sensitive in a way she’d never felt before. It was pleasure and pain at once and she didn’t know how to take it, still so very inexperienced to it all. Ah, a way monsters could fight against humans… huh. An odd concept, if what her mind was telling her meant that they were putting their protection on them by spreading magic in them. So probably not then. “Could you perhaps… not do that? For now? Please? It's too much.”

 

“My apologies.” His magic instantly receded, making her breath in, loud and long and then slowly exhale. “Are you well?”

 

“Beforehand I liked it, but that’s too much to my system right now, Grill-bee-bee. Inside is super sensitive. Over is okay. Wait, what does that _mean?_ ”

 

Sans smirked at Grillby who clasped his glass and neatly dunked it all back before giving her a knowing look. “means he wants you for his wife and you’re off limits to other monsters unless they wish to fight you for him.”

 

Ivy felt a little bit stung at that, not wanting to be something that was _won_. “So, every time I came in here and I was stared at… wasn’t just because I have an orange heart no one likes? That I could barely make friends because I was _off limits?_ ”

 

“as such, yeah,” Sans nodded, not about to let Grillby off for this. Too traditional.

 

Grillby was resolutely unapologetic about this. “If they did not wish to challenge me for you, to keep you safe, then how could I let them try to be with you?” He cared for her and admired her for who she was – he was not about to let some weakling try for her without upholding her properly. “And mark my words, Ivy, the majority who would have tried in here was simply to win over an orange heart human. I can hear all talks from my lamps and as I care for you, I was not about to ignore the ones speaking ill of you in any way.”

 

Ivy didn’t even know what to say. On one hand, that truly was kind of him, to simply protect her. She would honestly have done the same thing to one of her friends or family. Yet there was one thing a person didn’t like, and that was the taking away of choice. “What you’re saying is… you only filtered them for me if these persons were… interested in me sexually?”

 

“Yes. Have you not made friends with all my usual customers?” He tilted his head at Sans. “I only ever protected you from the fools going against us.”

 

Sans had to agree with Grillby on this. “I’ve done the same for Reader and told her. It’s a monster territorial thing. Keep your own safe.”

 

“Keep your own safe? Is that how I could form my magic better then?” Ivy looked at her tumbler and then knocked it back, focusing on her magic. She wanted to protect, to keep safe, to be bold and daring and the burn helped. Because that was her and damnit that was what Grillby thought of her as. She lowered the glass down as a perfect meteor hammer appeared in her free hand now pointing upwards, roped clenched in her fist. It was a vivid orange-red, like lava. Like what she guessed her heart was.

 

“that’s your move huh.” Sans didn’t know what to think of it. The control was excellent, the form perfect. It was just… small. It could hurt if hit but… it didn’t seem as though it was her best.

 

Ivy looked down at the unassuming meteor hammer about an inch in diameter. A giant smirk littered her face as she pushed the empty tumbler back to Grillby. “Yes. Oh…Yes it _is_.” Now she knew what she had, she would certainly protect her people. Suddenly, that was the entirety of the four thousand odd monsters and she had ideas to protect them. Oh did she have ideas. She leaned back confidently and proudly, grasping the bartop she’d gotten so used to. “I’m going back to my country for a bit tomorrow, gentlemen. I booked the flights this morning. Anything you want from Scotland?”

 

“Your country?”

 

“Well, one of them, now I’m also carrying an American passport. Scotland is my birth country.” Ivy was playing with her meteor hammer now, swinging it lightly. It was perfect. It really was. She got rid of it when the other two watched warily. “Sorry. Habit from using the physical ones too much.”

 

“It is fine. You are simply untrained in it so we are watchful. Why are you going there?”

 

“I need to make sure my mumsy is okay. Her husband dies, her two eldest children are awol in America, half way around the world… I was supposed to be back months ago but, I found happiness here after my fathers’ death. Marcus says she was better but…” Ivy gave a little shrug. “Ngh. I need to check on her.”

 

Reader came in as Grillby filled Ivy’s tumbler up again, making her wink at him. Hearing Reader came in then caused the fighter to grin widely as she turned to her. “Hey, Readie-kins! Welcome back!”

 

“I got the job!”

 

“Yeah!” She raised the tumbler in her direction, and Reader gave a cheeky curtsey.

 

Sans brightened up, teleporting to her and giving her a deep kiss to welcome her, preoccupying her for the next two minutes with his enthusiasm in seeing her back.

 

“Whoa.” The Scot looked away instantly, smiling in amusement and turning to look at Grillby, only to see him lean forward, a mere centimetre from her. Her heart pounded, floating to him, but he didn’t pay attention to that, staring at her over his glasses. Her want pulsed between her legs, her starting at her feminine core and working up to the rest of her. Saliva built up and she gulped it down, looking at his face. Suddenly his lips were a lot more there, obvious like she’d never really noticed.

 

Suddenly the air was different.

 

Suddenly he was different.

 

He wasn’t just the magnificent looking male she couldn’t touch from being too much gas over solid.

 

He was now as he was when they were in the cellar, when he was kissing up her thigh and licking her neck. His flames licked at her face and neck, making her shudder as her eyes dilated. His body normally half there and half flame, but this time he was solid, his form more defined. Gods did he have wonderful lips. He smelt delicious, like fire of course, but a fire that had been cooked over and was burning out but still there. Then it was that bergamot she could also smell so headily, his body tinging blue in his intentions. Her lips parted and she gave a little sound of want, fingertips digging into the wood.

 

He looked upon her with fascination for a long moment, amazed how delicious she looked in that moment.

 

‘ _I want him._ ’ Ivy realised. ‘ _And I want him to kiss me._ ’

 

He trailed fingers down her cheek and she tilted her head into them with a feminine smile. Then he kissed her, delicate and amazing and oh god his kiss made her utterly tingle in desire. She was taken aback for a moment at the sheer overwhelming nature of her want, watching his eyes close as his body crackled his delight, before changing positions on her chair so that she kneeled on it just to reach forward to kiss him more intensely, needing his body up close to hers. His lips were powerful, never burnt, but definitely burning her up in a good way as his hands held her face so gently.

 

She could barely think but for the impulse of taking him for good, of keeping this going.

 

_“Oh, Ivy is-!”_

_“ssh! c’mon.”_

 

She heard a giggle and the closing of a door that was now far distant to her but still took her attention. “Huh?” She pulled back, eyes half lidded and flushed with pleasure to check, but her chin was pulled back and her lips taken once more in a heated kiss. “Mmm!” This time it was more powerful, lips strong and making her hum in want as she slung her arms around his neck and got closer to him, pressing her chest to his and whimpering when his kisses became bruising and so damn wonderful she was resting over the bar and he was prompting her closer, an arm slipping around her waist.

 

He got her even nearer, slinking an arm under her behind, lifting her over and setting her between two taps. He moved back with arms on either side of her, wanting to remember this, her open legged position showcasing the fact her underwear was clinging to her from wetness with her skirt up to her hips, her heavy breathing, her utmost desire for his touch on her face being all red and half lidded eyes. It had his magic throbbing in need, heart pulsing. She reached for him, his name silently mumbled from her lips. He jerked himself back to her and claimed her lips once more, flushing himself against her. His magic surrounded her and her legs clenched at him, pulling closer to his body and moaning in guttural need for more and it sent him into a state of lust, his flames getting out of control and consuming them.

 

Fire burned around her but she didn’t pay attention to it. Her nether regions were slick and oh so ready and she sagged back when he kissed down her chin and neck, thighs tightening around his hips and fingers grasping his large biceps in wanton need. He didn’t do the one thing she expected him to – grinding into her with his erection. Her lower body was teeming with urgent need, throbbing and soaking her plain lace panties. She wanted to feel his horniness against her own. To know he wanted to take her.

 

Where was his... where was his dick??

 

He bit her shoulder and licked a trail up and she gave a louder moan, starting to tremble slightly in her lust for him. He kept her still against him but could still feel her body quiver. He certainly delighted in her pussy and thighs twitching powerfully against his thigh, so very needful. He wanted to taste her, to lick up the wetness she produced for him, to thrust his hot fingers into her and have her ride his hand as he pressed into her from behind, biting her neck to hold her in place, to know that whatever pleasure she’d get from that would be ten times the amount when he sheathed himself inside her, pleasuring them both.

 

Out of sheer respect, he didn’t.

 

This was a bar top, granted it was _his_ in his own territory, but not family quarters.

 

No, when he said he’d let his lust seduce her, this was the type of things he was thinking of. He would wind her up as well as wine and dine her, and when they finally came together in his bed, she’d fully understand what this would mean. That this was **it** for both of them, and how _glorious_ that would feel to forever be able to sate themselves with each other.

 

Ivy almost cried when he fully pulled back, all this desire cooling once more as he stepped away, taking in her shaky body and deeply breathing chest. “G-Grillby?”

 

Her wanting voice sounded like bliss when it said his name. “Something to remember me by when you go.”

 

The Scot chuckled, head flopping forward onto his chest and legs closing. “You devil.”

 

“Not quite, but nearly there.” He watched with a little smirk as Ivy laughed in delight at that before sighing out and then grimacing when she got to her feet. “Hm?”

 

She gave a wry smile up at him, knees weak. He loved that she always grinned in some way, quite the optimist. “Wet panties… huh.” She sat back on the bar top, slid her skirt up her thighs and hooked her thumbs into her underwear and shifted them down over her legs, making sure to keep her most private area covered the whole time. She did it slowly, teasingly, the wetness trailing over the inside of her thighs as she pulled them down until they were off. “I really can’t take such things sticking to me for so long. Perhaps you’d like to keep hold of them for me?”

 

Grillby took them off of her, smirking.

 

Ivy grinned with a satisfied edge and then twisted around shifting across the bar top and leaving behind a dribble of her arousal on the bar top. She looked back at it before shrugging up at him. “Oops? See you soon, Grillbz. Will be thinking of you.” She winked and left, heart pounding and soul and magic flaring brightly to monster senses.

 

The fire elemental slowly reached forward to touch the slickness and test it between his thumb and middle finger and his nose detected her full arousal when he did.

 

His body turned near on fully blue in reaction.

 

He had honestly thought he had the upper hand, but she got the last laugh.

 

Grillby smirked, closing the bar fully until tomorrow.

 

He was going to be busy in his private rooms for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) So...
> 
> Does Grillby have a dick? xx


	11. It comes In Mushroom Flavour, Too!

** Chapter Eleven **

 

 

 

Ivy knocked on the door with apprehension.

 

Her family home for so long, and she was anxious about going in.

 

She needn’t be, as when Barbara Montgomery saw her she utterly beamed, with Ivy gaping in shock at her looking relatively _normal_. Ivy felt her bottom lip wobble reactively before she was grasping her mother and they were hugging and sobbing and laughing.

 

The twins came in them, bright blue eyes excited as they hugged the two females of the main family. Ivy clutched them to her, lifting them onto her shoulders and squeaking in surprise as they flung themselves back onto the sofa, tickling her and were laughing cheekily. They nattered at her about their lives in the last two months of the junior fights mumsy finally allowed them to be in. Then Ivy watched as a little fire elemental came in and she was so tiny compared to the fully grown Grillby, and so very adorable with her cute pink flames as the twins spoke. Ivy slunk down from the sofa and onto her knees, holding her arms open in welcome, grinning widely. “Hello! I’m Ivy! Welcome to the Montgomery family dear fire baby!”

 

The little pink girl flushed a dark magnolia and slowly came forward to greet her, giving her a quick hug before hiding behind Barbara’s leg.

 

“I adopted her when her mother… just after her eighth birthday just two months ago, two days after you left. Her name is Mina.”

 

“That’s incredible mum. I can’t believe I have a new sister!”

 

“I never did give up, you know?” Barbara smiled at her when Ivy peered up at her mother from the elemental. “No matter what happened, anytime one of the students came around, until he left, Marcus welcomed them just as happily as your dad did, and I made sure to give them the love and attention that they needed. They helped me so much. They came around, helped me with chores, set my meals with your aunt Sophia, kept my diary of work in order.”

 

Ivy felt guilt overwhelm her. “I’m sorry, mum.”

 

“No. If I was a mess… I can’t imagine how is it was like for you, losing your dad, who you spent hours of every day with.” Barbara stated. “In the end, you had even more hours of your life with him than I did, being away so often for work.”

 

“Don’t apologise for that mum. I’m so glad I did have a lot of time with him. Gods, mum…” Her eyes watered again before she shook her head and gave a bright grin, making them others grin. She knew it was because she had her dads grin, out of all of them. “Let’s have them all around tonight! Whatever you’re doing, cancel it. We’re going to have a humungous training session in the park and when that’s done, we’re bringing them all around here. Twins, start calling the regulars! Mum, you go start food with Aunt Sophia. Pinkie! You’re with me!”

 

The twins saluted her, and even her mum and ‘pinkie’ joined in playfully, Barbara very glad to lean on someone.

 

Her magic throbbed as she directed them about and Mina came over to her, awed by it with bright lavender eyes wide. Ivy swiped her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek and put her on her shoulders. “It’s good to have a sister. Thanks for helping my mum, Pinkie. Let’s go whip these boys up into shape and I can teach you a thing or two as well!”

 

The day was wonderful, Barbara thought, her daughter commanding the troops in the park across the road from them as she watched from the window in the kitchen. They went through traditional lots of exercise sets before beginning to go into perfectionist forms for the next two hours and then onto fights between them, with Ivy barking out orders and Mina on her shoulder, glowing a happy charming pink, a few shades darker than baby pink. She didn’t relent on them, but they seemed to long for it, appreciating being pushed to their limits.

 

Some of the older ones became refs of matches as Ivy taught Mina the basics with gentle and precise hands. It was all about perfection at this age, instead of stamina and strength and this was where Ivy was best, thanks to her dad. He put accuracy and perfect manoeuvres into her. Ivy was more than pleased to pass it on.

 

Barbara’s eyes watered again but she simply went back to peeling potatoes, watching them every now and then.

 

It was a whole six hours before Ivy stopped them all and then posed like Dylan did, hands on hips and grinning brightly.

 

“You guys did absolutely amazingly. Now let’s go! There will be food for all you smelly old gits!” They laughed and followed her to the house, all thirty odd of them. The twins, Matt and Tom, having left after the forms to go help set everything up, guided them to the three bathrooms. Each took a couple minutes of showering while the others waited, laughing with the family as they watched television and after, pots of beef and potato curry were placed along the glass table before them and five rice cookers were brought in to go with it.

 

Ivy watched over everything, laughing with all of them before one of the asked about her being on that video on the internet, defending monsters.

 

“Of course I was.” Her chin held high. “Every single monster I met, they’d been so kind, and so compassionate… When dad had died, I was a mess.” She sighed. “I’d get drunk every night on the highest alcohol percentage I could find. Hell, one time I was so fu-messed up I trashed my motel room and the manager kicked me out, like he should have. I fell asleep on a bench in a park and woke up desperate for more booze to numb my pain.”

 

“Ah hell, Ivy…” Stuart, her friend for ten years that she’d had on and off friends with benefits with, slipped an arm around her shoulders. He was in the expert class and was happy to take over teaching when she’d left before the business collapsed. His kind brown eyes looked at her in worry. “You good now?”

 

“Yeah, but hey, I’m not finished, bro. So I stumbled into this cute Tudor looking bar and the monsters there… they looked after me, the bartender especially looked after me.”

 

Ori, ever the teasing flirt, spoke up with a glint in her eyes, “Yeah, I bet you did, hunnie.” Wolf whistles came after this, making Ivy flush red before grinning cheekily.

 

“Maaaybe! Anyway! He’s a fire elemental, like my dear pinkie here.” She kissed the girl loudly on the cheek, laughing as she went that pretty magnolia again and hid her head in Ivy’s shoulder. “He let me sleep there, gave blankets and privacy and everything. His name’s Grillby, if you ever come stateside to me. I adore the guy. After that, I got to know them and now… Now I can never see them as anything but some of the kindest people I’ve met.”

 

Stuart asked curiously, “Ever fought them? They good?”

 

“Yeah, their attacks are wicked cool when they use their magic. I have a student over there, Papyrus. I say kind for the others? This guy? Impeccable character. Absolutely the best friend you’ll ever need, and he’s a tall, dramatic, and cool loud skeleton. So… To Grillby!” She decked back a beer and then went on the next as the others followed with a cheer. “To Papyrus!”

 

They all chuckled, taking a drag on their beer. Georgie, a long term friend of her dads, gave a grin. He lifted his beer. “Just like Dylan’s kid to be so welcoming to all. Hell, girl, if you accept them all, so will I! I ain’t met any other but for cute lil’ pinkie here, but if you say they’re good, so will I! Not a damn one of the Montgomery’s have ever done us wrong!” They cheered especially loudly, with Ivy sniffling, grinning widely as she became slightly drunk and cuddle Mina to her.

 

“Oh guys!”

 

Georgie and Ori and Stuart hugged her and Mina tightly, laughing as she bawled on them and saying she was a living figment of Dylan and they were so glad she was here for the week.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Grillby poured drinks for the Dog Guard. It was a busy night, noisy, laughing, the energy happy and relaxed. Nights like these were his favourites. He both enjoyed the hustle and bustle, and the eventual peace.

 

But he missed her energy.

 

The cheer and warmth wasn’t enough now.

 

His fire was noticeably lower than usual.

 

“why so _dim_ , grillbz? she’ll be back soon enough.”

 

“Honestly? I do not feel the motivation to flare as I once did.” His heart wanted to feel her magic once more, to find solace and comfort in the playfulness of her own magic. He put the glass down with a soft crackle and went downstairs to his whiskeys with a quiet sigh, so very lacklustre.

 

Sans looked at the glass.

 

There were fingerprints on it.

 

He was suddenly reminded of the longing of Asgore around Toriel and grimaced.

 

That wasn’t a pretty picture.

 

He’d go pick her up, just so grillbz could see her quicker.

 

It’s the least he could do after letting his tab lay for so long.

 

He was still unbelievably surprised grillbz was like this. 

 

Huh.

 

Sans put his skull in his arms.

 

There really was something to say about perfect partners.

 

\---

 

 

Each day continued like the first. Ivy would get up, help her mother with anything she needed, went out with Mina and the twins to whatever they wanted, grinned at curious bystanders or the rare monsters that looked surprised at her shepherding a monster kid with humans kids and then on to hours of free training and dinner with them all. After, she’d help her mother with her work diary and even secretly got her further ahead for the next six months in advance with Georgie helping her, her mother a busy lawyer.

 

Only one night of the week did anything unusual happen, the second to last day. That was when Ivy found Mina in her old room she used to have - as she herself had used a spare room – having a bad dream. Ivy’s magic had instinctively wished to safeguard, and it bubbled around her pink sister protectively. Mina had instantly awoken to it, frightened, but Ivy was there in a blink and the burning that was supposed to happen to her sheets instead happening to her upper arm and elbow as she cuddled the girl to her, murmuring words of comfort.

 

Mina cried at her giving pain to another and Ivy saw her magic as light blue as she reached out to her. “Hey, hey, shhh. It’s okay sweetie.” Her burns ached but Mina was somehow able to flush magic in her and relieve the pain. With a thankful sigh, Ivy pushed her magic out and it cuddled the girl. She hummed some old melody she couldn’t remember the words to, rocking the girl back and forth and her magic soothed hers.

 

Soon enough the fire elemental fell asleep clinging to her.

 

Ivy smiled, cuddling her close. Her little sister.

 

The last day Mina was practically attached to her hip as she took her siblings to a bowling alley and they had fun there. Mina was cooed over for her cuteness from one of the staff who had their own cousin cosying up with a water elemental and they got free food with a wink. There was a lot more acceptance over here, she’d found. Ivy really didn’t know why. Maybe the immense amount of myths the UK was known for, what with Loch Ness and Arthur and Merlin and the Giants of each land? There was probably the thought of their childhood fairy-tales coming to life in their thought patterns. She knew the Japanese had wholly accepted the monsters what with their anime craziness.

 

It was later that Ivy had assembled her students for the week. She looked at them all and said she was going to do something a little weird. They nodded, used to the family being that tad bit different. She paused and then reached for all of their magic like she’d seen Papyrus do. Their hearts, mixtures of oranges with dark blues and green, with a few reds to go along with them, came forth with ease.

 

Gasps and even a cry from the younger students burst from their mouths.

 

Ivy herself was gobsmacked/

 

Minutes past. Then Ivy spoke, “This in front of you? This is your heart, the culmination of who you are. Your soul. There are those out there, who go against monsters, using their magic to try and kill them off. You’ve all been Montgomery’s for years, protecting and helping each other. I’m changing it up. We protect monsters.” It may go against the culture of monsters but… She touched her magic to each of them, not realising what she’d done in freeing their magic. Her eyes felt hot, and she didn’t realised a glowing orange heart appeared in them either. “If you see a monster being unfairly treated, I ask that you protect them and care for them, like you would your own family. Like the Montgomery’s you, and I, are.”

 

The students of all ages stared at her and nodded in sync.

 

In freeing their magic, and her own Boss Heart, she’d earnt their loyalty for good.

 

That night Mina and Ivy practised some magic, pulling it out of them and letting it dangle in front of them, lighting up the room with pretty blue candle lights and orange meteor hammers. Mina soon fell asleep in her arms, exhausted. Ivy idly wondered what her own little flame elemental baby girl with Grillby would possibly look like.

 

She flushed, tucked the girl in and left quickly.

 

Waaaay too soon!!

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The flight back a week and a half later was as easy as the ride there. Ivy slept through it, having worked through the night on her magic so she’d be tired enough to sleep through it without having to live much of it. In fact, she’d only had to deal with three hours of it and simply watched one of the _Hobbit_ films she’d missed in the last few years before her flight had touched down as the credits died.

 

She’d gotten her large bag of goodies from collections before been collected by an ecstatic Papyrus and grinning Sans, who’d simply transported them to Grillby’s where she was besieged by all the dogs who demanded pets from her absence. She quickly sent them all into piles of whimpering doggy goo with tails wagging so fast she was surprised they didn’t fall off. Reader jumped her in happiness, giving her a kiss on both cheeks with Sans making some pun comment on those being his kisses, making Reader giggle and jump him instead.

 

She gave everyone in the little gifts of Scottish shortbread. Sans she gave a bottle of mushroom ketchup instead, bewildering the usually witty punster that such a thing existed and making her smirk.

 

Grillby’s welcome back was his magic softly trailing over her body – until he got to the damage he knew was by a fire elemental. This had him swiftly next to the Scot. He took off her jacket and scowled at the damage before frowning in thought, knowing this damage well. He hadn’t seen it in quite the while and gave her a curious look.

 

Ivy understood that straight away, smiling gently. “Mina woke up from a bad dream, Grill-bee-bee. She’s a little pink fire elemental my mumsy adopted. I’ve got a cute new sister!”

 

He was surprised of this. He knew Ivy was very accepting and that she got a lot of it from her deceased father, but he hadn’t heard much of her mother, who was very grieved by Dylan’s passing last he heard months ago. “Your mother adopted a fire elemental? That’s very admirable of her. Fire elementals when young are very prone to burning everything.”

 

“Mum has four kids who use weapons daily as well as a big kid for a husband who taught them all and about seventy kids that have passed through the household through the years with their own problems. Some burnt sheets and wood isn’t going to faze any of us.”

 

He smiled lightly, chuckling as he went to hold her upper arms. “Good to know you can handle fire elemental children.” He kissed her forehead and squeezed her biceps warmly, because his plans didn’t just stop at her becoming his. He wanted family and he wanted to see the continuation of his particular fire elemental monster species. He intended on living a long time, in which every fifty years or so he’d have a few children. He wondered if Ivy would agree to it. His mind went to making her his mate, extending her lifespan and enjoying life together.

 

A wish of his had been to find someone, share his domain and brighten it up with smiles and laughter of his own family.

 

He’d likely be a _complete pushover_ as a father.

 

Ivy again flushed red at the thought of having children with him but grinned anyway. She _was_ coming around to being with him. “For you.” She handed him a wrapped box. “I’m also getting a couple bottles of specialist whiskey delivered to my place so, come round next time and enjoy it with me.” She winked and went over to play some poker with the dog guard.

 

He opened it up and smiled. A silver hip flask with a thistle on the lower right hand corner. For when he did travel out, he would use this to fulfil his body’s requirement for whiskey.

 

The rest of the night was spent in a very tipsy state, both behind and in front of the bar, serving drinks and enjoying them with her friends, telling them of her training her students. Even Papyrus drank a beer, granted it was the least alcoholic one, but it seemed to get his cheeks tinted orange and it made Grillby pleased. He’d never been able to get the younger skeleton to drink personally, so when he’d offered and Papyrus had taken he’d been satisfied. Papyrus demanded to see her magic now it was unveiled and was impressed by the three perfect meteor hammers she had worked on and even Undyne clapped her on the shoulder with Alphys stutteringly praising her after only a singular magic session.

 

That got the Scot thinking for most of the night.

 

“Grillby?” She asked lightly from behind the bar, watching the monsters have fun, a little shy in asking this and not knowing if it was super personal or not.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Teach me magic?”

 

He turned a sincere, happy smile on her that had her heart beating hard.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask, dear orange heart.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Grillby’s method wasn’t as factual and hands off as Sans was.

 

In fact, he was so hands on that Ivy was trying not to think dirty thoughts.

 

He’d taken off his vest, unbuttoning his shirt and then twisted her around – which she thought was damn mean considering the absolute glory that was his chest she’d spied for a second for the second time in her life and making her lower abs throb – and slipped her own top off with her verbal permission. Sans had said it was a personal thing, so Ivy went with it for now, figuring he meant this.

 

He had paused and frowned at the sight of her human back covered with thick bandages, lightly tracing his fingers over it and reactively smirking at the shiver she automatically gave before he frowned once more. “You are harmed?”

 

“No, it’s a chest compressor. Keeps me from bouncing painfully. They’re unfortunately big.” Ivy sighed as she put hands to her bound chest, having always thought about a breast reduction. “They just aren’t good for my beloved fighting.”

 

 _But they were for feeding her young that she would have._ He put that thought out of his mind. That would down a distinctly problematic path for him. “You have based your whole life around fighting.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I admire the path you have chosen, the mastery you hold over your body and that of others. It just displeases me to think of you harmed in any way.” He pressed her bared back against his front by her shoulders. His chin rested on her head as he brought them down to sit in the small garden he had behind the pub, encased in high hedges and fruit trees. There was even a wooden gazebo under two trees to the back, with a comfy sofa when he wanted to read outside. Technically this was part of his private rooms as he let no others in there, but it was outside so he dismissed the feeling of bringing her back in the pub until she wished to go in his private areas by her verbally stating she was his to keep. He brushed that thought aside, settling her against him and delighting in the feel of him on her. “I do not wish you hit.”

 

Gods he was so comfortable. “I’m a lot less easily able to be hit than many other humans, I promise you.”

 

“I can believe that.” He quietly thought for a moment, relishing the feeling of her in his arms, her heart bobbing to him and showing her own delight in the feeling. It was _magnificent_. “I wish to feel you press your magic about your body. It will help me understand how it moves and how your instincts choose to move it.”

 

“Sounds good.” She stilled when his clothing melted away and he lifted her skirt to rest it above her thighs and over his. “Uh, Grillby… I don’t really- _Oh_.” His trousers had burnt away under her watch become shorts that begun at the middle of his thighs. He slunk his legs under hers, propping hers up. “This is want you meant.”

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

She could hear the smile in his tone. “No, no problem. Not at all. None. Nope.”

 

He kept on smiling smugly at her nervousness and excitement and then admired how still she kept herself despite the utter lust he could almost taste on his tongue. He’d much rather have her shifting against him deliciously, but the fact her desire was already becoming so apparent had him thinking it was for the best he not do anything to further tease and concentrate on the lesson. He couldn’t help his flames all tinting blue as their mostly naked bodies were touching, even if all the delightful parts were covered.

 

Ivy blinked slowly. The feel of his body so hot and comforting in its largeness had her nerves tingling pleasantly, especially between her legs where she could feel herself begin to get wet in reaction. This was a lesson in magic, not a damn seduction. She closed her eyes, scenting the hints of bergamot of his lust, and had to swallow. Or _was_ it a seduction? Both, perhaps? She chose to ignore it for now, teeth gritting against the lust she could feel and barely stop thinking about. Her magic easily came to her inside and she began to swish it around in her, revelling in all of it as it played around in her.

 

“Bring it to your hands.” He felt it swim down her arms, covering her hands in an orange glow. “All of it.” There was so much of it… It took concentration for her to suck it out of the rest of her body and he closed his eyes at the sheer size of it, feeling his instincts react.

 

He wished it had been with fear, he really did.

 

But instead his instincts wanted him to fall to his knees and worship her, bring her every sexual desire she didn’t think she had to life at whatever cost to him.

 

“Grillby. Snap out of it.” Ivy spoke and then turned to him, flooding her magic around him, orange hearts in her eyes. “You _will_ be your normal self in the face of human magic, damnit.”

 

Somehow, he blinked and nodded, and followed her command. He shook his head and his instincts also ‘snapped out of it’ as she commanded. “You really are _the_ orange heart mage. Ivy. This is very dangerous for others to know.”

 

“I’m the _what_ now?”

 

“Each human has a heart colour, but each heart colour has a human that is the strongest of their class. This heart had… _has_ a power others didn’t. Patience could make everyone around them calm down, high and negative emotions drain out from them. Justice would know which side to take in a fight or argument and convince others of this. Perseverance could learn everything at a much shorter period of time and get others to as well. I do not know of the power of Determination, Kindness and Integrity, the red and green and dark blue respectively, and nor had I known what Bravery could do. It seems you can control a person by a command. You are what would be called a Boss Heart, the antithesis of my Boss Monster title.”

 

Ivy took that in. “Oh. Well. It’s a good thing I’m a decent person isn’t it?” She gave a weak grin.

 

Grillby nodded firmly, fully believing she was. “Upon unlocking your magic, it seems that you’ve come across this ability.”

 

Then a full grin came across her face. “I could make all the monsters not fear human magic!”

 

Pride flowed through him that the first thing she’d want to do was that. He chuckled. “Instilling Bravery are we?”

 

“I must uphold my Hearts True Desire!” She joked with a wink at the corniness and then turned back around to settle on him, snuggling in. “But, after the lesson. I’m enjoying your touch. Keep it up!”

 

So he did with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around hers and placing his hands under hers, telling her to push her magic this way and that. Her body was so used to her magic flowing in her that he didn’t linger on this part. He slowly placed his magic in her and felt her shudder. “It is paining you, Ivy?”

 

“Not… anymore.”

 

Her desire was once again apparent, so easily turned on by him. He adored it, wanted to always tease her just to get those reactions. “Then it is a pleasurable experience now?”

 

She sucked in a breath and held it. “Very.”

 

“Then perhaps if I…?” Grillby paused and then swiftly shunted his magic around her and made her cry out in want before she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock and give him an incredulous look at his gall. At such an innocent move, he laughed loudly in happiness, leaning back to the ground and letting her flop over him with a muffled yelp.

 

“Hey! That was completely uncalled for! Are you trying to make me jump you?” She lightly smacked his abs.

 

“Yes,” He admitted without caring for the consequences, leaning on his elbows and watching in pleasure as she steadied on him, folding her arms over his sternum and leaning her chin down on her forearms. “I had told you my lust might not be so patient.”

 

Ivy was right up against him, over his crotch, and she could feel no such thing. “Lust? I can’t feel anything showing you are.” She raised a brow at him.

 

Grillby could understand why that was a legitimate concern for their sexual relationship. “I am still partially fire. However, if you insist to know?”

 

Ivy stared at him for a short moment before nodding decisively. His body was still on fire, but then it became solid and dear lord could she feel it, making her teeth grit and she felt her core pulse powerfully at the sudden delight. Already she knew it was bigger than most human males because of how it was pressing into her stomach demandingly. It was hot, straining against his slack-shorts and so thick that she had no doubt that one hand would not be able to fully encompass it. Lengthwise, she didn’t yet want to contemplate that, happy to think of it only when they were getting intimate.

 

But… she was very happy to know he could be fully physical in form. It hadn’t been a worry exactly, but it was a little unnerving to think that if she slept next to him it would be her in fire. She didn’t want to wake up and reactively freak out to the very real fear she was sure both humans and monsters had of being on fire. She didn’t want to make him pull back from her to cater to her fear. He should be happy by her accepting him fully.

 

The elemental detected her change instantly with his magic pressing against her. “Tell me what you are thinking of, Ivy.”

 

She was bravery. “Is that going to fit?” Her face was a bit red from embarrassment of asking.

 

He smirked, making her gulp. “We will make it fit, have no worries. Now, what are you thinking?”

 

She shifted, and then the smell of bergamot was undeniably there, emanating from his manhood with hints of smoke and making her mouth water. Gods did it taste like bergamot as well? Her mind went blank and she clenched onto her forearms tightly to stop from taking off those shorts and nibbling along his hip bones. His fingertips gently touched her face to get her attention making her blink back into it. “Oh, uh, ahem. I’ll tell you when it gets to that.”

 

He chuckled at the thought and stilled at seeing her lick her lips with undeniable intent, feeling her thighs slowly shifting against each other and against his. He felt predatory in that moment, wishing to spin them over and take the rest of her clothes off and taste every inch of her human body. He closed his eyes, noting how blue he was turning in his intense want for her, and made himself cool down. “I meant what you were thinking before that?”

 

“About being in bed with you.” She waggled her brows, dragging the explanation out.

 

“Ivy.”

 

She chuckled. “I was, before thinking about how your bergamot scent… never mind. Grillby, when I say this I really do not mean to offend, okay?” He nodded, reopening his eyes. “How good is your control of fire?”

 

Grillby wondered how that could offend him. “I’ve never lost control of it for over two hundred years.”

 

Ivy grinned in relief. “Oh that’s good, I was- _two hundred years?!_ ” She suddenly exclaimed and sat up, stunned. He followed her up, crossing his long legs around her and slightly leaning over her so as not to let her move away. Her head dropped and she felt just that bit _too_ naked in front of him and sadness crept through her in an instant. “Then Grillby… how could this, us, work?” She gestured between them. “I’m twenty-eight, I’d…” Flashes of her dad went through her mind and the mess her mother was for weeks. Pain filled her.

 

Concern flushed through him, his magic still in her and highly receptive to her emotions what with such closeness to her soul. His words were spoken faster for it. “What do you mean? I do not mind your much younger age. You are adult in your species. It is fine to me.”

 

She grimaced at him. “I meant with the fact I am human and, I don’t live as long as a monster does. I’d leave you behind. I’d get old and wither before you. I couldn’t have you watch that.” She pushed back, very prepared to leave.

 

“Ivy.” The fire monster now understood, crackling soothingly at her as he put a hand under her chin and gently enticed her back. “If you become my mate, we will share our souls. My soul will attach to yours, and it will not allow you to die or wither. We would have too much magic for it not to,” He mused, hand trailing up her jaw and stroking her hair.

 

Ivy was surprised that complete relief went through her at that. She really thought for a second that she’d die on him and leave him lonely and that made something inside of her ache so wretchedly. “What would my soul give yours?”

 

“In a usual bond between monsters, magic will be shared so that each will never be hurt by it and the life force of both will become attached. If one falls down, dusts or dies in the human tongue, then the other will feel overwhelming need to also do so. There is also the ability to beget children. Each species of monster has its own way of procreating. We are not physical beings, we do not birth offspring as humans do. Fire elementals would kindle one from a flame shared between them, usually in the high emotions after sex when they choose whether or not to bring children into the world.”

 

“You get a choice?”

 

“You do not?”

 

Ivy shook her head, reaching out to trace one of the spirals on his chest that slinked around his body. “We’re biological entities that simply can’t control it. It happens because that’s what cells are made to do, or you don’t get pregnant from luck on your cycle. We don’t really get a choice the natural way. But protection from unplanned pregnancy is there of course.”

 

Grillby had only known of giving birth and that a female human had some sort of cycle to cleanse her sexual organ and bled out the waste. “I see. To go back to the question, I also believe a human soul would be able to share its power with a monster one. A once regular of mine had found himself with a human and he had an abundance of magic he previously did not have. This does not happen in monster only relationships. I will ask you more at another time but for now, you had a question that possibly offended me?”

 

“Ah so, uh… most have a fear of being on fire yes?”

 

He ran a hand up her cheek to stroke the soft strands of her mahogany hair, having grown a few inches since he’d known her. “My control is perfect, I assure you. No matter my emotional level, my magic has and will always be under my control. Monsters will reach a state that cannot be gone back from, and it is a state to be respected. My body is comfortable in either its full fire form,” He changed to it, showcasing himself and making her drop hands on either side of him not to fall through the fire, “partly in between,” He went back to the form she saw him most in and he picked her up to lean against him once more, “or fully physical.” He changed a last time, his body completely human like but for the fire encasing him.

 

“That’s… comforting me, for sure. I didn’t want to half wake up with you and then think I was on fire and jolt away from you in reaction. That’s not fair to you.”

 

Grillby couldn’t help but hold her, enjoying the softness of her human flesh, and the scent of her new pomegranate shampoo in her hair. “Ivy, it is a legitimate concern. Even most monsters would do the same as what you described. It is instinct. I would never be offended, merely amused. It is an instinct I do not know if I wish for you to lose in case of an actual emergency with fire not under my control. You may get so used to touching fire you would do so without thought that it would hurt.”

 

“Or I may get so used to it that I’d be calmer in such a scenario, and be braver for it.” She winked.

 

He smiled. “I hope so. We should continue. We have the rest of the morning.”

 

He helped her with her magic, guiding his companion through it now she was used to it out of her. He told her to focus more on what she wanted it to do over holding it out of her body. Magic is intended to be used with a purpose, he spoke wisely, remembering words from his father from learning at his knee as a child. Even human magic would be the same. Later on he wouldn’t want her to think, but _do_ , like her arts. For now, the fact she was so quickly coming to grasp what he instructed, was a joy to behold. Truly, fighting was her talent, no matter the type of weapon used. She was able to generate five meteor hammers and swing them about without thought as she talked to him about them.

 

He let a thumb rub her side as she babbled on about what she wanted to do with them and what she planned.

 

Right now, before they became intimate, before she agreed to be his and before he took her out to Muffet’s Bakery tomorrow for their first date, he would remember this time.

 

It was sweet, and still so new and hesitant and _wonderful_.

 

She smiled at him with kindness in her eyes and a hint of more than affection that he promised himself would be much more prevalent later on.

 

The sun was above them and warming them with its rays, there was fluffy clouds floating by and there were birds chirping from his fruit trees and not a sound of traffic went through his barrier.

 

This was a moment of perfection in some way or another.

 

Ivy smiled and quietened, also feeling the tranquillity of the moment and let her magic slip away from the outside world and let it tumble about her, feeling his magic caress hers. She tugged her t-shirt on again and settled back on him. She nestled into him and his impeccable warmth, one arm laying on his around her waist and belly and holding his wrist, the other tucked up against him while her thighs splayed over one of his. A hot hand was on her upper thigh with the fingers splayed and his thumb rubbing the muscle there without thought.

 

Grillby smiled peacefully and ducked his head down to touch his forehead to her shoulder, lifting to kiss her neck and humming at her responding shudder and light laugh at his soft crackling purr. She fell asleep in his arms, still slightly jetlagged. He kept her close to him.

 

It was a gentle moment he would treasure for the rest of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annoyingly, this could all end by chapter 20 or I could keep on going. What say you?
> 
> EDIT: (*Yazoo announcement and throws confetti*)I have FANART for this chappie!!! (*Issosuperfuckinghappyandgiddylikealoony*)
> 
> http://bluenightingalee.tumblr.com/post/147395933574/ok-how-is-it-that-my-sketches-always-seem-to-come
> 
> HowdafuckcanImakethisclickable ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anywho, go click, look, like follow this chickadee [Idon'tactuallyknowtumblrhahahelpmehaha]
> 
> AND for all those that say continue more than originally planned, it WILL happen! I just have to think about inputting more.... And a good Idea has formed as I type. Expect domestic fluff/love/smut/sweetnessthatoverloadsyourteeth and fights and humans with magic! (*throws more confetti*)


	12. Muffets Bakery Is Gorgeous

 

** Chapter Twelve **

 

 

“I promised to take you to Muffet’s Bakery,” Grillby mentioned when cleaning down his bar the next afternoon.

 

Ivy cut her humming off and looked up from wiping over the dogs table as a favour to Grillby, having been thinking of her day so far. She’d finished her daily training an hour ago and she’d have gone to Marcus in their Hall, but he brushed her concerns off when she called. He told her to enjoy the day instead of make the schedules with him for their lessons, saying that Stuart and Georgie seemed to be intent on coming over, along with a few others of their old Hall that wanted to stick with the Montgomery’s. So he was trying to work through that with them today instead and an extra person would be a pain in the arse ' _so go have fun'_.

 

Ivy could only have stare at her phone, knowing why they had. He’d thanked her, her brother had, because she’d seemed to make them miss the old lessons and now they’d have the right amount of teachers. He’d told her more were thinking about moving all of a sudden, wanting to be near the Montgomery family once again. Ivy had gulped and wondered if she’d done anything to them when she unlocked their hearts and magic. Shit. That’d been a bad idea. Fuck, what if it came to stab her in the back?! Should she tell someone? But, what would the harm be? They'd come over and protect monsters - that wasn't a bad thing!

 

But definitely potentially troublesome.

 

She noticed passing some man and thinking his movements oddly familiar but dismissed it as a guy who was a student of martial arts himself and she hurried onto Grillby’s when she called him up after and he was free now. She blinked, realising she’d got lost in thought and that yeah, maybe she could do with a croissant or something sugary. She gave him a sheepish grin. “Ah, that was a while ago.”

 

“A month, yes. I apologise for dawdling.”

 

“What? Oh, no no!" She waved her hands, and said dismissively so he wouldn't feel bad, "Naw, it’s just a café. S'all good.”

 

“Ivy. This is me asking you out on a date, and being very late with it when I fully intend to have you as my own. I apologize for this lateness, Intended.”

 

“Oh.” Ivy stilled, wondering if she was ready for something like this, knowing what it would mean to him and suddenly feeling a bit skittish. Oh damn, _Intended?!_  “I’m not really dressed for a date, are you sure?” She was in her usual skirt, baggy t-shirt with sleeves that fell to her elbow and spar shoes combo, a burgundy hoodie tied around her waist. She tugged at her clothing, frowning a little. She wanted to look cute on a date and make him think she was cute. This was average and she looked almost boyish all the time. How did he find that feminine and attractive and pretty? She, well, wasn't. Too many scars, too many muscles, too much fighting spirit.

 

But then... He kinda liked that didn't he?

 

She brushed aside he stupid self doubts and put her chin up.

 

Fuck that she was fucking'  _hot stuff._

 

_'_ _Just like Grillby.'_

 

The fire elemental placed the hand towel down in the bucket he kept them in absently as he watched her. “Have you ever seen me wear anything else? I have only multiples of these. It matters not to me that you wear this style of clothing most of the time.” He leant with one elbow on the bar. “You have always been attractive to me. I would be honoured to take you anywhere.”

 

That had her smiling at him warmly, making him feel good. She then asked cheekily, a brow raised, “Even drunk?”

 

“Only when it is on my alcohol,” Grillby retorted, making her laugh cheerfully.

 

“I’ve now decided!” Ivy declared loudly. “I’m only ever going to drink your alcohol! Yours is the best after all.” She paused thoughtfully. “Unless we go out and you give the alcohol a nod of approval.”

 

He chuckled, pleased and possessive over her at that. Saying such things on his domain… A thrill ran down his spine. “So, Muffet’s?”

 

“I’ve still got to finish the rest of the dog guards table. Like how did they even get bite marks this far in?!” She exclaimed, disbelieving and amused and gesturing at the middle with a hand palm up in wonder. “There’ll be nothing left of this table by the end of the year!”

 

“It certainly would not be the first time I replaced it. They are big drinkers, so it does not bother me too much. I will do it when we get back.”

 

She cocked her head and grinned hand on hips as she looked at him cheerfully, "Yeah, let's go get something to eat."

 

“Excellent. I will grab my coat.” Grillby went into a backroom, taking his coat and placing it on, as well as leather gloves while Ivy waited for him, untying her hoodie from her waist and putting it on, holding his front door open by the foot. He cocked his head at the scent of desire coming from her when he returned to her, exiting his pub.

 

Ivy couldn’t help but feel a pang of want at the sight of him. Ugh, did he have to be so magnificent looking all the time? A bartender’s outfit always had her feeling frisky, but seeing him in it under this dark grey coat that was tailored to his body, ending at the knees and able to be buttoned up like a pea jacket as it was double breasted with those pretty gold fastenings? And wearing those leather gloves with matching shiny black boots? He was ridiculously good-looking. That gorgeous bastard she liked so specially.

 

She felt that she looked childish next to him.

 

“Damn.”

 

Both for her clothing situation and his gorgeousness.

 

More the latter, _hot damn_.

 

‘ _Fucking **hell** , Sans, you skellie-shit._’

 

He cocked his head at her as he looked at ehr, flames slowly twizzling into the sky above and he breathed in the outside world, pleased at the situation he found himself in. On a courting with the one he wanted as his own. She had a blush on her cheeks and her standing next to the flowers made her look so pretty to him right then. He wished he had permission to kiss her so delicately then, to caress her cheek and her arm and hold her to his body. He wanted to feel her, make her blush more. “Ivy?” Hm. Now that was a thing. Perhaps some ivy would cover his pub nicely?

 

He would certainly like her to cover him fully.

 

Yes, that was a good thought - and when she accepted him as hers like would happen, he shall place actual ivy over the pub in symbolism, just to show off who's heart had accepted his after so long. He was stubborn and it paid off by finding this heart. Grillby would tenaciously chase Ivy until she accepted him. No matter how long it took.

 

She swallowed the whimper, hearing the curious crackling in his tone. “Grillby?” Her stomach felt funny and she realised at that moment how big of a crush on him she had.

 

The fire elemental looked at her in concern. “Are you alright?”

 

Her voice dipped a little. “Very muchly so.”

 

He paused at the lust in her voice, unsure as to what got her like this but liking it anyway. “Shall we?” He held his elbow out.

 

“Oh yes.” She grinned at his confusion, putting a hand on the inner crook of elbow. “We shall.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Grillby opened the door for Ivy, smiling warmly back at her wink at him and murmured thanks as she eagerly went in, nose twitching.

 

The shop was a myriad of purples and blacks, Ivy noted, and was very much boudoir like, with rich satin cushions and silken brocade curtains blocking off some sections of the fancy boutique bakery for privacy if requested. The bakery was made for sitting in and enjoying, not for quick takeout orders, though they also did them. To the upper left was the cashier’s area with many tea sets artfully placed on shelves and in a glass panel next to the cashier tills and closer to them were little chocolate delicacies and baklawa and macaroons on show.

 

Above them were black crystal chandeliers, and there was an overriding motif of spiders hidden about the place. It was still lit up wonderfully despite the darker colours, with bright candles all over the walls and in the chandeliers and of course, it smelled like a cakey heaven in here.

 

The lady who ran this show came out rather quickly one of her six hands holding a large dish and placing it before a pair of monsters to the right of them, and Ivy suddenly understood both the spider motif and the luxurious almost Victorian Goth décor going on. She was a giant spider herself, with the charms of a porcelain doll from early eighteen to nineteen hundreds England. She wore frilly clothing that wasn’t outrageous or untasteful, but was certainly reminiscent of the old era. Five eyes blinked one after the other, and she giggled upon seeing them together and in her shop and she swiftly came over, only momentarily pausing at Ivy’s astounding soul when she looked at it instead of just felt it from afar.

 

“Hello dearies! General Grillby, it’s been quite some time since anyone saw you out of your domain, so thank you for choosing to come here!” She giggled again and turned to the human, which had given Ivy some time to get over seeing the _giant arachnid_ monster and get the grin on her face genuine instead of frozen. “Ah! You must be the one the rumours are going on about in the monster circles around here. The extraordinarily powerful orange hearted woman that frequents our Royal Generals pub.”

 

“That’d be me, sweetness.” Ivy winked at her with a grin. “I’m Ivy.”

 

“I am Muffet.” She giggled once more and gave a curtsey. “Welcome to my humble bakery!”

 

Ivy’s eyes were bright. “Best looking bakery I’ve seen, for sure. This is completely one of my favourite styles now.”

 

“Why thank you, dear orange heart! Where would you like to sit? Busy hour is at three and no one took reservations today and as you can see there’s barely anyone here, so choose wherever!”

 

Grillby didn’t mind and shook his head when his intended looked at him with the obvious question in her eyes.

 

The Scot looked around, wanting to have the chance to view the whole shop and relish the experience of being here for the first time. Maybe next time or the time after she’d request a private area to enjoy him by himself. The place directly next to the counter but slightly away from the other current monsters and one set of humans was good for her, overlooking most of the main part of the sitting area. “There, please?”

 

“Of course, dearies, follow me.” They did so, taking off coats which Muffet took with one pair of hands while another pair offered them each a cushioned menu when they were sat on the comfy loveseat. “Both the food and drinks menu are in there. Our specials are spider doughnuts and spider cider, but quite the few of my humans like my spider macarons. Just tell the spider when you’re ready to order, and he’ll come get me.” There was a little dish, quite like a cigarette dish, in the middle in which a spider suddenly crawled into, having skittered across the floor and chair to get there.

 

It picked up piece of wood with a card on it saying in a fancy font, ‘Welcome to Muffets!’

 

“Aww. You’re so cute.”

 

It picked a different one up. ‘Thank you, you may touch my leg if you wish.’ It held out a front leg for her and she gently stroked the fur for a short second.

 

“Super soft! Nice.” The Scot looked to the shop owner. “Thanks Muffet, we’ll be sure to.”

 

“Take your time, lovelies,” She said and went off to the back to check on her pastries, floundering on the inside at having faced such immense magic in an adult human.

 

Grillby leaned slightly into her to showcase where his allegiance lay to the spiders of this place, eyes narrowed at the spider who cheekily waved its touched leg at him before backing off. Hmph. He opened the menu, wondering if she’d made anything new in the last six months and was surprised when half the menu was different. “She must have made a new menu for the increase of human customers.”

 

“Was the old one better?”

 

He thought to the old menu, mostly full of spider treats. “No. Too many spiders in them.”

 

Ivy chuckled. “I won’t question why there are so many spiders in the dishes. And yet also working here.” She gave him an awkward smile.

 

He nodded in agreement. “I certainly did not.”

 

They smiled at each other in amusement before calmly perusing the section and basking in each other’s presence. Grillby did a quiet commentary on the ones he’d tried and thought she may favour with her nodding in concurrence. Ivy was used to being chatty and bubbly and the ‘fun one’, so it was nice to simply be quiet. Grillby appreciated it when she spoke as well as when she wished for him to. A bartender was for listening most of the time, so it was nice to speak his mind to one who cared very much to listen in return and asked for his valued opinions.

 

Ivy was definitely eyeing the baklawa section at the front and was thinking about the scones Muffet made, with her own specially created vanilla and caramel cream and strawberry preserves along with a teapot of Lady Grey tea. Yeah, she’d made her choice. She closed her menu, noting he’d already chosen his and was waiting patiently for her. “Having something new?”

 

“The whiskey cheesecake. Muffet orders the whiskey from me for it, so I wish to know if she has put it to good use or not.”

 

“Ooooh, a matter of pride, I see!” She teased, eyes bright.

 

He laughed lightly but nodded. “Somewhat, yes.”

 

“I like it.”

 

They told their orders to the spider that dashed off to Muffet when they finished.

 

A quiet comfortable silence lasted a couple seconds until Ivy asked warmly, “So what got you into making alcohol?”

 

He paused and thought back to it. Ivy serenely watched him, enjoying his flickering flames. Especially the vantablack flicks of flame she caught every once in a while, making her keenly watch for the next to come up. Her heart throbbed and she felt her magic stir. She frowned a little, placing control over it and tugging it back to her. She held the space above her heart for a moment, confused, before tuning back in to listen to Grillby when he spoke up.

 

“It was an accident at first. I was young, had some sort of disagreement with my father and impetuously strode out of the family home. It may have been wanting my own space at a young age. The magically strong when young are either very clingy or very distant. I was distant. You yourself were clingy, I take it?” He continued at her nod, knowing she’d loved her father mightily. “It is not a bad thing. Until you have to let go.” His hand rested on hers on her lap, squeezing. To show his care of her pain over her father.

 

“Thank you, Grillby.”

 

He didn’t let go, making it a point not to, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth. “There wasn’t such a thing as a pub down in the underground which I found highly peculiar then. Taverns, bars, pubs, whatever name you give it, both societies of ours had them before we were separated underground. It was almost a necessity to have one in the centre of a village, bringing the villagers close and keeping everyone in the loop on rumours against bandits and illnesses, or opinions on good places to buy wares required for the home. Respect was earnt and lost in the tavern and yet we did not have one?"

 

“A terrible shame,” Ivy mused, thinking of the alcohol.

 

A chuckle was her reply, Grillby nodding in accord. “Indeed. I met a monster as I stormed away from that fight, a turtle monster so very old he seemed ready to fall down at any moment.” He was lost in thoughts of his past, so it was Ivy that realised they were getting monster ears listening to this avidly and even Muffet had begun to peer out from her kitchen. Was this really that interesting to them? “He was Gerson’s father and Gerson is the, if not one of the, oldest monsters currently alive right now.”

 

“Please don’t tell me the age or I’ll faint.” She joked, noting near on everyone was listening and making her smile awkwardly. This was supposed to be a date...

 

“I doubt you would,” He commented on her remark, smiling lightly at her and making her grin and wink at him. “He stopped me, drinking something that at the time smelt so foul to me I could not help but question what it was. Whiskey made from mushrooms of waterfall, smooth and light and yet poignantly… _not good_.” He smiled at her feminine laugh that drew the attention from his story and he began subconsciously tugging her leg nearer to his as his instincts wanted her close. “He challenged me to make better, trying to cool my sparks as he said. After teaching me what he knew, I gained a fascinated interest in it. What I did not know was that he was training me up to be a Tavern Keep.”

 

Monsters around looked on in respect, having been to listen to his story.

 

“A Tavern Keep? That has connotations in monster culture, I expect?”

 

“All positions do. A Tavern Keep is the protector of a village or villages or a certain area of space. They guard over all that go into their domain. There are other titles, Royal Scientist, Captain of the Guard and Innkeeper for example. Each has an underlining knowledge in which they’re best at. The Royal Scientists were to be the most logical and ruthless for the advancement of monsterkind and an Innkeeper expected to care for their village emotionally. There is no hierarchy to this. If you were the best you would become it. It so happened I was the best at making alcohol and protecting.”

 

“Is there a thing about making alcohol in the monster world?”

 

Grillby smiled at her, free hand bushing some hair from her face. “You’re beginning to pick up on it all.” His thumb ran over her knuckles. “The Tavern Keep and Innkeeper, now run by the rabbit kin, are similar but for the protection part. While Innkeepers do the arguably harder job of keeping the village emotionally well and rested and at ease, Tavern Keeps look after the body physically. Food and alcohol with magic infused into it are very important in keeping excellent maintenance of the body. Some require food from higher tier magical monsters, and others require alcohol to stay alive and strong. We may not have a limit to years lived, but it certainly does need upkeep if we wish to remain strong. Food and alcohol are the two such ways.”

 

Muffet came up to them with their food ready and set it down quietly, in respect of Grillby talking to them all so unusually openly. “I’d certainly be taking the reins if Grillby fell, but that is not likely to happen as his power far outstrips mine, more so, if he were to bond with you I hear, dearie.”

 

“Really, you heard that?” Ivy asked with raised brows and a frank look.

 

“Why yes! Regulars and random customers of mine that have paired with a monster have boosted the monsters power.” Muffet smiled at the thought, eyes blinking one after the other once more. “We would all be very pleased to have a stronger pair protecting us, what with the rise of humans wielding magic.”

 

Grillby scowled. “ _Muffet._ ” His voice was full of warning to his next in line. He was not about to have Ivy pushed or made to feel guilty in any way when it came to their relationship.

 

The purple spider monster curtseyed and edged away before tittering nervously and leaving them to it slowly to show she didn’t mean harm.

 

Ivy didn’t mind so much, even as she felt Grillby’s hand clench over thigh, hotter than usual but it definitely didn’t burn. He did have control over his power, like he said. She looked around at the monsters, looking at him so attentively, all seeming ready to do as told. They trusted him so much. Ivy squeezed Grillby’s hand, orange hearts in her eyes and making him unable to help but watch her, feeling her magic almost pour out of her mouth in her urge to make them all safer. “You will be normal in the face of human magic.”

 

A zing went through all of them and Ivy lost the hearts in her eyes, not feeling the magical loss.

 

Grillby raised the hand he held and kissed the back of it lengthily. “Thank you. So very much.”

 

“Your people are my people, Grillby.” Her Brave heart throbbed and resonated with her belief in her chest and then she turned away to look at her food. It all looked so tasty. She happily began spreading the cream on her cut scones first before adding the strawberry preserves, blissing out on them as she ate. Ugh, it was _delicious_.

 

The fire elemental was stuck staring at her, whiskey cheesecake forgotten. She just didn’t _understand_ what she was doing, freeing the monsters from the innate fear that had taken hold of them since before any of his peoples ancestors had remembered. She was giving them a chance not given since… Frisk. Frisk was a child with developing magic that freed them from the physical barrier that kept them locked up, and Ivy was freeing them from the mental instinctual barrier in their heads and magic.

 

He wondered which was more astounding.

 

The monster put an arm around his humans’ waist to tug her closer to his form, pleased when she leaned into him without thought though he did witness her face redden somewhat. He gently took the small fork and cut a piece of his cake. He debated trying it first and then clutched at her hip. “Try.”

 

Ivy grinned, liking that his words weren’t either demand or question. “Sure.” The tang of whiskey was strong but softened by the sleek milky, caramel flavours and honey tasting biscuit base. “Oh.”

 

He cocked his head, and tried for himself and getting the same feeling. “Oh.”

 

“Try my scone!” She presented it to him, and he delicately took a bite of it from her hands. Ivy had expected him to simply take it with his own hands, but this was fine. His flames went a lighter colour in approval and Ivy nodded. “Yeah I thought so too. Isn’t this cream just so delectable? The caramel is just hinted at yet…” The monsters went back to their business when Grillby threw them a look and then kept a look on his surroundings, Ivy going on about her treats as she stared at them happily without realising this as she ate. The Scot didn’t notice his eyes flicker protectively to her as she stopped talking to take a bite before looking away as she began once more.

 

He settled back in his seat, listening to her lyrical voice with half lidded eyes, magic spreading out to detect the people around him. He was glad when nothing sinister turned up for him to deal with and focused once more on her as she offered him some tea he’d never had before, teapot in hands and a cheeky look on her face. He raised a brow and nodded, making her smile in a womanly manner that had him intrigued and she poured and slid the teacup and its’ saucer to him quietly.

 

Sipping, he certainly enjoyed the flavour and there was something other than the citrusy flavours that-

 

Grillby stopped and stared at her twinkling, knowing eyes.

 

Oh.

 

Ivy watched him, grin lilting upwards further.

 

That devilish woman.

 

He knew he had a propensity to smell like bergamot when aroused – all monsters had a scent when they were lustful. He did not know humans used it as tea and that there was also an orange based one named Lady Grey, reminding him of her instantly.

 

“It’s been my favourite tea since I found out it existed years ago,” Ivy mentioned lightly, staring at him over her cup knowingly, utterly arousing him. She easily scented his want even over her tea and her grin turned into a dirty little smirk he’d never seen on her before that had him turning blue. “Quite lovely, isn’t it?” She licked her lips, dipping the tip of her tongue to the tea and swirling once, twice. His body went entirely azure before he physically calmed himself by removing her from his touch. It only half worked, still tinted blue all over much to Ivy’s glee.

 

The Scot hummed to herself in satisfaction as she sipped her drink.

 

He wasn’t the only one that could seduce.

 

Grillby felt utterly chained in when he saw her smirk the whole time, wanting to drag her back to his domain and ravish her. He waited until she finished the scone and tea and was full before calling to Muffet that the rest would be to go. His spider cider was untouched but was a bottle able to be recapped and he’d eaten the cake. Her baklawa was also untouched and would be boxed up. He even ordered her the specialist portion when he got up to pick the box as he paid, despite Ivy wishing for them to split. Ever the gentleman, he came back and helped her from the table and let her tug on her own coat as he put his on.

 

It was Ivy who tugged them in the direction of her apartment complex. She was surprised when he seemingly began to metaphorically dig his heels in when he realised the direction they were going, stopping. “Grillby?”

 

“The private rooms are only for-”

 

Ivy cut in as they turned onto her road, asserting curtly, “That’s monster culture and I am human, so as I respect your culture, please respect mine when I invite you up with the simply intention of spending time with you without staring eyes of the public intruding on a private conversation and having a drink. After all, I have a few whiskeys of both geographical spellings that I need your approval of up there and it’d be a shame to not drink them.” She waited, taking keys out of her skirt pocket.

 

‘ _She was serious about that?’_ His mind both debated pros and cons, but it was Ivy’s fingers holding his that turned it.

 

“Hey. If you don’t want to, then simply dropping me home is fine with me.”

 

He did not wish to see her go yet. “I will see your collection. As you said, a shame.”

 

Ivy grinned, letting them in when they got to her door. “Just put your coat on the back of the hooks there.” Ivy waved at the coat hanger, taking hers off and hoping she hadn’t left a huge mess. Her place smelt of a lychee and peach candle she had left on, making her wince. Should not have left it on. _At least the place smells damn fine?_ ’ She thought, going to her eight bottle collection and taking out glasses before hopping up and sitting next to the bottles on a counter. “My selection _so_ beats yours.” She kidded, looking all jokingly prideful at him.

 

He chuckled, fighting the urge of his instincts telling him that she’d established him in her private domain as hers and _she was accepting his claim._ He determinedly didn’t touch her, but was unable to keep from being as close as possible, watching her heart stare directly at him. There was no bobbing or swaying, her heart pointed straight at him, fully concentrated on him which directed his eyes up to meet hers. She held a glass out for him, first bottle by her side.

 

“I really enjoyed our date, Grillby. Thanks.”

 

“You’re very welcome.”

 

“Shall we go on another soon?”

 

“Tomorrow,” He stated, smiling as she gave a nod.

 

Then she blinked. “Ah, wait, I’m with Reader tomorrow. Day after?”

 

“I will be free for you then.” He chanced a touch to her knee before having to remove himself instantly or he’d take her to bed right then and there, inner self clawing for him to do so as he took in her scent once more. “For now, let me taste these Scottish whiskies of yours.”

 

She winked. “You can drink as much of my liquids as you want.”

 

His inner instincts wanted him to jump on the offer. “ _Ivy._ ”

 

“Merely offering!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bluenightingalee.tumblr.com/post/147459210249/batsugames-bluenightingalee-ho-boi-this
> 
> HEY! Do you see that link? That's the fanart I received that got you this chappie days earlier than I intended (ha, intended) - soooooo go see it!!! It's of Ch 9 Knee;s Up ;D ;D ;D!!!
> 
> Baklawa is the way I know it spelt as but it can also be spelt with a V instead of W. I thought more backstory would be good so... Tavern Keep and such was born. I think. I dunno, I wrote it a while ago lolz. Please comment and Kudos!! You make an authors heart throb if you do xxx


	13. Face to Face With Everything You Are

 

** Chapter Eleven **

 

Frisk greeted Ivy after their shower, still not answering her inner question on their gender, having gone to the males to urinate but the females to shower. She supposed they didn’t really care, and as they were a kid she could let it go, but after a certain age, the rest of their students would. But that was something to think about in a couple weeks if Frisk chose to come here to learn physical defence. The Hall was complete and they were merely waiting on Stuart and Georgie to get here to teach with herself and Marcus in a week, Marcus having sorted out their living here stuff.

 

Meanwhile, Ivy had been giving private lessons and free taster lessons for the last two weeks since she’d gone out to Muffet with Grillby. That was followed by a simple date to a quiet park and cloud watching. The second date had been more of a meet up… but he hadn’t let go of her hand or let her let go of his arm the whole time as they walked.

 

When he was allowed to, he seemed to adore touching her. She really liked it just as much.

 

She got her head out of cloud nine and back in the Training Hall.

 

She needed to talk to Frisks dad.

 

…But damn if Grillby wasn’t a seductive thought.

 

And there he was to pick them up, the King himself.

 

Ivy grinned at him as Frisk dragged her over to the warm male and had them giving him a group hug. She finally got to feel his fur! Her grin changed to a beam as she snuggled in. “You’re suuuper comfy, King Asgore!”

 

He chuckled at her happiness in hugging him. “Please, my dear, it is merely Asgore.”

 

Ivy slowly parted and stood up straight with hands behind her. “Not for this it won’t be. King Asgore, Royal General Grillby has told me that I am _The_ Orange Boss Heart.” Asgore watched her silently as she stared at him to gauge his reaction, but he was still peacefully watching her, sensing only the normal movement of her magic around her body. He felt no threat, trusting in Grillby far more than her. “Each Boss Heart has a power others of the same colour don’t. The Orange Heart can control others by a command.”

 

His eyes widened, “Lady Orange Mage, I-”

 

Papyrus burst into the Hall at that moment. “TEACHER IVY! WE MUST STUDY MAGIC ONCE MORE!”

 

Asgore turned to him as an idea took hold of his mind, gesturing him forth.

 

The skeleton did so silently, detecting the atmosphere.

 

“Prove it.” He placed a protective hand on Papyrus shoulder as the skeleton got close enough and stood by him.

 

Ivy nodded, being inwardly pissed off he’d use Papyrus like this but knowing the King was not about to let one of his subjects die. She summoned a meteor hammer with ease and began swirling it around her, getting closer and closer to Papyrus and watching as he shook, barely able to step back from it, making her inner self cringe. Her eyes unknowingly changed back to the orange hearts as she commanded, “Papyrus. You will be normal in the face of human magic.” She then sent out a sharp attack that wouldn’t miss if she let it hit, watching intently.

 

But Papyrus _moved._

 

The skeleton gasped as he looked at her, eye sockets wide. “I CAN MOVE! I HAD NO FEAR! TEACHER IVY!”

 

Internally Ivy was distraught as she always was when coaching Papyrus to not fear the magic she wielded. She had set that fear in her first student, _again_. Her heart trembled in pain, because fear like that was terrifying for her to have someone she cared for be instilled in by her. “I’m _so_ so sorry for doing that to you, Papyrus.”

 

“DO NOT APOLOGISE! HUMAN MAGIC SHALL NOT TERRIFY ME ANY LONGER THANKS TO YOU!” He grasped her tightly as her meteor hammer floated by her side like a tiny balloon. He pulled back and reached out to gently touch the bobbing spiky orb and gasped loudly once more as the feel of her magic slid through him, playfully comforting him with affection and cheerfulness. “I CAN EVEN TOUCH IT! WOWIE!”

 

“Papyrus, just don’t go around touching other people’s magic.” King Asgore warned him kindly as he watched Ivy smile at him with familial love. “Ivy holds much regard for you, and her magic reacts as such. Human magic will harm you far greater than any monster magic.”

 

“It’s true Papyrus, I love you as one of my own. You’re a Montgomery to me.” She winked, eyes normal. “So I don’t mind you touching my magic.”

 

“What is it you ask, Teacher Ivy?”

 

Papyrus put his hands to his cheeks. “WOWIE! HE CALLED YOU _TEACHER_ IVY!”

 

She cocked her head. “Uh…?”

 

“YOU’RE GIVEN OFFICIAL LEAVE TO TEACH MONSTERS TOO!” Papyrus filled in for her, ecstatic for her. “YOU CAN PROTECT YOUR STUDENTS IN YOUR HALL WITH LEAVE TO COMMAND THEM FOR THEIR PROTECTION! NO HUMAN HAS BEEN GIVEN THIS!”

 

Her heart pulsed happily at them from within her chest. “I’m very grateful. My hope was to be able to command lack of fear for all the monsters.” Ivy knew inwardly that there was a possibility she could be damning the human race. Should Asgore or some upstart wish to take over them, not many humans could fight back.

 

Magic was not their speciality and some of the monsters' attacks were beyond frightening.

 

Horrific acts could happen to her race.

 

Horrific acts _had_ happened to his race.

 

Asgore watched her with the same knowledge in his eyes, and they stared at each other, hard, knowing, respecting.

 

“This would be immense.”

 

“Beyond that.” Her grin dripped down into a stern line on her face. “I would fight, no matter _what_ happens.”

 

The King acknowledged that. If the Boss Heart was to see any monster begin some uprising, she would attack. Yet, she was already protecting monsterkind and would continue to do so. He sorely wished for his people to be free of the terror that held them vulnerable. He did not wish for her to be their enemy. Of all the hearts to infuriate, orange was surely the worst. He bowed his head to her. “I will oversee you do so in this Hall. No one else can know.”

 

“My brother and Reader will, considering it’s his place too. Reader will simply work it out anyway. Also, I **will** tell who I want, though I will of course get advice and judgement on who I tell from those who know prior.” She would not be bossed about by anyone other than her mother, _thank you very much_.

 

He consented to this. “I ask you to relieve me of the fear.”

 

“Ready?” Ivy asked, orange hearts in her eyes. “You will be normal in the face of human magic.” Her magic system was getting used to being used and under her control and she smiled, pleased. She had ideas for it after all. “There. Shall I?” She raised her magical weapon, concentrating and feeling her magic respond eagerly to her request, spouting six more meteor hammers that swirled around her form lazily, like snakes slinking through the air.

 

Asgore felt the zing within him ease away. “An actual attack, if you please. Frisk, Papyrus, to the sides.”

 

She didn’t have control as complete as others, and she didn’t know how to fight without intent to win. It meant that she would still harm monsters more than they would each other in a normal magical spar. “If you’re sure.” With a thought, her weapons flew towards him viciously.

 

He created a humungous glowing trident when her magic flew at him, massively powerful and daunting. He stabbed through the first, eyes widening when it blew up, spikes shunting into him and worryingly piercing his HP down to two thirds and he swiftly jumped back but they followed swiftly so he ran around the side, flinging multiple tridents back and blowing them up, spikes flying everywhere. She was so new to magic but already giving him the run around.

 

It was a fearful realisation that she more than had the ability to be terrifying.

 

Ivy took note of that and concentrated on the tiny spikes before they faded, burying them in the wood. Her mind whirled with more possibilities as she made the room a minefield. She didn’t move, pushing her magic to its current limits due to her control. Sweat instantly dripped down her brow, even if she didn’t feel physically worn in the slightest or her magic the least bit emptied, her magic ‘muscle’ was getting taxed. Her body was beginning to shake already, much to her astonishment. It’d been barely fifteen seconds. She swiftly pushed out more meteor hammers and used them as a barrier, knees shaking.

 

Asgore came at her, enjoying the newness of the attacks and was about to attack her, but he saw her state and stopped. “Ah, I forget it is taxing to you.” Her power was incredible right now; he couldn’t wait to see it further down the line. “Ivy, let go of the magic concentration. Let it slowly-” He jumped as sharp bangs happened and looked at the room, orange heart magic fizzing into nothing around multiple points of the room. He frowned, and then understood. She’d been concentrating on not ruining the room and if he’d have touched down on a wrong bit of flooring... “Or quickly. Either way is fine. I will come by for bi-weekly magic spars, or send along the Royal Captain.”

 

Ivy was still shuddering. “Thank you, King.”

 

“Asgore. We should bring you to Grillby’s to feed you monster food and drink.”

 

“Whiskey does sound good after that.”

 

Papyrus came over with Frisk, frowning in worry. “TEACHER IVY! YOU DRINK FAR TOO MUCH FOR YOUR HUMAN BODY TO HANDLE!”

 

“Poppycock,” She replied with a grin as she waved it away, looking out the Hall. She noted how the weather was getting cold quick and just skirts wouldn’t be enough, even for her. It _was_ mid-October now. “Let me change quickly.” She dashed upstairs at their nod, dragging out black skinny jeans and a rusty orange tailored blouse and putting them on, followed by black heeled boots and a pretty ‘rainbow owls on beige background’ motif scarf and dark navy blue pea-coat. She’d actually planned to go see Reader later for a meet up at the cinema followed by hitting some kind of bar, so she’d brought along these clothes.

 

Ivy had brought makeup, but her body was shaking enough she didn’t even want to try applying mascara and poke her eye out.

 

“Papyrus and Frisk are already in Grillby’s,” Asgore said at her looking around for them. “Your magic system must be tired. We shall feed you.”

 

 _Up Top Grillby’s_ was warm, and there were a few monsters inside already, most regulars saying their welcomes to them both with them waving back. Ivy sat in the booth she first had rather than the stool at the bar, considering Asgore was massive and unable to fit it there. As it was, he took up one side of the booth with Frisk shuffling over to perch themselves on his lap. Papyrus went to get the drinks, but Grillby unusually appeared in front of them instead, his magic trailing over Ivy with care and pulling away apologetically when she twitched at her sensitive system being touched.

 

“We felt magic from next door,” were his first clipped words. It _expressly_ demanded the reason why. His magic was thundering around him.

 

Asgore smiled patiently, understanding his riotous magic. “Ivy and I had a short spar. Food, if you would, Grillby. Ivy requires her magic system be healed.”

 

He looked at Ivy, noticing her body subtly shaking. Anger at her state ripped through him and the only reason he didn’t throw down a demand to fight was because she grinned at him and winked. Asgore certainly wasn’t the strongest in the monster world, simply holding the status as a title from birth, and he could and would be taken down should Grillby be unhappy with Ivy’s treatment. He turned - returning only to place bottles and glasses down on a platter - and vanished into his kitchen, swiftly making the quickest food he could; French fries with extra cheese on top and sprinkled with rosemary. A personal favourite of hers, he knew, slicing the rosemary as his magic cooked the ready cut chips and then grating the cheese over it, flaming it to give that extra burst of magic and flavour.

 

He came out a minute later, setting down the large amount in the middle of the table and noting they’d served themselves drinks. Frisk loved their cranberry juice and Papyrus his pineapple juice and Asgore was sipping some whiskey. Ivy was also on the whiskey, leaning back and relaxing with close eyes and looking exhausted yet peaceful but she grinned as her nose told her what he’d made, sniffing it out. Her eyes opened to look at him, feeling her heart follow him. “Thanks, Grillby.”

 

“You’re welcome, of course.”

 

“It’s such a weird tiredness. You could tell me to jog the block ten times and no sweat I could though I’ll be shaking still. Tell me to go through paperwork for the Hall and sure, no worries, I’m mentally good. Try summon a meteor hammer? Ha, no. This is so odd.”

 

“It is a very new system for your body to employ. You overtaxed yourself. It is to be expected,” Grillby told himself that more than her, but he couldn’t help the need in him to keep her here so he could watch over her until she was well once again. “Eat. Monster food will restore the magical weariness you have.” He ignored the customers at the bar for now, watching over her as she ate some and her shaking began to slow. Then it finally stopped a minute later. At that, he connected eyes with her, nodding and leaving to his customers, needing a drink as well.

 

His magic still hadn’t stopped tumbling about his body, Ivy noted as she watched him before her eyes flickered above the shelves of bottles where a large clock was placed. She had little under two hours to feel better, make sure Grillby felt better, and scoot to the local cinema for the movie with Reader.

 

But for now she dug in with the others.

 

“THESE ARE GOOD FRIES! IVY EAT MORE!” Papyrus demanded barely two minutes later.

 

Ivy looked at him in amusement, mouth already stuffed and chewing with a hand reaching for more.

 

“MORE!” Frisk giggled as Ivy ate quicker with Papyrus cheering her on and stuffing his own gob in between encouraging words. A minute later and Ivy was full, whining for no more as she laid her front on the table, head cushioned by crossed arms. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DEFEATED THE TEACHER IVY!”

 

“You win, you’re the champ, you’re the victor, let me sleep,” She said sleepily, waving him away. “I’m done.”

 

Frisk nodded as well, patting their belly and leaning back on their dad saying the extra stuff made it taste better.

 

Asgore placed money down for all of it. “Then we shall depart. Thank you, Teacher Ivy. I shall call you so we can arrange a schedule. Frisk, Papyrus, let’s go.”

 

“GOODBYE TEACHER IVY!”

 

She sat up, putting her chin in her hands and gave him a grin, feeling languid. “Toodles, Papy. Bye Friskiekins, Azzy.”

 

They left and Ivy gathered up the empty glasses and juice cartons and the empty whiskey bottle Asgore had most of, getting up and moving to the bar. She went behind it, trashing the rubbish and placing the money in the till. Then she was making her way to Grillby in the kitchen, putting away some glasses and the platter into the dishwasher.

 

Grillby looked over at her critically as she bent over, hand grasping the handle of the knife he was using to chop potatoes into fry size. She looked very feminine. The clothing she usually wore, while baring very toned legs he liked to see, was otherwise baggy and hid everything. This was different. Her chest wasn’t bound, breasts pressing against the top very obviously and emphasising her assets. The same went for her lower half that ended in boots that made her look just that much more seductive, enticing curves that wonderfully emphasized her delectable body.

 

He wanted to touch her and feel that body against his once more. He realised she was going out to meet Reader, and that meant others would see her as he did. Lust battled with possessiveness.

 

Ivy stood back up and had to stop as her nose twitched and her mouth began to salivate. Did she smell bergamot? Looking at him showed the sleek blue lines in his flames and she smiled to herself. Her hips swung just that bit more as he soundlessly watched her come closer, eyes darting to her curves and up her form once more. There was a bottle of hot sauce by his side for the cheesy nachos he’d prepared giving her an idea. She leaned on the counter next to him. “Mind if I rest in the garden away from everyone?”

 

“Anytime you wish, you can go in there.”

 

“Thanks, lovely. Can you come find me in an hour if I’m not back up? I’ll probably nap on the gazebos’ sofa.”

 

“I will.”

 

She reached out for the bottle as he replied, dribbling some hot sauce on her pinky finger. “Thanks again.” She licked the finger just that bit more lewdly than needed as she went away, not looking over her shoulder at him, happy that her eye had caught a flare of complete blue before she left the kitchen and went into the gazebo to flop onto the sofa, grinning to herself knowingly.

 

She actually did sleep, but not for as long as she thought, having woken up from tweeting birds and a message vibrating her leg.

 

‘ _Still up for tonight?_

_‘Of course! Get any reviews on the film we’re seeing?’_

_‘Apparently the movie’s no good - my movie buff friend told me to wait for it to go to DVD. But my other friend has a birthday party if you want to go to that instead?_ ’

 

‘ _Sure. I’m down for that._ ’ Ivy texted back, glad not to have paid for a naff movie then.

 

‘ _Great! It’s actually near Up Top Grillby’s, this bar. Can’t remember the name, but I know the way._ ’

 

‘ _I’m at Grillby’s now, so just come get me whenever._ ’

 

‘ _Will do :-)! See ya soon. <3_’

 

Ivy grinned at the little heart. She blinked and sat up, wondering if she could see her own heart. The monsters and Frisk could apparently see it in her chest as well as its power level in the case of the monsters. And she drew the other hearts out from her students that one time. She wanted to know what it looked like. Was it the same colour of her magic? That would make sense right?

 

She felt energized enough from the monster food of her… friend?

 

Grillby really couldn’t be classified as such.

 

Perhaps dating could be it, but did one date count?

 

It popped into her head a moment later, making her chuckle.

 

Suitor.

 

Yes, definitely. From out of seemingly nowhere, this monster man of fire had decided he wanted her. Not even just to date, but for her to be his wife in monster terms. Something about him liking her soul, Sans had punned somehow. It didn’t make sense to her at the time, so she wanted to see this soul for herself. The Scot touched the place she could feel it at, hand slowing going into a fist as if to curl around it. Maybe just, magic pull it out like she did the others? So she could see it? An instinct seemed to guide her as she touched her magic to it and tugged it out.

 

She gasped at the feeling of everything that was her before her.

 

It… really worked.

 

It was really _there_.

 

Ivy was utterly blown away by it. It was so, so scarily _there_. The heart pulsed and gleamed and glowed that fiery lava orange of her magic, but so much more powerful and utterly teeming with cheerfulness and vitality and life. Her life. Everything she was, right there. It was molten and flowing and having it before her was actually overwhelming her with emotion as she looked at it, tearful. It was beautiful. How could anyone be afraid of this heart? She wanted to love all. She brushed away a tear, so happy to see it. She cupped it and drifted it to her, not yet inside but close enough, hunching around it, glows of orange flaring on her face.

 

It was delicate though, because as much as she could feel her magic in the heart when it was before her…

 

Ivy frowned worriedly.

 

It was almost as if she could cut it in half like wafer paper.

 

Yet, despite that, it was unbelievably powerful. Ivy had never gotten a feel for what her magic was like to look at. It was outside of her while at the same time as in her, a weird doubling feeling she couldn’t quite explain other than to say it was like looking in a mirror and seeing your inner self and feeling as if you were over there as well. Yet being face to face with her own power, she couldn’t believe she could one day fully wield it to its full might. It was like watching a volcano erupt, great and colossal in strength.

 

She must have sat there staring at it for a while, huddling it close to her.

 

“Ivy?”

 

She jerked, having been so admiring of her heart she hadn’t realised he was there.

 

Grillby cocked his head to the side, wondering if she was performing magic of some sort and swiftly sucked in a breath when he realised she had her heart out, fingers moving for him so he could get a proper look at it. Her heart out. In the private area of his domain. Next to him. He wanted to grab it and care for it forever, to caress and squeeze teasingly and do all sorts of things to it that would have her putty in his hands and feverishly wanting him. Without warning, it went to him and danced before him jubilantly, making him pause entirely with even his _flames_ stilling.

 

Ivy groaned, remembering her heart seemed to constantly follow him and was bobbing happily before him, pulsing proudly its’ want for him. “Bloody heart. Let me put it back.” She lifted a hand to capture it, but Grillby blocked her hand. “Hm?”

 

Grillby didn’t want her to remove it just yet, selfishly wanting to admire it and cherish the sight of it. “I can feel your whole life before me. To touch it would be very, _very_ personal. Even if it is your own. To touch it would be to come face to face with everything you are. Until you are ready to let me touch it, and claim you as my soul bond, please do not release it in my garden. My instincts think of it as my private area. I do not.” He added at her confused face, “It is two different things, but connected all the same.”

 

“Your instincts and you?”

 

“You have things such as fight or flight, yes? Imagine it more influential and for more than just adrenaline and fear.”

 

“Conscious and not-so-subconscious?”

 

“Quite so.”

 

“So me saying yes to you would involve the soul?” Ivy asked curiously, pulling her heart back to her. Grillby automatically followed it for a second before stopping himself, surprising her. “It’s that much of a weak point for you?”

 

“Yes, to both. Only for me when it comes to you.”

 

Ivy said nothing for the moment, blue eyes watching her heart. She realised he was doing the same, eyes narrowed and flames flaring blue among the brighter red and gold hues and absolutely mesmerised by it there in front of him. He was also unnaturally still. “I’ll put it away now. So say goodbye, hm?” She teased.

 

“For now.”

 

Her heart fluttered at that and pulsed out power waves from it several times and Ivy quickly guided it back in her with a red face and half silent groan as he chuckled, pleased.

 

Feeling like he didn’t want to part with the closeness of her heart, he reached for her and calmly pulled her to him. “You look so very pleasing, Ivy. You make me want to touch you.” He nuzzled into her mahogany hair, enjoying her lustful scent at this.

 

Ivy enjoyed being in his hold far too much. His warmth made her feel so snuggly and comfortable. He was the best person to hug that was for sure. She was beginning to miss his hugs if she didn’t get one for so long. Her arms hesitantly hugged around him, somehow feeling shy even if she was twenty eight and full of confidence. He was just so gentlemanly and tasty and gorgeous that she felt a bit crass in reply. Her stomach flip flopped when his hand buried into her hair and she went red.

 

Wait, what?

 

Why was she getting all embarrassed around him now?!

 

He’d never been outrageously flirtatious enough for her to act like this.

 

She needed to think, needed some time away to go through her mind and Grillby’s place in her world that was becoming ever larger. Her phone went, and thank the stars because it was perfect timing. She moved back just that split-second too quickly, giving him a wink and trying to desperately hide her awkwardness in regards to him by looking away quickly. She thought it worked half well actually, taking her phone out and answering Reader with a now normal grin.

 

It didn’t work well at all, Grillby staring at her in confusion.

 

His arms felt emptier than usual.

 

Had he done something perceived to be too much for a human?

 

Ivy clicked off the phone. “Reader is waiting for me. Thanks again for letting me be in here.”

 

He nodded slowly, and with a wave and a wink, she was swiftly gone from his domain.

 

…Leaving behind a worried Grillby.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome - please do so I can enjoy your words like you have mine ;)
> 
> I have a tumblr I've got no idea how to use, so find batsugames on tumblr and send me stuff! Love love, peoples xxx


	14. My Choco-Milk!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say a mighty big thanks to everyone that Commented, left Kudos and Bookmarked this work? Honestly, you're all wonderful for doing so! It's brings me joy and satisfaction to know people enjoy my mad scribblings. I'm very happy and blown away it reached even this much, so truly, thank you! ^^ x

** Chapter Fourteen **

 

 

 

Reader woke up, cuddled with Ivy in her bed after a drunken night out partying. It’d been Rebecca’s birthday, the woman turning twenty five and Reader’s close friend from her part time waitressing job she’d left. She blushed at embracing the woman that was in a borrowed t shirt and shorts with the top riding up and showing off a six pack.

 

And numerous scars and bruises and even a burn over her body.

 

Reader’s eyebrows rose and her mouth gave a little ‘oh’ of disbelief, unable to help but gently reach out.

 

Ivy blinked blearily at her when she felt a touch to her stomach and the coldness on her body. “Mornin’, what’s wrong, Read’?” She looked down. “The scars and such, huh? Training.” She pat her strong stomach with a grin, proud of them all.

 

“Training?”

 

“Yeah, martial arts remember?” Ivy yawned, putting a hand to her head. “Most of them are shiny silver or white, had ‘em for ages. Weapon usage, mainly. Or hitting things that caused damage. Pain training too.” She chuckled but Reader still looked horrible for seeing or bringing it up. Maybe both, she wasn’t sure. “Honestly, it’s cool. No pain, no gain and all that rot.”

 

“Jeez, Ivy. Looks like you got hit by a damn car.”

 

“That’s happened too actually.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Ha!”

 

“Damnit woman!”

 

Ivy laughed and got up. “C’mon let’s make brekkie, what’cha got?”

 

Reader paused and looked away. “Uh…” She’d been far too busy with studies and working to keep a full fridge.

 

“Trip to the supermarket it is! Hey, uh… Lemme borrow a top? I think this has those shots that you puke-”

 

“Yes! Now shut up!”

 

“Heh heh.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Ivy was holding the basket as Reader picked stuff, actually a great cook and nattering on about the meals she wanted to make. “-when I was looking at this awesome recipe online, figured I’d change it up from chicken to pork, add sage and thyme instead of the lemon, and maybe some more garlic to that side they had.”

 

“So you should totally cook with me and teach me how to cook at the same time. I think that’s a _great_ idea.”

 

Reader saw her chance that her drunken self hadn’t been able to take, Ivy merely winking and pointing out a hot guy and making her whack her shoulder, decrying her love for Sans and giggling when Ivy added each time ‘ _and his glowing blue ghosty dick_ ’ with a dirty grin. “Sure. You could even cook for Grillby.” The fighter went red, making Reader look on in surprise and stop. “Whoa, last times I asked you just waggled your brows at me and joked about his hotness.”

 

“Ngh.” She shrugged a shoulder, picking up some bananas and strawberries to make a smoothie with. “Well, you know… yeah.”

 

Reader snorted. “Oh wow you got it bad.”

 

“I have it bad? He kind of outright stated he wanted me as his soulbond.” She huffed, leaning on the trolley and peering at some special offer without taking it in.

 

“What?! This is huge! When did he say this?”

 

“About three weeks after I’d known him he hinted, maybe a bit less? And again a week or two ago for sure.”

 

Reader couldn’t believe it, a wide smile on her face and grabbed the American-Brit by the arm and hugged it close to her. “That’s amazing! I can’t believe he’d say it so soon?” Her voice suddenly went thoughtful. “Sans said we were super compatible because of our hearts and he hasn’t asked such things, so you guys must be damn near perfect for each other.”

 

“So… Heart compatibility? Didn’t know that was a thing.”

 

Reader nodded at her. “Monsters prefer some hearts and magic over others. He said mine was an emerald green Kindness mixed with red Determination spiralling around it and I had good amounts of magic.”

 

“Awesome. I didn’t know they could be mixed. Mine’s just one singular colour. Orange. Not as cool as I bet yours is though. I’d love to ask if I could see it but…” Ivy shrugged and Reader understood.

 

“Monsters say it’s a very personal thing. I haven’t seen it and Sans told me not to bring it out for anyone. He seemed worried.”

 

“So he should! I took mine out; Grillby took my magic out you see, because of the magic fights I’ve been in. When I brought it out…” Ivy looked dazed, making Reader stare absorbedly until she snapped back in. “It’s very, very personal. I actually cried a bit,” She admitted. “It’s scary and wonderful and just so in your face you’re taken away by it. Like a shock to the system that that’s _you!_ Right in front of you!”

 

“That’s… intense.”

 

Ivy nodded and Reader went silent for a bit, wondering if she should ask Sans to see hers even when knowing what it could mean to him. She was just so intrigued…

 

“You know, I hadn’t a clue about the heart compatibility thing, but Grillby did want me to be his monster wife, so to speak. He’s traditional and kinda centuries old. But Sans is modern and our decade of age so he really wouldn’t say anything about wanting a wife like old school Grillby, would he? It’s not the thing that happens much anymore. What I’m saying is that if your hearts are as compatible as mine and G’s, then he likely does want to but thinks it’s too fast because, yeah, human. Grillby has never pushed, but I get the feeling it _is_ because I’m human.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You’d know best though, I’m just throwing the possibility out there.”

 

Reader nodded softly, going into her thoughts.

 

Ivy grinned and teased, “You could always offer it if you want to marry the dude. You know, soulbonding the guy?” She was happy to see that Reader blushed and nodded.

 

“I… think I might. Not now but maybe in a few months just to see if it still holds out until then.”

 

“Whoa! You get ‘em!” She clapped Reader’s back cheerfully. “He’s a good’un. He’ll keep you happy, lovely.”

 

Reader beamed the whole time and took her back to her place for a big meal.

 

 

\---

 

 

Ivy was a little bit worried about her date idea this time. Would he appreciate a trip to the museum? He seemed like the kind of man to. She thought he’d also be a gallery type of guy for some reason, but that wasn’t her thing so she didn’t suggest it. She didn’t exactly want to fake being interested in something he may like and come off bogus or something when she wasn’t having as a good time as he was.

 

She’d changed into a simple dark navy dress that buttoned all the way down with black hold up stockings and off red slip on loafers for comfort while walking around for a couple hours. Casual and cute and she’d grabbed her navy pea-coat to go with the outfit because it was starting to get even colder. She smiled lightly at all the watered flowers of _Up Top Grillby’s_ front and stepped in.

 

The fire elemental was at his bar front on the side of the customer, but looked up when she’d come in. He’d been bent over the paperwork he was doing, drinking some whiskey. Ivy had been amused to find out he drunk so much whiskey as fire elementals required something in it when they became more adult, like passing puberty. It was a need like eating or sleeping. Suited her just fine what with her appreciation of whiskeys, that’s for sure.

 

“Did you have a good night?”

 

Ivy sat down next to him, taking off her coat. “Yeah, once in a while, these things are super fun. I prefer day activities these days though. Apart from funfairs, those have to be at night. I love the lights and the adrenaline of rides,” She cheerfully babbled on as usual, noting his tense shoulder and stressed body, pouring him another drink as she went on. “I was thinking of a trip to the museum, for us, but this needs to be done, hm?”

 

He flamed darker in embarrassment, flicks of orange twizzling around his eyes curiously. “I apologise. I had not realised I would be getting more clients.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“More clients want whiskey, but it takes time and energy I do not have a lot of.” His business would unfortunately cut into their time together. He didn’t like that. He raised his glass to her in thanks for pouring and knocked it back, putting it down on its holder lightly, squeezing her hand gratefully after she immediately poured him another. “Unfortunately, I cannot leave my domain regularly as I must attend to all of this. I have told you my wish to have your heart as mine, but it comes with this happening. I would be here near constantly. I understand it is much to consider.”

 

To be quite honest, Ivy had spent most of the past ten weeks of her evenings _here_. Even when he was working, he still paid her a lot of attention, listening to her talk with a slight smile of his lips. It wasn’t bad at all. Either she talked to him or hung out with the other drunkards in here. She would have to think about her own working schedule with students so they could spend time together but- Wait. Was she really considering _how_ to go about syncing their workloads up so they could be together? “It is.” Ivy agreed quietly, looking at him and then realising what she wanted to do right then. “Go solid, please.”

 

He looked at her curiously as he did so at her request.

 

“Keep working.” She slid off her stool and braced herself for what she was about to do. Her hands found his shoulders and began to massage firmly. She’d had to learn how to do sports massages from her father, and massaged the students and family to practise like all the expert and above students did. She was damn good at it. She watched his body slowly unwind and smiled, continuing her movements down his back. Her mind drifted off into planning her schedule for him, just in case she did want to be with him like this.

 

He could just about focus on his work as her hands worked physical magic on him, relaxing him from this stressfulness. She knew how to do this well. He felt better that she wasn’t too upset at not going out and concentrated on his work as much as he could, getting work done just that little bit faster so he could enjoy this without being preoccupied. His magic firmly locked the door when he finished twenty minutes later, Ivy working on his arm he didn’t use to write, hand getting the treatment right now.

 

Grillby watched her as he put the pen down. Five minutes later he spoke softly, “Thank you.”

 

Ivy blinked back into reality and gave a small grin. “I’ve another arm yet, lovely.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“I also have the rest of the body to do, as it is a sports massage and well…” She peered down his body slowly to look at his thighs and legs and was trying for being seductive yet it just reminded her of her obvious crush on him and that caused her to get embarrassed and look away instead, rubbing her neck absently.

 

He frowned again, wanting to ask but realised the time and that there were people wanting to come in. The Royal Guard of Dogs wanted to try his new beer he’d made for Ivy and would be badgering him all night once more despite him tell them no each time. He wondered how they’d found out but likely it was their keen noses. “Time to open up.” He let go of the magic locking it, lanterns outside brightening and causing the Dog Guards to woof in excitement. “Do you mind serving them as I put these papers away?” He stood, offering her a hand up and she gently took it instead of grinningly taking it with enthusiasm.

 

Something else new.

 

He wondered if he had done something.

 

“Yeah, will do, no problem.” Ivy grinned at him, pleased at his trust. This was _his pub_ after all. His livelihood and domain.

 

“Tonight, I will also have you tell me why you suddenly act different in front of me.” His eyes narrowed on her before going to his cellar.

 

‘ _Damnit,_ ’ She thought, watching him go through the doorway with a grimace, knowing it was because her feeling for him were getting serious. She didn’t have enough time to think as she heard the dogs come in and whined for pats with she easily gave, petting them all and feeling better for it. “What’s the drink for tonight, darlings?”

 

They barked their demands, each of them wanting two beers to start and slamming down money. And so the night was underway. She actually helped Grillby when he came back, wanting to lighten his work load for a night, which made him have this smile on his face the whole time that she’d not seen before, grabbing her attention often. She laughed with Fizzle the ever-drunk rabbit monster at one end of the bar as Grillby took a call with one of his clients that Ivy picked up on at the end as he wrote down the order.

 

‘ _That’s… a lot of whiskey. Four hundred bottles?! It’ll take him at least two weeks of pure working without running the bar!_ ’

 

Fizzle’s powerful hearing heard it too. “Why don’tcha – _hic-_ help him – _hic-_ make it?”

 

Ivy shook her head, drying a glass. “He uses his magic, and it’s advanced. I can’t do that stuff, babe.”

 

“Give’m some magic then. As much’s he needs.”

 

“Can I?”

 

Fizzle grinned drunkenly, swaying. “Course, you’re soulbonds aren’t yeh? No? Well’m’s thas harder then. Still doable I - _hic_ \- think.” She pondered as much as a complete drunkard could.

 

“How?”

 

“Yeh c’just mate him. All’a us know he wants ya! Mag’c all over’ya!”

 

“Fizzle.”

 

She yawned. “Ngh, gotta touch his heart and spread it in. Dunno if ya wanna though.”

 

Ivy thought to being in his garden, of his mesmerised look at her heart. Would his be as wonderful? She had a feeling it would be. ‘ _Oh for fucks sake Ivy. Pull yourself together. Over a guy?! C’mon!_ ’ She fell forward and let her head tap against the bar top and sigh out long and low, with Fizzle patting her head reassuringly with sticky fingers.

 

“Ivy? You good?”

 

She’d expected it to be Grillby to ask, but she looked up as the familiar voice to see Marcus… and Stuart!

 

“Dude!” Ivy grinned widely at the sight of him, cheered by the thought of his arrival. It meant they could finally begin teaching with member students! “You’re finally here!”

 

“Dude? Uh oh, already losing the right slang words. First that, next the accent.” Stuart sighed unhappily, green eyes playful. He was wearing a simple button up shirt in light blue and grey jeans and she couldn’t see his shoes, though she had no doubt they weren’t sneakers. He always did like to dress up rather than down. He was a shoe fiend, having a good sixty pairs of shoes, and a watch lover. Ivy had always liked that he took pride in himself in such a way.

 

“Never! If China and speaking Chinese couldn’t kick it out after five years there, then here for the rest of my life won’t either.”

 

“For the rest? That’s an undertaking,” Stuart stated, sitting down and watching her oddly. He didn’t pay attention to the bartender now finished with his call and silently serving up a rum and fruit juice drink for the bird monster that usually sat in the place Stuart was sitting. “This place is great and all, but Scotland is your home country. You said that when you left for China and came back to us.”

 

“Why indeed,” Marcus murmured, next to Stuart, having quickly texted Lapine he was next door if she wanted to join him with Cinnamon. “Can I get two of those Core Beers, V?” His phone went. “And another for Lapine with a choco-milk for Cin.”

 

“Sure thing.” Ivy smiled warmly at the thought of the two, gave a look at Grillby who was already coming over to help out, and went into the kitchen to get the choco-milk.

 

Marcus looked at Stuart from the corner of his eyes as watched her go. “Don’t even bother, Stuart. That was Scotland.”

 

“It could be America too. Don’t give me that protective older brother stuff.”

 

“Really, mate? Do you even know the Montgomery’s?” Marcus raised his brows slightly at the male who simply smirked in reply. “You’ll learn.”

 

“I did have a penchant for teachers.”

 

“Always knew you loved yourself too much.”

 

“Har. Har.”

 

“Don’t make it so easy then.”

 

Grillby had silently took over making their drinks, curious about this new teacher by having recognised the name in Ivy’s talking.

 

Ivy came back, fiddling with a strawberry on a little cocktail umbrella in concentration and the trio of males watched her do so in amusement. She wanted it to look good for Cinnamon because she hadn’t spent that much time with him lately, busy with private lessons and other people. She wanted him to beam at her and ask for more and blab on about his day and what he did at school. She wanted to hear how his clock making was going; their first few fun pocket watch making sessions where Cinnamon took over bossy teacher role and pointed out what to do, fussily correcting her made her snicker and miss him.

 

Ivy placed it down and looked at it. She wondered what it tasted like actually.

 

“He’ll know,” Marcus cut in to her thoughts.

 

“Just a bit?” She raised it to her lips and took a tiny sip.

 

This was chocolate milk, hm?

 

The door banged open and a gasp echoed through the door. “MY CHOCO-MILK!”

 

Ivy choked as she was half way through another sip, spluttering the choco-milk up her face from the force of her shock coughing into it.

 

Marcus, Fizzle and Stuart burst out into howling laughter as Grillby laughed heartily and rubbed her on the back to help, only serving to make her face go a darker red of mortification.

 

“Oooh _busted!_ ” Stuart sang-songed, raising his beer to her in thanks for the entertainment.

 

“Auntie Ivyyyyy!” Cinnamon whined as he came up and sat on the bar top. “My choco-milk!”

 

She sighed, placed down the choco-milk that was now for herself, and muttered, “I’ll get another,” as she handed him the strawberry on a cocktail umbrella with a defeated posture and disappeared into the kitchen to the sound of laughter following her. Washing her face quickly, she looked into a window, the dark able to let her see her face easily in the reflection. Her whole face was red from embarrassment of looking stupid in front of Grillby. She grinned wryly, giving herself a knowing look. “Got it bad, huh? Reader’s right.” She let her head flop back and closed her eyes, breathing out.

 

Just a moment was needed to get herself together again.

 

Her magic slowly flushing around her eased her quickly, and she came out with a grin on her face, double checking her reflection to make sure it was genuine. She was kind of tired and seeing Grillby looking so warm… she wanted to snuggle with him on a couch and fall asleep on him, but he only slept in his domain for safety and, well, that wasn’t a thing she was about to go do just yet. “Here ya go Cin. Sorry about the last one. I’ve never tried chocolate milk before.”

 

He had a huffy look on his face as he decided whether to accept it or not. “Nnnngh. It’s okay.” He gave in at her pleading expression and Ivy cheered, grabbing him and kissing him all over his face making him whine with giggles and laugh when a she blew a raspberry into his furry cheek. “Nooo, stop! Ahaha!”

 

“Only ‘cause you forgave me. It’s good right?! Did you make any new pocket watches?” She said enthusiastically, setting him back down and winking at Lapine who smiled at her affectionately.

 

Cinnamon livened up immediately and went into a tangent on his newest project, taking it out and showing her everything. Twice. She had to tell him to sit back on his seat a few times when he leaned forward and then decided to sit on the bar top and then simply crawled over to be carried by her when she waved him over within a second of seeing him get closer.

 

She idly took orders as she listened, pouring Core Beers and the ever favoured _Mushtato Waterfall Whiskey_ to those who wanted it as the others talked and laughed amongst themselves. She really liked this, people laid back and snickering with each other and relaxing. Cinnamon stopped talking to her a few minutes ago and went to his cousin at her prompting when she got a big order from the Dog Guard, who drunkenly hefted him onto her lap, debating drinks with him. The dog guards were barking and playing poker loudly before going quiet every so often, focused on a play. Others monsters were buzzed and chirpy over in their booths and at tables.

 

She wondered if they’d ever pull more humans in, but then smiled to herself.

 

The humans around here with enough bravery and the Montgomery’s were enough, if you considered how many more of her family would come by along the year to visit them, both blood related and not.

 

Goddamnit Ivy was thinking about his offer again.

 

Marcus leaned forward. “You good?”

 

She blinked, automatically grinning. “Ah, yeah.”

 

He narrowed his eyes, knowing she was holding something back.

 

“I was just thinking I could do the evening sessions until ten on most days. I know Cinnamon needs a routine and any possible…” She looked at Lapine and then to him and raised her brows in knowing, Marcus nodding, deliberating the possibility of him having children soon. Lapine was looking longing and even he was feeling a want to be a dad. “…May, too. Mm. I’d like to not do Sundays in return, though the odd morning shift is fine, after eleven am that is.” She winked. “At least I can go out Saturday nights, if a bit late to the party, you know?”

 

Marcus grinned in gratefulness. “I was going to suggest half and half for us.”

 

She wrinkled her nose. “Nah. I can work with other shifts to fill in if needed, but evening is my preference. Means I can stay up late and enjoy the night while getting up at midday. Fine with me.” Evening shifts were two double hour sessions and one single hour session as well as and one single hour private session should there be a request for it. It was usually a five pm until ten or eleven pm deal. She could wash and then go visit Grillby and help him out with the busier hours and-

 

_She was fuckin’ doing it again._

 

Ivy grit her teeth, annoyed with herself now.

 

“You sure? That’s a big blow to your social life.”

 

“Pssh, I’ve done the overly social thing. Right now I need a drink,” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes as they began to ache. A soft hot touch told her Grillby had tapped her shoulder and when she looked up, he subtly gestured to the other side. “Ah no, it’s fine.” He raised a brow, head leaning forward a touch, silently asking her to. “Alright.” She slumped down next to Stuart right at the end of the bar and not near anyone. A drink was already placed before her, with her grinning at Grillby wryly. “Christ my tab must be humungous, Grill-bee-bee. You really need to lay it on me before I become broke.” He waved it away and went down the bar as she reached out for him to come back and then grabbed her drink with the same hand with a sigh. “Blasted flaming… firepit.”

 

Grillby turned and raised a brow at that.

 

“Yeah I know. I suck at _burns_.”

 

Stuart snorted at her, chuckling as Grillby rolled his eyes (passingly wondering if he should bar Sans for ruining his intended) and went on with his job.

 

“Shut up, you.”

 

“Just showing my dismay at your lack of Scottish slang, and your tab collection. Always with the tab collection. You always did have a thing for bartenders.” Stuart shrugged at her glower, knowing she didn’t mean the mean look. Then he leaned forward to whisper, “You’d okay with, uh, us, right?”

 

Disbelief flowed through her. “Us? Honey, there is no us.”

 

“I was wondering about making us a, uh, thing.”

 

Ivy stared at him. “What?”

 

“I’ve missed you, more than I care to admit.”

 

“Kind of not interested in such a thing with you, bud.”

 

He raised his brows, face opening in surprise before going back to normal, confused. “You? You don’t want friends with benefits? We’ve done it for years though?”

 

Grillby stilled on hearing this through his lamp at the end of the bar where they were, needing to know Ivy’s reply as he slowly poured the second lot of beers for Dogamy. This would decide how he would commence with her from now on, if he had to be more persistent or keep this as it was.

 

Perhaps he’d be so anyway.

 

Ivy slowly blinked at him. He was offering her sex that she really, really wanted. Having been nearly three months, Ivy was utterly wanting it. She knew she was horny but… Grillby. Huh. Well, that made her decide pretty quickly about sex with Stuart. Against Grillby and the sheer urges she had for him, he certainly didn’t stack up. “No, I really don’t. That, just, doesn’t cut it for me now. Not really looking for sex without strings.”

 

“No?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“And if I want more?”

 

Ivy snorted. He’d never wanted that. “Don’t even bother with that shit, Stuart.”

 

“You’re not married, or mated, whatever the case may be.” He pushed, not unkindly.

 

It was making her feel a bit awkward, never having done well with this sort of thing. She could flirt with total strangers, even be good at seduction for the first few dates and no strings sex was fun and easy for her. Most times she’d gone to a pub or bar alone it had been with the intention of not going back out again alone. But she’d turn into a bumbling blushing mess when she began to really like a person. She was also kind of really awkward with good friends liking her or, in Stuart’s case, asking her out on a date. She didn’t want to hurt feelings, having been raised in the ‘lover _and_ fighter’ Montgomery style of her fathers.

 

“Uh. Uhm. Well, that is technically true but, _listen_ , I don’t want to be in a relationship with you-” Her heart began fluttering in a clear sign of unease and she rubbed her neck.

 

“Then we’ll just hang as buddies and if at the end you like it, it’s a date if not, we’re cool and just teachers.” He frowned as she shook her head ‘no’ the whole time. “I’m not going to stop bugging you about it until you-”

 

“ ** _Desist this line of conversation. That is your only warning._** ”

 

Stuart jumped at Grillby’s sudden appearance and overwhelming flames and growling voice. Fear trickled in him but he got the Dutch courage to glower back at him. “Hey, man, what’s it to you?!”

 

“ **Ivy is it to me. You try for her then you challenge me.** ”

 

Marcus got up, noting the whole pub had watched silently at the immovable Grillby becoming enraged. “Stuart, let’s go. We are _not_ upsetting our neighbours.” He grabbed his shoulder, not taking no for an answer from the younger man.

 

“…Fine. Let go of me.”

 

He did, but slowly. “‘Pine? You coming or will you…?” He looked from his girlfriend to his sister.

 

Lapine looked over to Ivy, who was determinedly not looking at anyone and nodded, gathering up Cinnamon who was burrowed into her. She clearly didn’t want to speak to anyone. “I’ll go with you.” She squeezed Ivy’s shoulder on the way out, smiling when Ivy affectionately pat her hand twice in thanks, throwing her a grateful look over her shoulder.

 

Grillby watched them go, only looking away when Ivy knocked her drink back, clacking it to the bar top and forcefully pushing it over by her fingertips on the rim of the glass to him. “Ivy?”

 

She tugged on her pea-coat and gave him a weak grin. “I’m going as well. I’ll speak to you soon, yeah?”

 

Not wanting to push to know if she was angry at him over his show of possession over her, he slowly nodded once. He wanted to know where she was going, who she was going to and when she’d be back. He kept his mouth shut out of respect. “Stay safe.”

 

“I’m pretty good at that.”

 

‘ _Yes, but not from preying_ friends _._ ’ He would have to keep an eye out for her, scrutinising every friendship she made to keep her protected. “Take care.”

 

She winked and left.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Ivy, hey, darling, where're you goin'?!
> 
> Ah hell lol.
> 
> BTW FANART AGAIN! Can you believe this?! Go have a look and love it! Shoo, shoo! http://bluenightingalee.tumblr.com/post/147957160794/im-on-a-roll-woo-throws-more-confetti-a-scene Blue's also done really nice fanart of se bruler (go read that too for shy Grillby and a nice feeling Reader)


	15. Another Muffet's Meetup

 

** Chapter Fifteen **

 

 

‘ _Papyrus is suddenly a damn fine opponent now when he isn’t paralysed in fear , I'm forced to use my magic and my magic stamina sucks so badly,’_ Ivy thought, heavily breathing as they lay on the grass.

 

It’d been ten days since that pub night with Stuart pushing his luck and she’d gone to see Grillby only twice since. Partly – or maybe about a third actually - it was due to starting lessons in the Hall and getting into a new sleep schedule, used to rising with the sun and now rising with it already all the way up there at midday-ish times. Some of it was due to hanging out with friends away from that pub she loved so much.

 

As she couldn’t find it within herself to go into Grillby’s as she had done prior to… that. So yeah, the rest was that.

 

The whole Stuart thing and Grillby showing the line people shouldn’t cross with him when it came to her.

 

And her still not making decisions about being with him.

 

Because she _felt_ she had to make a choice now more than ever because he was _clearly_ waiting for one and not about to take a challenge to it.

 

She banished that from her mind. “Your bone attacks are really well formed now, you know. Good speed and the angles are getting better too. I'm very pleased with your progress, bud.”

 

“TEACHER IVY! YOUR MAGIC HAS BECOME VERY GOOD!”

 

“Pshh. Yeah right! But thanks, Pappy, I appreciate the sentiment.”

 

“HEH HEH YOU NEED SUSTENANCE! COME! WE SHALL GO TO MUFFET’S!”

 

Ivy nodded, yawning, enjoying the lazy Sunday and got up before her shaky knees had her wobbling. Magic exhaustion really was quite something. This time took longer, so she was proud of that, having worked extra hard to extend her stamina. “Uh, how about in a bit?”

 

“IVY! YOU MUST EAT! I SHALL CARRY YOU!” He lifted her up onto his back, having ducked down to grab her behind the knees. She sat high, seeing as he didn’t have a lower back to rest on and nervously grinned at this, cuddling his scarf covered collarbone and hunching over a lot. “LET’S GO!”

 

“We can just catch a taxi, but if you in- WHOA!” He charged off and she laughed in delight at his enthusiasm. She pulled up and buried her head in his scarf for warmth from the biting wind at his speed. The ride was bumpy, but she didn’t mind that at all. It was more the fact that his body armour metal was _freezing cold_ against her _bare human flesh_ and was slowly turning it a dark red from gripping to it for the time it took to get to Muffet’s. They got there, but Papyrus didn’t let go, opening the door without care to being quiet.

 

He marched in and posed dramatically. “MISS MUFFET! TEA FOR TWO! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

There was a pause and Ivy peaked up at a giggling Muffet and quiet customers staring at them, grinning at the scene they must make.

 

“Papyrus, Ivy. Join me.”

 

Ivy sucked in a breath and her body jolted at the sound of Grillby’s voice, sounding… relieved. She was about to say something, but a little squeaking sound came out as Papyrus swiftly strode over and deposited her right on Grillby’s right thigh, staring at his chest in disbelief.

 

“I WISH FOR CHOCOLATE. WARM IVY UP, GENERAL GRILLBY! SHE IS COLD!” He pat her head, making her give him a disbelieving look and she kept balance by holding Grillby’s thigh with both hands, toes just about scraping the ground.

 

“Pappy! Don’t just- Oi!” She called as he grinned smugly at him doing a helpful, considerate job well done and walked off to the counter in a proud stride, with monsters quietly snickering at her expense.

 

“You are magically drained again.”

 

Ivy swallowed and nodded, looking up at him and subconsciously tightening her thighs upon his large one, the coldness of her inner thighs melting away at his heated body. “Ah.” She diverted her eyes again, looking to his table. He’d been taking a break away from the pub to enjoy coffee and cake at Muffet’s. Sunday, right. He'd taken to having those days off every other week to catch up on written work for the pub and have some time off. “Uh, yeah. We fought. So you know, shaky.” She finished lamely.

 

He leaned to her, close to her ear and enjoying her soft sucking in of her breath. He placed a hand on her thigh to keep her there. “When I think of you shuddering and gasping on my lap, it’s not because of that.”

 

He pussy and thighs twitched powerfully making her go red. Her heart sung its’ delight by fluttering ecstatically while her face blushed darker. “A-ah-” She scrambled to think of something witty to reply with but her mind could only concentrate on the heat between her legs – both of them. She shifted and then held still, realising she wanted to rub herself along his large thigh like a cat in heat. In a damn café. “I uh, ah, Grill-”

 

“That sound is also one I think of. I would love to hear a real version of it sometime. Loud and pleasured.”

 

She put the side of her finger to her mouth to stop from saying anything.

 

His hand trailed down her forearm. “A new look for the thoughts of you in my private rooms. _Splendid_.”

 

She was pretty sure she was soaking her panties right now. The thought of him masturbating over her hadn’t even occurred to her until then. Her mouth salivated at the idea of it and she stood up before she caused herself whatever the female version of blue balls was. Then she looked down noticing that _holy shit_ , it had turned her on enough that yup, she’d left a large wet spot. Pure mortification ran through her and forget bodily exhaustion – she was running out right now.

 

If her damn legs wanted to work properly.

 

Grillby caught her around the back of the thigh and her lower back as her knees wobbled, supreme masculine satisfaction running through him at being able to get her to this point. She smelt utterly delicious and his magic rushed around her possessively. He was unable to help himself from caressing her as he sat her back down on him on the opposite leg. The fire elemental was unable to help but remark into her ear sibilantly, “Perhaps we can get a matching one on this thigh? Let them know who I belong to.”

 

Something viscerally powerful charged through her at that statement and her magic flared and jerked in her violently. Her open mouth of surprise snapped closed with the force of having to concentrate on not wrapping him up in her magic and shaking even more as it pained her to regulate it. She exhaustedly fell forward to grab his other thigh and glowered out the window. She was in control of her own damn magic. She forced it down and held it to her heart, hand to the space above it, clenching at her baggy shirt and bound chest. She sagged when it finally stopped.

 

This had every monster looking at her, stock still. Was Grillby’s human about to lose control and attack them? Or Grillby himself? Could they survive?

 

“I apologise for saying such thing if you end up doing that and injuring yourself,” Grillby said softly, voice carrying and soothing the café customers, respectfully setting her to his side with a hand lingering on her back lightly. No monster would dare remark on his actions due to who he was and his rank, but he did not mean to embarrass her in front of anyone by losing control over his wandering hands. That was not how a mate acted, and he was setting a bad example on what he himself wouldn’t want to happen to him.

 

Silently sighing out through her nose, Ivy looked away from him. She felt ashamed at her lack of control. Some sentences shouldn’t have her so flustered. Not to mention she’d lost magic battles seven times in a row now. She wasn’t used to losing so completely and it was starting to make her a little bitter about it. She also seemed to have no other used than to destroy with it.

 

He could feel it, the shame that was in her posture, in her magic, in the way her heart trembled. He felt wretched for doing that to her. “I am truly sorry.”

 

“What? You just teased me. I acted like a-a floozy or something. Then I couldn’t control my magic? And my magic is so… Ngh.”

 

“You are not a ‘floozy’. I should have respected you better as you deserve, and sat you by me when I saw how magically drained you were. With the lack of control? You are still so new to magic. I should also be, and am, beyond happy by the fact you wanted to wrap your magic around me so intensely. What about your magic?”

 

“I keep losing fights, and my magic is so… destructive. Is it bad it’s starting to get to me?”

 

Her lust was gone, that was certain. This was definitely important to her so he was cautious with his words. “No. From what I’ve understood of you talking to me about the fighting tour you went on, you did not lose. It is understandable. But know you are in a new calibre of fighting, that naturally it will happen when you begin to shine once more. Remember when you protected the children with your brother and the skelebros?”

 

“Yes?” Her lip quirked up a bit at Grillby using the word ‘skelebros’. It was cute.

 

“Did you feel like you were losing?”

 

She frowned. “That wasn’t even a feeling I _thought_ I’d have. How could I think losing a battle when all I thought was _protect them or die trying?_ ”

 

“But why?”

 

“They could use magic and I couldn’t.”

 

“When you have new students, do you expect them to be able to fight an advanced member?”

 

She sighed, leaning back into the chair, huffing up hair from her face. “I see what you’re getting at.” She was quiet for a moment, contemplative. She never would, unless they’d done some other art, but this was an entirely new ball game. “I didn’t think I still had pride left.” She snorted through her nose lightly. “Thought that was taken care of long ago.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“My dad got us to do these disciplinary punishments when either of us showed pride or boastfulness. He would have us sit on our bare knees on wood for ten minutes. Or hold two pales of water out with straight arms for however long he deemed acceptable. All in front of others, mind you.” She snickered, amused at her past self and her brat-like huffiness at fourteen.

 

Grillby nodded in understanding. “I have had a few of those in the army.”

 

“Oh yeah?” The Scot prompted, looking at him curiously. “What would they do to monster types what with their powers?”

 

“Depending on the monsters, one could be charged with holing a boulder just over their limit over them, if they were of the super strength kind. I have been forced to blast my magic in a constant stream of fire until nearly every last drop was gone, and if it was not good enough for their _exacting tastes_ , you would be stuffed with food until your magic was built up once more and _off you go, do it again_.” He waved, sparks dancing irritably on his hand to show his disapproval, even now centuries later. “It is not a good way to build up the magic muscle. It is brutish.”

 

Ivy watched him with a grin, unknowingly looking at him in affection.

 

He went on as he turned to face her fully, now seemingly on a tangent, “One should learn precision and ways of attacking that work the magic system in specific ways that both improve abilities and control, as well as allow for creativity. If one has creativity, they can learn more of their power, how to use it in different scenarios, both for home life and the public life and for the battlefield. Magic is a monsters way of life, and to simply force it out is to demean them and what they live for. It is the same for humans now with their own magic.”

 

She cocked her head, urging him on.

 

The elemental did so. “Magic is life and inspiration, and these words have helped me with my magic, but every person is suited for some things that others are not. Whatever magic you have can be used in a myriad of ways. To force otherwise is to demean yourself and what you are good at. No matter the species.”

 

“I think I get what you mean.”

 

“Good.”

 

Muffet came over with Papyrus and food, giggling when she looked at Ivy. “You’ve a way of making our resident silent bartender very outspoken. We appreciate it.”

 

“It’s entirely due to your cakes, dear heart.” Ivy winked at her, still trying to push back the embarrassment. Fatigue was starting to set in however, and the scent of delicious strawberry cheesecake had her body grumbling for it. The plate was set before her. There wasn’t just cheesecake, but croissants and spider doughnuts and spider cider and all sort of small treats on pretty silver platters.

 

“Nevertheless. Eat up, dearie.” The spider monster smiled knowingly with Papyrus popping down on the seat across from them with a smirk. “It’ll do you some good.”

 

Ivy didn’t need to be told twice, with Papyrus digging in as well, eating with the same energy he did everything else with. Bliss zinged around her mouth at the taste of cake and she put a hand to his upper bone giving him a wide smile. “Papy you have _great_ taste. Oh man…”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

Ivy tried some of another cake. Coffee blasted its taste on her buds. “This tiramisu is grand too. I’ve never had any before. This is coffee? Hey… it’s actually not too bad.”

 

“ASTOUNDING ISN’T IT?!”

 

“Yeah! Let’s eat more!”

 

The duo dug in with an amused Grillby watching on before going back to his cooling coffee and newspaper. Let them have their fun. He was simply content in being with them.

 

A beep from her phone and Ivy took it out, looking at the message, texting back swiftly. Minutes later Georgie appeared and she waved him over to a seat next to Papyrus.

 

“HUMAN! WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR TABLE. PLEASE PARTAKE IN CAKE!”

 

Georgie laughed, the lively fifty five year old man sighing as he sat with them, all four at a different direction at the table. “Thank you, Papyrus. Much appreciated. I just finished with the kids. Rowdy lot this time. It reminds me of five years ago when the quintuplets joined up for three years before they moved country. Or of teaching you and your brother, and I was younger and just about able to keep up then.”

 

“Why’d Marccie get you teaching the kiddies then if you’re whining about it, ah?” She teased pointing a cake fork at him.

 

He scoffed. “You know I gotta fondness for it. Dylan always did say I was a dab hand at it too.”

 

“Totally not trying to brush them off on you or anything, right?” She grinned, feeling much better now the food was settling in her stomach.

 

“Still as cheeky as ever. Good to see. Your dad always did love his little warrior princess smiling.” Georgie noticed Grillby watching him in interest, so he said, “One of her dad, Dylan’s, favourite memories was of Ivy finally getting a punch in on him. He was so proud. Odd man. We all loved him. Ever want to know what he looked like, look at Marcus’ face and picture Ivy’s grin and her boundless energy. Near perfect match. He always did say to his wife that he might as well as given birth to them they were such replicas of him. She’d always smack him. Helluva woman.”

 

Ivy raised a brow at him. “I _know_ you didn’t just-”

 

“Ah, can it, kid. Woman’s a sister to me.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him regardless and he chucked a baklawa at her, which she caught in her teeth and grinned at Papyrus who was clapping at the good catch. She didn’t catch Grillby’s slight flare of fire and his narrow eyed gaze at Georgie, who raised his hands in surrender at the protective male, cooling down the fire elementals agitation at something being thrown at her and letting him return to his magazine.

 

There was a peaceful silence as they ate.

 

Ivy turned to Papyrus, curious about something. “How old are you?”

 

“I TURN EIGHTEEN IN TWO MONTHS.”

 

Her eyes widened. “I thought you were my age, or Readers age!”

 

“I AM NOT TWENTY EIGHT. UNFORTUNATELY. IT IS MY FAVOURITE NUMBER.” He informed sadly.

 

“Huh. Whaddaya know.”

 

“YOU SOUND LIKE MY BROTHER. LAZY WORDING INCLUDED.”

 

She grinned and asked. “How is he? I’ve not seen him for a while!”

 

He cheered up at the thought of his wonderful brother. “HE IS WORKING OUTSIDE THE CITY FOR NOW. I MISS HIM, BUT READER KEEPS ME COMPANY. WE WATCH LOTS OF ANIME AND PLAY LOTS OF VIDEO GAMES WHEN SHE IS FREE. IT IS A HAPPY ARRANGEMENT.”

 

“Awww, that’s good then. What’s he working on?”

 

“MONSTER SAFETY. THAT’S ALL I KNOW.” He seemed a bit nervous and a quick look to Grillby showed that the fire elemental was giving him a stare that told him to change topics. Now.

 

“Ah okay. Good for him.” Ivy let him off of a potential questioning. She’d find out by herself without either of the males here attention on her. “Not being lazy and all.” She picked her drink up and sipped at it.

 

“HE STILL DOESN’T PICK UP HIS SOCKS FROM IN FRONT OF THE TELEVISION! THAT DIRTY SCOUNDREL!”

 

Ivy choked on her spider cider and laughed loudly, having not expected that. She wiped her hand and mouth, having spat up a little but caught it. She turned to Georgie. “The guys a ledg’, mate, I’m telling you. He’s just a punmaster with a big ol’ grin and- What?” She turned to Papyrus who was gawking at her when she spied his expression.

 

“YOU’VE GOT A MATE?!”

 

“N-No, Papy. It’s just a thing we say in the UK when we’re friends. Like ‘packmate’.”

 

He blinked, taking that in, before nodding once. “I UNDERSTAND.”

 

“I turned Scottish again.” She sighed, peeking at Grillby, who didn’t look ruffled about it in the slightest. Thank god. Relief spread through her before she stood up. “Just a mo’.” She left to go to the counter.

 

“WHAT IS A ‘MO’ IVY’S HUMAN PACKMATE?”

 

Ivy snickered as she got to Muffet behind the counter, who was adjusting the sight of her counter to make it just so. “I want to treat Papyrus for the food.”

 

Muffet blinked her five eyes, one at a time, and giggled again. “I’ve been under strict commands from my superior that all of your bills go to him.” She looked to Grillby to show who she was talking about and when looking back she noticed Ivy’s frown. The spider monster leaned forward, speaking quietly and soothingly as she placed a kind hand on Ivy’s, “Dearie, you’ll get me in trouble, him embarrassed that his suitor denied him his right to show her he could look after her, and the other monsters frowning at you for absolutely disrespecting their Royal General like so.”

 

A cultural thing? Ivy still felt discomforted. “I… didn’t know that. It still frustrates me. I’ve got my own business and money. I really don’t need his.”

 

She nodded sympathetically. “I can understand. If I were told my own hard work didn’t let me sustain myself due to a suitors’ demand to look after me, I wouldn’t be happy. Yet you’ve caught the attention of one of the last few traditional monsters there are. It is your luck for this to happen to you, whether or not you think that is good or bad luck. Plus he’s rich and has had no one to spend it on. I wouldn’t feel too proud or guilty about a trip to the café of all things. Let him cherish you in the ways he was brought up to.”

 

That was a really kind way of putting it, and it made Ivy smile this time. “Alright. Wait. Does this mean any time I’m here, he’ll pay? Regardless of him being here or not?”

 

Muffet nodded. “That it does, dearie.”

 

“Damn.”

 

Muffet giggled and leaned back before fishing out one of her specialised boxes. “Here, since you’ve been accepting of this. For the road. Give some to Lapine and Cinnamon for me. On the house.”

 

Ivy took it by the frilly bow on top, grinning at the lace. “Only because it’s on the house. It better be, woman.” The pair of women laughed and Muffet waved her away, not letting her know it wouldn’t be. “Toodles, sweetie.” Ivy made her way back to the trio. “I’m gonna make my way back to the Hall for a nap. You coming, Georgie?”

 

He stood up. “Sure thing, little love. Gotta make sure my darling niece gets me home safe.”

 

“Damn right you do.” She put a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, magic momentarily hugging him around the shoulders now she felt better. “Bonie-broski, text me when you want to fight next, yeah?”

 

He flushed at the attention her magic gave him but nodded, very glad to get such a magic hug. “WE SHALL BATTLE AGAIN TOMORROW!”

 

She had her first set of beginner’s lessons at five. “Sure, but only to halfway with my magic. I have lessons and I can’t exactly sit and teach.”

 

“I WILL LOOK AFTER YOUR MAGIC LEVELS.” Grillby gave him a look that he nervously smirked at, realising that would be Grillby’s job for him to care for. “IN SPAR PARTNER WAYS WHEN WE SPAR PARTNER UP. ONLY.”

 

Grillby chuckled at his own instincts being too overprotective before smiling at Papyrus in thankfulness and then turned to her. “Would you like to meet up on the Wednesday evening?” She had a free day and he had a free night, closing early then.

 

It made sense, dang it. Ivy paused, still having been shyly staying away and deciding it was getting ridiculous and that her heart was supposed to be Bravery, damnit. “Yes, that sounds good.”

 

He smiled back, pleased at her being around him once more. He’d missed her chatting about anything, the pleasant sight of her, and the delicious scents she gave off at different times. He just wanted her around him again. “Come around after closing time, and I’ll plan something or take you out wherever you wish to go.”

 

She grinned bashfully, letting her magic softly touch his hand and nodded. “Will do. Bye guys! Let’s go, Georgie.”

 

Georgie held up a friendly hand, saying cheerfully. “Later lads.” They made their way out and it was only a couple minutes of silence that he let go pass before kindly speaking, “So that’s the guy. Nice pick.”

 

“That’s the guy?”

 

He put a warm arm around her back and squeezed her upper arm. “The one you stay in Washington for, sweetness, instead of setting shop back in Edinburgh.”

 

It almost made Ivy trip.

 

Because…

 

Well…

 

She couldn’t deny it. She didn’t want to go back to Scotland if there was no Grillby. Admittedly she didn’t want to go because of all her damn wonderful monster friends and her one real human friend Reader, but Grillby was special. He was the one that first looked after her when she was rotten drunk. He cared for her when she was completely hungover, letting her sob onto him and showing consideration and affection. He was the one that made her smile, made her want to make him smile, made her want to keep his lonely self company.

 

Because he was lonely. No one was really on his level but for Sans and a few choice others, but they had their own responsibilities and problems and lives. The majority of people looked up to him. People depended on him to keep them safe. People depended on him to keep open a warm place full of laughter and relaxation when their lives got frustrating with the humans’ racism or others parts of life.

 

And no that wasn’t a reason to get with him. Yet a reason _to_ get with him was that upon realising this now, she _wanted_ to keep him company.

 

She wasn’t sure if she was ready to solidly stick with him and, _soulbond_ , or whatever but she was getting more and more liking of the idea. She was actually getting fond of the thought of being with someone permanently. Surprisingly, she hadn’t looked at another near on the whole three months she’d been there. Yes, there’d been that coffee date, but damn what woman would even consider that one a ‘date’?

 

Ivy sighed, looking away and noting a person on the other side of the street. He was a stranger, but for some reason, something in her memory was poking her to recall something. She hadn’t a clue, but she locked her eyes onto him subtly. Blue eyes, blond, slightly crooked nose that had once been broken, about six foot, weighing in about one ninety if she had to accurately guess, used to sizing opponents up in the many, many fights she’d had. He had basic training in something, steps balancing him out well. Posture was slightly slouched, perhaps a boxer. Looked a bit stressed.

 

The martial artist turned away once again.

 

She’d keep him in mind.

 

“Yeah, he is. I really like him, but he’s looking for permanent and seems to have picked me.”

 

“Would you choose him permanently?”

 

“Yeah, I’m getting closer to being sure about it. Still a lot to find out before I do say yes to it though.”

 

“Take your time lass. You’re still young. Does he pressure you?”

 

“Thanks, Georgie. No, more like he seduces me.”

 

Georgie cackled at her dirty grin. “Good for you both! You make sure to tease the hell out of him! Make the fire elemental salivate for you!”

 

“Sounds like a challenge I’m up for!”

 

“Good on ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a few already written chapters mostly written to my satisfaction until I try and figure out a decent plot to continue this past where I wanted to finish it like y'all voted for me to. It might extend it another ten chappies, tops? Eh, that's better than twenty, right? :P Hope you liked it, and drop a comment! I'd be much appreciative of it! Better yet, have a darn good day, and mucho love to you all :D xx


	16. Operatic Tidings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think it's about time, right?

 

 

** Chapter Sixteen **

 

 

Wednesday came around swiftly, enough that Ivy was running late for her own date. She shoved on nice underwear, dark grey winter tights, dark orange pleated skirt, a light blue feminine blouse and lace up boots that came to her knees. ‘ _Cute enough, right?_ ’ She asked herself and grimaced at her still wet hair she towel dried and then brushed. ‘ _Up Top Grillby’s is warm, it’s fine. That’s one thing I can depend on._ ’

 

So with a carefree shrug, she rushed out the Hall with her pea coat and satchel.

 

She got to his door and was about to simply go on, but then it registered how rude she’d been simply entering without permission this whole time. She stopped, hand outstretched for the handle. Should she knock? Should she wait? Then she looked up as the lanterns flashed welcomingly and she sighed out through her nose with a little grin on her face and entered. She gave a sheepish grin to Grillby, who was leant against the bar who crossed arms and looking as delicious as always, albeit with a raised brow.

 

“I’m suddenly reminded that I’ve been entering without even knocking. Barging in on someone’s home is _rude_ you know.”

 

“May I also remind you I haven’t said anything? Or that my magic has simply granted you permission with or without my express wishes?”

 

Ivy cocked her head, coming up to him, setting her coat and bag down on the seat away from him having simply carried them instead of wearing them. She sat on the one next to him, her usual seat, noting he’d been enjoying a whiskey and she had one of her own next to it. She huffed in enjoyment. “You treat me too well, Grillby.”

 

He chuckled, making her smile femininely at the deep sound. “I have barely begun to treat you too well.”

 

“I’ll end up taking advantage.”

 

“You really could not be able to.”

 

“Hmm.” The Scot didn’t really reply to that, sipping her whiskey and pondering this new flavour before looking at him. “What do you mean by with or without your express wishes? Surely that can’t be right.”

 

“I believe I have told you that you are it for me now. My magic has chosen you now my instincts want you. At first it was just a thought on my mind that I was attracted to you, how our hearts were utterly compatible like I had never had seen before, and then my instincts chose you, and now my magic has. It locks onto you to protect, to entwine, to try and drag you to me so I may touch you and fulfil the urge to caress your soft skin. I want you as my soulbond and would be honoured to have you.”

 

“Kind’ve deep for a third date, Grillby,” She joked weakly, sipping her drink once more.

 

“Yet no less true. After a short time around the partner they’re immensely attracted to, monsters just _know_ when it comes to heart compatibility and their instincts guiding them,” Grillby explained lightly, finishing his whiskey off and setting it down. He gave her a firm look. “Ivy, why did you not come in here for nearly two weeks?”

 

“I was, uh, kind of embarrassed.”

 

“You need not be.”

 

She rubbed her eyes. “Not needing to be and being it are two different things, mate.”

 

He crackled in pleasure at that. “Why were you? You have done nothing to be embarrassed over.”

 

“I didn’t simply tell him no in the first place.”

 

“You did, he simply chose not to listen to what you actually meant. He wanted your body without truly wanting the rest of you.” He looked at her wet hair, and recalled that humans could become ill with wet hair in the colder seasons. “May I?” He raised a hand.

 

It actually made her feel better to hear it like that. She’d thought she’d been weak. Not Brave. Jeez she felt like she had to suddenly live up to her heart in everything she did. That would include sternly saying no and dealing with the consequences and the same about telling Grillby what she thought. Her blue eyes looked at his soft vantablack ones on her. “Yes?”

 

It wasn’t a wary lack of trust, just curiousness and he adored it. Cherished it. “Thank you.” He reached his hand out, making his fire blaze brighter so it didn’t touch his magical body and ran it through her hair a few times, drying it all instantly. It fell in soft straight locks, and he ran his hands through it a few more times just to touch before respectfully moving back. He’d not touched hair before. None of his previous interests had any. It was different to fur, but no less enjoyable he decided. “There.”

 

She touched her hair, marvelling at how dry it was. The wall with the shelves on had mirrors behind them, and as she looked she beamed at her reflection. Her hair was silky straight so instantly! “That’s so cool! Aww wow!”

 

“It is nothing.”

 

She twirled around on the bar stool, leaning her elbows back on the bar top. “You’re now my hairdresser. I shall come to you demanding you straighten my hair.” She nodded at him in certainty, making him laugh lowly.

 

“Demand? Is that so?”

 

“Indeed it is,” She replied solemnly, nodding sadly.

 

“Then I can only ask for payment.” His voice became smoother and suddenly he was all around her, lower arms on either sides of her elbows and face close. He idly locked the door with his magic, just in case, dimming the lanterns outside to near nothing.

 

 _Stay out_ in other words.

 

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at his closeness, but she brought up her playful front and replied, “Finally asking for payment are we? Muffet explained to me what you’d told her to do.”

 

“Is that a problem?” He asked, lowering his face to her, form having gone physical so his lips nearly touched hers.

 

She breathed in deeply, silently and then breathed out, “I should be able to pay for myself.”

 

“Let me take care of your needs.” That made her faint scent of lust expand to envelop the air around him and send him dizzy with need. He wanted to devour her. He felt drunk from being so close to the place it came from. “Safety, drink… _hunger._ ”

 

She shuddered. Her voice dropped lower without realising it, eyes stuck on his smirking lips and knowing exactly where she wanted them. “You’re doing a tremendous job of making me want to drag you to bed and be very _naughty_ with you, Grillby.”

 

He growled and scooped down to kiss her, firm and so, so _ravenous_ for her. His arms entwined around her and he groaned at her sighing into his mouth in feminine satisfaction. Oh she had no idea what he wanted to do to her right then, so gorgeous and starving for his touch. She clung to his waistcoat and he fought the urge to take it off as well as his shirt and have her touch him monster skin to human skin. He bit at her lip and made her whimper so delectably that had him growling and flaring loudly.

 

Ivy shuddered at the pain mixing with this utter pleasure that was blanking her mind for anything but the feel of his body against her and wanting _moremoremore_. She writhed against him, hips automatically rubbing against his lower stomach, seeking friction. His growl rumbled through her when she did so, making her shiver again. His mouth moved down her neck, nibbling and licking and leaving trails of gold and making her whimper once again as his hands caressed her body, squeezing her hips. She ran hers hands up his chest, tugging at the buttons and undoing them for want of seeing more. “C-Christ you- Ah!” He bit her shoulder, making her yelp. “What gives?!” She cried out, astonished at his action.

 

“My name is the only one you will say in this state, Ivy.”

 

“Oh. Common word. I promise not to, though don’t bite me if I automatically correct myself part way through. The habit will kick soon enough.” He seemed to accept that, licking and soothing the sharp nip with his hot tongue and making her sigh in relief, tilting her head more and shuddering at his growl of approval. Dominant, wasn’t he? She rather liked it. Gentleman but for when he was in the sheets? Right up her alley. ‘ _Oh I hope he will be._ ’ She was eager for more of his attentions but then he stopped and she wanted to cry as he slowly parted from her.

 

Grillby kept his arms around her, smirking at the bewildered look she sported at him suddenly ending this. “We’ve an opera to catch.”

 

Ivy blinked, feeling misplaced and overly excited. “Uh? We do?”

 

“We do.”

 

Confusion and lust warred in her. “An… an opera?”

 

He felt smug at being able to do this to her. “An opera.”

 

She grit her teeth at his male satisfaction. “Which one?”

 

Grillby smirked wider. ‘ _Doesn’t she sound aggravated?_ ’ He revelled in it, unable to drop his smirk even one bit. “Il Barbiere di Siviglia.”

 

“Barber of Seville, huh?” She was really trying to concentrate here, but her eyes were dropping down to the fact she’d unknowingly been untying his waistcoat and it was now open for her viewing pleasure.

 

“Rossini. Eighteen sixteen.”

 

“Heh. Cute. And you’re just going to leave me in this state, huh?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

That stupid make smugness was getting it. She gave a slow, lazy grin, trailed her hand down her body and slid then underneath her skirt and knickers to feel between her lips with her middle and ring finger, amazed at how soaked she was for all of two minutes of kissing. She hummed just that little bit too much as she slid over her aching clit to take them out, watching as he was stock still, flames swiftly turning blue and frozen at the sight of her. She took them out again, testing the stickiness. “Maybe I should just please myself then?” She opened her mouth, tongue reaching out to lick at her fingers, but her wrist was caught, making her grin dirtily at his sudden appearance before her. “Oh?”

 

His head dipped down and his tongue, fiery and slick, licked them up worshipfully. He cleaned them up with long drags of his tongue, groaning at her flavour on his tongue all wonderfully spicy and meaty and making him want to lay her on the table and simply lick her out for the next two hours - or until she cracked and begged him to take her. Either would do for him. His mind felt drunk on her flavour and his instincts were screaming for him to meld their hearts and keep her.

 

“Ivy. You taste divine.”

 

She grinned at him, naughty and a minx like glint in her eye.

 

Yes, she’d won, he would give her that. She’d won because he would be unable to resist her anymore and he would shatter if she said no, and fall not so long after that. He knew that of himself now. “If we do this again, my instincts will meld our hearts and make you my soulbond. I cannot resist you any more now I’ve a taste of you. My instincts will cajole me to do anything you say now just to have you, and I will not stop them.”

 

“I-I’m sorry about doing that to you.”

 

She was sorry?

 

She could command he slaughter everyone in town just for another taste of her and he would and she was _sorry?_

 

This… _Magnificent_ woman of his.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It would have come to my attention one way or another,” He said wryly. Most likely when the next suitor would inevitably come along to try for her. She was a cheerful, brave, pretty little human. He was surprised more others had not tried. “Why have the other men of your kind not tried for you?”

 

“You’re asking me? I don’t know, love, they’re idiots?” She joked, but knew it was simply lack of chemistry or alikeness.

 

“Clearly.”

 

“Wait, why even ask that?”

 

“It is hard to believe I have you after so many years of having no one compatible enough. You are very precious to me. I wish to care for you in every way I can, in every way you need.” He caught sight of the time on the wall. “Come, we should go now before we are late.” He held a hand out to her, helping her up and smiling affectionately at her grimace when she realised how slick she was for him. “Though perhaps you wish to wash quickly?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds best. One mo’.”

 

He nodded, going to gather his coat and wallet.

 

Minutes later and Grillby had called a taxi as he waited. Luckily the taxi station wasn’t far from the pub, and they jumped in when she returned to him. There were curious looks from the driver, but he didn’t seem a hateful sort, so Grillby let the stares go easily, like water off a ducks back. He knew there weren’t that many fire elementals at all and Ivy didn’t seem to notice or want to make a deal out of it either. That made him happy. He didn’t like seeing anything other than grins or lust on her face, which were usually in full supply thankfully.

 

He still remembered the wretched feeling of her sadness that first day. She’d truly loved her father so strongly. It reminded him of the times Sans would come in, sometimes getting so drunk he was bathing in the stench of alcohol with his own misery pouring from him. ‘ _The misery wasn’t as strong as Sans,_ ’ He thought as they got out at the opera house and he guided her in to the private area of the best box in the house he’d reserved, ‘ _but it was the closest anyone had been_ ’.

 

Then he looked at her awed and thrilled face as she looked around and smiled affectionately, dragging her closer to him and humming in satisfaction at her amenable upper weight on him.

 

But that was not now, and they had a show to enjoy.

 

 

\---

 

 

They enjoyed the brilliant show, the equally stunning bottle of wine and during the half time break he’d enjoyed Ivy’s energetic play by play of her favourite parts while also giving his own – admittedly equally eager - opinions. He hadn’t seen quite a show, _ever,_ so he told himself his overt giddiness was acceptable and he’d keep his cool afterwards. But afterwards he didn’t, flames unknowingly flickering golden in his happiness as they walked home, hands held and swinging childishly when Ivy began it.

 

Ivy stared at him, remembering when she first had seen him and thought him godly. She swallowed, tears welling up as pure happiness flooded her. Gods, now he was truly spectacular to her. She adored him as a person in that moment and wanted to keep him happy like this _forever_ because he deserved it and suddenly it just _clicked_.

 

She didn’t let such things pass. A picture of her dad stuck in head. Gone, but, Grillby was there, in front of her when she stopped.

 

Grillby spoke happily, not realising her thoughts, “Then they simply sung so that one line so _masterfully_ that-”

 

“I want to be your soulbond.”

 

He jerked, turning to her sharply and his eyes widened. Ivy was crying silently with the biggest smile on her face he’d ever seen. He’d stepped forward, so their arms were extended and as the alcohol had settled in them, they were warm, coats over spare arms. “You want to? You are crying? Why are you crying? You will be my soulbond? _Truly?_ ” He spoke swiftly, incredulous. He flared pure gold, awed by her words he’d not expected for a long time.

 

“Because I’m so happy, silly!”

 

He drew her into his arms carefully, picking her up and making his way quickly back to his pub, that was now only a street away. He absently commanded his door to lock behind him, swiftly taking her up the stairs to his private domain and into his bedroom. “Now?” He asked upon setting her down, taking their coats and chucking them to a chair.

 

Ivy didn’t even look around, staring at him only and holding both of his hands. “Can we?” It wasn’t like a human event, she took it as.

 

“Of course. It is a private affair.”

 

“Then yes.”

 

Instantly his upside down white heart was out, powerful and hinting at orange magic with a golden hue to it that shone like actual glimmering gold. She could feel everything about him. There was the supreme happiness at her accepting his offer of marriage, the longing for their partnership, the dutiful nature he had and the want to protect all in his domain. He was proper, he was seductive, and above all he was kind. He was showing her everything that made him Grillby. The Royal General, the Pub Owner, the Alcohol Maker. She felt the want to have a family with her and the need to keep her close and happy with her by his side.

 

He was serious. He adored her. He was hers.

 

He waited for her to accept him. He had been for months now she knew.

 

Then she pulled her own heart out gently.

 

He’d seen it before, but that utterly didn’t diminish the fact it was now floating to him as an offer, her face vulnerable and open and ready for anything he did. The lava orange was as colossal and powerful as ever and thrilled him when he felt it wrap around his body. The heart of hers began swirling around him as if riding the physical lava wave and making him laugh freely in delight at the show, making her grin. He could feel the utter cheer she carried around her, naturally a happy person who loved to see other people just as happy. He saw the Martial Artist, the Cheerful Teacher, the Alcohol Lover. He saw her need to protect and care for her people.

 

She was serious. She adored him. She was his.

 

Their hearts touched softly with Grillby guiding it to his with incredulity in his movement, wrapping his magic around it and making a semi-circle floating about it. He smiled when she joined in near instantly, completing the circle, understanding they’d both have to do this. As he raised his fiery hand she raised her soft fleshy one and they cupped the two hearts from either side, closing them together and clasping hands.

 

Both of their breaths were sucked out of them as they exchanged a piece of their hearts. Ivy felt a pure fire burn through her and zing away something in her, replacing it with something lighter and airier but no less powerful and there as what she was used to. She felt as if he was there, in the background. She couldn’t do anything as romantic as feel his emotions or read his mind like her soppy teen romance books she’d once been into as a teen, but she suddenly _knew_ he was in front of her without looking, a type of sixth - or seventh considering magic - sense. She could always find him.

 

For Grillby it was an entirely different experience. The soulbond linkage to a Boss Heart was intense on his body, power flooding him so completely that he doubled over and she caught him with a strong arm able to hold him up. There was so much of it his body was painfully making room for the ability to use it as well as giving over something of him to her. His power rose and rose and rose and didn’t seem to stop building, making his body pound in aching gloriousness. She was making him greater than ever and he could tell she was there more clearly than ever, almost able to see her face in his mind.

 

No, completely able.

 

There was worry in her face his mind told him and as he opened his eyes, he also saw the concern first hand. “I am fine. It is… new. I understand your lack of control now. My _word_ is there so much. You are talented to come so far, so swiftly. Truly. You train hard. It has certainly paid off.” He chuckled breathlessly. “I expect great things from us both now.”

 

“Yeah.” Ivy felt tiredness settle in her bones and while she’d have loved to push him down into that amazing looking bed of his and have her way with him, they both would need rest to get over these new parts to their bodies they both now had. Talking of bed, his was really incredible. It was large and circular, dipping down into the floor with large amounts of pillows, several throws and a duvet of duck feathers. It wasn’t something like satin or silk which she was glad for, preferring the cotton or polyester, but it was like a dream that she couldn’t wait to sink into.

 

Grillby gave her an amused smiled, vantablack eyes dancing. “Do you like it?”

 

“ _Love_ it and I’ve yet to touch it.”

 

“Excellent. We should unmeld our hearts, however.”

 

They both stared at their clasped hands, not wanting to.

 

“It is for the best,” He said, telling himself more than her.

 

Ivy was quite content to just lounge in the feelings washing over her of purely him, eyes closing as she smiled and hummed. She leaned into the hand as he held her cheek and sleepily looked up at him. “Mm?”

 

“Come. We shall sleep now.”

 

With a sigh, Ivy disengaged her heart, feeling unhappily bereft but that soon smoothed over when she felt his love pulse in her heart. “Oh.” There was a small little golden upside down heart within her own, the dip between the top of her hearts’ bobbles point touching the upside down point of his. A peek at his showed that his white heart had the same, but upside down. It was a lot more vivid on his, the lava orange red on that white and gods did it make her feel proud to leave a part of her in his protection.

 

She let him push hers back into her as his popped back into his chest quickly to stop his heart blissfully chasing hers as it had begun to, making her smile. “There.” She reached up to take her clothes off, but he quickly did it instead and she drowsily grinned and let him, copying when his arms were low enough on her blouse with his waistcoat and shirt. ‘ _I am rather happy I chose matching underwear today,_ ’ she mused to herself, unzipping and kicking her shoes off as he got to unbuttoning her skirt.

 

He ran a hand over her naked form when it was presented to him, prompting a shiver and couldn’t help but pay much interest when she undid his belt and he toed off his shoes, unzipped his trousers and let them fall naturally. He stepped out, letting her step away and admire him as he was now doing to her. “I’m going to be closed tomorrow and the day after to enjoy being your soulbond and relax with you.”

 

“Let me text Marcus something came up so he has to take my place.”

 

Grillby nodded and moved away to his bed, slinking under the cover and putting hands behind his head, watching her dig her phone out and quickly text away. She got a message a short ten seconds later as she was putting her phone away and he raised a brow when she snickered and text back before chucking it on top of her bag after placing it on silent. “Hm?”

 

“He was having a gossipy moment saying Lapine saw you hurriedly taking me into the pub. The git wanted to know how fireman could give it to fleshy woman. I asked him if he could ever keep up with an energizer bunny like Lapine and that women talk, thanks. I doubt he’ll reply, mortally offended.” She explained, waving a hand and looking down at him. he was so powerful looking, masculine and god damn attractive and she wanted to run her hands all over him. Her tongue certainly wanted him. “You are so tasty-looking like that.”

 

Grillby smiled, appreciative. “I’ll show you how much I actually am tomorrow.” He held out a hand.

 

“Oooh, intriguing. For now,” she took his hand. “I will have one desire of mine finally satisfied.”

 

“What would that be, mate?” He pulled her in, catching her up in his arms as he laid on his side, an arm under her neck cushioned by a pillow and the other wrapping around her toned waist. He utterly relished the feel of her against him and smirked at the small shudder she had before giving a hum of approval.

 

Gods, could he ever get tired of this? He couldn’t imagine that happening.

 

He supposed they had centuries to find out.

 

“That, mate, would simply be sleeping with you, cuddled up and happily not caring about having to get up for hours on end.” She grinned happily, breathing in his scent of burnt wood and bergamot. “It’s unbelievable already. You smell so good,” She purred contentedly, already feeling that warmth of his taking her to her dreams. “I’ve simply wanted to be in the same bed as you, having everything you are surrounding me so warmly…” Her eyes drifted close and she slumped into him with a happy little sigh, asleep already.

 

“I am blessed to have you, Ivy.” He knew she was already asleep, but his body was hyped up on power, so instead, he kept guard over her during the night, stroking her body lovingly. “Soulbond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is smut. ;)


	17. Can't Believe I Waited Until Marriage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the lemon, what more do you need to know?

 

 

 

\--- **Chapter Lemon**

 

 

Ivy woke up feeling absolutely luxurious. It wasn’t a feeling she got often, so she was basking for as long as she could. She was on her back, one knee up with one hand resting on her stomach and another arm above her head, the covers scrunched around her waist. She was perfectly warm and a sleepy smile lifted her lips up slowly.

 

Bergamot tingled her nose pleasantly.

 

She became aware of a soft caress over her torso, never lingering in one area, touching all over. A shiver travelled down her spine and ended in her nipples, hardening them. Yet she didn’t feel lust right now. Just a warm sense of enjoyment at being touched. But they still drew attention and so the soft touch curiously made its way to them, feeling the stiff peak and the little bumps it held. An experimental flick came out of nowhere to her other nipple, making her suck in a short gasp and open her eyes.

 

Grillby chuckled.

 

“That was _cheeky._ ” Ivy grinned at him, shifting onto her side to face him and close her eyes, only for a slap to her arse to come and made her yelp.

 

“ _That_ was cheeky.” He squeezed for good measure.

 

She gave a bark of laughter and promptly sat up to stretch and groaned happily at the clicks. She flopped back, finding her head was now cushioned on a large pillow and there was suddenly a fire elemental over her on all fours. Gods she would use this word again and again but damn was he glorious. All flames and golden magic and orange swirls all over him. Holy shit. She just married this gorgeous male. She got to have him all to herself. Awe settled in her. “Wow.”

 

“What?”

 

“I got to soul bond with you.”

 

“Finally.” He almost grumbled, running a hand down her body and enjoying the soft, smooth flesh of her. He smelt hints of lust, but nothing of the amount he thought he’d get by touching her naked self so intimately. He looked at her face in his mind as he leaned down to lick at a nipple to rectify this, reaching out for the other with hot fingertips. He bit at her breast to snap her out of this odd mood she was in so she could realise the pleasure he wanted to lavish on her. He wanted to hear all the sounds she could make now he had her in his bed.

 

Ivy was still almost star-struck by the fact yes, this was her husband.

 

She was _married_.

 

Well holy shit did she _actually wait until marriage to screw him?!_

 

A grin made its way onto her face as she realised Grillby was trying rather hard to get her in the mood and she was too busy mooning over the fact she’d snagged him. A lascivious smile lilted at her lips and she decided to be more proactive, eyes sharpening. Her hand trailed up his shoulder and neck. She felt his hands settle on her waist and grip tighter. “Hmm.” She ducked her head down and nibbled at his flame ear, tugging when his own teeth came out to play and nipped at her. They both licked soothingly at the same time, making them both grin while continuing with their play.

 

She felt herself get slick, could feel it when her thighs clenched. She hummed in delight when he nuzzled her breast and then her neck. Now she’d woken up, she decided to get that little bit more heated, with a deft hook of her leg behind his knee and a shove to the opposite shoulder, she sat on his stomach, grinning down at him with clear intention all over her face. “Heh.” She dove down to take his lips with hers and gave a satisfied groan at his taste when she licked at his lips.

 

He immediately opened his mouth, tongue coming out to play with her and grunted as she sucked lightly at his tongue before crushing her body against his and kissing more firmly, lust overriding her. Her fingers dug in and stroked down, making him hiss in delight and turn bluer. Her bright eyes watched him when she parted from their feisty kiss before diving back in to suckle and nip at his neck and loved it when he let his head flop back to give her more room with a groan of, “Yesss.”. He was so hot, her lips tingled from the heat and his magic pulsing around and through her at all the points she touched him. He shuddered and she shook in reply as his magic throbbed through her, practically spitting from him as she scrapped short nails down his front and making him hiss once more as she laughed lowly.

 

Grillby stroked up her back to grasp her hair at the roots and tugged back, smirking when she sucked in a breath and grinned in pleasure at his move. “Getting vicious with those lacklustre claws there, Ivy. I thought you were more into bombs.”

 

That struck an idea in her she had to try one day, and she chuckled, leaning forward and licking up his neck before nibbling on his jawline. She reached his ear and murmured, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you explode, Grillby.” He hummed his liking of that and she moved to sit between his legs, leaning over him on balanced knees as she pointedly dodged the large hard cock jutting up between his legs as she ran her hands up his torso and his neck and to his face to pull him in for another kiss. Her hands drifted over his broad shoulders and down his arms to grasp his hands entwine his fingers with hers.

 

As she pulled back, the delicious taste of her on his tongue, he placed a hand to her cheek and stared at her bright blue eyes looking at him with their lust glazing them and remarked gently, “You are exquisite.”

 

“You’re absolutely magnificent. I thought something like that the first time I saw you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I’ll tell you exactly what later.” She went back into her ministrations, making her way to his chest and biting gently before simply dodging the rest of his torso and licking a swirl around the head of his cock. A sizzling flavour of bergamot made her whimper at the astonishingly good taste and oh god she would be very happy to do this until her jaw ached, and _continue anyway_. “Grillby you taste _incredible._ ” He was utterly delicious and her mouth watered for the flaming male. “I want more of you.” She gripped the base of his dick as he hissed at her words and she gently sucked at the top of his dick, using her tongue to swirl around it and mix it up, and he really approved if the grunts and tiny groans coming from him were any signal.

 

Grillby watched her enjoy his cock with sheer lust floating through him. He didn’t want to thrust, wanted to relish it but his hips were thinking otherwise now her hand was coming into play. She was lightly stroking up and down, and he couldn’t help slowly thrusting more of him into her mouth. He was very aware that her mouth wouldn’t be able to take him all in. She took a couple inches in, making him grunt and his head go dizzy for a moment as his hand subconsciously came up to the back of her head to keep the pleasure at that amount. It flooded him and set his flames burning brighter.

 

Ivy grinned and then started bobbing her head in a smooth motion, mindful of teeth and using the rest of her hand to make up for the lack of being able to take him all in. It wasn’t so much he was super long or anything. In fact he was about as long as her biggest guy, but that might be because of his girth making it look bigger than it actually was. It really was his width. Her small throat wouldn’t be able to jam anymore in than an inch or two. But damnit her saliva would help, and it did as she let it build up a bit more and really began going to town on him.

 

“Ivy-Ah!”

 

She jerked faster and bobbed her head in time, able to keep this up for a good while and his louder sounds of bliss were music to her ears. She tugged at his balls, massaged them gently and firmly and then got her speed up to the next level. She could feel his thighs quake with an incoming orgasm and she went as fast as she could and with a loud cry he poured into her. Hot cum shot into the side of her lightly bobbing mouth, careful not to overdo it as he became sensitive and did her best to gulp down the absolute mouthfuls of tasty jizz. His muscles relaxed as he finished and she sucked just a smidgen more to make him quake and then parted with a loud smack of the lips.

 

Grillby took a few moments to get over how good that was, how quick she could make him come.

 

“You are a wonder.”

 

“Yup.”

 

She was far too smug.

 

He breathed out as he got his newly magical stamina back and swiftly changed their positions, ducking down to kiss her hard before shifting back and lifting up her hips and he dove down to lick a wide tongue up her slit. His mind swam once more at her taste and he grunted with her sharp cry of wanton bliss, instincts keening for more of those sounds and louder so everyone would know who was taking her for their own. She tasted utterly delectable, and his mouth was completely intent on lapping up more. He lifted her up higher, knees over his shoulders and thighs clasping his neck. He had a wonderful view down her body that made his cock twitch in want.

 

He knew he should play with the nub, flick it with his tongue and lather attention on it, but he couldn’t help but peer at her opening and wonder at how drenched she was, dripping down the crevice of her legs and landing on his thigh, sizzling away with his flame. Her scent that had teased him so much over these months had him hungrily dipping to lick and was rewarded with a little ‘ah!’ sound tumbling from her lips. He smirked before he concentrated on his goal, dizzying with the need to make her go crazy. He dipped his tongue in lightly, hearing her keen out, likely from the heat of his tongue and then thrust it in, getting another sound from her.

 

He was gleeful of his collection of her sounds finally beginning.

 

The fire elemental tried different speeds and found she liked it when he licked her front wall, nose nudging against her clit and making sure to grind against it. She never seemed to lack in wetness and- he could feel it, her walls tightening. He went faster, eager for her to give him more of that liquid that had his long tongue searching for more, his hands reaching down to clench at her breasts and with a few harder thrusts of his tongue and more forceful grinding on her clit, his fingers squeezing her nipples had him ecstatically hearing her orgasm loudly and her pussy completely tighten almost viciously on his tongue for the first time.

 

“F-Fuck, Grill!”

 

At that he sucked at her clit with his mouth, causing her to yelp as her thighs quivered and clenched and her orgasm lengthened just a few more seconds. He didn’t suck up her juices like he wanted to; he needed the lubrication to be there. He let her down when she’d slowed down and finished and then he watched as she shuddered minutely from the powerful orgasm. He leant over her, kissing all over her face and telling her how wonderful those sounds were, how he wanted to hear them every day, how he would have her crying louder in a few short moments.

 

She chuckled femininely and grinned at him lazily, arms now slung around his neck. “That was amazing. Can we do that again?”

 

“As much as you want. You just tell me. Or pull me away into another room and kiss me. Or undo my belt. I will understand either way.”

 

Ivy laughed in delight, making him smile. He loved her laugh. Knowing she laughed meant she was happy and to know it was him that made her laugh and smile like that, eyes glinting in post orgasm? Pride welled in him, surged through his body.

 

“We should make a _signal_.”

 

“I would much rather simply guide you to the bedroom without care to the thoughts of others.”

 

“There is that, yes.” Ivy nodded but she wasn’t done with now though, so she let her hands trails down his body with a hum of satisfaction. His spirals were amazing to behold on his large body that was twice the shoulder length of hers - at the very least. “I had wondered how far these go down. Who’d have thought they’d circle your cock so perfectly?” She stroked both hands up it, squeezing the top with her fingers of her right hand while her left stroked down the thick shaft and squeezed his balls. “Mm. It’s an awfully good looking cock. I could suck it for hours.”

 

“Such wicked words from your wanton mouth, Ivy…” His dick twitched in her hands and he pulled her into a long kiss, getting heated and more furious as she increased her stroked speed, alternating between speeds and teasing him. He couldn’t take it, lifting her away and pressing his cock against her puffy lips and rubbing them with it. He was groaning out loud at her slick heat, nudging that pleasure nub of hers.

 

“Ah, Grillllllby. Feels good.”

 

“Good. Now. Enough teasing. I’m taking control.”

 

And with a press of his hips, he slid into her, stretching her to make room for his hefty dick in her tight pussy and causing a long moan to spill from both of them. He was only half way, but he pressed out again before making his way in further. He pushed his face into her neck, bared from when she let it fall back, and pressed kisses to that pale column, murmuring, “You feel utterly unbelievable. So tight, so hot, so _perfect_ for my cock to slide into. Such a perfect little human pussy.” He whispered dirtily.

 

She mewled at his words, and then let out a louder one at the fact he was so deep and seemed to keep going, hilting in her completely and letting her get used for a few seconds to it before sliding out slowly and going back in again. She had to take a small breather as she clenched her thighs around his hips to hold him still. “Need a mo’ to… ugh gods above you’re got such _girth_. Fuck it’s gonna be good.”

 

Grillby paused, watching her almost pained face in concern. He was an attentive dominant in bed and would not allow for anything else with his woman. She deserved his utmost concentration and regard. “You are not hurting are you?”

 

“Only in a damn good way, lovely. Don’t move yet.” She slowly wound her hips, took a little break for a couple seconds and then did it again. Yeah, she felt better. “Okay, slow, for now.”

 

He did as bid, really hoping she’d be okay soon as he couldn’t wait to really have her moaning loudly. His first few thrusts were slow, and he definitely adored the way her inner muscles flexed in time with his entries and exits into her, massaging him. When her hips began to meet his thrusts he went quicker, eyes on her face as a grin swept across her lips and he chanced a harder thrust, smiling in complete satisfaction when she gave a loud ‘ah!’ sound and a grin that showed her want for it to happen again. He began throwing a few of those in, head dipping to her breast to nip at her nipple and make her suck in a breath as he slunk his arms under her back to hold her shoulders for more control over his thrusting into her.

 

That pleased her, hips smacking back against his. She made little high pitched ‘ah!’ sounds at a certain angle that had him zeroing in on it and angling for that spot and when he found it he had to hold her wrists above her head with one hand as the other held her hip to help her stop writhing so much as she _fucking loved_ it. Her walls clenched on him so swiftly and suddenly he had to grit his teeth before watching in rapturous awe as she came undone around him, body quaking powerfully as she went through a heady orgasm, quivering fiercely and arching into him. She completely slicked up his thighs making him grunt in pleasure as it sizzled away not so instantly, beyond pleased and awed at her sensual face.

 

He slowed down and smirked in male satisfaction when her eyes were dazed and she slumped into the bedding, breathing heavily and staring at him with an almost ridiculous grin. He pulled out, making him feel bereft of her heated channel, but went down to lick her all up, groaning at her flavour mixing with his and making his instincts howl in glee. Thinking her cleaned up enough to get that delicious friction again, he slid right on into her again, enjoying the whimper breaking free from her mouth.

 

This time he went faster, knowing her body would numb a bit and would need the extra stimulation. So he lifted her up and set her on him on his kneeling position easily and thrust up, enthused when she began bouncing on him eagerly, kissing him deeply and giggling and making him grin back in the kiss. His hands grasped her hips and then began to help her, slamming her onto his cock and making her cry into his mouth at each thrust as he near on fully hilted himself each time. She began to grind against his pelvis and not ten minutes later she gasped and moaned loudly into his mouth and clung to him at another powerful orgasm rippled through her.

 

Grillby was in awe at her human ability to orgasm so much. To be mostly physical was quite a blessing in the realms of sex. He was surprised her mouth had made him come so easily, but he was feeling it again already, only forty minutes into their play. He could go on for much longer – being magical with a human that had just given you a Boss Hearts worth of magic made him wonder if he’d run out of steam any hour soon.

 

Ivy felt her body begin to quake, reaching its limits. But not before he came another time. At least. With a grin, she twirled around on his lap and pulled him with her as she fell to elbows and knees and ground back onto him. Men loved this position, could come easy with it and as he thrust in, she also remembered how deep they could go, making her cry out louder. His thumb thrummed at her half ignored clit causing her to get louder. It egged him on. “Gri-Grillby, please, I want to see how hot you make me when you fill me up with your _burning cum_. Take me like you really want to, mate.”

 

With that he pounded into her, his orgasm just around the corner, but he held on for one last orgasm from her and minutes later she caught right back up again and surpassed him with a louder mewling cry. Her fluttering walls got him coming hard into her, marking her from the inside with his seed painting her and filling her up. Her greedy pussy seemed to suck it all up, urging out small drops.

 

They breathed heavily as they collapsed to the bed, Grillby to the side of her and hefting her close, unwilling to leave her as he softened up a bit and then slid out, making her whine unhappily. He felt that coldness on his cock and hated it. He knew she was likely tender, so he simply placed his cock between her thighs and right up against her pussy, lips cuddling his shaft. He didn’t care she was beginning to ooze his seed back on him.

 

He needed to have her heat on him.

 

A few moments of rest passed.

 

Evidently it was annoying her as she gently tugged out of his tight hold, much to his grudging allowing, and said, “Going to find the bathroom to clean up.”

 

“Take a left and it’s the door on the right.”

 

“Thanks, lovely.”

 

The bed felt too empty. “Be quick.”

 

“Will do.” She winked at him and left. She found it, admiring the bathroom and amusing herself with the fact he had a large bath that should almost be considered a miniature swimming pool and a power shower with multiple shower heads to completely wash from all angles on the other side of the room. It was absolutely lavish in here, golden gilded everything like the clawed feet of the bath tub, and the taps and the humungous mirror above the sink. There was a baroque appeal to it, as most of it all was marble. It was resplendent. She wanted to spend time in here but knew she had a man to get back to who clearly wanted cuddles for all parts of him.

 

Ivy grinned at the serious seeing to she just got but then wiped the look off her face and quickly went to the toilet, cleansed herself in the shower for a minute with the unopened women’s body wash he had clearly bought for her. He’d expected her to stay and be his. She didn’t know if that was confidence or cockiness. Leaving the stall, she wiped herself dry with a fluffy crème towel. She went back to him, noticing him out of the circular bed and coming to her.

 

Grillby was eager to have her up against him once more. He pushed her up against the wall, an arm resting above her as he overwhelmed her with his presence and then slid a hand down her belly. “Looks like I need to put _my personal_ scent back into you.” His hand rubbed at her shaven pussy, noticing that hair grew down there by the slightly rough feel when he rubbed against the grain. “I can get rid of this for you. For good. It comes with a price though. I won’t tell you, so would you be willing to simply find out?”

 

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. “Go for it.”

 

“Keep your eyes on mine, mate.”

 

She felt his hand softly rub and hummed as it soothed the ache from repeated thrusting from his thick dick. Then she felt a curious sensation all over her pelvic area. It was as if his fingertips were drawing little shapes on her playfully. It was kind of turning her on again. “Mmm…” She hummed as his hand went up over each hip bone carefully and down the sides of her thighs in little patterns.

 

“There.”

 

Ivy looked down and sucked in a breath when she noticed the same spirals that slid all over his body were revealing themselves over her groin area. They didn’t glow – right now at least, something told her – but they did have colour to them. The same colour as his own golden ember swirls. She didn’t even blink when he trailed a hand over her collarbones and the same patterns were dancing there.

 

He drew a hand over the patterns possessively, highly enjoying the sight of her with his markings on her. His fingers dipped down, thrust into her wet core and made her moan wantonly.

 

"Grillby, I can't keep-"

 

"You can. Watch." It delighted him when she nodded in acceptance, and he picked her up and dropped her down, sheathing himself within her once more, powerful strokes working them up to a mutual orgasm. They stilled against each other in post-coital bliss and slumped against the wall, before he recovered enough and picked her up properly and took her back to the bathroom so they could both clean up. They washed each other gently and did he did the same with drying her before making their way back to the bed. He flipped the covers and gathered her close when laying on it.

 

Ivy noted a clock above the bed and had to grin. Wow. They had hours of the day left. She’d have a nap first and then wake him up with a nice blow job.

 

This had been a work out and she’d be very thirsty after all.

 

Only made sense.

 

She grinned and curled into him, burying her face into his neck and happily sighing at his magic purring at her presence.

 

Sounded damn good to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might write another chapter full of it, a later on in the day if you would and may just try and get kinkier ;P Oh, and magic water is different to normal water. Hence Grillbz is still hot af.


	18. Going To The Chapel And We're... Oh, You're Already Married? Hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been FUCKING AGES, and I know I was going to do a more KINKY AF chapter, but I had this in the backburner as the next chappie for a while and have been focusing on my BB fic instead. So here, fucking take it.

** Chapter Eighteen **

 

 

Seemed to Ivy that now Grillby had her, he didn’t hold back in touching her whenever he pleased, whether it be a full on ‘ _I’m having you now_ ’ and dragging her to a room away from customers and pulling her panties down to eat her out or sink into her with his cock or to simply come over to her and play with her hair for all of three seconds before taking an order.

 

She loved it.

 

It wasn’t too much, or too little. He paid attention to the mood, made sure not to be overt in front of the customers and took what they were doing into account before deciding how much he’d allow himself to touch her. He was a business owner after all, so while he tugged her away with a little smirk on his face down to the cellar or up to his private rooms, it wasn’t too often or for too long.

 

A grin touched her face at that.

 

She felt like his woman and he felt like her man and it was damn glorious.

 

Odd little things she’d noticed about herself now was that she didn’t get burnt by fire. While she couldn’t use Grillby’s fire (damnit that would have been so cool!) she was content that she at least was one way less able to die. But, then there was her hair. She didn’t know if she liked this one, because when she ran her hand through her hair little flames would trail it, or if she turned around too quick fire would flare out. It was an exact replica of Grillby’s flames. Of course she didn’t mind being with Grillby – had never been so sure of anything in her life other than martial arts – but this was a tad territorial for her.

 

The spirals she could hide.

 

This was obvious.

 

She honestly couldn’t see anything on him that denoted him as hers.

 

This was where she was unknowingly wrong.

 

Grillby’s magic absolutely flared with the power of her own through it. Even a two year old baby monster could feel his monster magic was entwined with hers. Grillby’s power was still ‘Grillby’, but now it was completely awash in her own flavour of magic giving a clear signal to everyone magical exactly who he willingly belonged to. He wasn’t too sure if his golden coloured magic overrode the lava of hers or the other way around. Whereas she only had the physical marking because she was human and more physical, he was the one with his magic blaring out a bold partnership.

 

“Ivy!”

 

The Scot looked up at the voice to smile widely at Reader as she served some ginger cat monster a _Core Beer_ , having been talking to him and marvelling at how well his face could change into the incredible looks as he’d told his woes of working for Mettaton. Whoever that was. Some robotic monster with ‘ _stupid glossy pink heels_ ’ if she got some of the info from his dejected self. She was kind of wondering how monsters could be robots, but that was a thought for another time.

 

“Heeey, lady!” She replied warmly, pushing a beer in front of him and taking the payment. She’d leave the bar to hug her and have a natter, but it was super busy today. She wasn’t too sure why. “C’mere! Hey, what’s your name, dude?” It still felt weird to say dude instead of mate.

 

“…Burgerpants. Call me BP.”

 

Ivy blinked at him as Reader sat in the only seat left that was next to him. “Sure. Why not. Yo, by chance, is it some kind of culture event thing?”

 

“Thing?” Reader queried and Ivy nodded at the room. She hummed in understanding. “It is pretty busy, right?”

 

“You kidding me, little buddies?” Burgerpants interrupted. “The Royal General gets hitched? We all wanna see her.” He turned to Reader. “She listened to me bitch about my boss, I like her.”

 

“Yeah! Reader! His boss is a robot monster. How does such a thing work? He’s metal, as in, no magic and recharged by batteries and not magic?” Ivy was bewildered by that. “As in, _what gives?_ ”

 

“You soulbonded?!” Reader yelped and leaned over the bar top to hug her with Ivy hugging back happily. They parted with Reader slumping back with a happy sigh. “Holy shit you’re monster married.” Then she put her head to the bar top. “Before meeeeee.”

 

“what about you, babe?”

 

She yipped, long hair flipping around and making Ivy snicker as Burgerpants dodged the whip of hair. “Nothing!”

 

“She wants to get boned today and is upset I got some before she did.”

 

Reader turned back to her, Sans now dodging the hair whip with a lazy grin, scenting her happily like he often did. “Ivy!”

 

“Too much info?” She asked with a grin, but Reader sighed and pointed at the _Hotland Spiced Cider_ tap where Ivy poured her a drink and took the payment as Reader enjoyed the heated fruity drink down her throat. Grillby didn’t do cocktails unless on band nights, but he had enough varied flavours of everything else it wasn’t really necessary. “Having one, bone-boy?” She idly reached out for Burgerpants half-drunk drink, taking it and topping it up and giving it back with a wink. He hadn’t said anything, and he nodded back with a surprised look that turned a bit more genuinely happy.

 

“yea, lemme get a glass of _honey i'm snowdin_.”

 

Grillby came over with the bottle and a glass. “Sans.”

 

“sup, grillbz?” He leaned on Reader, putting his chin on her shoulder as his drink was poured. “can feel your power from across the town now. congrats.” He turned his eyes to Ivy who’d lazily leaned on her husband for the heat he radiated. “finally boned him, huh? knew you couldn’t resist. no ring?”

 

Grillby had pushed over the glass and put it on his tab but stopped at that. “Ring?”

 

Ivy hadn’t said anything, but Reader would for her. “Usually a woman will get an engagement ring which lets others know she’s going to get married. Then they’ll exchange rings in a ceremony, sign a marriage certificate and then they’re husband and wife.” Reader informed, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“We’re already mated in your culture and I’m happy with that,” Ivy added before he could say anything. “It’d be very underwhelming compared to a human one which is literally a party and signing of a piece of paper, so… yeah.” She gave him a little smile as he looked down at her face. "Ours was far more delicious."

 

He felt a twinge of pleasure hit him and then a more possessive thought hit him. “If you wish, but we should still sign a marriage certificate to say to others humans you are married and happily taken.”

 

“It _is_ a… legal thing.” Then she paused, wondering if there was a law against human monster marriages. The world had just about accepted gay marriages – this was a whole other species. She’d have to ask her lawyer mumsy. It was too noisy in here. “One mo’. Back in a couple minutes.” She went up into the private rooms, unknowing Grillby was watching her hips sway as she went up, thinking lustful thoughts on the last time she was going up there and half tempted to follow as his hands clenched on the glass he was cleaning. Maybe he should torment her as she was on the phone? He most certainly would spread her legs, drag down her cute little orange panties he watched her grip the phone hard enough to break it as she stared at him and-

 

Reader blinked and sniffed. “Do I smell tea?”

 

Sans grumbled and rubbed into her, wrapping his arms around her to encompass her in his magic and scent easier. “no. you should smell ketchup.”

 

Burgerpants looked away awkwardly.

 

These people were too horny, _stars_.

 

Grillby realised he was being crude in front of his customers and that he had more to attend to on the other side. “Call if you need anything.” He nodded to them and went off to serve them. Well, he wasn’t about to apologise for being inflamed by his new mate.

 

He smirked to himself at Sans’ influence.

 

\---

 

Upstairs, Ivy had quickly used the toilet and was ringing up her mumsy while primping herself in front of the mirror. At picking up, Ivy chirped, “Hey mumsykins!”

 

“ _Ivyyy!_ ” Mina replied, super happy to hear from her. “ _I miss you! When are you coming back?_ ”

 

“Ah, Mina-Mina! You’ll be coming over here, poppet! I have to introduce you to my soulbond.”

 

Mina squealed down the phone, jumping in delight. “ _You soulbonded! What’s the monster like? Ma!_ ”

 

Ivy grinned at the clacking about on the other end, picked up tweezers and began plucking at her eyebrows to primp. Mina was exuberantly telling Barbara about Ivy soulbonding, likely confusing the woman before she took the phone and got online.

 

“ _Ivy, you are… mated?_ ”

 

She paused and gave an unsure grin, wondering what her mother would say. “Ah, yes. I am. Monster married. About five days ago. It was incredible but, uh, giving details is…” She never wanted to tell anyone about such a private time. “Much too much. Just now, I’m super happy, it was super special and we’re super content with everything ever. Some church marriage could not ever compare,” She murmured, looking back into her memory with a warm, knowing smile.

 

“ _I’ve heard it’s very personal so I won’t push for details but why am I hearing about my first child to get married being married only just **now?** And I haven’t heard one bit about him!_ ”

 

The Scot winced. “Uh, sorry mumsykins and I love you lots and I’m paying for you, the twins and Mina to come over and meet him?”

 

“ _Damn right you are! Now, I’ve cut my hours right down so I can enjoy my life a little bit more and can come out anytime. I’ve annual leave saved up and can say it’s a family problem to cool their jets._ ” The mother stated dismissively. “ _I shall be there in two days. Make time._ ”

 

Barbara Montgomery's demanding nature was what had kept all the martial artists with their hefty stamina levels in line.

 

“Will do!” Ivy grinned, old training kicking in at her mothers’ demands. Her dad would never have any of his kids say no to her; he couldn’t so neither would they. “I have legal questions anyway.”

 

“ _Monster human marriage laws?_ ”

 

Ivy grinned to herself wryly. “Always were the best of your league, mama. Anyway, I have to go back down to work at the bar ‘cause its busy, speak soon, and tell Mina I love her.”

 

“ _The bar?_ ”

 

“My monster husband is a pub owner.”

 

“ _Trust you to marry someone in the alcohol industry._ ”

 

“He’s actually _amazing_ at making alcohol! His whiskey is spectacular, mum. Seriously, you have to try it when you come over and I’ll send you with a bunch of bottles back that you’ll inevitably demand.”

 

“ _We’ll see. I have exacting tastes after all._ ”

 

“I’ve no doubt in my man’s abilities to win your whiskey seal of approval.” She teased, but there was a note of pride in her voice. “Grillby is wonderful for me, ma, and I adore him. On the same level as I adored dad. You'd love him and I want you to meet him. He's... everything to me now.”

 

Barbara’s voice softened. “ _You sound so happy. I’m so pleased for you, sweetheart. Grillby, hm?_ ” Ivy heard the little gasp from Mina and beamed when the little fire elemental started waxing lyrical about him, praising his good name and squealing in awe. “ _He’s certainly got a fan in this one. General? Ivy, a General that’s also a pub owner? Can he be any more apt to your tastes? Anyway, darling, we’ll see you soon and work hard._ ” Mina called out her byes and said something she barely picked up. “ _Mina says bye and she loves you._ ”

 

“Tell her I love her too, bye mumsy. See you soon and I love you too. Later.” She clicked off the phone.

 

\---

 

Joining the others downstairs once more, Ivy was quickly swept up into enormous hug from Papyrus. “CONGRATULATIONS, TEACHER IVY! I HAVE MADE YOU CONGRATULATION WEDDING SPAGHETTI!”

 

He had. There was suddenly a Tupperware box being placed in her hands and upon opening the blue lid, she had to snicker. It was spaghetti alright, and he’d made the spaghetti with actual wedding cake bits in there. There were even smiling edible words in there in the papyrus font enthusiastically congratulating them in large paragraphs of text. “Aww, thanks papy. I’m sure it tastes as great as you are.” She looked back down at it when he blushed orange and picked up one that said something about having many little candlelight children and she quickly ate that.

 

Marriage was one thing, children was quite another to be saved for the _next_ decade of her life, thanks.

 

“THERE IS MY BESTIE! I MUST MAKE HASTE!”

 

Marcus came in shortly after Papyrus saw Undyne, amused smile on his face. “I just got a ton of snapchats from Mina. Mums coming over?”

 

“She got angry I didn’t tell her straightaway.”

 

Reader laughed. “I would too! My daughter gets hitched and doesn’t tell me for days after? You don’t love me anymore or something?”

 

That made her heart flutter and she went thoughtful. ‘ _Was it odd that despite adoring him and bonding with him, I haven’t even thought about love? I mean, I do._ ’ She blinked at that. Huh. Damn. Instantly, she turned to Grillby who was down the other end of the bar, giving advice on one of his brews. She watched him with a silly little grin on her face.

 

Feeling the eyes, he peered along, intending on simply nodding with a smile and going back to the customer but she spoke up and made him still.

 

“I haven’t told you but I love you.”

 

It was _magnificent_ to hear. Swiftly the fire elemental came upon her and took her into his arms, ignoring the cheers and not so whispering whispers. He gave her a deep kiss, slowly parted unwilling and remarked, “I know.”

 

Good.

 

She was perfectly content with that.

 

Ivy sighed happily as he went back to work. But upon looking at Reader, the lab tech went, “Ivy I swear to god you are so backwards. You didn’t tell him this before you got married?”

 

Ivy hummed to herself. “Didn’t seem like I needed to. Though it was really obvious now I’m looking back.”

 

Sans laughed at Readers exasperated sigh. “gotta agree, read’. monsters only ever soulbond from love. it’s impossible to otherwise.”

 

“Indeed.” Grillby crackled as he came up to Ivy’s side, trailing a hand through her hair and enjoying the sparks of fire flaring against his hand.

 

Ivy let her head be pet, tilting into it. “Oh. Cool. Didn’t know that.”

 

“yeah, you could say it’s pretty _lit_.”

 

Grillby threw him a look as the others snorted. “Do you want me to put interest on your tab?”

 

He held his hands up in surrender, about to make another pun.

 

“Or remove ketchup from the menu?”

 

Sans knocked back his drink to stop from hyperventilating at the thought.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Ivy was relaxing in her apartment by herself with a book for once, needing the time to chill by herself even if she missed her man a ton. She’d been overwhelmed by all the monsters suddenly taking a great interest in her, being constantly hugged by everyone it seemed, and she just needed to rewire herself by some time away from distractions.

 

Her mother was coming around in the wee early hours of this morning, so she’d pestered Sans into teleporting her there and them all back with a humungous bottle of four litre ketchup. Two of them. It’d probably cost about the same as a taxi there and back so Ivy was happy. They’d be instantly back in her apartment so it was worth it. Marcus had offered the Training Hall, but their mother had declined that when Ivy offered her apartment as well. The Montgomery Training Hall in Scotland was built before any of the kids could remember, so it held dear memories to Barbara that she’d rather not relieve too soon.

 

“Speaking of…” She murmured to herself, looking at the time.

 

Sans would be here in five minutes.

 

“sup. where’s my ketchup?”

 

Or now.

 

“You’ve got your priorities straight I’ll give you that.” Ivy grinned at the skeleton, who was looking uncomfortable being there, but Grillby knew her plans and it seemed that now she’d accepted the soulbond he wasn’t as bothered, something about his domain now being hers as well that it didn’t count anymore. “There.” She waved at a bag on the table which he begun snooping in, making noises of contentment. “Alright, bonie-homie, let’s go get my family. Oh, and if my younger twin brothers get handsy because you’re a super cool skeleton-” She was cut off as she gave an apologetic grin.

 

“i getcha. who could keep their hands off these bones anyway?”

 

“True. I certainly was intrigued by you, but then Grillby came out and you really were inconsequential compared to his magnificence. Light of my life that one, the flame to my candle.” She sighed happily, making Sans snicker at her joking. “So, enough of the kidding, let’s bounce, baby.”

 

“one bounce through time and space, coming up. i’m sure it won’t be as good as whatever bouncing grillbz _serves you_ but it’ll have to do.” He winked, holding her hand and transporting them instantly. Her mind dazed for a second, still so unused to his shortcuts. Then she was jumped by pink flames and her arms hugged the giddy body automatically. “Minanananana! Mwah! Mwah!” She gave the girl a big ol’ kiss on each cheek, only to be besieged by her twin brothers and dropping to the floor in a pile of giggling eight year olds.

 

Sans watched fondly, remembering when Papyrus was that age and doing those things to him. “someone looks like they’ve _come under attack by overwhelming forces_.”

 

“Forces eight years in the making, haha!” Ivy laughed and the grinned. “Dearest siblings, this is Sans! He’s looking _bonely_ as he says – why not show your new Uncle Sans some love?”

 

That was all they needed, the devilish twins swiftly jumping the skeleton with Mina giggling and joining in. Ivy got up, snickering at Sans hunted look of being unable to stop the charge, transporting magic not quick enough to dodge the playful assault. “UNCLE SANS!”

         

“oh gods, don’t kiss me-urk!” He groaned as they gave him kisses all over his face, but his grin was undeniably joyful. He was still so glad not all humans were scared of a skeleton monster.

 

Barbara sighed as she carried a completely filled duffle bag on top and a large backpack on her back, with the humungous suitcase trailing heavily behind her which Ivy came up and took off her hands. She tugged the bag over her chest, leaving her mother with the backpack. She was kissed on the cheek in thanks. “Thanks, darling, it’s been quite a last couple of busy days. Mina was golden, but those twins always change their minds on what they want to wear, so I practically brought their entire wardrobe to shut them up.”

 

“Being pains in the arses, huh? I can deal with that for you. Twins, when we get back, I’m putting you through the wringer!” She barked demandingly, reminiscent of her father and making them jerk up and off their Uncle with straight postured backs. Good to know it still works. “Let’s bounce again, Sansy-bones.”

 

“cool tings, bruh.”

 

She snorted, and waved at him. “Grab onto some part of him, peeps. He don’t bite.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“I’m waiting for the ‘hard’ but it isn’t coming,” Barbara commented.

 

“Neither am I but it’s been awesome so far so I’m not complaining.” Ivy cracked, making Sans grin widely, Barbara chuckle and the kids look confused. “Aw, mumsy you changed! I was half expecting a whack upside my head.”

 

There was a thoughtful hum. “I suppose your father did the same lame jokes and it’s nice to not have lost it.”

 

“ohhh then you really need to hang around me when we’re at grillbz pub. i’ve got a _skele_ ton of crappy puns and _boner_ jokes for you. on the house. or in mine.”

 

Ivy threw him a dirty look for hitting on her gorgeous mother.

 

Sans grinned cheekily. “looks like grillbz has really _rubbed off on you_ if you can do his face so well.”

 

“What can I say? You’re _rubbing me up the wrong way_ , punk.” Ivy gave him a pointed look. “Don’t hit on my mum if you’re taken, boney-boy. Now take us home before I kick your arse.”

 

“sure, sure.”

 

They reappeared in the apartment. It was a two bedroom, so Ivy had already placed the twins in one with the two single beds and her mum and Mina in her main room that was slightly bigger with a queen sized bed in it. All sheets were fresh and the place cleaned enough for her mother not to give her a stare. “I’m not sure how tired you ladies are, but the twins are gonna train with me.” They groaned and Ivy snapped her head around with a glower. “What was that!?”

 

“Yes, Sifu Ivy!”

 

“That’s what I thought! Go change into workout clothes!” She commanded loudly and they hurriedly grabbed the large suitcase and shuffled through it. “Move it!”

 

They dashed out to the bedroom, clothes flinging off them.

 

Barbara sighed. “Hopefully the strict regimen stays with them for the next few weeks we get back to Scotland.”

 

“You’re always welcome to have this place if you move here,” Ivy said softly. “I’ve practically moved in with Grillby anyway, and if I need my own space Erikson can line me up fights and I can put a down payment on a new place.”

 

“No-no, darling. We’ll simply stay here for now. If I wish to stay here in Washington, then I’ll get a place with a huge garden for these to run about in.” She affectionately ran a hand over Mina’s flame hair and then turned to the skeleton watching on patiently. “Sans, thank you so much for dropping us off. We’re very grateful.”

 

“no worries. you’re family of monster kind now. we look out for our own.”

 

Ivy grinned at him.

 

“That’s a huge relief.” Barbara leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, smiling knowingly at his blue cheeks.

 

“naww, nothing to it. v, you need a drop off to grillbz?” He asked as he grabbed the bag of ketchup.

 

“Yeah that’d be awesome, bud. Twins!”

 

They scampered out, spar shoe laces untied but clothes mostly on. “Yes, Sifu!”

 

Mina tugged on her skirt, making Ivy smile at her warmly. “What’s up Mi-Mi love?”

 

“I wanna… join in too.” She looked down at her Mary-Jane shoes.

 

“You know I’ll shout at you too?” The flame elemental gulped and nodded. Ivy automatically wanted to be nicer to her for it. “Alright, Mina! Change clothes! Go get your spar shoes!” Mina looked up worriedly at her at that. “What’s wrong, sweetness? You… don’t have any?”

 

She nodded shyly, embarrassed.

 

 _Mina_ wasn’t the one to be embarrassed.

 

Ivy gave a stern look to her mother, who looked somewhat ashamed. “I may not have told you I got married, but Mina is a Montgomery. I cannot believe you didn’t get her appropriate shoe-wear for her new heritage. All of us are fighters; even you have a pair.”

 

Barbara gave her a longing look. “…Too much like your dad. It’s hard for me Ivy.”

 

“I’ll let it go this one time. Mother dearest? Do not let it happen again. I won’t have you delaying their rightful training because you couldn’t face it. Call me, or Marcus. We will sort this out if you can’t deal with it, okay? We love you and we’re here for you. If you need us, we will come for you.”

 

Barbara burst into tears. “I’m sorry,” She wept pitifully, “You’re just so much like him. It’s so hard to look at you sometimes. Gods but I love you, but he was it for me.” Ivy clasped her in a strong hug, followed by Mina and the two twins and Ivy summoned Sans over by her magic grasping around him pointedly, to give the woman a group hug. It was few minutes before she calmed down. “Thank you.”

 

“Have a rest or something, okay?” Ivy let go, holding onto Sans and Mina’s hand.

 

“Yes I…” She looked a bit lost.

 

“Have a nice sleep mum.”

 

“I may go get some snacks actually.”

 

“Okay. Me and the sibs will be training. Call if you need us. Love you. People!”

 

“Love you, ma!” The trio said, waving at her before they all group hugged Sans at Ivy’s command, making his blue cheeks tint a further blue.

 

The five of them disappeared, reappearing at _Up Top Grillby’s_. It was calm, before Ivy snapped out orders for them to do push ups and Sans sipped at some of his ketchup as he watched. There were a couple moments before Grillby himself came down and suddenly, Mina was hiding behind her, shy. “Eh?”

 

“Ivy.”

 

Her heart fluttered and instinctively went to his direction. As it always did. “Mate.” She felt a relief at seeing him, more relaxed. “Siblings, line up and face him!” The trio did as she pointed at the space before her. “Now, this is your brother in law, my husband, Grillby. Guys, give him an appropriate welcoming!”

 

The twins instantly bowed, with Mina following a split second after. “We are blessed to meet you, Grillby of…” They looked at her and she twirled her finger around. “ _Up Top Grillby’s_! We wish you fortune and happiness!” The twins and Mina cried out, making her smile. It was a normal line for newcomers to the Montgomery family. They continued, “Please look after us!”

 

Grillby brightened in joy at the three. To see such young soldiers made his heart brighten. Montgomery training really did go beyond all. He’d thought maybe the amount of students and their innate respect had been an exacerbation by Ivy as a brag, but they truly were respectful like in his army days. “You are always welcome here, my family.”

 

Mina ‘eep-ed’ and turned magenta in embarrassment.

 

Ivy grabbed them all and walked over to him. She lifted them up a bit more. “This is my family. We have our lovely pink flamed Mina.” The fire elemental waved a hand shyly. “And our twins Matt and Tom. Matt has slightly brighter eyes and a cheekier grin and Tom has a more angelic face and will likely win you over while getting something for it. Trust neither of them to not fool around with pranks and the like unless it comes to the arts.”

 

Grillby nodded, taking her word for it. “A pleasure to meet you all, siblings.”

 

The Scot knew that Mina wanted to meet him but was star-struck. “Twins, jog around the block three times!” They scrambled to do as bid, disappearing from the Hall. She touched Mina’s shoulder encouragingly. “Mina. This is Grillby. If I may be so bold, but I’d like Grillby to be your teacher in the art of fire.” They’d already spoke of it the previous day, Grillby mentioning it himself in fact. Mina squealed excited and then buried herself into Ivy’s neck, embarrassed once again. She chuckled and hugged the girl to her. “Don’t worry, dear heart.” She winked at her husband. “Grillby loves you as much as I do. You’re too cute not to be so loved.”

 

Grillby smiled affectionately at Ivy, coming up to them and touching Ivy’s shoulder. He knew he was famed in monster kind – for good reason. To have a cute little pink fire elemental as young as she was admire him like so was a credit to him. “You know I would be honoured to teach your family, Ivy. And our own one day.” He added, making her cheeks red.

 

Ivy grinned at him gratefully as Mina peeked up shyly. “You are the great Royal General. Who better to train my sister? And our children when they come?”

 

Grillby couldn’t help but wonder what Ivy would be like with their own children. “Of course I would.”

 

“Heads up that I’m not ready for children for a few years, but, I really do want them.” She remarked with a teasing grin, but was mostly serious.

 

He gave a bow. “Then I can only be patient. I wish for many children from you over the years.”

 

“You’ll get them.” Ivy promised, excited and privileged at his want for her to be a mother to his kids. “Quite the few, even, considering the Montgomery way, whether by biological birth or not.” She winked and then looked at Mina, who blinked up at her innocently as Grillby burned brighter and took Mina from her, cuddling her in welcome. It melted her heart to see him like that. “But at least half by birth. Fire elemental kids are just _too cute_. We need more of them. I can’t help but want to hug them all.”

 

Grillby smiled at her pleased and then looked at Mina. “You are a Montgomery and a Flame. You are always welcome here, sister.”

 

“Thanks!” She squeaked out, burying her head in his chest to hide her magenta face.

 

“So cuuuute,” Ivy whispered to herself. Damn did Grillby look wonderful as a dad! Was this how Lapine felt? Why was her guy being all fatherly suddenly so attractive? “Alright, Mina! Go join the twins and come back here after! This was just a stop in so they could meet my husband.” Ivy smiled at her man.

 

“aww. this really has _lightened up my day_.”

 

“Can it, bone-boy.” Suddenly Lapine’s magic flared worryingly and even Cinnamon’s did. “What the heck?”

 

Grillby’s door was slammed open seconds later, with Marcus holding his siblings protectively with Lapine following, holding Cinnamon who was chewing at the bit. “Stay here, kids. Ivy. They’ve taken mum. We’re going to get her back.”

 

Ivy turned to Grillby, magic pulsing around her thunderous and frightening. “I have to go, G, please look after them-”

 

“I will keep them safe here. Sans, go with them.” Ivy cocked her head at Grillby, following the two males by walking backwards to look at her mate in question. “You’re a fighter, I trust you will keep yourself safe and bring back my new mother in law, just as you instantly trust me with your family. Go. I have a potentially full pub to defend.” His duty was always to defend. Always. It’s why he stayed open most days and lived above his pub. “Stay safe, all of you.”

 

Amazement at his logical decision and trust in her swept through her before nodding and racing off after them, grateful. The trio followed the small blip of magic that was Marcus’ tag by Sans teleporting skills, having been freed from his innate magical barrier, and watching as it stilled at a place. It was some kind of research facility.

 

Marcus frowned. “That’s my old place of work.”

 

“reader is in there.” Sans let out a snarl, but not yet charging forth. “i know a basic layout.”

 

“And I know the full layout,” Marcus said, mind whirling as he thought of ways to get about this. He was the most strategic. “We need to get into the camera room, see where they are, but no doubt they’re on guard duty. Sans, you need to go in there, knock them out and get us in there after so we can get to the next stage of this. It’s the second level, near the room Reader works in. come out of there to the left, go along three doors and it’s there on the right.”

 

He was gone and Ivy looked about from the high up tree they were in. She’d only been there twice, but neither time had this many cars. She looked at the non-descript car with Marcus’ magic tag on it. It wasn’t one of those typical black vans or whatever, just some normal Honda. Least they weren’t doing the typical villain scenario thing. “Why now?”

 

“The why’s can be asked later. What’s, where’s and when’s are it for now.”

 

Sans came back with two robed members of whatever this bastard affiliation were called, unconscious. They were tied up by the back of their own robes and she was rather sure she saw their jaws wobble loosely, making Ivy grin in schadenfreude when she noticed how tight the knots were and how messed up their faces were. He hung them on a branch. “they’ll be out for a while.”

 

“Good.”

 

A slip through time and space once more, and the trio were looking at the cameras critically. “Of course. I understand now.” Marcus suddenly breathed out. “There’re cameramen and interviewers for a documentary going on. It was going to be live as a trial for some second rate television channel. We show off a few cool tricks to get people more interested in science and hopefully employed as one of us and they get ratings for their show because it’s human-monster relations working together to show how far we’ve come since the barrier broke down.”

 

“they wanted to twist that?”

 

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

Ivy was taking in the layout as best she could from the blueprints next to it on the wall for the sake of the security guard. Her eyes flickered back and forth, building a mental map. There were around eighty of them, monsters and humans alike, held hostage by gun toting bastards. Anger pulsed through her, making her body throb in power. Monsters looked up in the camera, eyes wide before they looked at each other unsure what to feel.

 

Ivy closed her eyes, concentrating on them and thrust her magic out, letting is slam through the floors and curl around them protectively. They relaxed at the thought of help being on the way and Ivy opened her eyes. “They’re in a circle.” Something came to her mind and she looked at him, meteor hammer summoned in her hand and swirling.

 

Marcus got it instantly. “We have an idea.”

 

“What’s below the room they’re in?” She asked Sans.

 

Sans had been staring at her as she commanded her magic but quickly checked, noting her beginning to strain as she clenched her jaw. “a conference hall. you’re gonna…?”

 

With a nod, Ivy removed her magic from the monsters and sent it out to surround them. Little meteor hammers formed beneath the unknowing humans feet and _exploded_. The sheer force of them told Ivy she’d been a little lax in her control and the floor collapsed around the grouped people, leaving the hostages in the middle and would be having to jump over the hole surrounding them. “Sans, drop us off in there and help get the hostages outta here.”

 

“got’cha.” He paused, hearing a message from a monster down there “they’ve got exp. they’ve killed. all of ‘em. thought you should know.”

 

Marcus and Ivy looked at each other in dark understanding as Sans grabbed them. Within a split second on transporting them there, the duo sprung into action, breaking bones and crushing vital organs. Half had been put down by falling down a story and cracking their skulls on broken debris. This wasn’t trying to be nice because they didn’t want things to be hard on the monsters like they had done previously. This was so much more personal. These terrorists had stolen their mother, held Reader hostage, and terrified the monsters.

 

Ivy slammed her elbow into one jaw and broke it gleefully.

 

Marcus kneed another in the face and snapped the nose with ease.

 

These had _killed_ , Sans said.

 

The Scots twisted around their enemies, fracturing spines and skulls.

 

It wasn’t going to go unpunished.

 

It’d been only two minutes, but they were done. Sans waved the video evidence when he reappeared before them. “lucky for us, the cameras down here _broke_. what a shame.”

 

They came out with some of the unconscious terrorists to find them besieged by cameramen and Ivy had to inwardly grin at the fact the paparazzi were quicker than the police. Jeez these people had fucking gall, didn’t they? She loved it.

 

“ _At least one short statement!_ ” Some reporters cried out at them.

 

That had Ivy stopping and her eyes snapped to the camera and dropped the body of the terrorist to the ground uncaringly. Her anger was still yet to be appeased. “This type of thing? It’s going to stop. Things will change. I promise you that from now on, monsters are going to damn well get the rights and protection that all free peoples deserve. _I will not stand for anything less._ ”

 

“It’s a damn good thing my mother is a lawyer, huh?” Marcus said with a smirk, slinging an arm around her shoulder. “And she’s _not going to be happy._ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated once in a blue moon tbh. Bittie Bites will get done first and then I'll go back to this and Grounding as well as a few more one-shots.
> 
> Any comments are always appreciated x


	19. The Fat Lady Sang

 

 

** Chapter Nineteen **

 

 

Indeed, Barbara Montgomery was on the warpath. All terrors were exacerbated, given the worst turn on things to make the horrific things done to monsterkind out of sheer racism come off even worse. She quietly told the monsters to embellish every little detail, make everything look worse. In some cases she had them outright lying to the courts when the hearing came up. She worked night and day, with Ivy looking after her physical health and Marcus helping her out with the mentality side of things.

 

Asgore had awarded them monster passes in their passports, telling them this meant they could be treated as a monster, taking on the culture. Meaning they could get away with fights in the future as their magical instincts would demand it. Monsterkind did indeed have regular fights due to their instincts, and Asgore had managed to rig it so that it could not be something to be arrested over. He’d bid the government understand, at the time, and so the government had taken it like one would a human in a desperate situation of life or death.

 

There’d been an influx of students of the monster variety for the Montgomery Training Hall and there’d been large donations made in thanks. Ivy hadn’t wanted to take it, with Marcus and Georgie and Stuart earnestly agreeing out of pride of doing the Montgomery thing, but it’d been Lapine who had said to take it and that they’d do something good with it. The rabbit woman had been thinking of an orphanage for magical children or perhaps a charity to help monsters facing unfair and discriminatory court rulings get better lawyers.

 

Both were good ideas, so on Barbara’s orders they stored the money in a separate account to accrue interest.

 

The beautiful woman sighed at the bar of _Up Top Grillby’s_ with pen in hand as she went over records. “The problem, my dear man, is that at heart they are _too_ Montgomery.” She told the flame bartender with bluntness. “They’re upright, moralistic and idealistic and do _good_. I suspect you have done so already, but do make sure to be one of the unscrupulous one with me in regards to their safety, and thus the continued protection granted to all of our people they give.”

 

“Naturally. I’ve records of all peoples Ivy deals with on a daily basis. Some are on alert, but the majority are peaceful.”

 

“I’m sure you will appreciate my silence and gratitude.”

 

“Certainly.”

 

They gave each other understanding looks, on the level.

 

“Hopefully when you give my daughter children, more of them take on our type of roles,” Barbara commented idly, looking at her whiskey with sharp eyes. “I can already tell the twins and Mina will be.” She smirked and lightly toasted a smirking Grillby. “To the next generation of snakes in the grass. May we outnumber our enemies and keep our allies unaware and fighting the good fight.” She knocked it back.

 

Interviews had been given, statements taken, and the reporters that were taken hostage were very willing to be on the side of the monsters, spitting carefully worded vitriol against the anti-monster group. This helped build up outrage in the public against such group. It irritated Ivy that it took the human kind being attacked as well, but she held her tongue when her mother gave her warning eyes to keep quiet. They had the upper hand. _Don’t fuck it up daughter._

 

A new wave of monster love came out of seemingly nowhere and even Reader stepped up to her departed mother’s plate, proving she too had the same grit and that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree at all. Previous supporters of Jane Hartley’s had flocked to them, also sending in donations and promising to go to rally’s against the monster hate to change the laws regarding them. By request to Ivy, she became a Montgomery in name, Barbara adopting her willingly.

 

Then Barbara found a use of the donations.

 

_Bribery._

 

Government officials weren’t opposed to greasing of the palms or offers of cheaper lawyer payments. Of course, Barbara also hired sleuths to get blackmail on all of the ones she did bribe, smirking and holding it over them when they clandestinely met up. Some of them simply quailed and folded instantly, stutteringly giving money back when faced with the shark like woman and her back up of the Royal Guard One and Royal Guard Two, whilst others grudgingly agreed to keep their mouths shut.

 

Either way, they all kept quiet.

 

Some ‘ _Robot Megastar_ ’ had come over to meet the humans changing the country with his camera crew, singing their praises and taking them on his talk show and extolling their virtues, further increasing their popularity as the dramatic monster commanded a huge legion of fans across the globe. Yet more donations poured in from around the globe, and this set off the trend of worldwide demands for changes in their own countries. Barbara opened up her web of deceit and bribery and intrigue further with some of her links, buffing them up with money and overseeing it all.

 

Marcus left the other teachers to teaching, helping her and flying over the globe with Lapine. Meetings with Claude and Juliette came up with more networking and polishing the hands of politicians.

 

Two months later, the world had vastly changed for monsters.

 

Same pay, same vacation time, same rights – the monsters had it all.

 

Grillby was never prouder of his mate, who’d been right at the forefront of everything with her family. He showed her his adoration when he saw her, which was unfortunately less and less these two months. He’d seen her only once these past two weeks, having been jet all over the country for talks and interviews and protests and all manner of things to get monsters on the same page as humans – even changing a few human laws while at it.

 

He morosely cleaned the glasses as the monsters around him celebrated another law being passed. He was pleased they were happy and that such things were happy tidings to have, but he was newly mated and utterly pining for the taste of his absent soulbond. He was very near closing up and going to get her and bring her back and fuck her into unconsciousness so she knew not to leave him like this again, utterly drench her in his seed so other monsters would never challenge his right to her and never take her from him again.

 

He pushed down his instincts telling him such things.

 

By _Mount Ebott_ did he miss her.

 

Sans was by her, keeping her safe and sending him a bunch of photos and videos to his computer so he was never without access to what she was doing. He got daily calls from his lady, and he could see her face in his mind whenever he wished to, but it was a need to see her before him in touching distance regardless. He longed to see her in person, instead of the backstage snippets or the small vids of her with their family. It’d been hours since anything came through. That was far too long for him to bear right now. He needed her next to him.

 

Her magic appeared so suddenly at his pub entrance, he jerked in reply and within a second later his door banged open and in another second he had an armful of his soulbond, kissing him demandingly with him eagerly responding, heart fluttering out of control before taking her up the stairs without care to his customers’ needs or if they took everything from his stocks.

 

Let them.

 

He had more important things to gloriously enjoy.

 

“i’ll just man the station, shall i?” Sans asked no one, tired from transporting them from California where Mettaton resided.

 

Reader giggled and nudged him. “Come on, let’s get behind the bar.”

 

“but it’s so _bar_ ing there.”

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Upstairs, Grillby was unrelenting in his lust, burning off her nice interview clothing and desperate to taste her. “I’ll buy you more, now _spread them._ ”

 

Ivy did as bid and yelped as his tongue hotly licked up and played with her clit determinedly. He wanted her slick juices to pour down, so he went quicker, biting and sucking and doing everything he could to have her writhing and coming. She did, with a wanton yell of release, but he didn’t stop, going faster and drawing out another orgasm a half minute later, causing drool to drip down her chin from the abundance of saliva in her mouth.

 

He came up, licking the trail up, leaving behind the scent of her essence and a slick golden residue of his magic. “Don’t think we’re near done, mate. You’ve weeks to make up for.” He undid his trouser belt and zip as he kissed her forcefully, fingers digging into her arse so deep and making her moan into his mouth, enjoying the rough treatment. He’d remember that. He’d made love to her all this time. He had gone fast, sure, but hadn’t tried being rough.

 

She yelped as he suddenly entered her with a powerful stroke, lust overpowering her mind. She felt so full and horny. “Fuck, Grillby!” She whimpered as he picked her up and pressed her against the wall.

 

He smirked. “Still able to talk? Let me rectify this.” He surged into her, causing her to loudly cry out. It made him groan into her neck and bite up it because god these sounds always drove him wild. He pounded into her, not counting the times she came until he did, just about acknowledging her coming every once in a while as he focused on his instincts, releasing into her sharply. He snarled and bit into her neck to hold her in place as she cried out at his hot magic shooting into her. His instincts felt somewhat sated, letting him have his more thinking mind back.

 

“I shall look after you now.” He held her up against his chest once more and took her to the bathroom, where his power shower with magic water now featured a sturdy comfortable chair that he sat in with the shower on, fully hilting himself in her once more.

 

“Ooh.” Ivy groaned, liking the new addition to the large shower. Both of them. “Grillby.”

 

“You are _not_ to go so long without me seeing you Ivy.”

 

Ivy gave him a little wicked smiling that had his instincts flaring to fuck her, so he gleefully did, thrusting up and making her fling her head back as he had her rode him and rode him and rode him until _he’d_ come again. With a growl he did, unknowingly burning her up and making her shake at coming so much. He kept bucking up, even as he softened in her, taking some of her magic she would always offer to keep him going. He hardened again, leaning them forward so her head nearly touched the floor and sucked at her nipples and he thrust into her again and again, holding her by the back of the neck while rolling his thumb over her clit.

 

She shuddered and pulsed and wailed at the oversensitive fucking she was getting, walls fluttering as she came again and then he twisted her around so her knees were on the arms of the chair and he thrust away into her, feeling himself close. Three times coming were good for now. He let out another load of come into her, gleefully watching as it spurted out of her from having too much in her. He rubbed it into her body with a smirk, feeling tired himself. This roughness had been good. It sated something in them both, he noted, having lifted Ivy up and she immediately kissed him gently.

 

“I-”

 

“Missed you. That’s what you say. You nearly drove me insane here but… I missed you.” She chuckled. “You’re still wearing your clothes, silly.”

 

“As are you.” He tugged at her pretty pale red shirt that was barely hanging on her left arm.

 

“I barely got a chance to _think_ , thanks.” She kissed his nose and pulled back, but he took her lips with his and kissed her deep and long. “Mm. Missed youuuu.” She murmured, kissing him with little pecks and wrapping arms around his shoulders. “So much.”

 

They made out a little longer in the shower before he pulled out of her, leaving them both feeling bereft.

 

“Hey Grillby. Happy Christmas.”

 

He chuckled lowly, pulsing his magic around and into her and sleekly sliding back in her body and making them both lean forward to touch foreheads. As sore as she was and as much as Grillby was satisfied by all of this and of no need to come again any time soon this day, they couldn’t help but feel the need to rejoin. Leisurely was good for now. “Happy Christmas Ivy.”

 

 

\---

 

 

“feel better?” The skeleton nudged her when she finished serving a customer, both behind the bar.

 

“Sod off, Sans.” Ivy grinned, feeling achy and sated. “I’m _burnt out_.” Yet she wanted to stay near Grillby and reached to him.

 

Grillby glowered at the male, feeing particularly possessive at that moment in time. More so when she reached for him. He did not expect his instincts and person to wish to be so territorial after making sure she was _soaked_ with his scent and magic. He supposed it was the time of separation and the fact it was still so new... He stepped up to her powerfully, an arm holding her close to his heat, dragging her willing form in front of him. “Do not touch her.” He kissed her cheek, feeling a bit better at her sinking into him in reaction and then parted happily.

 

“remember that for when i get pissy over reader.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind him.” Ivy yawned and stretched, causing a bit of her six-pack to be revealed and she gave a little sound as Grillby snagged her around the waist and drew her close once more, hiding the bared body with his own. She snorted. “Love you too, now let me serve Burgerpants, lovely.”

 

He let go reluctantly.

 

She kissed him, wrapping him in her magic tightly as she went to get the cat monster his usual of a _Core Beer_ and _Mushtato Whiskey_ mix with a cheerful greeting. Burgerpants perked up at being served by her and asking of her experience with Mettaton.

 

…Who actually swaggered in with his usual self-love as if summoned. “Darling! Burgerpants!” He came up to them instantly.

 

Both of them stiffened.

 

Grillby was instantly by her side, flames roaring.

 

“Such drama, General! I only wished to say hello!” Mettaton gasped theatrically with a playful smirk, swishing hair out of his vision. “Anyway. He wanted me to drop this off to you.”

 

“He?” Ivy asked, taking the letter proffered to her and looked at it curiously, a happy smile on her face.

 

Then her stomach dropped and she couldn’t breathe for a second.

 

She knew that writing.

 

Her magic went haywire in an instant, roaring and flaring in sheer emotional distress. “This isn’t possible.” She ripped it open. More of his writing appeared before her eyes that were suddenly watering. Her heart trembled in agony as flares of magic flushed from her to the outside world. “It can’t be.” She jumped over the bar top and grabbed the robot by the chassis. “Who the fuck gave this to you?!”

 

“Him!”

 

“Him?!”

 

“Him, Dylan, darling!”

 

“He’s dead!”

 

“Not at all!” Mettaton cried out and she let go, with Grillby hugging her a second later, holding her to him and away from Mettaton. “He misses you darling. It’s been half a year since he’s seen you.”

 

Ivy shuddered and wanted to cry. “I’m sorry for hurting you. That was wretched of me.”

 

“I’m a robot, that didn’t hurt so much as shock me, sweetheart.” The robot superstar soothed, touching her shoulder. He jerked away at the growl from Grillby. “Of course, I wouldn’t! I’m devoted to my Papyrus darling!”

 

“ _what,_ ” Sans stated, eye flickering blue and yellow.

 

“Papyrus shall have my heart!”

 

“ _again I say, **w h a t.**_ ”

 

Ivy snorted weakly at the byplay before looking at the note. “I have to show this to Marcus.” She read it swiftly but then paused. It warned to tell no one else, but she’d never keep it away from Grillby. Dylan was alive, and he’d told her that he had infiltrated a bunch of terrorist organisations against monsters having rights. That he’d fought outbreaks and sabotaged events. That he was _so proud_ of her. That he hoped to see her next with child in arms because he was sure to be away for a couple more years yet as he was fighting the good fight and hoping she and the others would take attention off of him.

 

**Her dad was alive.**

 

It was too much right then.

 

Grillby once more carried her upstairs as she burst into tears, swiftly depositing them into their bed and turning to his fire form to overwhelm her with his magic and affection and heat. She fell asleep within minutes of him taking that form, his magic bracing down on her to get her to sleep, murmuring ‘papa’ to him and clinging to him. He would have to watch over her and after her if Dylan Montgomery was truly alive.

 

This Montgomery family…

 

They were absolute blessings for the monster race.

 

His magic sizzled.

 

They could not be harmed.

 

At that, he stood up, kissing her cheek with his magic and went downstairs and took attention by his magic. “From now on, the Montgomery Family will have the same protection as the Royal Family, by Order of the Royal General. Each of them has proven an ally, a kindred spirit, a friend or lover. Spread this about when you leave.”

 

Some left instantly while most nodded in understanding. Marcus had gotten offers of magic teachers which he’d employed near instantly, working the schedule and rooms out so that it was fair to all. He’d gained six monster teachers, five of magic and one of another physical art that incorporated magic. It only made sense to protect the Montgomery family that had done so much for them in the past few months and was a good source of protection and learning.

 

They’d planned to anyway, but an official order was now out, and the locals would plan their own protection understanding.

 

An hour later Ivy awoke and then simply cried again, palms to her eyes and fingertips clawing into her head. They were gently taken away minutes later and she sobbed into Grillby’s chest as he settled next to her in the bed. “I-I feel betrayed, but I get it, but I’m so angry and hurt, but _I get it._ ”

 

He cradled her to him with love flowing through him and he let his heart come out. Ivy didn’t hesitate in joining hers to his and they breathed out as one, relieved. It served to sap away some of her sadness, and he gladly bore the brunt of some of her pain in his own chest. If it helped her, he would do anything. “There is entirely nothing wrong in what you are feeling.”

 

She was so grateful for him. He knew exactly what to say.

 

“Damnit I love you, Grill-bee-bee.”

 

He chuckled at the ridiculous nickname she imposed on him months ago. “I love you too, Ivy. I am glad to hold you in my arms once more.”

 

“I always will come back for you to, love.”

 

Grillby said nothing, holding her closer still because that note meant otherwise. That there were still multiple groups out there willing to wage civil war on his people. On Ivy. “We need to keep attention on us. Perhaps send our own operative out.”

 

Ivy mused over it and thought of who. “Stuart? Dad trusts him. He’s begun to learn magic.”

 

The fire elemental didn’t want to deal with him, but it did make sense. It had to be a human with links to Dylan for him to trust their operative. Georgie could be it, but Stuart was more talented, youthful. There could be other members of the Montgomery family that’d be up to it, but they wouldn’t be as trained. Marcus offered Stuart the job for a reason, after all. He was one of their best members and teachers. Him going on holiday or planning to ‘betray’ them could be very feasible.

 

“It is practical. Play up the stung romance angle.”

 

Ivy frowned and looked up at him probingly. “You sound exactly like my mother for a second there.”

 

“She does drink around here regularly when doing paperwork. A silver tongue and shark teeth. I admire her.”

 

“I’ve amazing parents.”

 

“Indeed you do, and they produced stunning children.”

 

“I’ll be sure to tell Marcus you thinks he’s stunning.”

 

He swatted at her rear, making her laugh and snuggle in as he grumbled but tugged her close, not about to give up touching her just yet.

 

“So that’s a yes you do.”

 

“Quiet with that, mate.” He shucked her up even closer and slumped over her. She sighed happily and he smiled.

 

No matter how much she teased him.

 

 

\---

 

 

“so, uh, you think I should ask her to soulbond with me?”

 

It had been nine months since Ivy had lived here in Washington. Despite it being only three months after she’d moved here that she’d gotten monster married, Reader had wanted to bond with Sans before Ivy even soulbonded with Grillby, so it was amusing to her Sans was seeking her opinion on this now.

 

“what’s with that damn grin?”

 

“I’m just wondering if I should bypass the girl code.” Ivy mused, pouring a drink for Fizzle. “I’m have conflicting thoughts.”

 

“do it. doooo it.”

 

Fizzle agreed, chucking her money. “Let th’guy knowwit!”

 

Ivy snickered at the pair of them as they gave her pouts.

 

“Ah geez, pulling my heartstrings, you two are. Where’s the tiny violin when you need it?” Ivy grinned wider and then chuckled. “Fine, fine. You owe me free transportation rides after this.”

 

“only if it’s good,” Sans bargained.

 

“Oh it is, so be prepared to be my personal taxi service.” She leaned forward after checking Reader wasn’t here. Sans also moved forward instantly. “She has thought about soulbonding with you since before I soulbonded with Grillby.” His face went pure blue at the thought of it being that long, but she didn’t mock him for it.

 

“for real?”

 

“Sans, she adores you, wants to be with you. But she thinks because Grillby took so long to find his near perfect heart match, you will too, or that perhaps you don’t think about it because monsters live for so long and you’re still so young in comparison to average adult monster age. It’s like asking a fifteen year old human boy about marriage when it’s far likelier they wanna play the field a bit before that permanent stuff. So she doesn’t want to make it awkward in bringing it up.”

 

Sans nodded, thoughtful. He certainly understood now.

 

“Sans, I would hurry up and decide,” Ivy said, thinking to her last couple of conversation with Reader that regarded this. “I’m really glad you brought this up now, because I’m starting to be unable to change her thoughts that you really are just being patient for her to catch up to your level of liking and not that you’re doubting anything. Which you _are_ being patient _, right?_ ”

 

Sans held up his hands and nodded quickly. “i want her as my bond. have done for ages. i just thought she might not want to.”

 

“Good. I’m protective of her, but then you’re my close friend too. Do you want to, or are you content as you are now? Either is completely fine of course, but in both ways, you’ll have to tell her you’re not looking for anyone else. Us women think too much, Sans. Something you’ll have to deal with, I’m afraid. Plus you’re boning her less too so that worries her-”

 

“do human women _really_ talk about this too? it’s private! and i’ve been busy with all the stuff we’re doing for monsterkind.”

 

Ivy snorted. “Of course we do, fool. We need our girlfriends to listen to us either praise and adore about our beloved lads or rant and bitch without taking it out on our menfolk okay? Christ, if we bitched about every little thing to you guys, you lot would run a fuckin’ mile and more! The problem is that women generally think too much and men too little. Remember that, and keep an eye out.”

 

Sans blinked at her slowly as Fizzle nodded in understanding, saluting her with her mostly gone drink. “Dis is sacr’d advice!”

 

“thank you?”

 

“You’re my skele-bestie. Merry unbirthday, Sans,” She said blandly before going to serve another customer some _Core Beer_.

 

“…unbirthday? what’s that?” He asked the drunken rabbit lady.

 

“Who knows? Hums’re weird.” Fizzed stated, knocking back the rest. “Vvvvvv! I’m running on empty!”

 

“…why am I even asking the local drunk?”

 

Ivy looked over, hearing his mumbled words. “Why are you still even here? Go make Reader happy and _keep me outta it!_ ”

 

Sans grinned and teleported out of there.

 

Ivy blinked, realising the git left an empty bottle of beer and groaned.

 

“Motherfucker didn’t pay his tab again.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Ivy stopped chewing on her salmon and then grinned slowly, but ending up widening to cross most of her face. She swallowed. “No.” She shoved the laptop she was working at aside. “Way.”

 

Her brother knew it was to get a better look at his face. “Oh my god, Ivy, _stop_.”

 

Ivy revelled in this, sitting back happily and ignoring her work and dinner. “I can’t believe this.”

 

Marcus groaned and put his face in his hands, elbows in either side of his finished plate. “Shut uuuup.”

 

“I know more about biology of monsters than my science nerd of a brother! Yes!” She stood up and fist pumped just to annoy him.

 

Grillby chuckled to himself as he sat with one leg over the other at the bar, reading the paper and turning the page as he idly listened in. Work was slow that early afternoon, so he could easily afford to relax.

 

He groaned and yanked her back down. “Shhh! Not so loud, you cow.”

 

She snickered, still happy at the thought, also knowing Grillby could hear anyway.

 

“Just let it go, woman. Help a fella out?”

 

“Alright, alright. So you’ve been boning her lots?”

 

“Ivy.”

 

“Filled her up with lotsa seed to proliferate pregnancy?”

 

“Oh for fucks sake- _Ivy!_ ”

 

“Lotsa physical seed?”

 

“Damnit I- Oh.” Realisation hit him. “Oh for flips sake.”

 

“Yeah, lotsa physical seed into a magic based being. Smart thinking, bro.”

 

“You’re crude.”

 

“Gets the point across, don’t it?”

 

Marcus stood up. “I’m going to go makes babies.” Then he stopped. “If she’s a rabbit type then would she have lots in one go?”

 

Grillby spoke up. “Yes. Five is normal for rabbit monster families with each pregnancy.” He saluted his whiskey at him. “If you wish for one at first, then keep _boning her lots_.”

 

Marcus groaned as Ivy cackled and he left, calling over his shoulder, “What did I do to deserve _two_ siblings like this?”

 

The two chimed out, “You just got lucky.”

 

They snickered as he left and both went back to their tasks, grinning at each other once in a while.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

While some were getting together, others seemed to have difficulty.

 

Undyne was pushing around a stein of _Core Beer_ with a sulk.

 

“What’s up dear Cap-i-tan?” Ivy asked as Grillby listened to Fizzle tell her drunken story of her last hookup he passively waited through, with Burgerpants nervously drinking between Undyne and Fizzle, listening to both conversations. “Looking down in the dumps there.”

 

“Tch! My girlfriend doesn’t seem to want to reach out hearts again! Damn her!”

 

Ivy hummed and frowned. “That does sound pretty bad.” Ivy couldn’t think about not, looking at Grillby in a slightly pained fashion before peering back at her. “Any idea why, sweetness?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“Miss any important events?”

 

“No! I keep it all in my calendar! See?” She took out her phone, showing Ivy proudly, who flicked through the months, impressed with her detailed cataloguing of events. Undyne didn’t do things by half.

 

“Nice work, hun. Way better than mine.”

 

“Thanks, punk. Not that _that_ isn’t a surprise!” Undyne crowed proudly about herself, shoving a hand through her hair and flexing.

 

She sighed happily at the glorious long red locks. “You do have the best hair I’ve ever seen. Haven’t been flirting with anyone else without realising it? Like now?”

 

Undyne blinked and then growled out, “NO!” She noted the bartenders’ stance. Grillby was watching her with a raised brow and crossed arms. “HOW WAS I EVEN FLIRTING FLAME-BOY?!”

 

Grillby raised a brow. “You know Ivy adores your hair. You flexed at her. Flirting.”

 

Burgerpants nodded in agreement. “I preen and brush my fur out to show off.”

 

“And generally look cat like.” Ivy added on with a grin. “It’s _so_ cute. When are you getting someone?”

 

“I’m cool to just find someone for the night if it takes my fancy.”

 

“Hear hear,” Ivy and Fizzle said, grinning.

 

Grillby crackled a little.

 

“Sorry, Grill-bee-bee! Just how I was. They weren’t important anyway.”

 

“So it _is_ a they?”

 

Ivy idly grabbed a cup to clean it as she noted the grins on their three patrons faces as more customers came in, the Dog Guard. “W-Well, yes. I was usually on highs from winning fights and they were there so… Don’t make me feel bad about my previous life!”

 

“Hm.” He merely said, crackling and going about taking the orders from the Guard, who were ecstatic to see Undyne there for once, wagging their tales at her and panting happily.

 

Ivy stared at him, face disbelieving and mouth opened.

 

Undyne closed it with a barking laugh and smirked at Grillby who looked back blankly.

 

“Am I in the doghouse?” She asked, looking lost. She listened to the Dog Guard as the lover dogs came up to her, feeling like she was stranded out at sea. The night passed quietly, with Grillby just about acknowledging her. Had she done something grievously bad in their culture? It couldn’t be right? Fizzle did the same! Was it something traditionalist Grillby didn’t approve of? But she was so sure he’d had multiple partners – it’d been centuries for him!

 

It was in the shower that she decided to go out. With that, she finished up, blow dried her hair – like Grillby would even want to touch her now – flung on some clothing in their room and was about to depart to meet up with Reader who agreed to spend one night without Sans after soulbonding with him (finally!) when Grillby suddenly grabbed her around the waist and gently brought her to him.

 

“Where are you going?” He kissed up her neck demandingly, leaving a trail of his golden magic and squeezing at her rear.

 

“But, I, you?!” Ivy was flummoxed. “What?!”

 

“You silly thing, I was fooling with you.”

 

“You were f-?! _Grillby!_ ”

 

He laughed loudly at her indignation, kissing her deeply and smirking when she fell into it as she always did, but not expecting her to part suddenly with a smile. “Ivy?”

 

“Still, I called up Reader, so… Enjoy your night to yourself, love.” She winked.

 

“Ivy.”

 

“We’ll be fine, have fun! Why not meet up with Sans?”

 

“It’s one in the morning.”

 

“It’s Saturday, love, places don’t close until four thirty around here. We’ll just have Sans drop us off.”

 

He didn’t like Sans being in his role of her protector.

 

Ivy knew it. She kept that grin on her face as she tip toed to kiss him, knowing he grudgingly kissed back because he couldn’t deny himself her affection. “Don’t worry about us love. It’s just going to be dancing. See you tomorrow, dear heart.”

 

She swept on out into the cool night.

 

Grillby placed his phone to his ear as his cell phone went.

 

“ _grillbz._ ”

 

“We are following them.”

 

“ _already on it._ ”

 

 

\---

 

 

Reader was different since she’d gotten with Sans for the long hall. There was a slight hinted outline on her body, as if someone began shading in her skeleton, outlining it. It wasn’t glaringly obvious, but because she knew Reader, Ivy could tell the difference. There was also a glow of Sans blue magic around her eyes sometimes when her emotions were running high.

 

Reader and Ivy grinned at each other as they walked on into the bar and enjoying the heavy beat that pounded through them. Lights flashed, the bar glowed a cheesy neon, and the seating was fake leather and ripped in places. The crowd was somewhat sleazy, in clothing just that bit too tight, gold just that bit too fake and drinks just that bit too weak.

 

Ivy was already super proud of _Up Top Grillby’s_.

 

This just made her more so.

 

“Your place is better!” Reader yelled into her ear.

 

“Oh yeah.” Ivy agreed, nodding. ‘ _My place.’_ She thought, smugly. It was true though. Grillby had written her name on the ownership form without a second thought months ago, told her this was now her home whenever she wished to stay, and appreciated it when she flushed her magic through him and granted him so much more time and freedom to make new drinks, boosting his supplies of alcohol and earning much more money. He offered to teach her as well, making her grin widely and drag him down to the cellar. They’d completed several large orders from around the globe that would have taken him months in mere days. Naturally she’d replied with teaching him a style she knew and had done daily for months now. “Let’s get a drink!”

 

Reader agreed readily, dragging her to the bar and looking at the menu, Ivy hugging her around the waist from behind and fitting her chin on her shoulder, noting some creep perving on her already. “Thanks V! You’d only have the whiskey or the beer here!”

 

Ivy looked at it when she pointed at it. The beer was typical stuff, though she saw a couple of European beers she hadn’t had in a while and the whiskey section was… bland at best, though she had to fondly remember her JD and coke days. “To think I get this free at Grillby’s all the time!” She whined with a laugh at the end.

 

“He treats you too well!” Reader laughed when Ivy waggled her brows and kissed her on the cheek. It was all friendly only, and she appreciated the affection and the protection it signalled to others regardless. “Beers?!”

 

“San Miguels! Then we hit the next place for some better whiskey! I’ll find one on my phone!” Reader agreed as Ivy scrolled through an app, leaning on her and enjoying the cuddles for simply being cuddles. When Reader finally got her order, Ivy had showed her the next place three blocks from here. “Ten minute walk, I booked a beer tasting session for us in an hour and a half!”

 

“So late?!”

 

“I helped his daughters’ monster boyfriend out one time in Scotland and he’s awake! It’s a craft beer place and he’s getting things set up because he can’t sleep!”

 

Reader stared at her, baffled before grinning and going with it. “Okay!”

 

They went onto the floor dancing and giggling when tipsy guys tried it, but they pushed them away and danced with each other lasciviously, teasing the drunken fools around them. Ivy and Reader had long since clocked on their men were there, onto their second beer and feeling happy. With forty five minutes left, they left the building with snickers as they waved goodbye to a particularly pushy guy with twiddling fingers mockingly.

 

The giggled as they went a couple of blocks, grabbing food at a diner.

 

Reader waggled her brows as she had a burger. “Totes the roof is on…”

 

Ivy laughed over her panini, understanding. “I’m blue dabadee!”

 

They high fived as they ate and chatted about daily life, catching up. Then they went to their men, feeling their magic get a touch more interested from up above. “So those spirals I see on him? Anything to them? They move so I can only believe…”

 

“They’re so nice. Honestly, It’s like a massage, it’s wonderful. They’re silken and warm in a somewhat different way. I lie on him and it’s soo nice and relaxing. And yeah, the swirls.  But yo, a grinning skeleton dude! Gotta be some differences to fleshy types?”

 

“The area sensitivities are the same though!”

 

“Ooh, curious.” Ivy sipped at her banana milkshake. “So them pelvic bones?”

 

“Ribs too.”

 

“What about the spine?”

 

Reader hadn’t even thought about that. “Huh.”

 

“Get lotsa lube, rub it up and down like a dick as you do a blowjob.” Ivy said with a nod as her friend stared at her in bewilderment, wondering how she’d even know that. Ivy winked and waggled her brows. “I remember accidentally grabbing Papyrus on his spine once during a spar intending to make him lose his balance as I kicked his feet away and I never felt more like a molester in my life.”

 

Reader burst into laughter. “What?!” She coughed, laughing so much. “No way!”

 

“Papy fell to his knees and wouldn’t get up for a couple minutes. I assume he was hiding a boner. He went so orange even his ribs were orange. Oh man… Don’t tell Sans that one lest I be actually accused of it. Or Grillby, ha,” She said, making Reader snicker. “Let’s go.” She flung some money down and led the way out with Reader tugging on her coat as they left. “Time for our special session for a man good at working his stuff.”

 

“ _you touchin’ my brother?_ ”

 

Ivy turned around, pretending to be surprised so fakely Reader burst out laughing and Ivy slung an arm around her shoulders, leading her away and calling over her shoulder, “Why are you boys here? Girl night! We love you guys but go!” The two of them were suddenly picked up in a blue glow. Ivy yelped but Reader ‘eeped’ and blushed, making Ivy look at her in disbelief and then groan. “Seriously, what kind of crazy magic sex are you into?”

 

“aren’t you eager?”

 

“I’m drunk and relatively horny. Might as well find out and fuel my filthy thoughts,” She teased.

 

Reader snickered and leaned on her shoulder, still floating in mid-air. “Down please?”

 

They were let down gently.

 

Grillby softly wrapped his arms around his mates’ shoulders. “Have fun?”

 

“Nights not over yet, love. C’mon. I booked us all a late night craft beer tasting session.”

 

The fire elemental perked up, head fire growing a touch and yellowing in interest. “Sutherlands?”

 

Sans blinked. “ya knew we were here?”

 

Reader giggled. “You forget our magic is unlocked and we’re bonded to you two monsters, silly.”

 

“so…?”

 

“They were simply teasing us, Sans.” Grillby forgot Sans was still young. He’d bonded, but it was still rather early in his life. He hoped it turned out very well for them over the years, that a potential for meeting a better, near perfect heart compatibility like his own and Ivy’s didn’t happen for many a decade and shake them up.

 

“could’ve pointed it out.” The skeleton sighed. Then he glowered at Ivy. “my brother?”

 

Ivy stuck her tongue out at him. “Never happened! I just guessed at your weaknesses. Martial artist.” She grinned at Sans groan at being played, grabbing Grillby’s hand and leading the way, phone out to get directions.

 

She felt pretty good these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. As of now, I can't think of anything else to write. So to me... the story is done. 
> 
> Just want to thank everyone who reads this for reading, kudosing, commenting and bookmarking it.
> 
> I hope you liked this little story of Grillby and Ivy :D
> 
> So yeah THE END. The Fat Lady Sang lmao.


	20. Fruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little add on epilogue to try and get back into Undertale :)

 

 

Ivy splashed water onto her face and stared into the mirror in disbelief once more.

 

She wasn’t particularly sure how it could have happened.

 

Gods yes she knew how it happened to humans but monsters had to want it. Her hands trailed over her lower belly that was certainly more rounded, even if it was just a bobble. Glee filled her, made her want to rush to Grillby back in _Up Top’s_ and smother him in love and adoration and tell him she was expecting his kids. Oh yes. She could feel it, three extra little pulses that she’d been hiding behind her own power and away from everyone for the past few weeks since she’d known they were there.

 

Monster pregnancies sure lasted a lot less than human ones. Five months, she believed? She could definitely believe it, if three weeks was enough for her to show now. The feeling was absolutely glorious, and she could even know their colours that were distinctly different from each other. Not one of them was orange, funnily enough; one of them a cherry red, another raspberry pink and the other a velvety light plum. She knew from them she’d nickname them after the fruits, even if she didn’t know about fire elemental naming methods.

 

She then looked away and pretended nothing was happening when she felt Grillby’s power turn to her to picture her face in his mind. Their bond had grown after eleven years together and she had distinct feelings of his power doing different things. Nuances that told her what he was doing should she look into it.

 

It went again, and she let the grin back on her face. Wow. She was pregnant.

 

Which turned her mind back to the how. It would mean from now on she’d had to be extra protective of what her mind was thinking afterwards. It had happened when their hearts were joined and the small wonder of having kids had blipped into her mind for only a second… Was that really all it took?

 

Yup. Evidence was right on inside her.

 

God she wanted whiskey. Grillby’s whiskey. Her tongue was literally begging for it and so her mind went to her babies. “Christ on a bike, cravings, already?” She muttered to herself incredulously. It was a good things she had a bottle of it, even if it was half drunk already. She had a feeling it wouldn’t quite be enough. It was a good thing she was going back home tonight.

 

She wanted to tell someone.

 

She wanted to tell no one.

 

Ivy ran a hand through her hair, contemplating what the hell her instincts and body was telling her to do. She mentally wanted to go to her mother in the next room and grab her into a hug and whisper what was happening in her body. She wanted to hide it away from everyone, including her own mate and her instincts were clawing for her to find fire and sit in it. Fire didn’t hurt her, her body told her, it would help her children, just like the whiskey. Feeling the need to drink some more, she gulped down some more, feeling the babies tremble happily at the added nutrition they needed. It was crazy to think she could tell what they wanted and needed. She grinned, rubbing a hand along her belly, bouncing in anticipation for Grillby to arrive. What would he think? What would he do? Love them more than her probably!

 

Ivy sat on her bed, sighing out and so very confused on what to do now. Oh she’d keep them, she’d never think of removing her babies from her, already adoring them.

 

She took her phone out and simply texted Grillby a, ‘ ** _Set up a fire in the fireplace tonight?_** ’ Usually she’d enjoy Grillby’s fire. This time she needed untainted fire.

 

‘ ** _Of course. Any particular reason?_** ’

 

‘ ** _I want to see the differences between you and it and show you how much I prefer one of them. ;)._** ’ It was true. Her body wanted pure fire, but she wanted to see if sleeping in Grillby would give her the same satisfaction and her body was just acting funny. Surely monster children would require monster magic?

 

‘ ** _I expect good results._** ’

 

‘ ** _I’ll be sure to use my tongue to tell you._** ’ She would too, just not in the way he’d expect.

 

‘ ** _I eagerly await it._** ’

 

Ivy let the phone drop to the side. Should she tell her mother?

 

Nah.

 

Grillby first.

 

 

\----

 

 

The flight back from her mothers’ court case of defending a monster was quick, only an hour and Sans got them back to Up Top Grillby’s with a wink and a bottle of mushroom ketchup in reward despite doing this for free. Ivy hid her magical babies tighter than ever, and she nervously gripped the bag of fruits in her free hand as she bid her mother farewell and enjoyed the flare of magic over her but made sure to keep her magic wound tightly in her.

 

Grillby cocked his head at that as he served his customers that busy evening. Ivy came up to him, placing the bag of fruits down as he poured Core Beers for a couple of humans. He watched as she took punnets of fruit out and after he finished with his customers and then laid out a specific cherry, raspberry and plum and put them down in a row in front of him. He stared at them in confusion before looking up at her for an answer.

 

Ivy merely winked at him and gave him a soft smile. “Come upstairs when you’re done. You might want to close up early.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “You might not want to come back down after you’ve come up.” She took a bottle of whiskey and a tumbler and went up, tugging off her jacket as she did so.

 

Grillby had expected his human to be frisky and teasing when she came back, not… almost dreamy like.

 

How odd.

 

In that case.

 

He rang the bell to show it was last orders and decided he’d come up in an hour, even if it was a busier night of the week.

 

Upstairs, Ivy was sighing at the heat from both the whiskey and the flames before her and but for a pillow being hugged between the legs, she was naked. She took another sip of the whiskey, nerves flying in her body as she knew he was looking at her in his mind right now, but she didn’t let the anxious expression drop. In fact, the moment he saw it he rang the bell again and began shooing the patrons out and letting the monster part timing there go early.

 

She tickled her little babies with her own magic, and grinned when she felt them play back before hiding them again, excitement running through her now. She bit her lower lip, foot beginning to jitter as he came along the hallway and entered, pausing upon seeing her very unusual position.

 

“Ivy?”

 

She took another sip as she turned to him. “Can you get naked and sit behind me, please?” The Scot turned back to the fire with a smile on her face as he did so, considering she asked so little of him. He settled behind her, holding her around the chest. She chuckled at his semi from seeing her naked, even after all this time. “Fire form, if you would, love.”

 

“You are being unusual tonight.”

 

“Oh well, this is the reason.” She let go of her magic and letting it wash around her, with the small triplets in her tiny but there, if you looked.

 

He certainly did, stilling. His magic mixed with hers in a way it never had and… those three little souls, so tiny and wonderful and **his**. **His baby flames**.

 

Ivy looked at him over her shoulder. “Hi daddy.”

 

“ _We are parents._ ” Sheer joy ran through him and he couldn’t help but go physical and crush her to him tightly, placing kisses all over her face and then taking a long kiss from her, showing all the amazement and happiness he could in that one move. He didn’t think much could match the love he’d felt when he’d mated her but this was unbelievable. He didn’t even know what to say or do, overwhelmed. He parted from her, vibrating with excitement, flames flaring wildly. He shakily reached around and touched her stomach, visibly jerking at her belly being rounded. “Stars, Ivy.”

 

“The colours, Grillby! Aren’t they so wonderful?”

 

He took it in and gazed in wonder at how distinct they were. He wondered if that was normal but then many of the young monsters he was in regular contact with such as his nephews and nieces were not this ‘coloured in’, so to speak. “The fruits… I understand now.”

 

“I’ve already nicknamed each of them by their fruit colours. They just fit!” She exclaimed happily, bubbly and just as thrilled. “I was stunned by this but, holy moly, I can’t wait. I didn’t know how to tell you but-” She cut herself off, staring at him in awe. “I’m a mama. You’re a papa. Babies!”

 

He laughed brightly, kissing her and grabbing the pillow and throwing it away from them. He laid her down and looked down her wonderful body to see the bump for himself and delicately traced a finger over it. “So perfect.” He ducked down and kissed the little beings, sending out his magic into them gently. He sucked in a breath when they immediately reacted and bobbed around in joy. “Ivy…”

 

“They know daddy.” She sent out her heart to him and he joined his own white one with hers.

 

Another sucking in of the breath and he was in further disbelief at this new feeling. He could feel them like she did, strong and charmed by the energy from their parents. He eagerly sent his energy back around them, protective and fatherly and in love with them already as they jingled their souls in happiness.

 

He buried himself in her as fire, the urge to be as close to these three hearts as he could overtaking him. Then it happened. Ivy dragged his soul down to them and all five of their hearts touched, creating a bond between them all that would last the rest of their lives, connecting them as a family.

 

Tears flooded from Ivy’s cheeks at the beauty of this moment of perfection and Grillby sent out a flash of his power that swept the city. He let it evaporate out and then his magic worked back around them, encircling them protectively in fire.

 

“Sleep, soul.”

 

Ivy hummed and did so, Grillby taking guard over them.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next week had the bar closed the whole time, Grillby now dealing with his over protective issues. He’d taken to picking her up and carrying her with him as he did anything the first few hours before Ivy then told him to simply back the heck up when he went to lift her once more. She’d not practised at all due to his need to make sure they weren’t harmed and it was getting to her, telling him that she’d more than enough power to protect them herself. It sent him frazzled with her for her practically warning him off, watching everything she did instead.

 

He’d looked like a kicked puppy, so Ivy had to chuckle and pull him to her. “Just be normal. You can touch them anytime.”

 

“As could anyone.” He had glowered out the window, tugging her away from it when she went to it.

 

He’d never been supremely protective like this, making her goggle at him.

 

He’d shielded her from the outside world until now, hadn’t even let anyone come in to visit him and ask what was wrong, why the bar was closed.

 

The Dog guard had whimpered at her from outside when they saw her grab a bottle, but she could only shake her head and shrug in apology and go back up as she felt Grillby come to her once more.

 

“You can’t just keep the bar closed Grillby.”

 

“I can. You deserve it. Our children deserve it. Our people can deal with four months of one shop not being open.”

 

Ivy gave him an exasperated look but shook her head and replied in a sighing voice, “It’s your shop. I’m going out.”

 

Alarm raced through him, but he knew he couldn’t hold her inside like a prisoner. The danger of anti-monster groups had long since passed and even if they hadn’t, she could take care of them. “Ivy, please do not go out.”

 

“You’re going to have to get over your fear of something happening to me, Grillby.”

 

“I cannot help it. You are so very precious to me.”

 

“I’m not even showing. I would understand if I was at waddling stage and less able to defend myself, but that’s not for months, love.” She came up to him and gave him a soft kiss, smiling happily at him and by the gods he could already see that she’d be a wonderful mother. “Come on, let’s go see Reader and Sans. They’re our closest friends and I want to tell them first.”

 

He kissed her back, reluctant to let go of her. But he did, telling himself it would be fine, no matter how crazy his instincts wanted to hole her up in their private home and have him scout for danger and food for her and the offspring they were having. It wanted him to nest and protect when he wasn’t surrounded by fellow fire elementals that could look out for them. “Let us depart.”

 

The trip was quick, with Grillby tucking her up against him and half enveloping her in his coat to keep sight of her to a minimum, amusing her. She rang the apartment number. “Hey, lovely.”

 

“ _IVY! Come on up, girl!_ ”

 

They were buzzed in, and the duo went up to their apartment where Reader greeted her cheerfully with a big hug and dragged her in, demanding to know why they hadn’t opened their bar for a whole week, what was wrong and if they could help. Sans appeared in the room, watching in bemusement as Grillby seemed to scout the place out with Papyrus coming in and joyously hugging his teacher, loudly calling her name.

 

“So what gives?!” Reader finally said in exasperation.

 

She let her power go. “Triplets are on the way.”

 

Papyrus was the first to pick up on the new signatures, quickly followed by Sans. “LITTLE HUMAN TEACHER FIRE IVY’S!” Papyrus instantly came over and knelt down, excited and babbling and wanting to touch but not doing so as Grillby lowly growled at another monster so close to her. “SUCH MAGNIFICENT COLOURS!”

 

“Yup! I’m a mama! I found out a couple weeks ago.”

 

“found out?” Sans raised a bonebrow, questioning that.

 

Ivy scratched her cheek, a bit bashful. “Boss Hearts seem to work a little differently. All it took was a couple seconds thought on what they’d be like as our hearts were joined and bam. Babies.” He burst out laughing, with Ivy rolling her eyes good naturedly. “Oh hush up. I’m happy.”

 

“WHEN CAN I MEET THEM?”

 

“Uh-”

 

“In about fourteen weeks, Papyrus,” Grillby crackled, pleased, and smiling even more when the younger skeleton man wiggled and sighing when he finally gave into his whims and jumped his teacher, twirling her around. His instincts grumbled but he pushed them down and away, knowing this one could never cause harm to his teacher or anyone.

 

Ivy laughed and came over to him, grinning up at him proudly.

 

Yes.

 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned back to his friends.

 

This was the life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd that's a wrap! Thank you so much for the support throughout, and thanks to those who still Kudos after this stories' completion!!

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all who Kudos and comment. I really, truly am grateful you for doing so!xx


End file.
